Love and Sacrifice
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: Hinata is married and pregnant with Naruto's child. The elders and Hyuuga's along with the Hokage must have the baby aborted for the sake of peace and economics in the village. Naruto will not sacrifice the love of his life for anyone. They are now hunted
1. The Love of Soulmates

As Hinata sat in the carriage she cried as she held onto her pregnant stomach, all she could think about was that she was finally with Naruto and they were planning a life together. After the war he searched for Hinata and confessed that he felt the same as her and finally asked her out on a proper date. She eagerly accepted and thought about nothing but the date all day, waiting patiently to be with her true love. That evening the both of them talked about how they felt, they laughed at the things that happened when they were children. That same night the shared their first kiss. Many in the village smiled at the two love birds as they spent almost night and day together. For months their relationship flourish to something neither one of them expected, they became soul mates. Naruto asked for Hinata hand in marriage and the Hyuuga's told Naruto they would give him an answer in a couple of weeks. Hinata and Naruto just knew that the elders of the clan would agree since he would be the next Hokage and that he was a war hero of their village. For two months the clan elders would not respond to Naruto's request, Hinata and Naruto began to hear rumors about they were not going to allow then to engage in holy matrimony. Fearing this they wed in secret and eventually told the clan elders, the elders and her father. All were furious on what was told to them and tried to get the marriage annulled. Hinata told them she was also pregnant and that she did not care if she was no longer the heiress of her clan. The elders informed Hinata that she was to wed another man from the Land of Stone to strengthen the bonds between the two countries and that she would have to be with the man they betrothed her to and she would have to abort her unborn child. Naruto and Hinata were outrage that her clan and father would do such a thing to the both of them. Hiashi had asked Tsunade to put a restraining order against Naruto stating that Hinata was doing this for the good of the village. Tsunade had no choice but to comply with the order to keep Naruto away. Hiashi had told Tsunade to perform an abortion on Hinata so she could go through with the engagement to her betrothed from the Land of Stone. Tsunade said that she would have no part of it and that Hinata would have to go somewhere else for the procedure to be done; even Sakura and Shizune refused to have anything to do with aborting her and Naruto's child.

"Don't worry Hyuuga-sama this will be over when you terminate the pregnancy and you can wed Jaetel Shiva and you can bring a thriving economic business back to our village" said one of her clansmen.

"Is it customary to have so many Chunins and Jonins escort me to the Cloud village to help me abort Naruto's child?" as she stared out the window praying that her clan would change their minds.

"The future Hokage hasn't been seen in two weeks so they figured that he may try something, better safe than sorry" said the other Hyuuga clansmen.

"I don't think he will try anything, he will be the Hokage next month. Tsunade made it official two days ago, no one knows that Hinata and Naruto were married and expecting a child but a select few. So don't worry Hinata-sama it will be like a new life for you" as he smiled at the heiress.

'Who ever said I wanted a new life? I'm happy with the one I chose and the man I planned on spending it with" as her eyes showed anger at the two Chunins.

As they rode the carriage to Hinata's destination, it came to a complete stop, as the body guards looked at each other they knew it was an ambush. As the two Hyuuga's hurried to get out of the carriage they were attacked by Hinata who sealed their chakra. As Hinata got out of the carriage she saw all the bodies' knockout from their injuries as she looked around she saw a tall blonde haired young man holding a passed out Chunin by one hand in the air. She quickly rushed to his side crying with her arm extended waiting for him to embrace her, he quickly threw down the Chunin and ran straight toward the indigo hair goddess who stolen his heart.

"I knew you would come, I knew that hell or high water would never stop you from coming to get me and our child" as she cried harder than she ever had in her whole life.

"You're my precious wife and mother of my child, I'll die before I see them take what's precious from us in this world" as he held onto her tight.

She kissed the man of her dreams and was ready to part her village and never look back, as she saw him make a hand sign his clones appeared, they quickly tied up all of the Jonins and Chunins so they could make their escape.

"I have everything set up, I liquidated all my assets and we have enough money to live in peace for the rest of our lives. We will move to the Land of Snow, the princess sold me some land high in the hills where we can go unnoticed. The scenery is beautiful beyond words Hinata but I must ask you this, is this what you truly want? We both will be labeled missing ninjas and probably have a cash bounty put on our heads, I'll protect you with my life and make sure no one ever comes near us. But the decisions is yours to make if you want a life with me" as Naruto looked at his wife hoping she would come with him.

"My life was always to be by your side, nothing changed and nothing will ever change that. You are my future we are Uzumaki's as of this day" as Hinata placed a kissed on his lips to let him know that fate itself couldn't rip them apart.

* * *

><p>As they headed north to their destination Naruto carried her on his back to make sure that her journey would not be too strenuous for her and the baby. As they traveled for about fifteen minutes, Naruto saw four familiar faces ahead of the road.<p>

"Well what do you know; he was that dumb to attack our fellow ninjas. Naruto I suggest you hand over Hinata and come back to the village peacefully, Tsunade may have mercy and forgive your little transgression for attacking the Chunins and Jonins of the village." As Sakura put on her gloves hoping it wouldn't come down to an actual fight.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying being on your knees with your precious Uchiha, Sakura? I'm only going to say this once, let me pass and I won't kill all four of you!" Naruto pulled out his kunai and waited for their answer.

"_Shit he's serious; the look in his eyes there filled with love, love for Hinata and his unborn child. He's willing to take on all of us so they can be together,"_ thought Shikamaru.

"Are you crazy Naruto? You're supposed to be the Hokage in a couple of weeks and you pull this shit?" yelled Ino who pulled out her kunai to match his.

"Yeah Naruto it's been your dream since you could talk, it's what you worked so hard for to achieve," said Choji as he got into his battle stance.

"It means less than nothing if Hinata isn't by my side to share my dream, last chance move or be moved the choice is yours!" He put Hinata behind him and got ready for a fight among friends.

"You were always the fool Naruto; you never thought things through and always paid the price later on. You brought this on yourself," as Sakura sounded ice cold toward her friend with even more venom than she ever sprouted at him in life.

With the quickness Naruto had a Rasengan in the palm of his hand and rushed toward Sakura in a blink of an eye, before she could react he planted a full Rasengan in her chest knocking her into the ground making a deep crater.

"_Shit I was hoping to talk him down and have him give Hinata back peacefully, but he isn't going to listen. More than that he use a deadly attack on Sakura, did he mean to kill her?"_ Thought Shikamaru as he stretched his shadow but Naruto dodged it completely.

As Sakura lay in a crater, he quickly rushed Choji to take him down. Choji use his family bloodline and expanded his hands and arms to catch Naruto in his grasp. As he clamped his hands together Naruto slipped through his grasp and used his kunai to cut a deep slash in Choji's collarbone making him scream in pain as a stream of blood spurted from his shoulder. As Choji fell down he instinctively tried to cover his wound with his hands, Naruto quickly grabbed another kunai and stabbed Choji in the other shoulder making him scream in more pain.

"**CHOJI!** As both Ino and Shikamaru yelled at the top of their lungs.

Ino quickly rushed and grabbed Hinata around her neck and told Naruto to stop his murderous rage and to drop his kunai.

"I never thought that you of all people would use a pregnant friend to save your own life" as Naruto walked nonchalantly toward Ino.

"_Wait why is he walking slowly toward her? He moved with blinding speed on everyone else but not Ino? Shit! _Ino quickly get away from Hinata, it's a trap that's not Hinata but an exploding shadow clone!" As Shikamaru yelled at the top of his lungs!

Naruto quickly made a hand sign and Hinata exploded with such a tremendous force almost crippling the blonde woman.

"Naruto it doesn't have to be this way, stand down or I will be force to kill you!" Shikamaru braced himself for the fight of his life.

Shikamaru pulled out a set of kunais; he waited for his blonde friend to make a move. Naruto knew Shikamaru's capabilities better than anyone else, that's why he saved him for last. If anyone could defeat him it would be the laziest ninja in the Konoha who could do it. As Naruto moved at a blinding speed, Shikamaru swung his kunais hoping to back off the blonde speedster, as their kunais smash together hurting both of their hands, Naruto tried to place a kick in the sternum of his friend. Shikamaru quickly evaded and tried to ram his kunai into Naruto's leg, Naruto quickly dodged his attack and jump back to escape his blade. As Naruto jumped back he threw a smoke bomb directly at his adversary, Shikamaru jumped back and noticed that Naruto and a shadow clone was charging toward him and both had Rasengans in the palm of their hands. Shikamaru quickly extended his shadows and caught both of them and destroyed one. Shikamaru noticed that he caught the real Naruto and held him.

"What are you planning Naruto? You should have known that my shadows would have detained you so why did you try a frontal attack?" As Shikamaru looked at the captured Naruto.

"You're just way better than me that's all. Shikamaru this will end badly for you, you know that right? Why won't you let me be with the woman I love? I'm only going to say this once, let me go and I won't have to hurt you old friend!' Naruto looked at Shikamaru with intensity that unnerved the lazy Jonin.

"You're caught, so how are you going to kill me old friend?"

Naruto smiled as he was trapped in Shikamaru's shadow possession.

"Hey Shikamaru! Called a shadow clone from the darkness as he threw a kunai at him.

Shikamaru ducked the kunai breaking the jutsu, the clone threw another kunai toward Naruto, with his speed got behind Shikamaru and placed his arm around his neck and caught the kunai coming toward Shikamaru's head and stabbed Shikamaru on the right side of his body. Shikamaru looked behind him, stunned that his closest friend tried to take his life, Naruto dropped Shikamaru on the ground. As he turned around he saw a battered Sakura barely able to stand with a dislocated arm, she pulled out a kunai that shook uncontrollably in her hand.

"You bastard, you tried to kill us all! I'll kill you for what you did to our comrades...to me! You were our friend and you betrayed us and your village for a failure of a Hyuuga!" Sakura was ready to attack her former teammate and bring him down hard.

"You are my friend that is why I didn't kill you, instead of making empty threats you can't keep, you should worry more about our comrades. I'm going to give you a message to take back to the village, the Hyuuga's, the village elders and the Hokage that if they send anyone after us I will kill them all. I won't negotiate, I want hesitate, I will do exactly what I said I would do and send them back in small pieces that won't even fit in a casket," as Naruto looked at Sakura, she saw Hinata come out of hiding to stand next to her husband.

"We will not let the village politics keep us apart any longer; I stand next to him now and forever. Please Sakura make sure that the village and its council know that we will do what we must to stay together," as she held onto her husband hand.

"Your both dead, once you leave the Fire country they will never stop coming for the both of you!" Sakura looked at the both of them as she planned to attack one more time.

"Do you want your comrades to die? If you fight me who will be able to heal the three of them? Both Shikamaru and Choji will bleed to death and I really don't know how bad Ino's injuries are. So I suggest you let us pass and tend to their needs" Naruto pulled out a kunai and pointed it at his former teammate face and waited for her answer.

Sakura knew that Naruto was right; she let them pass and went to attend to her fallen friends. As she watched them run away, she knew that Naruto would kill to protect his wife and unborn child. As she healed Shikamaru some of the Jonins that were left at the carriage a mile down came and assisted Sakura.

"I see why they wanted him to be the Hokage; he defeated us without even trying. I think he was trying to make a point, no matter how many we send against him or how strong, he can defeat us." As the Hyuuga Chunin went and helped patch up Choji while Sakura worked on Shikamaru.

For the first time in her life she felt fear from Naruto and pity for those who would try to bring him or Hinata back to the Konoha. It met death by a man in love that would protect his family at all cost.


	2. The Fate of the Uzumaki's

As the chunins rushed Choji, Ino and Shikamaru inside the hospital, many were shocked to see three jonins injured severely. As Tsunade rushed to see her injured ninjas she saw a battered and bruised Sakura, she rushed over to her former apprentice to find out what happened.

"Sakura did Naruto do this" asked a very curious Tsunade?

"Yes and he didn't hold back, the chunins radioed us ahead so we could stop him from taking Hinata. We tried to stop him but he was more powerful than I thought possible" as Sakura held her swollen dislocated arm.

"Shit I thought Naruto would've accepted Hinata's clan duties and his as well, I should've known better. She was his first love and vice versa, I was against the Hyuuga clan aborting Hinata's baby but I couldn't get involved in clan affairs. I tried to talk to them about the situation at hand but they took it pretty hard, Naruto left and threaten the whole Hyuuga clan and told Hiashi if he goes through with trying to annul their marriage he would put him in a body cast. Hiashi and his clan filed an injunction on Naruto from coming onto Hyuuga property; Naruto made a threat against the whole council that if they go through with annulling his marriage that it would be hell to pay. The council knew that Naruto held great respect from the five great countries; they asked me to step down voluntarily to appease him and make him think about the village's welfare. I guess that plan didn't work, it only pissed him off more" as Tsunade took a look at Sakura's arm and set it back into place and healed it at the same time for her.

"Tsunade their injuries aren't life threatening, he made sure not to hit any major arteries or major organs. They will make a full recovery, but their pride will be shot for awhile" as Shizune looked at the both of them.

"Call all the clans and village elders for an emergency meeting, we have to report this to everyone that we have two missing nins by the name of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki" as Tsunade walked toward the door.

"Wait what are you going to do" as Shizune looked at Tsunade?

As Tsunade turned toward Sakura and Shizune she had tears in her eyes, something Shizune rarely seen from the Hokage.

"What the Hokage must do" was her only reply.

* * *

><p>As Naruto carried Hinata on his back to the nearest village known as Karajan the vilest place in the north, she was still fast asleep on his back. Naruto knew that his wife had a strenuous night and the attack on them by their friends really did a number on her. As Naruto walked down the dark dirt road he was approached by three well armed thieves, as they blocked his way they looked at Hinata.<p>

"Let us help you with that fine looking piece you got on your back" said one of the tall thieves with two swords on his back.

"Yeah she's too much woman for you to handle alone, give her to us and we will not have to slice both of you up. If you don't we kill you and still have fun with your woman" said the other thief as he pulled out two knives.

"Shhh… quiet if you wake my wife there will be hell to pay" as he positioned Hinata further up his back.

"This idiot must be crazy? Do you really think you can take on the Dark Angels of Karajan and live" said the other thief who pulled out a small sword. As they rushed at Naruto he stood still and never moved, when suddenly two kunais struck the thief with the small sword and also struck the thief with the knives in the chest killing them instantly.

"You didn't even move, how did you take them out" yelled the thief with the two swords?

"Shadow clones of mine are hiding in the darkness, now are you going to move so I can head to my destination' asked Naruto?

"I don't care if you are a ninja, your dead" as he pulled out both of his swords from his back and charged at Naruto while he still had a sleeping Hinata on his back!

Naruto side stepped at the last possible moment as his adversary came with a vertical slice to kill him and Hinata. Naruto with the swiftness pulled out his kunai and stuck his foe in the neck. As the thief dropped his weapons he looked directly at Naruto as he gurgled on his own blood.

"Not ...possible...what...type...ninja...are you, wait can't be you.. Nar.. ? Why...come...here..." as his body hit the ground with a thump?

Naruto pulled the kunais out of his victims bodies so there would be no evidence of a ninja weapons or that a ninja killed them, he knew that this part of the village despised ninjas and would attack him for being one.

Naruto decided to keep heading to one of his old contacts hideout that helped him during the war; she was a high ranking healer and forger. She was considered the best when ninjas wanted to disappear without a trace. Naruto had set up an appointment to meet with her two weeks ago so Hinata and he could get away from their former village. As Naruto walked into the village he searched for Harumi's hideout, as he walked down the bad part of the village he recognized the house. As he approached the hideout he gave the secret knock and the code word, as the door opened two large six foot five, three hundred and eighty pound body guards looked at Naruto and the small pregnant woman on his back sleep.

"She's been waiting for you; head to the back, your room is ready so she can rest. Harumi will be in their shortly to see you" said the large body guard.

Naruto headed to the backroom with his wife and said nothing as he gave a deathly presence about himself; he left the giant bodyguards quivering with uneasiness.

"Damn did you see his eyes? He wasn't even scared of us even a little, watch what you say he may not be as big as us but his aura is deathlike frightening" as the large bodyguard watched him go to the back and close the door.

As Naruto laid down Hinata he gently stroked her hair and kissed her on her forehead, she was the only one that could turn a ferocious Naruto into a gentle lamb.

"I love you with all my heart Hinata Uzumaki" as he whispered those words in her ear as she smiled in her sleep.

As there was a knock on the door, a small elderly looking woman came through the door. As she watched the strongest ninja in recorded history being as gentle as a lamb to his wife, she couldn't help but smile.

"You were right, she is beautiful. I see why you would risk everything to be by her side but I must ask you are you certain that you want to make these changes in your life? Once you do this, there is no going back" as Harumi saw her friend leave his wife side?

"You known me for years, what do you think"?

"I was afraid you were going to say that, what do you need me to do" asked Harumi?

"Can you remove these whisker marks off my face? Plus do you have that special dye that I asked you to get" as Naruto sat in the chair where Hinata was laying next to the bed?

"I can remove them but it will be awfully painful and I got the two special dyes that you asked for. Here let me put you to sleep so that you won't be in that much pain. Usually I only remove tattoos or scars off the body, I never removed a birthmark before especially on the face" as she approached Naruto as he sat on the chair.

"No I want to be conscious when you perform this operation" as Naruto braced himself.

As she looked at Naruto, she told him to lean his head back. As she focused her chakra into her hands she placed them onto Naruto's face. Naruto was in excruciating pain as he muffled his screams with all of his strength so he wouldn't wake Hinata. Harumi couldn't believe that Naruto could absorb such unbearable pain, as she removed her hands off his face he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Naruto and gave him a mirror to show her artistic healing talents.

"I always wondered what I would look like without these whisker birthmarks, now I kind of miss them" as he examined his face with great care.

"Do you think your wife will like the change in your appearance?"

"I don't know but I hope so. Could you please leave me I'm going to use the dye you bought me as Naruto staggered out of the chair. By the way you're a war hero just as I am what made you move to the most dangerous place in all the north" asked Naruto?

"Well I came back and there were many changes in my country, the first were new politicians that wanted the old out. Since I'm the old I had to go, since I was a great forger I put my talents to helping people like you and some unsavory ones as well. If I stayed in the good part of the village I wouldn't be able to make money since the good part of the village wouldn't need my services" as she smiled at Naruto.

"I guess your right" as he looked out the window to see a group of men beating on one man that was unarmed.

"Okay tomorrow I'll have your forged ID's so you and your wife can make it to the Land of Spring(formerly the Land of Snow), when she wakes up make sure she use that dye so you can leave in the morning. I'm pretty sure it's going to take them about four days to issue a missing nin report for your capture" as Harumi headed to the door to leave.

As Naruto went into the bathroom, he quickly placed the dye in his hair and went back to the room with Hinata. As he sat down in the chair, he formed a shadow clone to watch the door. He smiled at his wife and quietly fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

><p>As the elders of the village and all of the head clansmen of the village wondered what the emergency meeting was about, they all quickly took their seats so the meeting could begin. As Tsunade walked through the meeting hall, all eyes were on her as she took the podium to explain about Hinata and Naruto. As she went over every detail about what Naruto had done, many were stunned that their future Hokage had done those things their present Hokage was telling them. What shocked them more was that she asked that Naruto be pardoned and that he and Hinata stay married. As there were many people in the auditorium discussing it with each other, a couple of elders and esteemed clansmen wanted to take the podium to discuss what they were told.<p>

"How much income will the village lose if we allow them to stay married" asked a member of the Sarutobi clan?

"Over four hundred and sixty million" as Hiashi stood up and gave the answer.

That seemed to rile up the crowd into a fury on the income they would lose.

"What about the treaty that was sign last year, will they still accept the terms of the agreement" asked a clan member of the Aburame?

"They may try to use this to break our agreement" as Hiashi beat Tsunade to the punch before she could answer the question.

There was so much noise in the room that order couldn't be restored for five minutes. Everyone knew that the treaty would let past crimes from both villages be pardon and there would no reprisal for revenge or blood feud. Many started to look at the elders for answers so when Koharu stood up all eyes were locked onto her.

"There is only one thing to do; Hinata is going into her third month right now. We need to catch her within the week and return her here to the village were Tsunade will perform the surgical procedure" as Koharu looked in her direction.

"You mean abortion! Call it what it is" yelled Tsunade!

Many elders and clan leaders thought that Naruto should stay married to Hinata, while most thought the opposite.

"Naruto will never let Hinata or their baby be harmed for politics, he's not just going to roll over for anyone" said the clan elder of the Nara.

"That's why if we don't get Hinata back within the week, I suggest we send an assassin to kill Naruto if he doesn't comply with our demands. If we succeed on killing Naruto than we won't have to worry about anything, the Leaf will prosper like never before" as Koharu addressed every one of the elders plans.

"There is no one who would even think about taking on Naruto, especially if they find out who their target is. You're talking about a boy that defeated Pein at age sixteen and seven months down the line he defeated both the Uchiha's in the war. Who are you planning on sending after Naruto" asked Chouza?

"Two sharingan users, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha, they will bring back the body of Naruto Uzumaki and return the heiress to the village" as Koharu finished her argument for the retrieval of the missing nins.

"Wait you can't do this! Naruto is a war hero a living legend of the village, this is ludicrous only I can put Naruto in the bingo book" as Tsunade yelled at the top of her voice.

"We know of your personal feelings for Naruto so this must be done by a unanimous vote among the clans head and elders, you can vote as well Tsunade if you like. There are eighteen of us so the majority decides if he stays married or we return Hinata back to the village with the bounty on his head" as Koharu told everyone to prepare to vote.

As each was given a white piece of paper to vote with they were asked to either vote for Naruto and Hinata to stay married or to label them as missing nins and they would send out the nin hunters for them. As everyone had a look of disgust and nervousness about deciding the two young lovers' fate, they went and voted in private so no one could see what decision they chosen. As they all voted they took their seats back in the stadium, as Tsunade and Koharu came and tallied the vote it was against Naruto and Hinata being married 10 to 8. Tsunade could barely control her emotion as the verdict was read, as one of the Akimichi clansman stood up all eyes were on him.

"We make this one request, since Naruto is a war hero of this village we ask that he be approached in a diplomatic way. That he agrees to our terms than he can return unharmed and be pardoned for his desertion of the village, everyone here knows that what he's going through is a burden none of us would want to bear" said the large Akimichi jonin.

Many agreed on what he said and decided to make it official, Koharu nodded in agreement and left the meeting hall with Tsunade and Homura. As they made it to her office there stood Kakashi and Sasuke waiting patiently for their return, as they waited for their brief on their mission they could tell something terrible was about to happen. As Homura brushed against Sasuke he felt something go into his pocket but didn't say anything and decided to wait till after the meeting to see what was put in his pocket. As Tsunade gave the two of them the mission to bring back Naruto and Hinata, they were told to bring them back to the village by force and tied up if they had to. Koharu asked that they take along Sakura so Naruto would be less violent and a little more understanding. As Kakashi and Sasuke left the office both went home to prepare for their assignment. As Sasuke went in his pocket to see what the old man put there, he read the note that told him to meet in secrecy at training ground 2. As he headed toward that destination he wondered just what this secrecy was all about. As he arrived he saw Sakura sitting on a tree stumped looking battered and bruised.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? I was told by the elders to meet them here what about you" as she looked at Sasuke and still got butterflies when he looked her way?

"Same here" as his words was as cold as ever to the pink hair kunoichi.

"We called you here because we have a secondary mission for the both of you" as Homura stepped out of the dark.

"What's that" asked Sasuke as he stared at the two with hatred in his eyes?

"Simple kill Naruto and bring back the Hyuuga heiress unharmed, that is your mission Sasuke" said Homura.

"Sakura your mission is to abort the baby right there on the spot, make sure that the demon's wife survives the ordeal" said Koharu.

"What! I can't do that to Hinata she's a friend of mine and so is Naruto! I can't be part of this evil scheme, find another patsy to do your evil biding as Sakura started to walk away then she noticed that Sasuke stayed behind. Sasuke you can't be seriously thinking about going along with their plans? You bastard! It was Naruto that risk all to save you and now you want to betray him like this"!

"Shut up woman yelled Homura! When we were taking Hinata to have her baby aborted you didn't see anything wrong with it, but now since you have to perform the procedure, you all of a sudden grew a moral conscious! You are a kunoichi simple and plain, your village needs you! Sasuke incapacitate Kakashi long enough for her to perform the procedure, make sure that Naruto dies. We need for the village to prosper for years to come; if they find out we tried to kill a war hero and the son of the Fourth Hokage it would destroy our reputation for centuries. You two have your mission assignments, failure is not an option" as Homura turned and walked away from the two.

"I refuse to do this" as Sakura looked at Sasuke!

"You don't have a choice, we were giving a mission and we must accept it. We're ninjas and we follow the rules just like my brother done when he was part of this village" as Sasuke started to walk away from Sakura.

"You remember what Kakashi-sensei said" _Those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" _

Sasuke looked at Sakura and turned away to head home to prepare for his mission.

Sakura couldn't believe that after all that Naruto did for Sasuke he was going to betray him once again. When Sasuke returned home she rushed to be by his side and gave him everything, even her virginity willingly. As they were together for about a month she noticed that he became distant and cold toward her, when she mentioned marriage to him Sasuke's exact words were_" I'm happy by myself so why would I complicate my life for you?" _Those words destroyed her that day but she continued to be supportive and still continued to be the woman he needed in his life with no questions asked. Now she had a dilemma, save Naruto or stand with Sasuke. Even though Naruto attacked her to get Hinata to safety, Sakura had no grudge against the attack at all. She knew that she would do the same to keep Sasuke safe from all harm; she knew that Naruto didn't put any hatred or killing intent in it or otherwise she would be dead. As she walked home to get her supplies for the mission, she prepared for her journey to either bring back her friend or kill him.

* * *

><p>As Hinata woke up she saw a strange red head man lying next to her in a chair, she quickly jumped up and was ready to strike him until she noticed his features. It was Naruto; she quickly woke him up to ask what he did to himself because she noticed the whiskers were gone too. As she lightly woke him up, he smiled at his wife at that being the first person he saw in the morning.<p>

"Naruto you look like another person, why did you remove your whiskers and why the red hair and you cut your long blonde hair off too" asked a very shocked Hinata?

"Yeah the way I look someone would definitely recognize me so I took off the whiskers and for the hair well my mom had red hair so I thought why not, so I change my hair color to that of my mother's" as Naruto stretched and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. Speaking of which, I'm afraid you're going to have to make a change also, how do you feel like becoming a blonde" as Naruto smiled at Hinata?

Hinata looked over and saw a hair dye bottle with some Suna clothes next to it and looked at Naruto with a smile. "Sure I heard blondes have more fun" as she grabbed all the items and went inside the bathroom to freshen up and assume her new identity. As Harumi knocked on the door, Naruto let her in.

"Here is your new identity; I tried to give you names that suit the both of you. Here are the tickets for the carriage that leave in about three hours and here is the ticket for the boat ride to get you to the Land of Spring (formerly the Land of Snow) to safety. I suggest you tell your wife to make haste so you can go to town and eat before your long journey, oh and by the way there is a rumor going around that three high ranking gang members were killed last night. I hope that wasn't you Naruto? If it was you, you need to be more inconspicuous about the things you do and please tell your wife the same thing or otherwise all of this will be a waste of time" as Harumi walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at the ID's and smile; it seemed he was relatively amused by the names she came up with. As an hour passed Hinata came out of the room with a towel around her head, as she removed it her hair was as golden as Naruto's used to be and she had a smile like she was going to enjoy being a blonde. Naruto love the way she looked but he preferred her as a dark haired woman better but he had to admit she looked like a sultry temptress with that blonde hair. As they both changed into their Suna clothes Naruto noticed that Hinata was looking sad, he sat next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata I'm so,so sorry, I thought that I would succeed on being a great husband to you but I failed. You an heiress of the Hyuuga's that's almost like royalty is here in Karajan the worst village in history filled with drugs, murderers, rapist and prostitution sitting next to a failure of a husband. When we leave here I swear to you we will only have happy days to come" as his eyes went directly down to the floor.

"Hinata took her hand and raised his head" you're my dream Naruto; I would rather die than have some other man touch my body and call me his wife. If you didn't show up I was going to make an escape myself, so you don't ever have to worry about me not being by your side, I'm Hinata Uzumaki or did you forget" as she placed an passionate kiss on his lips?

As Naruto returned the kiss he remembered the ID's and handed Hinata hers.

"So I'm called Hitomi (pupil of the eye)" Eiji (protector or reign of peace), Hitomi Eiji? Who gave me this name" asked Hinata?

"I'm called Noriyuki (law and happiness) Eiji and it was Harumi, guess she felt like giving us some hidden message in our names "as he smiled at Hinata.

As they prepared to leave, Hinata went and thanked Harumi for everything she did for them. Harumi nodded and told them to be very careful about traveling around this part of the country. She told them that once they make it to the Land of Spring disappear and live life like a civilian. As they said their good-byes, Naruto and Hinata headed to the outskirt of the village to catch the next carriage to the shipping docks. As they walked to their destination, they noticed that the buildings were run down or close to being condemned with many families living in them. They noticed that most gangs stood on the corners but didn't bother anyone but was looking out for addicts to make some money or searching for someone who might try and take their product away by force from them. Hinata remembered reading about the living condition in Karajan village, they said that most children died by the time they hit eleven years old. As she watched some children playing in a hole filled with water, she saw the sadness in their faces as they tried their best to have fun. Hinata quickly placed her hand on her stomach and shed a tear for the children of the village.

"Remember Hinata we have to be unseen by everyone so try to blend in with the locals" as Naruto continued to hold her hand.

As she nodded in agreement, as they approached their destination. Naruto took Hinata to a small outdoor restaurant so she wouldn't be hungry on the trip, since they still had a little time before they departed the village. As Naruto left to go get some supplies, he told Hinata he would be right back and to order some food to take on the carriage for their journey. As Hinata sat down and ate her food, she watched as everyone seemed to be in despair over how their village had become. As she heard some shouting taking place behind her, she turned to see what was the commotion was about. She saw a large group of men smacking a young child around, he looked to be around eight years old and he was screaming at the men to forgive him.

"Please I'm sorry don't kill me I just wanted to feed my baby sister, she's starving that's the only reason I tried to pick your pocket. I swear I'll never come around you again" begged the little boy!

"Little sister eh?"

As he saw who the little boy was talking about he smiled at the little girl.

"We can sell her and make a nice profit, go get her and I'll take care of this thieving child" as he pulled out his sword.

As he came down with his sword he was hoping to cut the boy in two when suddenly his wrist was stopped by Hinata who gave him a death glare.

"Oh what do we have here a heroine trying to protect some street trash? Hmm, it seems you're too beautiful to be here from this village. But that's okay since you got involved do you intend to pay for his mistakes' asked the large man with a patch over his eye?

"How much did he try to steal from you and I'll pay, just leave the children alone" as Hinata released his wrist?

"Four dollars" said the man with the patch!

"You were going to kill him over four dollars? Fine as soon as my husband gets back I will give you double the money just go away and leave them in peace" said Hinata.

"No I change my mind; I want what's between your legs! Only then will we call it even" as he licked his lips at Hinata.

"I suggest you take the money and be on your way, as Hinata walked over and picked up the little girl from one of the outlaws and walked over to the little boy and handed him his sister.

"You got guts but I like a woman that puts up a fight anyway, men grab that bitch and bring her and the little girl back to my base" as he turned and looked at her.

Hinata didn't activate her Byakugan but she counted eight gang members that tried to surround her, she quickly attacked the one in front of her by concentrating her chakra into her hands and crushed his rib cage with tremendous force causing him to spit up blood and leaving him incapacitated on the ground. She quickly round house kicked three gang members that charged knocking them to the ground and knocked out cold. As two rush her from her right and her left she quickly ducked and forced chakra into her hands and punched both her foes in their balls making them scream in agony as they thought she literally burst their most prize possession on their body. As the other three looked in horror on what she did, they took off running away from her.

"Well the little bitch knows how to fight? Well since you want to be the heroine so bad in this story I guess it's time for you to meet the villain. As he pulled out a long sword and pointed it at Hinata, Hinata remained calmed and waited for him to make a move. As soon as he was going to attack Naruto placed a dull knife around his neck.

"I know you're not trying to hurt my wife are you" said Naruto as he said it in a cool and collective manner?

The man with the patch dropped his sword, Naruto looked at all the carnage his small pregnant wife done in a short amount of time he was gone. He looked at Hinata who nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders up as to say what.

"Well we have quite the predicament here, should I kill you or should I let you go" as Naruto pressed the dull knife against his wife attacker?

"Let me go, let me go, let me go" as he kept repeating the statement over and over!

"Fine I'll let you go but if you comeback with reinforcements I'm going to kill you simple and plain" as Naruto cut him with the dull knife on the neck!

As he felt the pain and the stream of blood coming slowly down his neck, he felt Naruto let him go and received a kick in the ass by Naruto. Hinata quickly grabbed the children as all the onlookers stared in amazement on what just took place. They never known anyone who would risk their lives for some street urchins, they started to smile then they cheered. Someone took a moral stand, something that hadn't been done in decades in the village. As Naruto looked at the time he saw they only had another forty five minutes to go before they left the village. As they walked back to the restaurant many patted Hinata and Naruto on the back for saving the children. As they sat down at the restaurant, Hinata told the children to order themselves something to eat. As they looked at Naruto and Hinata they couldn't believe they were this nice, Naruto decided to order a large feast for the children while he gave his wife and unenthusiastic look. She quickly explained the situation, as Naruto heard all of the details he agreed that she did the right thing but now they had unnecessary attention thrown their way.

"Thanks kind lady and mister, I thought they were going to kill me and sell my sister. I owe you and my sister our lives, I swear one day I will pay you back" as the little boy ate the food with such speed that it impressed Naruto on how he didn't drop one crumb.

"What's your names kid" asked Naruto?

"I'm Makoto and the little blonde girl over there is Akina, don't ask if we have a last name because we don't. Our parents were killed when I was four and Akina was two, I heard that our last name might be Sarasochi but it's just a rumor. You're planning on leaving this village in a little while right? Be careful of the two men your riding with, they work for Old One Eye Patch. They have this racket if you have a lot of money they wait till your sleep and kill you, I use to run errands for the guy and I heard him bragging about how they killed a young couple like you. When you leave with him ride on the top of the carriage with him because he will tell you it's safer inside, he will lock the door and use that sword of his and stab you through the carriage" as the young boy stopped eating and gave a serious look.

"I see" as Naruto looked at Hinata. Thanks for the tip will you two be alright from here?"

"I'm taking Akina out of this village tonight, we are on Old One Eye's radar and that's not a good thing. Do you mind if we take the scraps since we will have a long travel ahead" said Makoto?

"Wait you're going to try and walk to another village? Just how old are you" asked Hinata?

"I'm seven and Akina is five and we don't have a choice; if I stay I'm dead. Out there at least I have a fighting chance of survival" as he placed the scraps in a handkerchief.

Naruto knew that look in Hinata's eyes, she was seriously thinking about taking the children with them. Although it crossed his mind, the children could be in more danger if they were to stay with them. Naruto remembered how it use to be when he was an orphan and how hard it was to find some food now and then. He saw Hinata open her mouth and knew what was coming out.

"Would you children like to come with us" as Hinata looked at the two?

"I appreciate the offer but we don't even know your names" said Makoto?

"I'm Hitomi and this is Noriyuki and we would love for you to join us" as Hinata gave a grand smile at the two.

"I want to go with her Makoto, she saved us and she has a trusting face. Can we please go with them" pleaded Akina as she gave her puppy dog eyes?

Makoto reluctantly gave in; he thanked them and told them that he would help them no matter what.

Naruto paid the bill and all four headed to where the carriage was set to take them to the docks, as Naruto watched Hinata carry the little girl he couldn't noticed that being a motherly figure came natural to her. He wondered if he would have that fatherly figure look and wisdom once their child was born.

As Hinata put down the little girl, she whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What if he says is true about the drivers of the carriage? Do you think we should throw them off the carriage and drive it ourselves" asked Hinata?

"No I have a plan and if they so much as make a move against any of us they'll receive the shock of their lives" as Naruto placed a perfect kiss on his wife lips.


	3. The Count Down Pt1

COUNT DOWN: THIRTY HOURS

* * *

><p>It had been roughly thirty hours and Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't find any leads on the whereabouts of Naruto and Hinata. As they looked at the map once again they looked at all of the surrounding villages that seemed like a perfect place to hide, none could agree on one of the four villages they thought their fugitives fled to.<p>

"Do you think Naruto and Hinata fled to the village where Gaara stays? I mean it's the perfect placed to ask for political asylum if you ask me" as Sakura looked at her former sensei and the love of her life. She wondered if she could talk Sasuke out of following the orders they were given by the elders of the village. The longer they searched for the two deserters, the more she realized that Naruto was doing the right thing by rescuing Hinata.

"I want us to go the village of Copper; this is the perfect spot for Naruto to head to the Suna village. I'm pretty sure that the Land of Wind Daimyo will accept Naruto with no questions asked. He has at least thirty-nine hour head start, so I suggest we get moving" said Kakashi as he looked at his former students. He knew that by sending two of Naruto's former teammates that it would make him sloppy and hesitant to attack them, a perfect tactic to bring down a powerful shinobi like Naruto.

"No we're going to the village of Jai'keno; I believe that he's not going to the Suna village but to the home of the Wind Daimyo. I believe that if he ask him personally for asylum the Wind Daimyo will sanction all Konoha ninjas to keep a powerhouse like Naruto in his country, just think Naruto and Gaara together will make the Sand village prosper in mission contracts alone" as Sasuke tried to take control of the leadership of the mission. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't back down from him but he was unwilling to follow a false Uchiha.

Sakura knew now that the mission was going to go downhill if she didn't keep both of their attitudes in check, she quickly grabbed the map and looked at the other two villages to make a compromise on the operation of their mission. As she looked at the map she saw the other two villages, she questioned the two on the other villages. Both stopped arguing to tell Sakura about Karajan village.

"They wouldn't go that way; Karajan village is the most dangerous place in all of the north Suna. It's also the most dangerous place for ninjas to go; it's like a death sentence for a shinobi. Naruto would never risk Hinata's safety just to get away, he knows that her safety is his greatest concern" as Sasuke started to get annoyed by both of his former teammates.

"I have to agree with the traitor on this one, our best bet is to find them is in the village of Copper. I need the both of you to get your asses into gear to bring back our comrade safely to the village" as Kakashi grabbed the map and his supplies to get started back on his mission.

"You go your way and I'll go mine, come on Sakura we have a mission to complete. Let the false eye bastard go looking in the wrong direction, I know the dumb ass blonde better than anyone" as Sasuke spoke so loud it kind of scared Sakura.

"We were sent here to be a team we can't separate because of a disagreement, now let's all get back to the mission at hand" as Sakura was almost pleading for cooperation from the both of them.

"I said now Sakura! I'm not going to repeat myself again! Get your shit and back me up" as Sasuke anger began to rise.

Kakashi removed his head protector as he was ready to activate his sharingan to stop Sasuke if he tried to harm Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm going to go with Sasuke..."

"He knows that, let's go right now"! Yelled Sasuke so loud that Sakura jumped from the volume of the malice in his voice.

"Sakura you don't have to leave with this traitorous scum, he's not your boyfriend and he's definitely not your husband" as Kakashi prepared himself to do battle with his former pupil.

Sakura quickly got in between the two so there would be no blood spilled between them. "I'm going to leave with him, I'll keep in contact with you" as she got her supplies and motion for Sasuke to walk ahead.

* * *

><p>COUNT DOWN: TWENTY- SEVEN HOURS<p>

* * *

><p>As the carriage drove all four to the shipping docks on the outside of Karajan village. Naruto sat on top of the carriage with the drivers as he watched them carefully to make sure they wouldn't try anything underhanded. The two drivers heard about him and his small but dangerous wife, they knew they had orders to kill all of them but they were going to wait until they fell asleep.<p>

As both children sat on the opposite side of Hinata inside the carriage, they smiled at the woman who saved their lives.

"Would you like me to tell the future of your baby"? Asked Akina as she touched her stomach.

This shocked Hinata because she wasn't really showing and with the clothes she had on you couldn't tell at all. Even though this little girl was only five going on six she showed remarkable intelligence for someone her age.

"Akina be quiet"! Shouted Makoto.

"What's the matter Makoto? She's just passing the time while we're in the carriage, she can't really tell the future" as she looked at him with curiosity.

"She can and I'm sorry it's just that if someone finds out about her gifts they would try and sell her or use her gifts for their own evil purpose" as Makoto fear about his sister ability was told. "She very precise on her fortunetelling but it may not be what you want to hear, she once told a lady her fortune and it wasn't a good one, she called my sister a freak, an abomination and she tried to beat Akina for telling her something terrible about her future" as he finished explaining it to Hinata.

"You really believe she can tell the future"?

"She can but don't be mad if it isn't something you want to hear, Akina do your thing" as Makoto looked at his little sister as she prepared to tell Hinata the future of her unborn child.

As Akina placed her hands on Hinata's pregnant belly, Akina's eyes went completely white and her features change from a smiling child to that of a face that showed a grim facial feature that unnerved Hinata.

**"The eldest child will have his father's determination to never give up combine with the gentleness of his mother's heart. He will be the product of their love and sacrifice that will unite the shinobi world in peace started by his father mission, a cautious tale to this child. He will be burdened with the hate and the sins of his father's best friend he deems as a brother, this child can turn the hatred of this clan with the love of another if he can overcome the darkness within their spirit. He will unite a grieving village that still have the will of fire**" as Akina's eyes went back to normal and gave a solemn look on what she said.

Hinata was shocked on hearing that revelation of a prophecy given, this little girl knew that she and Naruto were ninjas and she knew of the will of fire philosophy given to the children of the village. She also stated that he was the eldest which meant she was going to have more children which kind of excited her. She knew that Akina really was special and that she would tell Akina to keep her ability a secret until she got old enough to protect herself.

As the drivers pulled over the carriage to give the horses time enough to relax, eat and drink, the two little children eagerly got out of the carriage to stretch their legs and to relieve their bodily fluids from the long ride. As Naruto asked Hinata to come over to him because he had something for her, she eagerly came to see what he had in his hands.

"Here Hinata I need you to put these in your eyes" as he placed a box in her hand.

"What is it"? Asked a very curious Hinata as she opened the box to reveal its contents.

"There something new, there called contact lenses. I got you a shade of light green so your true beautiful eye color won't be recognized" as he looked at his wife.

'So this is the supplies you went to get, how does it work"? Asked Hinata as she looked at the lightly colored glass lens.

"You put them in your eyes and they change the color of your pupils, this new product that's really design for beauty products for geishas and actresses" as Naruto helped Hinata put them in. As he looked at his wife he saw that it made her look like someone new. As he smiled at his wife, he couldn't wait to live a life of a commoner to wake up every day to this beautiful creature that stood in front of him.

"So what do you think about the two drivers? Do you think they will try something once we rest for the night? Asked an inquisitive Hinata.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of our chauffeurs if they so much as look the wrong way at us. But for now we will act like everything is alright. It will be dark soon so make sure the kids eaten and you too, you're now eating for two" as Naruto came and placed his hand on Hinata's stomach and smiled at his stunning looking wife. She could do nothing but blush, twenty-two years old and Naruto still could make her feel like she was twelve when he was around.

"Do you think that they sent hunter Nins after us already? Asked Hinata as she placed her hands on top of Naruto's as he continued to hold her stomach.

"I doubt it; they would have to go through too much paperwork and vote. Like Harumi said it would at least take two to three days and we will be in the Land of Spring by that time" as he tried to relax his wife's mind from unneeded stress.

As they all sat down to eat Naruto noticed that Hinata was staring at Akina, Naruto just figured that she wanted a little girl that's why she was staring at her.

* * *

><p>COUNT DOWN: TWENTY-THREE HOURS<p>

* * *

><p>As Sakura and Sasuke had arrived in the village Jai'keno they had searched the entire village and asked the ninjas of that village had they seen a blonde man and a dark haired pregnant woman that might have come to their village? All the ninjas and everyone from that village all replied that they hadn't seen visitors matching their descriptions. As they both became frustrated over not having any clues to the two deserters they decided to eat at local restaurant and head to the next village Naruto and Hinata might had stop at. As they sat there they heard a loud man yelling about what he saw yesterday in the village of Karajan. As Sakura and Sasuke saw the crowd gather to hear the conversation they waited on him to continue his story.<p>

"I tell you this little kid was getting pummeled to death by the gangsters of the village, all he was trying to do was to feed his little sister. As they beat him for only four dollar, the leader of the gang was going to try and sell his sister. As I watched him pull out his sword to kill the little boy it was stop by a blonde hair woman."

"Wait you said a blonde? Was this blonde a visitor in the village "as Sasuke got up from the table to question the man?

"Quiet I'm telling you what happened! She may have been a visitor to the village but she was a Suna citizen because of the clothes she was wearing, now let me finish up. So she stops the gangsters from killing the boy and kidnapping the girl by defeating all ten with the best taijutsu I ever seen in my life, then her husband shows up with red flaming hair and puts the knife to Old Eye Patch neck and had the toughest gangster you ever met begging for his life in front of the whole village. I swear the world needs more like those two" as the villager imitated the move the young blonde woman perform on her adversaries.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the villager by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"The red head man did he have whiskers on his face? As Sasuke placed his forearm against the villager's throat.

"No! He didn't have any whiskers marks at all on his face."

"Were they ninjas"? As Sasuke put more pressure on his neck.

"No they were just plain ordinary villagers that did the right thing and saved some children" as the villager struggled to be released by Sasuke.

Sasuke release him, you're hurting him bad. They don't match the description so let him go" as Sakura tried to loosen his grip around the man's neck.

"Remove your hand or I'll break it" as Sakura backed up in fear from Sasuke statement." Now tell me about the woman" as he looked at the villager!

"She was beautiful beyond compare, she had the face of an angel but what really stood out were those eyes of hers. They were some of the most lavender color eyes I ever seen in my life, they were hypnotic and they were filled with compassion" as the villager was now ready to pass out from the pressure around his throat.

"We're heading to Karajan village to get the information we need to find Naruto, it's a four hour trip and I don't think he's heading to the Suna. When we get to Karajan we need to find a forger that may have gave him a false identification to cross the borders or set up a new life somewhere else" as Sasuke rushed to find transportation to take them to their destination.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and couldn't believe that after everything Naruto did for him he was willing to kill him; Naruto risked the wrath of every clansman, elder and the village itself to help his friend. It was ironic the one who would do everything to keep him safe was being betrayed by the one doing everything in his power to kill him. Sakura made a decision on what to do; a teammate would die by her hands when the time came.

* * *

><p>COUNT DOWN: NINETEEN HOURS<p>

* * *

><p>As the carriage was parked for the night so the horses could rest, Naruto and Hinata with the children went to the river to wash up and bring back fresh water for the horses and the drivers. As they all tidy-up their sleeping arrangements, they all fell asleep instantly which surprised the drivers.<p>

"Here is our chance; we will kill the husband first. I'll jump on his body and cover his mouth and you stab him in his head, then we will kill his wife then those snot nose gutter trash kids" as the tall driver handed him the long knife and the other driver nodded in agreement.

As they tiptoed quietly toward Naruto, their hearts were racing from being caught by the sleeping red head. As the tall driver crept over Naruto he pounced on him and covered his mouth, the driver with the knife quickly came down with the knife with all of his strength stabbing Naruto in the head.

_**!BOOOOOOM!**_

As an explosion was heard from miles around. Naruto disguised his exploding shadow clone as him as he pretended to be asleep, the tall bandit that held the Naruto clone down died instantly from the blast.

"My hands their gone, my hands…" as the second driver looked and saw that the explosion took his hands off with a large portion of his wrists.

"Nice scam you got, take the passengers to the middle of nowhere and kill them and take their valuables. I don't even feel bad for the both of you, I suggest you start running to the nearest village before you bleed to death and by the way I'm keeping the horse and the carriage" as Naruto pointed for the driver to get to running.

As the driver staggered to his feet he headed to the nearest village in the middle of the night hoping he wouldn't die on this deserted road. As Naruto drove a half mile down he saw Hinata with the kids by a fire, he pulled the carriage to them and got out.

"Hey where's Jacky and Shou? Asked Makoto.

"They let us have the carriage and decided to walk back to Karajan" as Naruto took a seat next to his wife.

"I heard the explosion, so they were going to kill us when they got the chance" as Hinata whispered to him and handed him something to eat.

"Yeah but one lived I told him to get to walking if he wanted to live" as Naruto ate his food with great delight.

As they all finished eating their meals, they all decided to get a good night sleep since they would head out early in the morning.

* * *

><p>As Harumi sat in her chair reading a book, she heard fighting at the entrance of her door. As she walked out she saw her bodyguards lying across the floor what look like a puncture hole in their chest. Although they were still breathing they were in no shape to stand.<p>

"Harumi Nakajima, I can't believe an old bag of bones like you is still alive and kicking. When I asked the villagers who's the best forger in this mud hole of a village and they said your name I knew Naruto was here" as Sasuke walked up to her and stared.

"Naruto? I haven't seen him since the war and what does a traitorous scum like you want with someone like him anyway" as Harumi looked backed at him in his eyes with no fear in her heart.

"Enough talk you shriveled up piece of shit, where's the blonde and his whore going to? Don't make me get physical on you, I'm pretty sure your old decrepit body can't handle what I'm going to do to you" as Sasuke grabbed her around her neck.

"Sasuke let her go she's a bloody war hero for crying out loud! You can't hurt her, if people find out what you did there will be repercussions from every nation calling for your head. She was instrumental in the defeat of Madara, let her go and lets just search the house" as Sakura pleaded with Sasuke to withdraw his hand from around her neck.

"We don't have time, last time to tell us" as Sasuke charged up his Chidori and tried to intimidate Harumi with it.

"I lived a long time and I never betrayed a client or my village, Naruto should have killed you when you two fought four years ago. His nindo and his compassion for you proved to be his down fall, your nothing but unadulterated hate that can never know love or compassion from another human being. You're nothing but a monster, a beast without a soul, the wrong Uchiha died to leave its future to you. Itachi should have killed you and chosen someone worthy to carry on the name of Uchiha instead of a characterless monster" as Harumi spat directly in his eyes.

"You little dried up little bitch how dare you spit in the last Uchiha face with such disrespect? Talk now or you die" as Sasuke slowly placed his Chidori on Harumi's chest and let out a burst of electricity that made her shake violently.

"Fuck you! You weak Uchiha bastard" as Harumi lifted her middle finger up and smiled.

"Where is he"! As he struck her again with his Chidori.

"He's found love what do you have? Nothing, she willing to die for him and you , no one cares if you as so much die right in front of them" as she laughed in his face.

"Shut up! Shut up! Tell me where he's at you old ghoul! What village is he going to? Why are you protecting him he's not even from your village" as he struck her five times with Chidori hoping to break her resistance.

"He's something special, something you'll never be, and something you'll never understand. Naruto brings peace and understanding. Something a hate monger like can never do, understand people with compassion" as Harumi passed out from her injuries.

Sasuke knew she would be dead within the hour; he slammed her down on the floor and walked away in disgust from the old lady who hurt him with her words. Sakura quickly ran to Harumi and tried to heal her, all Sakura could do was cry. Harumi was her friend that she met in the war; both her Naruto both became close to her and formed a bond with the little old lady.

"Sakura stop let me die in peace knowing I helped Naruto. Promise me that you'll help Naruto as well; Naruto needs Hinata in his life. If Hinata's hurt than Naruto is hurting, their destiny is unfulfilled and must be completed together for the future of all villages" as Harumi bled from the mouth and passed away with a smile on her face.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you have to kill her?" As Sakura closed Harumi's eyes.

"She had a choice; all she had to do was answer the damn questions. She sealed her own fate the moment she refuse to tell me" as Sasuke walked toward the door. "Come on were going to see the gangster Hinata defeated maybe he knows where they are headed".

As Sakura looked at her one time friend and ally she took some covers off the couch and covered her body up.

As they left her home they both questioned the villagers and drug dealers and whores where to find this Old One Eye Patch. Many were reluctant to talk to them because they knew of Old One Eye's reputation and they were not going to risk their life by spilling his information. As they approached a whore on the street, Sasuke asked her of the whereabouts of Old One Eye. For a price she gave them his whereabouts, as they gave her the money they went to his base of operations.

* * *

><p>As they made it to Old One Eye's base, they approached the two guards at the door and asked to see their boss. As they guards looked at the two, they told them to get lost and shoved Sasuke. This enraged the Uchiha who pulled out his sword and removed both of the guard's hands, as the guards screamed in agony it attracted the attention of their comrades. As they approached the two ninjas they saw their comrades hands on the ground, they all pulled out their weapons and prepared to attack their intruders.<p>

"STOP! Yelled their leader as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good, I don't have time to kill all of you. I just have a couple of questions, answer them and I'll be on my way" as Sasuke sheathe his sword.

"This must be important for ninjas to come to a village that kills shinobi's on site? Ask your stupid questions and get the hell of my property before I send my men to kill you" as Old One Eye unsheathed his sword.

"The blonde and the red head man that you fought do you know where they went?" Asked Sasuke as he looked at the criminal leader.

"They'll be dead within a couple of hours; my men are going to kill them when they fall asleep. So you can pick up the bodies if you like, they're heading to the shipping docks to go across seas. So your time was wasted on coming here" as he turned back to go into his base.

"No your men are already dead the ones you're chasing are ninjas, give me two horses and I'll kill the one who embarrassed you and bring back his body so you can show the village that you don't take no shit from no one" as Sasuke smiled at their leader.

As he thought about it, he knew that his cut throat bandits were no match for the two he faced earlier.

"Alright you got yourself a deal but betray me and I'll use all the money I have to put a bounty on you if you steal my horses and break your word" as Old One Eye motioned for his men to bring out some horses for their guest.

As he gave them the directions on the map to where to go, Sasuke nodded and got on the horse and headed toward Naruto and Hinata's position. As they left Karajan village, they knew that they had some serious catching up to do.

* * *

><p>COUNT DOWN: THREE HOURS<p>

* * *

><p>As Sakura and Sasuke woke up from their sleep, they let the horses rest and drink since they rode them hard all night. As they got on their horses to pursue Naruto and Hinata they quickly rode the trail Old One Eye gave them. As they rode the horses for an hour they came across a corpse that had no hands, as Sakura jumped down from her horse she quickly examined the body.<p>

"It seems his hands were blown off by an explosion, he bled to death, maybe from a paper tag bomb? There are no more marks on his body consisting of a battle but it look like he walked a long distance see the blood droplets trail from where he just fell down at? As Sakura pointed to the blood trail on the road.

"Hmm it seems we're on the right track, Naruto is heading to the Land of Spring. He's probably already at the docks waiting to board a passenger ship to blend in, if he takes a private boat the owners will recognize him because of so little people on the boat. With the large boat he will blend in with no problem, Naruto you really have become smart haven't you" as he looked at Sakura. Sasuke was surprised that he gave Naruto a compliment for being intelligent. "Come on Sakura I know a small tour boat salesman that's not far away who can take us directly to the port where Naruto is going".

"_Naruto once I kill you, I will rebuild the Uchiha clan and we will be the ninjas the shinobi world will fear"_ as Sasuke smiled on finally being able to kill the only one who could stand in his way.

* * *

><p>NEXT AN ALL OUT BATTLE BETWEEN SASUKE AND NARUTO HINATA AND SAKURA

I would love to thank everyone for you reveiws and i hope I can deliver a good story that can keep you reading Love and Sacrifice.

Chris


	4. Count Down Pt2 Hinata Sakura

As Naruto and Hinata looked on the horizon of the Land of Spring both saw their future filled with peace in a foreign land with their unborn child. Hinata leaned backwards and braced herself in Naruto's arms as she held her stomach, she reached backed and kiss Naruto on his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Isn't this the most beautiful place you ever seen? We're free Naruto from unjust politics and the way of the ninja life, we finally get to be together as husband and wife. I'll always remember this view it's where our happiness all began" as Hinata leaned even further back to feel Naruto's warm embrace.

"Yeah the first time I came here I was helping Yukie for a mission, it turns out she was running from her past to escape execution and injustice done to her by her uncle's betrayal. It's funny because I'm returning to her land to escape the same thing and now she's helping me" as Naruto chuckled on how fate was truly ironic.

As Naruto and Hinata just stared at the view of the ocean, Akina approached and asked the two love birds did they have anything that she could snack on because she was very hungry, this angered her older brother as he heard her asking for food.

"Akina leave them alone and stop begging! We'll find some food on our own; we will never be street pigeons looking for crumbs from others! We can't rely on the kindness of strangers all of our lives" as Makoto grabbed his sister by the hand and tried to walk off.

Hinata quickly stopped the duo from leaving," Makoto she's hungry and so am I. Why don't you two join me for a quick bite to eat? Don't worry the food is on me" as Hinata smiled seemed to radiate so much kindness and warmth that Makoto had no choice but to smile and accept.

Naruto couldn't believe that Hinata was such a natural with children; he wished that when he was younger he could have met someone with even half the kindness of his wife. As he watched Hinata play with the children while they ate, he knew that his child would be blessed to have a mother like Hinata.

* * *

><p>As the two children finished eating, Naruto noticed that Makoto had a wrinkled up comic book in his back pocket. Naruto decided to be polite and ask him what was he was reading.<p>

"This is a story about Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf village; I don't know how to read but the action scenes seems really awesome. I bet if Naruto came to Karajan village he could bring peace just like that" as Makoto snapped his fingers.

Naruto was shocked, he remembered that he gave one of Jiraiya's old publishing company permission to write a book about him but he never imagined it would be a comic book. As he read the comic book it made him seem unbeatable and he knew that wasn't the case, it was plenty of times he came home with knife wounds, burns, jutsu marks and sword slashes over his body. He knew that the publishers had to embellish the truth on him but he knew if they told the truth they wouldn't be able to sell any books at all.

"One day I'm going to return to Karajan and make it peaceful, I'm going to surpass Naruto and bring peace just like he did in the war" as Makoto reached backed for his comic.

"He never let that book out of his sight; he fought three boys over it who tried to take it from him. He wants to be the next protector of peace" as Akina smiled at Naruto.

"So what, if Naruto was at the village when they attacked us he would have defeated them all in a blink of an eye" as he got mad at his sister for telling everyone about how he loves that book.

"Tell you what Makoto I'll teach how to read and then you'll know what they're saying in the book. Would you like that? As Hinata motioned for the book. Makoto handed her the book so he would finally be able to understand what the book was talking about, all he ever did was look at the pictures, now the story would truly come alive for him. As he listened to Hinata read the story he didn't blink or let anything around him break his hypnotic trance as Hinata read the book to him. As she read he followed her hands and tried to remember the words in the book. As he looked at Hinata, he wondered if he could find someone like her when he gets older.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke and Sakura was on the small boat with Sasuke's acquaintance traveling at top speed to beat Naruto to the docks, Sasuke noticed a small boat following them but really didn't pay that much attention to it because it seemed to be heading to the island as well.<p>

"Sakura you must put all of your emotions to the side and terminate Hinata's pregnancy at all cost, she isn't a friend now, she's a contract that must be fulfilled by us. I'll take care of Naruto personally, when he's distracted strike her stomach with one of your medical jutsu. Use that chakra scalpel of yours, it's fast, effective and clean and we won't have to worry about that much blood once she miscarriage" as Sasuke pulled out his sword to sharpen it and clean it at the same time.

As Sakura looked in his eyes she saw Sasuke's bloodlust start to rise, although he showed no emotion a simple smirk of his lips was all it took for Sakura to realize that he enjoyed the hunt for the killing. As she saw that they were close to the island she prepared in her mind to do what needed to be done.

"Hey Sasuke I can't go near that pier to let you off it's for the big body boats but I can let you off at the trading dock, if your prey is coming from that boat like you say than they will need to pass through the gap in the valley to get to the palace "said the boat driver as he prayed that Sasuke would be in a good mood and keep his sword away from his neck.

"Fine but you better hurry because my sword is craving for blood and if I miss Naruto yours will suffice its lust for now" as he turned away annoyed by the talking of the boat driver.

"_I hope someone kills this ruthless bastard, I thought his village would have him executed and we would be free from such malevolence from this world. He's nothing but hatred personified, the only thing I can come up with is that the village wants to return the Uchiha's bloodline back to the village making them stronger once again"_ as the boat driver thought to himself.

"We made it and we beat the ship your friends were on by twenty minutes, see Sasuke I always deliver in a tight spot" as the boat driver was relieved.

As Sasuke and Sakura approached the docks, they prepared themselves to take on the two deserters of the village.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata arrived on the docks they were only an hour away from Yukie's Palace, where their money and land was waiting on them by Naruto's longtime friend. As they passed the security details, they headed toward their destination when they noticed that Makoto and Akina were going in the opposite direction.<p>

"Hey aren't you coming with us? Asked Hinata as she looked scared for the two little children.

"I think it's better if we split up now, we like you, we really do but what if you decided we're nothing but trash or some save the kids project. I can't put Akina through that, we're better off by ourselves" as Makoto grabbed his little sister's hand.

"NO! I want to stay with her; our destiny is intertwined with theirs. They're going to need us and it's you that scared we will be abandoned again" as Akina tried to break away from her brother's grasp.

Naruto approached the two little kids and took a knee.

"Makoto why don't you come with us and if you don't like it you can leave, while you're with us I can show you some jutsu's that can make you become more powerful than Naruto if you like? You do know how to focus chakra right?" as Naruto rose off his knee.

"Yeah but it's not very good, I take that back it's horrible. Can you really teach me how to fight or is this some ploy to make me come with you"? As Makoto looked at him with a serious expression.

"I give you my word" as Naruto held out his hand as in agreement to the little boy's terms.

Makoto shook his hand, he couldn't believe his luck. For years people spat on him, beat him and stole from him. Then he met two strangers that made his life a little bit more bearable with their generosity and understanding. As all four began to walk toward the palace, Naruto told them all about the history of the country. He told them it was on gigantic island that inhabited millions of people all over the land, he described many wildlife birds and animals to keep them from being bored. As they came to the valley to reach Yukie's palace, Naruto made sure to be very careful so that Hinata and the children wouldn't be hurt. As they made it down the rugged peaks, each one did not want to crack their head going down. As they finally made it to the flat part of the land they thought it would be smooth sailing.

"There they are and walking with some small children, Naruto you're still the fool. Bringing street trash like that with you because they remind you of yourself, typical simple minded buffoon and you're too sentimental" as Sasuke pulled out his sword to confront his one-time best friend.

"Sasuke remember Tsunade said be diplomatic first, we have to follow her orders, she's the Hokage" as Sakura grabbed his shoulder to remind him of their true mission.

"Do as I say, my word is law when it comes to you! And the next time you touch me without permission you will be punished" as Sasuke backed her up with a killer intent and glare.

As Naruto and Hinata made it to and open field they saw their comrades from the village blocking their way.

Hinata get the children and yourself to safety, it seems they sent my former teammates to dispose of me. Makoto, Akina it seems I have to reacquaint myself with my old friends, don't worry Makoto I'll still train you it's just I will be busy showing my friends I meant what I said if someone come after me and my wife" as Naruto pulled out two kunais.

"I'm not leaving you Naruto, if my husband is in danger we face it together. Kids go on past them their objective is me and Naruto, they wouldn't stoop to hurt children" as Hinata motioned them to leave them.

As the children looked at Sasuke and Sakura they ran as fast as they could from the two who were there to kill their friends.

"Sakura I'll take care of Naruto, kill that bastard that's growing in that whore's stomach! It's time you showed that your worthy of being with a true Uchiha, do this and I will consider you for a potential mate for the rebuilding of my clan."

"Ha, that's a laugh, why don't you tell her the truth Sasuke! Forget it I'll tell her, your precious Sasuke-kun petitioned my little sister as a candidate to help rebuild his clan. He wanted someone with a strong kekkei genkai to insure that his off springs would carry on his genes, my father and sister refused his failed marriage proposal but they tried to offer me. Since I was no longer the heir they toyed with the idea until they found out me and Naruto were dating, since the Hyuuga clan wanted more power and Naruto was definitely going to be the next Hokage they refused that request as well. You see Sakura he had no plans on ever making you his wife, last I heard he was trying to get Ino to help revive his clan, she would be the next choice seeing she has a bloodline trait and you don't" as Hinata laid the truth out for Sakura.

"To tell you the truth I was really hoping to impregnate you with my seeds of greatness, you have the body that a man craves and I would have knocked you up for at least ten times. Then I saw you with Naruto and I definitely don't want a whore who would stoop that low" as Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"I rather be his whore than to ever be called your wife, I guess that extra-large ego of yours makes up for a small dick" as Hinata threw her jacket on the ground and pulled out a pair of kunais to be by her husband's side when they attack.

As all eyes locked onto Hinata from that statement that came out her mouth, Naruto began to laugh at Sasuke expense.

"Whatever, Sakura kill her baby but make sure she lives. You can be as rough as you like with her just make sure you don't go too far" said Sasuke as he prepared himself for battle.

"If you think I'm letting that pink haired bitch lay a finger on my wife, than you're wrong, dead wrong" as Naruto made a Rasengan that spiraled in his hand with such intensity that it lit up and sparked. The wind from the Rasengan was so strong that it actually caused a dust storm that made Sasuke and Sakura cover their eyes.

Naruto use his speed and darted straight for his two friends turned enemies, as he came crashing down trying to kill Sasuke the two of them evaded a death strike that sent chills up the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke blocked Naruto's path back to Hinata, he quickly yelled for Sakura to take out Hinata.

Sakura knew that this was the only time she could talk to Hinata and persuade her to help take out Sasuke.

Hinata thought it would be better to get some distance so her and Naruto wouldn't be in each other's way. As she ran as fast as she could from the three of them, she hoped that Sakura would follow her. As Sakura chased after Hinata, she kept calling her name. As Hinata came to a complete stop she looked at Sakura. As Sakura approached Hinata she was stopped by two kunais flying directly toward her head.

"Hinata wait I'm here to help you! Screamed Sakura to make Hinata stop fighting.

"What to an early grave? I heard what Sasuke said to you and if you think you're coming two feet near me than I'm going to stop your heart with my gentle fist simple an plain" as Hinata got into her family taijutsu stance.

"Hinata I'm your friend I come…" as she was cut off by Hinata yelling.

"Friend! You dare speak those words out of your mouth! When they took me to have my pregnancy terminated you rode with them to make sure it gets done, is that what a friend does in your book? When Naruto nearly died by the hands of that bastard Sasuke did you cry for Naruto or did cry because Sasuke left you without so much as a care in the world? When Pein attacked the village did you risk your life to save Naruto? I'll even ask you this Sakura, you knew I loved Naruto did you tell him? No, why because you wanted someone to always want you just in case your dear Sasuke-kun didn't come back to you and when he did how long did it take for you to end up in his bed and to be his personal sexual relief? Not once did you mention to Naruto that I always loved him but when we finally got together I was scared he was going to leave me for you, I was so afraid to say stay away from her. Than something eye opening happened, he saw the real you, hateful toward him, abusive toward him and the more he saw your true colors he realized that you were not his friend. How does it truly feel to know the one guy in the village that cared for you unconditionally you chose to throw him away for a true traitor? They said you were smart so why did you do something so foolish as to forsake love" as Hinata rant became so unbearable to Sakura, she was literally crying on the inside and out.

Sakura decided to push all those hateful words out of her head and try to convince Hinata she was sincere. As she took a step toward Hinata, Hinata planted a well-placed Jūken strike in the center of her chest causing her to gasp for air; she quickly threw a punch to back up Hinata and her deadly attacks. As Sakura saw that she was in Hinata's field of vision she jumped back as fast as she could, the last thing she needed was to be hit with her Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms technique. Sakura knew now that Hinata dumped her shyness to protect her husband and their child, Sakura was looking at a whole new Hinata that had no qualms about taking her life if need be. Sakura decided to use her strength to take down her friend, as she charged up her chakra in her hand she leapt in the air and came crashing down next to Hinata causing a massive quake and leaving a crater where Hinata stood. As Hinata dodged Sakura's explosive attack, she knew that a well-placed punch of that magnitude struck in her pregnant stomach would surely kill the baby and maybe her along with it. As Hinata once again got back into her stance she waited patiently for Sakura to make another move. As Sakura looked at Hinata she knew that she had no choice but to knock her out and hopefully be able to assist Naruto with Sasuke, Sakura wished now that she would've spoken up against Sasuke earlier when they blocked their path. She prayed that Naruto would give her the benefit of the doubt and believe her.

"So tell me Sakura are you finally jealous of me? I have a husband that gave up his dream of becoming Hokage and made me his dream" as Hinata struck Sakura in the shoulder as she was distracted by Hinata's taunt.

"What? As Sakura jumped backed from Hinata's brutal words and strikes.

"How does it feel to be the last on the list of mates of your precious Sasuke-kun? Is he still your knight in shining armor"? As Hinata struck Sakura once again this time in her thigh.

"_I have to block out her taunts, it's starting to affect my performance, and on top of that she became an excellent k__unoichi. Who would've thought that this shy, stuttering failure could give me such a hard time_" thought Sakura? Sakura with a burst of speed tried to connect a punch to Hinata's head; Hinata evaded but felt the wind pass by her face.

"You want to know something interesting? My husband knows this but did you know that Sasuke approached me when we were thirteen for a date?

Sakura shook her head no.

No…? Yes he did and I flat out refuse him, I wasn't going to be some fan girl or some stupid bimbo to be use at his pleasure! I think the only reason he wanted to go out with me is because he saw that I had a crush on Naruto and as a friend of yours I sent Sasuke your way. I guess we all know how that turned out, he ignored you and didn't give you a second glance" as Hinata struck Sakura three more times in her chest with her Jūken style technique.

"SHUT UP! You pale eyed bitch!" as Sakura lost her temper completely.

Sakura with blinding speed caught Hinata in the jaw backing her up, Sakura threw another punch that landed directly in the bridge of Hinata's nose making her bleed through her nostrils. As Sakura place a nice round house kick to the face of Hinata making her fall to the ground. Sakura started breathing hard trying to catch what little air she could in her lungs. As she looked at Hinata stand up she saw that Hinata was actually smiling and had two kunais in her hand.

"What's so damn funny?" As Sakura seen that Hinata was tougher than she looked.

"I've been meaning to try this technique out and I'm glad that it's against the one whom always was hurting the love of my life" as she raised her kunais over her head, the kunais glowed a dark blue as they surged with Hinata's chakra.

"_She's using Asuma's technique he used for his trench knives, what is she up too?" _

"You're now in my range Sakura time to feel my technique,_** Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Kunai Strike" **_as Hinata prepared her onslaught.

"_Shit, Hinata's going all out! I have to get away from her field of vision"_ as Sakura thought on how to escape from the pregnant Hyuuga.

Before she could even move Sakura felt a slash go across her chest.

"Four …eight…sixteen…thirty-two…" as Hinata called out the strike numbers of her attacks to take down her friend turned enemy.

Sakura felt every slash go across her body, she tried to block the surgical attacks but they were too precise and Hinata's hand speed was greater than hers. Finally Sakura succumbed to Hinata's skillful attack and fell on the ground bleeding from all over her body.

"Hinata…I was trying to … help you…Sasuke was given a mission to kill Naruto… I didn't want him to kill…Naruto… I was trying...l was trying to help you" as Sakura looked at the failure of the Hyuuga clan that defeated her.

"You still don't get it Sakura? We don't need your help! If you want to help us leave us alone, let us have a life together, tell our former village that! Now I'm going to help my husband get rid of that no good son of a bitch! Who knew my hormones would make me this angry" as she walked to help her husband take on the last Uchiha.

"Wait Sasuke is stronger now... maybe... stronger than Naruto. If you get involved... you will both die and the ...baby as well" as Sakura got to one knee and pleaded with Hinata to not get in the way.

"All this time and you still don't know what it means to be part of a team? If Sasuke is stronger that only makes me want to get involved more! When I'm weak Naruto makes me strong, if Naruto is weak I will make him strong! We're a team a married team of two, this is true love Sakura remember what it looks like" as Hinata left Sakura and went to help her husband.

Even though Sakura was defeated, she actually saw what true love really looks like. They protect and love each other, something that Sasuke never reciprocated. As she stayed and healed her injuries she still planned on helping the two no matter what.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, i was very truly thankful for your kind words and some tips to help me with mt grammar. I'm looking for a beta but so far no one has answered or they all had extremely heavy projects so if anyone knows a beta or you are one i could use the help on grammar.<p>

Chris

And thank you all so very much.


	5. Count Down: The Elite Uchiha and Senju

As Sasuke blocked Naruto from getting to Hinata, he told Sakura to take care of Hinata. As Hinata looked at Sakura and Sasuke, she quickly ran away from all three.

"I guess the failure is smarter than she looks, she running away to save her own life and the baby" as Sasuke heard Sakura screaming for Hinata to stop running.

"I see that your evil has no bounds, move Sasuke because if Sakura hurts my wife, I'll make sure that I hit you with a Rasengan so hard there won't be anything left to identify your body when I'm finish. You'll be a big red puddle of goo on the ground" as Naruto took his stance to take down Sasuke.

"Hhhhmmphh, bravery it seems everyone you know seems to have it by the pounds, even that old bag of bones Harumi. Well she did until I killed her" as Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Naruto with his sharingan activated.

"You lie!" as Naruto let his guard down to look at Sasuke!

"I must say that for a two hundred year old ghoul she with stood a repeated punch from my Chidori but still wouldn't tell me where you were. It took that gangster that wanted you and that pale eyed wife of yours dead for me to find you" as Sasuke rushed Naruto with his sword to cut his one-time friend down, Naruto was still reeling from the statement that Harumi was killed by Sasuke. Naruto fighting spirit had come crashing down once he realized that Harumi protected him so they could escape. He gathered up his emotions and attack Sasuke but kept his anger in check.

As their weapons clashed back and forth, each strike ignited sparkes from their weapon as both combatants used every bit of their skills to take each other down.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you betray me once again" as Naruto got behind Sasuke and swung his kunai at his neck.

As Sasuke dodged Naruto's ferocious attack he looked at Naruto.

"It's you who has betrayed me! When you defeated me, you won my respect. I returned to the village on my own free will thinking we will change the Konoha into our image. We would get rid of the old fools who refuse to change with the times and get rid of the corrupt elders who think that a shinobi life isn't worth shit. We could've made the village like it was supposed to be made, Uchiha and Senju together. But when I returned you could've been Hokage but no, you wanted more time to improve before you took the post. Then instead of being the ruler of the elders and the clans all you became was a _**Yes Man**_! You didn't refuse the elders, the Hokage or the clan heads; you were their loyal servant, obedient without question. I waited patiently for you to make our village into our image of what ninjas should be, I would've killed all those who opposed your rule and we would've ruled this country with strength through our power that would've made heaven and hell afraid of us"! As Sasuke attacked once again with his sword trying to cut Naruto head completely off.

"You always called me a fool Sasuke, don't you remember history? The Sage of the Six paths chose a successor to help this world achieve peace through love; Jiraiya and my father believed that true peace is when every man can understand each other. I refuse to throw away those teachings of peace for a false peace surrounded by fear through oppression" as Naruto tried to connect his kunai to the head of Sasuke.

As both combatants refused to yield, Sasuke drew first blood as he cut Naruto across his leg with his sword. Naruto quickly regrouped and threw his kunai at the eye of Sasuke hoping to get lucky, as Sasuke blocked the kunai he saw that the kunai handle was wrapped in a paper tag bomb. As it exploded in front of Sasuke's face Naruto rushed over and delivered a punch that took Sasuke off his feet, as Sasuke tried to recuperate from that heavy blow, Naruto delivered a kick to his head that left Sasuke dazed and confused. As Sasuke focused his Chidori energy through his sword he aimed it at Naruto, Naruto dodged the electricity coming his way.

"_I know I didn't see him wrapped the paper tag around his kunai, he couldn't have prewrapped it earlier because it would've exploded"! _As Sasuke looked down he saw blood on the kunai_. "Wait he did have it prewrapped, it activates when his blood is put on the paper tag, but I didn't see him bite his finger… wait the blood from his…!" _Veryclever Naruto you used the blood from your leg wound to activate the kunai with the paper tag bomb, you are still quite the innovator when it comes to fighting" as Sasuke chuckled on Naruto's cleverness.

"You haven't seen anything yet" as Naruto poured every ounce of speed and power to take down the last Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't remember ever having such a battle that was taking him to his maximum potential; Naruto was the only ninja alive that could push Sasuke to his limit and beyond. That was what Sasuke respected the most from his blonde friend.

"Naruto their still time, join me my brother, together we can still make the Konoha the greatest of its time! Together we can make our own philosophy for the village, all you have to do is trust me. With you as the war hero and the new Hokage we can achieve your goal and mines" as Sasuke let his guard down.

"Like I said I heard those fanatic rants from tyrants like you all my life, everyone wants peace through devastation and murder. The price is always too high to pay" as Naruto looked at Sasuke as he dropped his guard also.

"You want the village to be corrupt free and peaceful right? Give that pampered third rate ninja Hinata if he wants her that bad, you had your fun with her and she's been soiled by you. You can rub that in his face, have the baby aborted and come back to the village become Hokage and I'll kill those damn elders starting with Koharu and Homura. They're the ones that are the most corrupt; they are the ones that approached Hiashi about giving Hinata to that rich bastard. You see I did some checking, they been lining their pockets with his money for the last year. That's why they are pushing for Hinata to be this man's wife so bad, she's a victim of their greed and this is the village that you want to protect so bad? As Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes to let him know that he was telling him the truth.

Naruto anger began to rise to a whole new level, all he could think of was that he followed the rules faithfully and they took his happiness and love away for money. Sasuke sensed that Naruto was starting to breakdown from that news.

"Come on Naruto give the rich ninja Hinata, you always liked Sakura right? Well you can have her until you get Hinata back, I know Sakura doesn't have what Hinata's got body wise but she is a decent lay. Just use her until you find someone better but trust me Sakura will do anything you ask sexually wise" as Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

No! No! I refuse to let someone touch my wife! I refuse to abort my child! But most of all I refuse you Sasuke, I don't care if the whole council is corrupt, the villagers aren't! One day I will return and I'll get rid of all the corruption in our village but for now I'm taking my wife to safety! As Naruto rushed Sasuke, he slashed him across his chest making Sasuke winced in pain.

"It seems like your still the fool, having an unfathomable loyalty to a village that despised you since birth. The village will be missing it idiot once I kill you, we could have made the Konoha great but you lack the motivation to kill what's in your way to get what you want. That's something I'm never lacking, any who stand in my way will feel the wrath of my blade" as Sasuke slashed Naruto across the chest in retaliation from his attack earlier.

As two of the elite ninjas of their time era fought, the landscape began to change because of their unrivaled jutsu's they used to try and kill each other. The land looked devastated with fire and wind like devastation that destroyed the nearby trees. As both were nearly drained of their chakra and their muscles seemed torn from their battle, they continued to fight, one for the love of his family the other for motivation of hatred to get rid of Konoha council who made the village weak. As Sasuke prepared to attack Naruto once again, he felt a presence coming from behind him. He quickly dodged the attack and jumped to the side, as he looked down he saw Hinata had punched a hole in the ground with a technique that looked like a lion heads attached to her fists.

"Well, well, well, you actually beat the pink haired twit. Hmmm is that the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists? I must say you're impressive, fighting while pregnant and you came back to help your husband .So you ran away to take care of Sakura all by yourself? I wished now that your clan would've given me you, oh well I should have known that Sakura would've failed miserably; it's what she does the best. Hinata you may want to kiss your husband good-bye because this is the last time you'll see him alive. But first let's get rid of that baby bump of yours" as Sasuke rushed Hinata, she barely had time to react from Sasuke's attack.

As Sasuke had four of his fingers charged with his chakra, his aim was coming straight for the belly of Hinata. As he was an inch away Naruto caught his wrist and twisted it until he heard Sasuke shriek in pain.

"Hands off the baby"! As Naruto punched Sasuke so hard that a tooth stuck into Naruto's knuckle he quickly removed the tooth and threw it on the ground. "Hinata let me handle this! You carry the future Uzumaki inside of you, this is something that I must handle alone!" as Naruto rushed Sasuke he steady beat him punch after punch.

"You bastard you were going to kill my child" as Naruto kicked him in the mouth Sasuke fell to the ground hard, Naruto got on top of Sasuke's chest and pounded away with heavy punches to his face. "You back stabbing murderer, this is for Harumi! This is for Hinata! This one is for all those you murdered!" as Naruto kept beating Sasuke in the face until his head was literally pounded into the ground, a small pool of blood began to pour from Sasuke's head as he was beaten violently for more than a minute. Hinata never saw Naruto to so merciless or out of control, she began to speak but her words couldn't come out of her mouth.

"Nar…Naruto..! Naruto stop please, its over he's beaten! You're not a killer like he is, you're a father and a husband and my one true love" as Hinata pleaded for her husband to return to the man she loved.

As Naruto heard Hinata's plea, he stopped punching his former friend. He saw that Sasuke face was swollen so bad that he didn't even look like himself at all. Naruto had almost given into his anger when he saw Sasuke try and hurt Hinata and the baby, as he walked away he heard Sasuke say something.

"See you're a sentimental fool that can't do what it takes to remove the obstacles in your way, I'm here to kill you and you turn away! The Leaf got you so brainwashed with that stupid philosophy of peace you'll walk away from an enemy that has vowed to kill not only you but your unborn child and to hand your wife over to a former enemy as a bargaining chip. This is what you're willing to sacrifice for your beloved village? You may think the village is worth saving but it's not, I will eventually be the one who will make the Konoha rise to greatness once again. Once I rebuild my clan we will kill all of the unethical elders and clan heads that don't see things my way! Itachi left the Konoha future to me and I won't fail" as Sasuke laid on the ground a bloody mess.

"Itachi wanted you to protect the village, not rule it through intimidation and terror. It is you that has been brainwashed first by Orochimaru and then again by Madara, your viewpoint is the same as theirs. I hope in time that you can see that before it's too late" as Naruto backed away from his fallen friend.

As Naruto walked away backwards facing his enemy, he learned never to turn his back on a fallen foe. Completely drained of almost all of his chakra, he hobbled next to his wife so they could begin their new lives. As they were leaving an explosion ignited near them, Naruto knew that Sasuke somehow planted the paper bomb earlier. He quickly turned to face Sasuke once again, as he saw Sasuke flying in the air his target was Hinata. Without hesitation he jumped in front of her and let the blade pierce him instead of his wife, as Sasuke looked at Naruto he smiled the most devilish grin Naruto had ever seen him smile.

"Typical, you were always my target! I knew if I went after your precious wife than you, you would've sacrificed yourself willingly to protect her, once your dead I'm going to open up that bitch and remove that bastard growing inside of her personally" as Sasuke began to laugh like a lunatic.

As Naruto held onto the sword to stop it from going deeper, Hinata saw what Sasuke done to Naruto. As she reached from the back of Naruto's shoulder she placed a large amount of chakra into her two fingers and forced them into the eye of Sasuke.

"You little bitch; I'm going to make this real painful for you now"!

As Sasuke reached forward over Naruto's shoulder to grab her by her neck and pull her to him, Naruto who had a kunai under his sleeve with a mechanical device felt for the button. Naruto triggered it to spring out and with his hand speed he cut off three of Sasuke's fingers as he tried reaching for Hinata.

As Sasuke jumped backed and pulled the sword out of Naruto top part of his chest he looked at his hand as the blood started to run out of his cut off appendages. Naruto looked down and saw the three fingers; he quickly performed a Rasengan and smashed it into Sasuke's fingers destroying his three digits completely.

"You mother fucker, I'll kill you and that bitch for taking away my jutsu's" as Sasuke prepared to unleash the Mangekyō Sharingan most destructive power.

"_**Amaterasu"**_

As he yelled it out nothing happened, then suddenly Sasuke noticed that a large amount of blood was pouring from his eye. He suddenly felt a pain in his head worse than any headache could ever be, everything became blurry and his equilibrium was off. As he closed his good eye, he noticed the pain in the eye that was struck by Hinata became darker and grey and then there was complete darkness.

"What did you do to me? I'm blind in my left eye, you bitch you better fix what you did"! Yelled Sasuke with so much anger that it unnerved Hinata.

"Good, I was only hoping to deactivate your Sharingan by shutting down that chakra point in your eye, this was an added bonus" as Hinata held onto her husband so he could stand up.

As he raised his sword he ran at the duo hoping to kill them both, when suddenly a figure caught Sasuke's wrist and landed a devastating punch to the middle of his face. As Sasuke was knocked backwards he saw who had struck him.

"Kiba? What in the hell are you doing here? As Sasuke dropped his sword from the punch he received by Kiba.

"Not just me asshole"! As Kiba snarled more like a wild wolf than a human as he showed his fangs to his prey.

Suddenly Sasuke's entire body was engulf in Shino's kikaichū insects, as they quickly drained Sasuke of his remaining chakra he fell down completely exhausted from the battle and the insects. Kiba quickly went over and chained up Sasuke and covered his eyes so they would be of no use to him.

As they both walked over toward Naruto and Hinata, Naruto formed a Rasengan to get ready to fight the two.

"Please Naruto your in no shape to fight us, it looks like that sword pierced your lung. I know you heal fast but it will take you least an hour to even be at a twenty percent level" as Shino gave a strategic response of Naruto's ability.

"Why are you here? As Hinata took up her Jūken stance to take on her comrades.

"The Hokage sent us, she figured that Koharu and Homura were up to something when they sent Sasuke to retrieve the two of you" as Kiba looked at Hinata." It looks like he wasn't diplomatic with the two of you like he was ordered? His mission was just to take you back to the Konoha not to assassinate the both of you. We've been following Sakura and Sasuke since day one; we didn't know he killed Harumi until he left, I'm sorry Naruto I know that she was a friend. We saw him leaving on a boat so we pursued him, we had to stay far back so we wouldn't attract his attention. But now we have our orders to complete."

"I know you're trying to take me back but that won't happen not while I'm alive" as Hinata charged Kiba and Shino.

Suddenly Sakura jumped in the front of Kiba and Shino, this backed off Hinata for a second.

"Kiba, Shino let Hinata leave with Naruto, let them have happiness here since they could not have it in our own village" as Sakura had her arms spread eagle out so no one would attack anyone.

"No one is taking anyone out of the Land of Spring! You're looking at two people that asked for political asylum and you're in my country without consent attacking an intended citizen of the Land of Spring is a crime" yelled the female voice.

As Kiba, Sakura and Shino looked up there was a small unit of ninjas and bodyguards in weird armor that surrounded them. Sakura recognized right away who it was; she quickly took a knee and lowered her head.

"Princess Koyuki Kazahana, we were following after two deserters that is what brought us to your land" as Sakura knew that if she reported all three to the rest of the Daimyos the Leaf village would be scrutinized for not following simple protocol when entering another country.

"Hey isn't that the actress who plays Princess Gale in those movies, Yukie Fujikaze? Asked a curious Kiba.

"Yes that's her stage name, she also the ruler of this land, so don't attack her bodyguards or ninjas. This could start an international incident which could lead to war" as Shino made Kiba take a knee as well.

As the princess's bodyguards and healers came down, they began to work on Naruto's injuries. As Koyuki came over she looked at Hinata and smiled.

"You must be Hinata; Naruto described you to the letter except for the blonde hair and green eyes. Luckily I can recognize Naruto from a mile away, even if he does have red hair. Don't worry your safe here but I have two people that want to see if you're alright" as Koyuki pointed to Makoto and Akina.

As they both rushed down they gave her the biggest hug she ever received as she blushed at their affection.

"As for the four trespassers in my country, I want you to leave immediately before I send out my troops to capture you and throw you in the dungeons. If any Leaf ninja enters my land without going through the proper channels will pay a hefty price" as Koyuki pointed for them to leave.

As Shino stood there he looked at Hinata and began to speak.

As Shino took off his glasses he had tears in his eyes" Hinata please be safe, I care for you as I would a real sister. When the Hokage gave me this mission I took it with a heavy heart, now that I see you with your husband I'm glad I failed this mission. Naruto make sure she's happy and safe, Hinata I never been this hurt in my life. I'm so upset it hurts to talk, my throat hurt so bad it feels like its closing up. I'm sad but happy for you at the same time, I wish that you could come back to the village and be happy. Hinata continue to have the heart you share with everyone, it's the greatest quality that inspire everyone around you" as Shino put back on his glasses to hide his pain from losing a little sister.

Ever since she met Shino he never removed his glasses even when she asked to see the color of his eyes when they were younger. As she looked into his eyes before he covered them up they were the deepest brown eyes she could ever recall seeing in her life and the saddest. She smiled at the bug handler and nodded her head to let him know everything would be alright.

"Naruto protect Hinata at all cost, if I as so much hear that she's unhappy, I'm coming back welcomed or unwelcomed and kicked the shit out of you" as Kiba tried to hide his pain from the two.

"Naruto you were right, Hinata is your soul mate. I'm sorry for everything I done to you as a child all the way up until now, Hinata please take care of Naruto and his child. You are the glue that will hold the family together" as Sakura began to cry.

As the royal bodyguards went and helped Naruto and Hinata, Kiba picked up the tied up Sasuke and began their way back to the Konoha.

As Naruto watched their friends head back to where they came from, they finally took a deep breath and enjoyed their freedom to be together as husband and wife. They knew no matter how brief it was still time they could share together.


	6. A Bright Future

As Kiba walked over to Sasuke, he heard Sasuke mumbling something.

"What did you say you piece of shit" growled Kiba so loud that the guards turned to look their way.

"I said point me in the direction where Naruto is standing so I can tell him something, I can't see you dumb mutt because you blind folded me" as Sasuke made it to his feet.

As Kiba helped up the half blind Uchiha he pulled away from Kiba.

"Naruto you're still the fool how many times do I have to tell you that line about peace and love is a fools quest! There will never be peace as long as there are men like you and me, this world is built on dominance and suppression, with your way of thinking you will always be weak! You'll always fight and always fail for a cause that can't be achieved, your child will be just as weak as you, no weaker because he will follow your ideology and be the fool just as his failure of a father and mother" as Sasuke gave a half grin at the blonde. "It's just a matter of time when your new home will make you do something dishonorable that you know is wrong, what are you going to do then run away to another village again"?

"I defeated you along with my wife who believes just as strongly as I do that peace is attainable, it's you who are the weak one Sasuke! You were cherished, you refused that! You were loved, you refused that! You were forgiven and you spit in my face and try to kill my child! For what treating you like a brother? There is nothing left between us Sasuke, we're now enemies if you come three miles around my family the last Uchiha will perish" as Naruto held onto his wounds and look at his onetime brother.

As Sakura, Shino and Kiba looked at Naruto, they notice the one time face of happiness and free spirit he once possessed was gone. Sasuke gained a powerful enemy this day and if he came around Naruto like he said may heaven have mercy on his soul because Naruto wasn't. As Sakura was walking away she heard her name being called.

"Sakura please forgive me, I thought that you were trying to kill my child along with Sasuke. I attacked you because this is all me and Naruto have in this life together now, I couldn't let anyone take that away from me. Please forgive me for my attacks but find forgiveness in your heart for me when I said those cruel words to you, you are a true friend and I wish you happiness in your life" as Hinata bowed to her one- time friend and so did Naruto.

* * *

><p>As Koyuki came over to Naruto she made him lay down as her medics finished trying to heal him, Naruto told them that he was using his chakra to attend to his wounds and they need to make sure his wife was alright.<p>

"Damn he's a stubborn one, he had a sword pierce his chest and he basically fighting against me to heal him" as Koyuki's medic tried to hold him down.

Hinata came over and quickly pressed some nerves making Naruto relax so the healer could do his job.

"This can't be the same Naruto from my comic book? I mean he has red hair and he would never abandon the Leaf village" as Makoto looked at Naruto.

"It's me and it's complicated, I'll tell you everything once we get to my place" as Naruto rubbed Makoto's head.

As the little dark haired boy smiled at his hero come to life, he grabbed his little sister hand and followed behind Naruto and the healers.

"Naruto you're not going to your new home yet! First of all you're going to let that wound of yours heal and then you can go home. You're going to be a guest at my palace and I don't want to hear anything else about why you can't stay" as she looked down at Naruto as he was on a stretcher.

As he was about to say something Hinata gave him that look as to say don't even think about arguing with her. He sighed and let the medics do their job; he looked at the view and smiled. He finally had a life worth living with the love of his life.

* * *

><p>As Kiba walked on the side of Shino he asked him did he want to talk about Hinata living in the Land of Spring. Shino ducked his head into that large over coat that he wears like a turtle and shook his head no. Kiba knew that Shino cared for Hinata deeply but he never thought in a million years that he would see Shino emotionally break down the way he did. He decided if Shino ever wanted to talk he would listen with an open ear.<p>

"Sakura get your ass over here and heal my hand! That son of a bitch Naruto destroyed three of my fingers! I swear when we meet again I'm going to hold his child's decapitated head up in front of him when he takes his last breath from dying by my hands for what he did to me" yelled a pissed off Sasuke.

"I suggest you watch your tongue Sasuke because you talking about our teammates child also, it would be a shame if something was to happen to you on the way back to the village" as Kiba grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't worry Kiba, he knows now that he can't defeat Naruto and for his hand let the village doctors patch him up."

"You ungrateful bitch, how dare you refuse me! I let you share my body; I gave you status of an Uchiha concubine! I knew I should have never fucked with you, you're just a waste of time and my semen" yelled Sasuke so loud that Kiba covered his ears.

Sakura rushed toward Sasuke and delivered a devastating blow to his head.

"So you just gave me your body but not your love? I stood by your side faithfully, more faithfully than a wife! And yet I'm just some whore to you? I don't care what you do anymore I won't be by your side to support you or to care for you, you so high and mighty Uchiha are on your own! You better hope we make it to the village before those missing appendages of yours infect your whole hand" as Shino pulled Sakura off of Sasuke who felt her hands continually slap his face.

"Say what you want Sakura but you'll be back in my bed before the week is out, no one else wants you but some loser in the village like Lee and that's probably about it. Naruto wised up and left your sorry ass for someone who was way sexier, prettier and rich, so being my whore is an honor for you because basically what else do you have" as Sasuke started laughing menacingly.

Suddenly Shino released his kikaichū insect on Sasuke; they sucked the little chakra that he had right out of him.

"I'm tired of hearing his egotistical view on how great he thinks he is, Sakura you know what he's saying isn't true. He says that to you to make you feel less than dirt so he can use you as he sees fit. You're better than that and don't let him tell you otherwise" as Shino turned around and began to walk back along the path.

"Hey! Why don't you carry this scumbag? You're the one that drained his sorry ass, why do I have to carry this sack of shit"? As Kiba gave a hard kick to Sasuke's ribs before lifting him up on his shoulders.

As they got on the boat, Sakura called for a hawk to deliver a message to Kakashi. She would have done it earlier but she knew if Sasuke seen the hawk, he would have hurt her for trying to inform Kakashi where Naruto was at. As they set sail Sakura couldn't wait to get home and start her life anew.

* * *

><p>Three Days Had Passed<p>

* * *

><p>As Naruto stretched out the kinks in his muscles, he looked down in the bed and saw a sleeping Hinata hugged up with a pillow, she had a little baby bump in her stomach that made her look too adorable in Naruto's eyes. He decided to let her rest and go practice outside some of his jutsu's, as he wrote a note telling her his whereabouts he headed out of the palace bedroom and into the hallway. As he walked down the long corridor he saw Akina and Makoto running his way.<p>

"Man you really do heal fast; I thought you would be in the bed for another five months. We came by every day to see you, did you get our cards"? Asked a curious Akina.

"Yes thank you very much for keeping me in your thoughts, I really am grateful. Would you two like to train with me"? As Naruto dropped to one knee and looked at the small children in the eyes.

As they eagerly accepted they couldn't wait for them to begin their first lesson especially Makoto. As they headed outside Naruto heard one of the palace guards calling his name.

"Princess Koyuki would like for you and your wife to meet her along with her advisors in two hours, she has much to ask of you and I hope that you be prompt" as the guard lower his head and headed back down the hallway.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke was chained to the walls in the interrogation room his hands were covered in mitts and his eyes completely covered. As the two old elders walked through the door they sat down and scowled at the last Uchiha.<p>

"You had one mission to bring back Hinata Hyuuga and to dispose of the Nine Tail's container, you just about caused an international incident with the Land of Spring and you killed Harumi Nakajima. The Iwa nation is calling for your head on a platter, the Konoha clan members are angry since you went off your mission to kill both…"

"You told me to kill Naruto or did you forget? His little whore wasn't coming peacefully so I had to do what needed to be done. The little pale eyed woman blinded me in one eye and Naruto took three fingers, I believed payback was the right thing to do since they wanted to end my ninja career" as Sasuke let it be known he wasn't intimidated by them.

"This is a disaster; we had no choice but to ask Naruto and Hinata to return with full pardons. It seems that every civilian knows about your battle with Naruto, care to explain? Asked Koharu as she grabbed Sasuke by his chin to make him aware of the dire situation.

"I have been down here for three days now, why not ask Tsunade or that pink haired bimbo Sakura? I have a question for you two old farts, when are you going to release me? I'm getting tired of hanging around here, no pun intended and sick of this food and that idiot Inochi trying to breakdown my mental barriers. In time you don't know what he might find out I'm hiding" as Sasuke laughed with smugness at the two elders.

As Homura approached Sasuke with a knife to slit his throat, he heard Sasuke began to talk again.

"Oh and if I die by chance by any abnormal way such as poisoning or stabbing, then one of my cohorts will make it public all the bribes you two been taking since the Third Hokage. Do you two think your grand image of the leaders of the village could sustain such a horrid scandal? Just think they will investigate you even more, probably all the way back to the Second Hokage. I'm pretty sure since you been dirty this far in life you don't want all of your dirty laundry to be shown to the public, now do you" as Sasuke smirked underneath his blindfold.

Homura quickly put away his blade.

"Alright we will talk with the Hokage about releasing you, just hang in there for a little while. We sent a message to the Land of Stone and told their leader to come to our village for renegotiation since Hinata is no longer the bargaining chip on the table. We should have never dealt with you Sasuke, because of you the village is going to suffer like never before" as Koharu grabbed Sasuke by his hair.

"When dealing with the devil…don't" as Sasuke shook his head to make his captor release his hair." Just think that rich bastard may actually ask for all his money back since you couldn't deliver the Hyuuga to him as promised, all that money he paid you two inept old fools and you couldn't even deliver a woman to his bed. It's so pathetic it isn't worth laughing about, oh what the hell I'll laugh anyway" as Sasuke let out a bellowing laugh, this unnerved the hardcore militant elders. In all their years of knowing the last Uchiha he had never laughed but now his laughter frighten them to the core of their existence.

* * *

><p>"Oshima how many assassins did you hire to kill me"? As the tall well-built man walked to his sparring arena.<p>

"I hired fifteen of the most well trained killers of the five big countries lord Shiva, these men know if they are the one to kill you they will receive all of your wealth. This is something no assassin could pass up, they would have enough money to retire for five generations" as the man servant known as Oshima walked down the arena stairs with his master.

As Jaetel Shiva headed into the middle of the arena he looked at his adversaries and motioned for them to attack. As Oshima saw one of the guards coming down with a letter in his hand address for his master, he quickly opened it and read its contents.

As all of the assassins looked at their opponent each one did not think of team work but the money they would receive if they were the ones to kill the rich death seeking man. As a man with a long spear charged Jaetel with animal ferocity, Jaetel side stepped quickly and snapped his neck with ease. A female sword master ran and dove in the air to cut him in two, he easily caught the sword with his bare hand and punched the female swordsman in her stomach; he threw her down as hard as he could and delivered a death stomp to her head leaving her lifeless. As the rest saw his brutality they all rushed to kill him so they could live, money now was the last thing on their minds. As each assassin tried many jutsu's and secret techniques to take him down, all attempts failed miserably against his tremendous skills he displayed. As he looked at all the scattered bodies laid out in the arena he approached his man servant Oshima.

"How long did it take for me to defeat them all"? As he grabbed a towel from his servant.

"Approximately one minute and forty-two seconds lord Shiva" as Oshima looked at his master.

Jaetel quickly backhanded Oshima so hard to the face that he flew into the wall and left an imprint on it.

"I gave you one task and you failed it miserably, I told you to find the most skilled killers there were and you bring me genin school dropouts! You wasted my time Oshima, I should kill you along with those worthless bastards" as he picked up his man servant by the neck.

"Your skills are just too powerful for anyone… to be compared to. Only a god can compete with your powers lord Shiva, you're a god among ants. Please spare me I had always served you faithfully" as Oshima held onto his master arm to keep from being choked to death.

"You're right as usual Oshima, I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me. It's not like I expect that much from you to begin with, I saw one of the guards bringing a letter down. What did it say" as Jaetel wiped the blood off his hands and face.

"It says your presence is required in the Konohagakure for renegotiating on a sensitive matter, it asked can you make it within the next couple of days? As Oshima shook with fear from reading the letter.

"Sure I have nothing plan, make sure someone come and clean up this mess. Have my bags packed along with yours and have someone find me more willing and powerful candidates to kill me" as Jaetel left the arena stairs and headed to his chambers to meditate.

Oshima wished that one day someone actually succeeded in killing that madman.

* * *

><p>As Naruto finished training his new apprentices, he saw Hinata coming outside with some pastries that she handed to the children. Hinata leaned over and kissed Naruto good morning as the two little kids snickered at their display of affection.<p>

"Come Naruto we have an audience with Koyuki and her advisors and we don't want to keep them waiting, Akina and Makoto keep practicing until we get back and then where going to take a walk around the town" as Hinata smiled at the two children.

As Hinata and Naruto walked into the hallway a messenger was waiting for them, he quickly told them to follow him. As he led them to a double door that had a royal design on it, he opened the door and there stood Koyuki and seven of her cabinet members staring at the two newlyweds. As they came into the center of the auditorium both took a knee in front of the princess.

"What are you doing Naruto? As long as I am alive you will never have to bow down before me, arise so we may ask what your intentions are for my country". As Koyuki smiled at the red haired Naruto.

"Wait what do you mean he doesn't have to bow? He shall show the proper respect for you letting him stay in the Land of Spring" yelled one of the advisors so loud the all eyes were on him.

"First of all if it wasn't for Naruto I wouldn't be on the throne! He risked everything to keep me safe and he defeated my uncle in the process, so you see it's Naruto who should receive the proper respect! If it wasn't for him you would still be groveling under my uncle's cruel reign of terror" as princess Koyuki stood up and stared at her advisor in anger.

"I'm sorry your highness, I apologize to all three of you" as he took a seat.

"As I was saying what do you intend to do for my country Naruto?"

"Well I have enough money and some land I bought to live a life of peace with my wife, I don't have that many skills except that of a ninja" as Naruto looked at Koyuki.

"That is why we ask you here Naruto; we received a letter from the Konohagakure stating that you and your wife shall be pardoned for all acts of desertion and treason if you return immediately to the village. It also states that the two of you can stay married but you must hand over all your family fortune and jutsu's for the common wealth of the village. If you decided to return you will not be accosted by my royal body guards or military personnel. But we have another offer for you Naruto if you stay; we are in the midst of building a hidden village in the Land of Spring. We have many ninja clans in our country but they're not united like the ones in the Konohagakure, if you decide to stay we would like you to lead this hidden village as a potential leader. You have great respect among all the five big countries, we have been debating to build a hidden village for years but we couldn't find anyone that had the experience and ability to lead them. You Naruto have respect among my people for returning me to power, I ask you this as a friend help my country" as princess Koyuki bowed her head.

Many of the advisors couldn't think of a more qualified candidate than Naruto, he was a living legend and their own people told stories on how he came and defeated Koyuki's uncle at the age of thirteen.

"How many clan do you have in this country" as Naruto looked at all the advisors?

"Just seven but there are others but these are known for their bloodline and some for their clan names on how powerful they are" said one of the advisors.

"Take time to think about it Naruto, the decision is yours and your wife. Just give us forty-eight hours so we can start looking for another applicant if you refuse" as Koyuki and her advisors gave Naruto and Hinata permission to leave.

As they exited the room both said nothing about the choices that were giving to them. As they made it back to their room Hinata pulled out some paper and pen and began to write.

_To the Hokage and esteemed elders and clans head, I Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki humbly decline your kind and gracious offer to return to the Konohagakure. We find it in our best concern to take up permanent residency in the Land of Spring; here we can make a difference than being betrayed by our so called leaders. We will never call our former village enemy or its people; we choose to bring the will of fire to a place that needs hope courage and peace. We pray that you tell the villagers the truth of me and my husband's move to another country; you will never have to worry or be burden by the village's two failures any longer. We pray that change comes quick to our former home and that the elders stop thinking of ninjas as a means to do dishonorable things in the name of peace for the village. Instead of thinking of them as expendable ninjas you should think of your ninjas as part of your family._

_Sincerely the new clan leaders of Uzumaki clan of the Land of Spring._

_Hinata Uzumaki_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

A new era is born in a country that will be born to a new will of fire started by two failures that will change the world for the better.


	7. Mission: Kill On Sight 2 Uzumaki's

As Ino was lying in the hospital bed, Choji held her hand and talked to her to make sure that everything was alright with her. As Sakura came through the door she saw Choji basically tending to all of Ino's needs, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Ino pig, what are you still doing in the bed? Naruto didn't hurt that big fat ass of yours did he? As Sakura came and gave Ino a great big hug that nearly took her breath away.

"Hey you're back from your mission already? As Ino looked at her friend waiting for details.

"Actually I've been back for six days and this mission was the most strenuous mission I've ever been on" as Sakura took a seat next to the blonde kunoichi.

"Here why don't I give you two ladies time to catch up, Ino I'll be back to take you home, I already got your medicine so you don't have to worry about that" as Choji leaned over and kissed Ino on the lips.

Ino smiled and blushed really hard after that passionate kiss she received from her former teammate turned boyfriend. As Choji bid the girls a goodbye, he quietly closed the door and headed home.

"Wow messing with that fat ass Choji that guarantee that you'll become an overweight ass woman with sagging breast for real Ino-pig" as Sakura laughed at her friend.

"Don't you dare call him that ever again Sakura I mean it never! Choji is one of the nicest men I've ever had the pleasure of being with, he treats me like I want to be treated and no one's going to disrespect him while I'm around" as Ino was ready to get out of the bed and go after Sakura for calling her boyfriend a fat ass.

"Whoa calm down Ino it was just a joke, I really didn't mean anything by it, it's just harmless teasing that's all" as Sakura pushed Ino back into the bed.

"No I'm sorry; it's just that he's a really great boyfriend and even a better friend. I never thought I would be so touchy about Choji but the truth is I love him" as Ino gave a genuine smile of love.

"Wow you really feel that strongly about Choji? I mean I see most guys in this village fawn over you like you're the last woman on the planet" as Sakura couldn't believe her ears on Ino's confession.

"Choji gets me, they can't even comprehend the little things that makes me happy" as she adjusted herself back into the bed.

"I guess the rumors of Sasuke asking you help revive his clan is false, it doesn't matter we're not together any longer anyway since he tried to kill Naruto on our mission" as Sakura really had to know if what Hinata was saying was true. Even though she said she was done with Sasuke she had yearning to know if Sasuke was only stringing her alone while he looked for a real wife?

As Ino took a deep sigh she looked into her pink haired friend's eyes.

"I don't love Sasuke and I never will after all the evil things he's done to my village and to Naruto" as she looked at Sakura.

"You may not love him but what does that have to do with raising his children and continuing his bloodline legacy? As Sakura just had to be certain that Ino really wouldn't have betrayed her.

Ino face now showed extreme anger and scowl that made her forehead look like a walnut.

"I don't want to raise a child with Sasuke ever! He would only show our child hatred and be cruel as possible if he didn't live up to his standards, perfect example Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinata. Sometimes I wished you would've given Naruto a chance, I know that I started to have feelings for him when I got older. He showed that his heart is what makes him handsome, his friendship makes him irreplaceable and his loyalty to his precious ones is limitless. That's what I envied the most about you Sakura; no matter what you did to him he would die for you in a second to keep you safe. I wished you could've took a couple of feet back and saw this" as Ino lay in the hospital bed and looked at her friend.

Sakura was upset by her words and then it came to her.

"Why didn't you ask Naruto out then if he's such a nice guy"? As Sakura folded her arms and waited for her response.

"I was going to ask him out until I seen Hinata looking at Naruto eating at his favorite restaurant, she loved the blonde baka for so long and she was a great friend to me. I didn't want another rivalry with another friend over a guy, so I backed off and told her to make a move on him before someone swoops him up. But I gave Naruto the heads up that someone might swoop up Hinata when we were in the land of Iwa, after the battle we all headed home and Naruto made it his priority to see Hinata and confess. Basically it's because of me they truly got together" as Ino smiled at her friend.

"Really I had no idea you did that for Hinata and when did you have a crush on Naruto after he defeated Pein like everyone else?" As Sakura listened to her friend's secrets.

"When we were taking the chunin exams Neji gave Hinata such a beating and Naruto rushed right down after the match to fight Neji for what he did, he didn't care how strong Neji was he wasn't going to let him get away for hurting Hinata. I thought that was the most romantic thing I ever seen and then it went deeper than that, he made a vow that he would defeat Neji for what he did. I think that's when it started. Then my feeling of adoration grew more when he actually defeated Neji, it was like something out of a romance book about a dashing hero protecting the fair maiden's honor" as Ino was blushing on every word she said about Naruto.

"Well what do you know? You really cared for Naruto, too bad now you're going to have to wait until Choji pops the question" as Sakura giggled about Ino really accepting Choji declaration of love, she knew that Ino like men who were built like Sasuke and Naruto and Choji was always considered to be the less attractive ninja in the village.

" I asked Choji to marry me and he was mad that I did but he said yes, he thought it was the man's place to do that but if you're in love it doesn't matter who asks . Sakura I know you said you don't want to be around Sasuke anymore but I know you, you'll come up with some reason to go back to him. Don't! Sasuke scares me and I'm scared for you, Sasuke's hatred is unyielding, he loves no one and has no loyalties to anything except his own cause. Since I have been with Choji I've never felt happier and more appreciated in my whole life. I hate to say this Sakura but I don't want to be like you, I want true happiness and love. The feelings you have for Sasuke should have been gone the moment he tried to kill Naruto once and now this makes it the third time, I guess he thought the third time is the charm" as she chuckled at her friend.

Sakura was hurt by Ino statement but she knew deep down it was true.

"You know he said the only man in the village that wants me is Lee; I wondered why he mentioned him of all people? When Shino and Kiba help take Sasuke down from almost starting an international incident, we were traveling back to the village and he began to berate me in front of them like I was nothing to him" as Sakura eyes formed tears that resulted from the verbal and physical abuse that Sasuke unleashed on to her soul and state of mind.

"Because Lee is everything he's not, Lee is kind and considerate to everyone in the village and respected even among the Hyuuga clan and that's saying something. But most of all when we were genins it was Lee that tried his best to protect you, if Sasuke thinks that's a loser than call me one as well because I would want someone who cares for me" as Ino words rang the truth into Sakura ears, the truth on what to look for in a man's heart.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I better get going I heard that the leader of the Shiva clan came in last night and I have to pull patrol duty by the front entrance, so I will come by later to your place so we can catch up" as Sakura gave Ino a big hug.

"Make it tomorrow me and Choji are going to be busy tonight" as Ino literally turned red from what she was implying.

"Doing what? Ohhhh I get you, don't make any babies until you're married" as Sakura waved both of her arms in an X like motion to say no.

Ino couldn't help but to laugh as she said goodbye to her friend.

* * *

><p>As Sakura was walking out of the hospital and to her assign post for guard duty, she couldn't believe that of all people coming her way was Lee. She just smirked and thought her and Ino literally talked him up, she quickly ran to catch the bushy brow ninja's attention.<p>

"Hey Lee I haven't seen you in a couple of months, how have you been"?

"Sakura-chan it is nice to see you again, I thought you forgot about me completely. I'm sorry but I have guard duty at the front gate and then I have to keep an eye on Sasuke after that since he was released from his holding cell" as Lee looked at his onetime crush.

"Wait Sasuke is out of jail? Where is he"? Asked a very furious Sakura!

"He's at his compound last I heard; I wonder what's going on, why did they arrest Sasuke anyway? First Hinata and Naruto go on a mission and disappear and then six jonins leave the village the next day and return four days later with a beat up Uchiha its sounds strange that no one knows what happen to Hinata and Naruto. There are many rumors starting to circulate about Naruto and Hinata that they have been killed by Sasuke and then there is one that says they left the village as missing nins. The elders refuse to comment and Tsunade been in and out of meetings with clan leaders and the elders as well for the last couple of days" as Lee looked worried about the events taking place.

"_Damn only higher ups and people sent to retrieve Naruto and Hinata know about what's actually happening. But for the life of me how is Sasuke still walking around free? He killed Harumi without any remorse; he disobeyed a direct order from the Hokage and went rogue on doing things his way. Have we fallen so low we don't know wrong from right anymore"_ as Sakura attention was on the current events on what was happening with her friend's situation.

"I don't want to take up your time so I'll go fill in my duty for Neji since he got to be security for Hanabi and Hiashi since that clan leader from the Land of Stone is coming for a conference to meet with the Hyuuga clan" as Lee seen the way she reacted when he mentioned Sasuke to her.

"I hate to tell you this but I'm on guard duty with you, I'm only supposed to fill in until this clan leader leaves" as Sakura smiled at Lee.

"_I wish I could tell you Lee the reason for the extra security is because this clan leader was supposed to be married to Hinata and they don't know how lord Shiva will react to what Naruto's done. I heard he was ruthless but even I don't think he will start a war over something like this"_ as Sakura stared into space and ignored Lee talking to her completely.

"_All these years and she still doesn't see me, I'm such a fool. I'm always spouting that fire of youth when I wasted almost all of mines on a woman who loves another man faithfully and eternally, starting today I'm going to ask out that waitress at the Ichiraku bar stand. I really do need a fresh start to begin my life a new, Ayame was always nice to me but I wonder if she would like to go out with me? "A_s Lee stopped to look at the pink haired goddess that always had his heart but never took the time to get to know him.

As it was a quiet walk to the front entrance, Sakura was going to ask Lee later on that night to have dinner with her at Naruto's favorite restaurant. She figured today was a great day for change.

* * *

><p>As Jaetel Shiva walked through the door to talk to the village leaders, he saw all twelve clan heads and seven elders sitting calmly waiting on his arrival. He knew something was terribly wrong if the top officials were here to talk to him. As he sat down Tsunade walked up to the front of the table and began to speak.<p>

"Jaetel-sama we have some news that you don't want to hear, your betrothed Hinata Hyuuga married without consent from her clan and Hokage. We've sent a letter to the Land of Spring asking her to return to our village, she and her husband will be punished for their indiscretions involving you into this mix-up. We hope that you understand that we will allow them to stay married for the political view for the other nations; we would like you to try and understand things are beyond our control with this situation at hand. We would like to ask for you to honor the agreement and we will make any reasonable compromise that would keep this treaty a successful one" as Tsunade tried to sound humble but to also let him know they would not agree to anything dishonorable.

"So you let my betrothed get married and you're going to allow her to stay married with little or no punishment involved? Then you want me to agree to your terms you set and you will bring nothing to the table to benefit me or my country? You Leaf villagers have the audacity to even approach me with such conceit and think that I would bow down to your demands like a scared little puppy? We have a blood feud with your Ino-Shika-Chō trio and also with the Aburame clan and we had an intense hatred for the Third and Fourth Hokage and you want to throw away making money and a peace treaty for some silly little girl's fantasies about being in love? I want the Hyuuga woman right by my side right now or you can forget this little peace treaty as of now" as Jaetel stood up and gave a look of hatred at the top Leaf officials.

"We can't, she's pregnant and she fled the village with her husband" as Shikaku Nara looked at the tall dark haired man.

"Yes we're making preparations as we speak to get her back" as Tsunade tried to calm him down.

"You know what you're not even supposed to be the Hokage soon where's that Jinchuriki you keep for a pet that's supposed to take over your postion"? As Jaetel got tired of talking to Tsunade.

Neji gave a light little chuckle as he looked at Jaetel.

"She's with the Jinchuriki you so rudely disrespected; I guess she chose the Jinchuriki over a loud mouth arrogant ass. Especially since your country couldn't pull its own weight and you had to have that Jinchuriki fight most of your battles for you. What the people of the Stone village have yellow streaks down their backs"? As Neji made no attempt to masquerade how he felt about Jaetel and his country.

"Why you little shit, the next time you open your mouth to me I'm going to rip those fucking pale eyes out and squash them right in front of your family and these leaders of the village! No one talks like that to me and don't get punish" as Jaetel stood out of his seat and tried to stare down Neji.

"Enough Neji, he's a respected guest in our village and he shall be treated as such" as Koharu looked at the angry Hyuuga.

"So Naruto Uzumaki is the culprit? Is this how the future Hokage is supposed to behave? I come to you in peace and respect and that blonde Jinchuriki spits directly in my face as I offer an olive branch? Well I must say the people of the Fire country are truly smug when it comes to the other villages, I think it's time for me to say goodbye and the hell with this treaty" as Jaetel stood up and walked out the door.

As Jaetel looked at Homura and Koharu, they nodded when he gave them a certain look. As he waited outside the room he noticed that a messenger was running toward the Hokage and the elders. He decided to stick around to see if it was anything important. As Tsunade read the letter she showed it to the elders, the elders looked at the letter and their faces went completely pale. As they shut the door to discuss the contents, Hiashi, Neji, Konohamaru and Hanabi approached the Land of Stone leader.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience we caused you, we are here to let you know that you have the support of the Hyuuga clan in the Leaf village" as Hanabi bowed her head to their honored guest.

"Well the Hyuuga heiress graces me with her presence and quite a pretty heiress at that. You must be the younger sister of the one who left with Naruto; I must say that the Hyuuga women are quite breathtaking. I heard many rumors surrounding the Hyuuga's and their sexual activity, is it true that you can press certain pressure points on the body and have a man feeling like he had the best sex he's ever had in his life? I also hear that the women are very good on fulfilling every fantasy a husband ask from his wife" as Jaetel lifted his hand to play with Hanabi's hair.

Before he could reach it Neji and Konohamaru grabbed his wrist from touching her.

"You can look but don't touch" as Neji held onto his wrist.

"I don't care if you are a guest you will respect my wife-to-be and me or I'll put your sorry ass in a coma" as Konohamaru held onto his wrist with Neji and stared him in the eyes to back him down.

"It must be true; her sex is making you touch a warrior who can decide if you live or die in a blink of an eye. I suggest you two assholes remove your hands from my wrist before I become pissed off and kill both of you right now! "As Jaetel looked at the two with no fear in his eyes.

Hiashi quickly tried to defuse the situation and told them they were going to return to the meeting with Tsunade. As they walked back through the door Hiashi noticed that Jaetel was smiling at the four of them.

* * *

><p>As they came into the conference room they heard arguing from all over the chamber.<p>

"Does he think he can just spit in our faces after we offered him immunity? We let him have that failure of a Hyuuga and he's still not satisfied! I say we send in some nins hunters and bring both their sorry carcasses back to the village! As one of the clan leaders screamed at the top of his lungs after hearing Naruto's and Hinata's letter.

"And show that were nothing but bullies if we invade the Land of Spring just to get back two ninjas? They will think that were weak and that Naruto is the secret weapon behind the village's power, we also have another letter from Koyuki saying that Naruto and Hinata had agreed that upon his death the Nine Tail spirit will be returned to the Land of Fire. If Naruto dies at the hand of an enemy and the spirit is released her country would capture the beast and return it to the Konoha, she also states that her country will be an ally to the Fire country and that peace will be achieved by both nations if we abide by this agreement she sent with the messenger" as Tsunade spread out the formal papers for peace.

"She actually thinks that we will agree to these terms? Even if we agree think how it would look letting our ninjas switch allegiance at the drop of a hat? I say we officially put Naruto and Hinata in the bingo book, that they be killed on sight! Screamed Homura.

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the conference room.

"To stop the other nations from thinking us weak, we will let Naruto stay in the Land of Spring. We will look like the more powerful nation if we let him go, we will unofficially put him in the bingo book to be killed on sight. Naruto has many enemies and if he is killed they can't blame the Konoha for his death" as every word came out of Tsunade mouth seem to cut deep into her heart.

As the elders and clan heads thought about it, it seemed the only choice that would make the Konoha not look weak in the eyes of the other nations. As it became official only the jonin of the village would know about the order to kill Naruto on sight. The villagers would be told that Naruto and Hinata were banished because they failed to follow the order of the Hokage that could have led to complications with the Land of Stone. That would be the cover story but now Naruto and Hinata were marked for death in the Fire country on an unofficial record.

* * *

><p>As all the clans head left the Hokage council room, Homura and Komura waited till Hiashi and Hanabi left the room to talk to the Main branch Hyuuga clan.<p>

"You know if she has more children and they inherit her bloodline then they will be the first Hyuuga's to populate a foreign land, this must not be allowed" as Homura looked at all three Main branch members.

"We know but Hiashi isn't going to just stand idly by and let us kill his first born, he's already making attempts to have her returned to the Konoha by special jonins. But we on the other hand are making our own plans since Hiashi isn't acting like a clan head is supposed to. Hinata is three months pregnant; when she finally delivers her child we plan on kidnapping the newborn and bringing the child back to the Konoha. Then Naruto and Hinata will have no choice but to come back, we will kill Naruto and then we will seal that two bit traitor of a wife of his with the Cage Bird Seal. Since the baby will be the last Namikaze he will be trained by us and we will make sure Hinata never in life sees him. We can't send any Branch members to do this mission because they were always loyal to Naruto and Hinata, its best that we send the Main branch members because they know what is at stake. We won't inform Hiashi of our plans until we completed our objective, when Hanabi becomes the leader of our clan we will be able to easily control her and make Hiashi obsolete from this clan's decision making" as one of the elder clan Hyuuga looked at Homura.

"I'm glad that one of our clans is looking out for this village, ever since Tsunade returned her and that demon child have made this village decline over the years. I should have nominated Danzo the moment the Third Hokage died but they didn't want a leader they wanted someone popular and well known among the nations, the fools basing what is best for the village because of the fame of the Legendary Sannins" as Koharu looked at her former teammate and Hyuuga members.

"If you need any assistance let us know we will support you any way we can but right now we must leave" as they bowed to their allies to make the Konoha better.

"Perfect, they will retrieve the child and we can give Hinata to Jaetel if he still wants her. Things are finally looking up for us" as Homura started smiling.

"We'll meet with Jaetel and tell him things are going to get better real soon" as Koharu nodded with agreement with her friend.

* * *

><p>As Koyuki looked forward to showing Naruto and his new family the village that was to house many ninjas that would make up the hidden village, they were greeted by three Spring shinobi. They quickly introduced themselves as Aneko Suji, Jiro Loxu, and Ozuro Kinsikawa. As they escorted the princess with her guest they came to Naruto's house that he purchased up on the highest hill, as they walked inside Hinata and the children were in awe of the size of the house. Everything was extravagant, the floors were made out of the finest marble and the walls were decorated with some of the most eye popping art Hinata had ever laid her eyes on.<p>

"I took the liberty of furnishing this room Hinata, I hope you don't mind? " As Koyuki smiled at Hinata.

Hinata just smiled and nodded with great approval.

"Oh by the way here are the documents you ask for, I'll leave these forms so you can discuss it with your husband" as Koyuki handed her the documents.

As Naruto looked at Hinata he wondered what papers he had to go over with Hinata.

As they sat down at the table Naruto told the children to go and explore and to comeback in a little while. As the grownups sat down Aneko gave Naruto a piece of paper, as he looked over it he smiled.

"So your goals are to add six more clans to this village? That will give a total of twelve but most of these clans are nomadic or disgraced among the shinobi world. I don't think that they will come here if you ask them princess Koyuki"? As Naruto looked at all four of them.

"I was hoping you would do the honor of asking them, we already started an academy but we only have a total of eight ninjas worthy of the tittle jonin right now. If you can get them to come to this hidden village we will be in great debt to you, it seems that no matter what you seem to draw people to you and you're a natural leader. The six clans here asked for you to personally to become their leader, although we are not big enough country to have the name of Kage. We offer you the head leader of the clans" as Koyuki handed Naruto a headband with their village insignia on it.

"The Wind Hidden in the Spring, it's kind of catchy as Hinata put it on her husband's head.

"Well it seems that I have my work cut out for me, the first place I'm heading to is the Kiri. I heard of this Yuki clan through someone I met named Haku who had their kekkai genkai, their very nomadic they were once the top lieutenants of the Kage there. But the villagers wanted to destroy all bloodline clans and they were the first to get hit with it, the leader name is Valzkuro. I met him with Jiraiya once and boy he was a mean S.O.B. but his clan is slowly dying I think I can convert him to our cause. All I ask for is that when I leave the village I need someone to protect Hinata and the children, if I leave in two days I can be back before the end of the week" as Naruto held onto his wife hand.

"Don't worry my clan are excellent shinobi, they'll watch over your family" as Aneko looked at Hinata.

"Well let's build us a hidden village" as Ozuro sat up from the table.

* * *

><p>As Koharu and Homura met outside the village they saw Jaetel with his servant leaning against a tree.<p>

"So it seems I'm out of one Hyuuga fiancée, I'm very disappointed in the two of you. Maybe I should bring my business to the Kumogakure? It seems they honor their agreements" as Jaetel smiled at the elders of the village.

"Don't worry if you still want her you can have her, we are in the process of taking care of Naruto as we speak. We will honor or agreement to you like promised, just give us a little time and things will fall into place "as Koharu bowed at Jaetel.

"You're planning on killing the most powerful ninja in history? Interesting, well he did steal my bride to be from me and he betrayed your village as a deserter. Fine when you kill Naruto bring me the woman, I'll sign the treaty when I get home but if you fail me there will be consequences" as Jaetel walked away with his servant.

"Sire do you really want that soiled Hyuuga woman that badly"? Asked the servant.

"Of course not! I would never purposely marry any Konoha woman if it didn't coincide with my plans; the Kumogakure wants an unsealed Hyuuga badly. Once I have children by her I can sell her and the children to help finance the war I'm about to start. Every nation is enjoying peace right now so their at their weakest, once I invade Kirigakure in four years I'll topple their Kage and their people follow my dream. I already killed that old worn out Kage Ōnoki with no problem soon I will have united world through my hands. Those old fools are doing me a big favor by getting rid of that Jinchuriki; if he's alive he can interfere with my plans. They just don't know they have some warriors that will follow him to the end, generals give the orders for battle but it's the shinobi that wins the wars. Naruto fought on the front lines in every battle, I seen him in, he inspire courage and hope, now just think if he was a general and he fought on the frontline with the grunts. He would win every battle that came his way, his own village is doing me the biggest favor by getting rid of that troublesome Jinchuriki" as he smiled at his servant.

"I see master, if he's dead then there is no one that can stop you" as he walked along side of him.

"Still I would've loved to do battle with a living legend like him but I need to make sure my goal is achieved and that my heirs inherit this world" as Jaetel walked back to his carriage to head home.

* * *

><p>As Sasuke went to the Kurama clan's property he knew that he was being followed either by Tsunade's ANBU or the elders most trusted personal ninjas. As he came to the door, one of the Kurama clansmen motioned for him to come in, as he followed the tall man to the living room he cautiously took a spot on the couch. As he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he stood up as he saw Yakumo Kurama running toward him, she quickly ran into his arms and kissed him.<p>

"My uncle and I were told about Naruto's and Hinata's desertion and that you and Kakashi were sent to return them but why did they hold you in the holding cell for three days"? Asked a very curious Yakumo.

"They wanted to make sure that I did everything I could to bring back the two, I got into an altercation with them and as a result I lost three fingers" as Sasuke showed her his left hand.

"Oh no how could he do something like this to you, you're his best friend! I thought he was honorable, when Kurenai helped me seal my evil demon away inside my genjutsu he was there and helped me overcome it" as Yakumo kissed Sasuke's left hand tenderly.

"It's alright I'm not finished as a ninja as of yet. By chance what did your uncle say about my wedding proposal"? Asked a very curious Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks about it, I'm yours now and forever! I have to ask this one questions to put my fears behind me, are you still messing with that pink haired apprentice of Tsunade? If you are then we need to part as of right now" as she looked as she was about to cry.

"I told you that was just some childhood fan girl, she was always stalking me and I let myself get caught into her trap, I was taken by her always confessing her undying love for me. I thought it was real but as I got older I knew we had nothing in common, I love you Yakumo as much as you love me" as Sasuke came up quick with a brilliant lie.

She quickly kissed him with everything that she had.

"The reason why I asked you is because I'm pregnant, so it doesn't matter if my uncle accepts your offer to marry me or not, I choose to be your wife. This is a good thing me being pregnant right"? As she had a worried look in her eyes?

"Yes of course it doesn't change anything except I love you more, how far along are you" as Sasuke smiled a devious grin?

"I just turned two months last week, I wanted to tell you but you were so worried that my uncle wouldn't accept the union between us. My uncle and aunt will want to rush the wedding once they find out I'm pregnant" as Yakumo wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke just smiled, he finally got the most powerful genjutsu master in the Fire country to help him revive his clan. With her bloodline it was certain that his children would be the most powerful ninjas that lived in the village. All he had to do was to tell her what she wanted to hear and put and I love you behind it to seduce the young woman to make his ambition in life come true. He knew without Naruto in the village his clan would rule for generations and be considered the very best in the world thanks to Yakumo trusting nature. For once things were looking brighter for the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata sat outside in the night sky, Naruto looked at the papers and back at Hinata.<p>

"Are you sure this is what you want Hinata? I like the kids too but do you think they would want us to adopt them?

"Naruto you remember how lonely you were, do wish to leave them to that despair? Tonight let's just look at the night sky and we will ask them tomorrow before you leave" as Hinata sat between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

As they stood there Akina and Makoto looked at the happy couple.

"Why are you two looking at the night sky like that? There is so much stuff to do inside the house" as Makoto looked at them curiously.

"Our friends are probably looking at the night sky as well; it makes us feel closer to them. We're all looking at the sky wishing that we all are safe and surrounded by love" as Hinata looked at Makoto.

As Makoto and Akina took a seat next to them he looked at Hinata and Naruto.

"I hope that Nikia is safe, she was the only nice woman in the village that helped me and Akina. I hope tonight she's looking at the sky and she's safe" as he continued to stare at the sky and the stars.

As all four huddled together, all of them felt something that was missing in their lives….family love.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yakumo was in the anime her powers were sealed by Kurenai to keep her genjutsu powers in check. She became unstable and her other part of her psyche took over. She was considered the most powerful genjutsu master in the village surpassing Kurenai. Her powers were sealed thanks to the effort of Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Sasuke wants someone that is strong to help his bloodline survive and she fits the bill for genjutsu, although her body was weak through taijutsu he bloodline made up for it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And checkout He Will Be Mine by Brown Phantom, that is one of the stories I truly like of Naruto and Hinata that takes a unique spin on the series. <strong>


	8. Assassination and Kidnapping

THE BIRTH

* * *

><p>It had been a grueling six months for Naruto and Hinata, Naruto traveled far and wide to make new allies and peace treaties with the neighboring countries and villages. Naruto had found many clans that were without a village and country who he asked to return to the Land of the Spring for purpose in life and for their clan heirs. Many accepted Naruto's kind offer and returned with him and swore an oath to the blonde ninja, this made princess Koyuki very pleased with Naruto. The hidden village that was built for her country already started getting business for ninja work due to the popularity of Naruto, this increased her country's profit already by fifteen percent. As Naruto took some time off to spend with his wife and his newly adopted children, it wasn't long before Hinata was ready to give birth to their first child.<p>

As she was in the hospital Naruto could tell that she was in tremendous pain.

"Naruto you did this to me! I swear {Oww} that I'm not having anymore {Oww} children!

"Just breathe Hinata and the pain won't seem that bad" as Naruto tried to comfort his wife.

"Shut up Naruto! I am breathing {Oww} and I'm still in a lot of pain! I swear if you ever touch me again I'm going to rip that penis off your body! You want a big family! Well I suggest you figure out how to have children because their isn't anymore coming out of me" as Hinata screamed so loud that the nurse and the doctors started laughing at Naruto's expense.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-sama what she actually saying believe it or not is quite tame compared to the other first time mothers" as the doctor patted Naruto on the back to make sure he didn't feel too bad about what his wife was saying.

"This is way out of her character, when I first met her she was a shy, blushing, stuttering girl who fainted when she saw me" as Naruto talked to the doctor.

"Oh you want to bring that up now of all places! You also thought I was a dark and weird girl or did you forget that part! You couldn't get a clue that I liked you when I passed out in front of you, how dense could you get? I blushed and you thought that I had the flu or was sick every time I seen you? What person you know stayed sick every time you seen them? Just shut up Naruto and why don't you go over in that corner and sit down and don't say anything else until I push out our child! You put me through this pain and have the nerves to talk about me"! As Hinata threw a pillow at Naruto and the nurses started laughing again. It wasn't everyday that the strongest ninja in the village was defeated by a small pregnant woman with a pillow.

"_I guess this will be our last child" _thought Naruto as the pillow hit him directly in the face.

"Calm down Hinata-sama, this will be over in just a little while, now why don't you hold your husband hand for support because the baby is on its way" as the doctor tried to reason with her.

As Naruto came over and held her hand, he never felt such a grip from such a small woman like Hinata. As he held on he actually heard two of his fingers snapped from the pressure, as he soaked up the pain he tried to hide the aching with a false smile.

'I see the baby's head Hinata! He's half way out, you're almost done" as Naruto didn't know if he was excited to see the baby or to have Hinata go back to her old self.

As Hinata made one more push the baby came out screaming at the top of his lungs. The doctor and the nurses came over and washed and dressed the baby and handed him to the happy couple. As Hinata and Naruto looked at their first born, they both noticed that his hair was a darker blonde than his father's but the most unique thing was he had his mother's eyes. Although not the Hyuuga's trait of paleness, he had that lavender color of kindness his mother had. As she placed a kiss on top of his head, she leaned over and kissed Naruto and apologized for being so evil toward him.

"So did you two come up with a name yet? You can't just call him baby" as the doctor smiled at the two.

"Naruto I want to name him Noriyuki Eiji, that's the name Harumi gave you when we left Karajan village. Somehow it seems fitting that he should be called that. Harumi said there was a meaning to it, that the name means law and happiness" as Hinata smiled at her little bundle of joy.

"Noriyuki Eiji? I like it very much, Noriyuki Eiji Uzumaki" as Naruto smiled at his little angel in a blue blanket.

"My little Nori-kun" as Hinata brushed his soft hair on his head.

As the doctor went to the door he saw two little children sitting in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

"Are those two children yours out in the waiting room? Do you want me to let them come in and see the new baby"? As he smiled at Naruto and Hinata.

As they told the doctor to let them come in to see the baby, the two walked up nervously to see their new baby brother. As Makoto pulled down the cover just a bit, he saw the little blonde smiling while he was a sleep. Makoto made a promise in his head that he would protect the little tyke from all harm.

As Akina looked at the baby she just smiled.

"_This is the child that will carry on his father's mission. He seems so happy now but he will carry a burden that only he can overcome , he is the future of ninja world that will achieve peace" _as Akina touched his small frail hand.

Hinata looked at Akina and wondered what she was thinking; she remembered the prophecy that Akina told her six months ago and wondered if her new baby would suffer like his father did when he was a youth. She quickly put those bad thoughts out of her mind because she knew that Naruto and her would protect him with their lives. As the family surrounded Hinata and the baby they all felt the joy of the new addition to the family.

As the doctor came back in he saw the love they displayed for one another, as he began to speak he looked directly at Naruto.

"It would be a good idea for you to hire a nanny until your wife recuperates from having a child, this would be really good for you because your wife hormones will definitely make her emotional from extreme anger, sadness and overactive happiness. Trust me have a nanny until he turns at least three months old" as the doctor told the happy couple his advice.

"Sure I will if it helps out Hinata in any way, I'll do it" as Naruto kissed his wife on the forehead.

Hinata smiled, she finally had her dream and so much more.

* * *

><p>AS WE HEAD BACK TO THE KONOHA VILLAGE SIX MONTHS LATER…<p>

* * *

><p>There had been many changes that took place in the village within the last six months with Naruto's and Hinata's friends. Choji and Ino tied the knot and were soon expecting a child, Neji and Tenten were married for over a year and a half and had their first child turn one and was now expecting another child within the next couple of weeks. Shikamaru became the liaison to the Suna village, he married Temari four months ago and they also were expecting a child in the next six months. Lee decided to give Sakura a chance, so they started dating. To Sakura's surprise Lee was the complete opposite of Sasuke and she loved it, they married three months later. She decided to take Ino lead and ask Lee to marry her, which he eagerly agreed. When she went for a check up Tsunade told the newlyweds they were having twins, this made Lee faint from being overjoyed that the woman he desired for so long was bearing his children. Sasuke and Yakumo were expecting their first child in less than a week, Yakumo was so proud to call Sasuke her husband that she blindly believed everything he said and ignored all of her common sense. Her uncle on the other hand didn't trust Sasuke no further than he could throw him, he made sure that his clan kept a close eye on him and his activities. Tsunade officially retired and handed the mantle of the Six Hokage to Kakashi, he took the title with a heavy heart wishing it was his student Naruto that could have become the Kage of the Hidden Leaf village. All wasn't so bad for the one eye jonin, he recently married Anko and both of them were hoping to become parents soon. The Leaf village had lost many ninja mission accounts due to the fact of Naruto's departure from the village and now the Land of Stone was not producing a healthy economy in their village as predicted by the elders. But things in the Leaf village were starting to look better except from the Hyuuga clan.<p>

"I'm giving you three Main branch members a mission to kidnap the child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki; our spies believe that she may have had the baby about six weeks ago. We know for a fact that Naruto is having a meeting with the Land of Frost about economic trade for the Land of Spring. He will be leaving in five days and then that's when I want you to kidnap the baby, all that gets in your way kill them. Leave no one behind and burn the house down destroying all evidence of your arrival in the village. Another thing Hiashi must have complete deniability of this mission, if your caught you know what you must do" as the elder Hyuuga known as Hayato looked at his kneeled warriors before him.

"Lord Hayato shouldn't we send the Branch members for a mission such as this" asked one of the Hyuugas?

"They can't be trusted with the severity of this mission; most Branch members were loyal to Naruto and Hinata. They knew that both of them were trying to change centuries of tradition based on their personal beliefs. When we take their child, we don't know if it was born with our bloodline or not. But since our blood runs through his veins his children could inherit our most prized possession of the Leaf village, this must not be allowed. You have four days to complete the mission at hand, don't disappoint your clan" as Hayato walked away from them.

As all three Hyuugas looked at each other, they all went home to prepare for a journey to the land of Springs.

* * *

><p>EIGHT WEEKS AFTER HINATA'S CHILD BIRTH<p>

* * *

><p>As Hinata was holding Noriyuki she got scolded by the nanny once again.<p>

"Uzumaki-sama we had a talk about this, you can't hold him all day, you'll spoil him. He would want to be held all the time and you'll make my job that much harder when I watch him" as Junya took the baby away from Hinata.

"But he needs me, plus I've been feeling a whole lot better since I been exercising and practicing my Juken skills" as Hinata reached for her baby once again.

"You heard Junya my beautiful wife, all last night he cried because he wanted someone to hold him. That kept you, me and Junya-san up, he has to get use to not being held twenty-four-seven. Trust me he's not going to hate us for not holding him all the time" as Naruto smiled at his wife.

As Hinata pouted for a hot second but she reluctantly gave into Naruto's and the nanny's advice. She quickly went to practice her taijutsu out in the yard to put her motherly instinct of her baby out of her mind.

* * *

><p>As four of Naruto's top most trusted advisors came to his house they were escorted by one of the caretakers of the house. As Aneko, Yokomastu, Takayuki and Yashura followed the caretaker they passed by a window and saw Hinata practicing her taijutsu. As all three men stopped dead in their tracks, they couldn't believe how beautiful looking she was. As Aneko the only female of the group looked at the old fools' slobbering over their leader's wife, they forgot just where they were.<p>

As Hinata had her back turned, she lifted her leg directly over her head slowly making the men almost lose their composure. As she gently touched her hand with her foot she slowly put her leg down and crotched slowly to the ground spreading her legs so far apart that Aneko could actually hear the men breathing heavy. As she stood back up she placed her hands on the ground and did a vertical handstand, as she had her eyes closed she spread her legs and began to move her legs in a exercising position to show her flexibility of her frame.

"Wow she's quite sexy isn't she"? Said a voice.

"No kidding, I can't believe she just had a baby seven weeks ago. Hell she looks better than some women who hadn't any kids" replied Takayuki as he had a perverted smile on his face.

'I wonder what Naruto would think if he caught you perving on his wife"?

"What he don't know won't hurt him" as Takayuki continued to stare.

"Umm..Takayuki turn around" said Aneko as she had her eyes cover with her hand.

As he turned around he almost lost his bodily fluid as he saw Naruto looking at him with his arms crossed. Takayuki wanted to pull out his sword right then and there and fall on it. He quickly apologized to Naruto and begged his forgiveness, Naruto looked as though he wanted to seriously hurt him but he knew Hinata was breathtaking and men were going to stare at her. As Hinata walked through the door she greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Hello everyone you come to take my husband to that summit meeting"? As she bowed to everyone in the room.

"Yes we have, Hinata what was that form you were doing outside if you don't mind me asking"? Said Aneko as she looked at the slim pale eyed beauty.

"It's like a form of Tai Chi and Yoga practiced by my clan, we close our eyes and circulate a relaxing chakra through our whole body making the muscles more firm and loosened.

"_That's why she didn't notice those perverts staring at her, she had her eyes closed. I wondered how she would react if she knew they were staring at her like she was a well seasoned piece of meat" _thought Aneko.

As they went into Naruto's private office in his house, Hinata went to check on Akina and Makoto.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're going to the ninja academy, I can't wait until next year to attend" said a very disappointed Akina.<p>

"Yeah I can't believe it either, soon I'm going to be as strong as dad" as he rubbed his kid sister head. As he looked at her she had a goofy grin on her face.

"What"? As Makoto looked at Akina.

"That's the first time you called him Dad, that's all" as Akina kept a big grin on her face.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I never thought about it until now. Well I have the last name of Uzumaki now so I guess I am his son. "

As Hinata heard them talking she decided to just let them be brother and sister without any interruptions from her since Makoto was attending the academy next week.

* * *

><p>As Naruto sat in his office talking to his most trusted advisors, they were preparing what to say when they entered the Land of Frost. Aneko wanted to offer ninja services since their village had been blessed with so many missions of late. This would help the Land of Spring out with many different types of metals the Land of Frost had that could be used for weapons for the Land of Spring. Yashura wanted to negotiate making them an ally like they did for the Suna and Kumo, this would make them untouchable if any other the big three countries tried to invade the Land of Spring. As they argued for an hour about everything Naruto suggested that he would listen to their leader first to see what they wanted instead of telling them what they needed. Everyone agreed that would be better, as Naruto's advisors left to get ready for the peace talk. Naruto told them that he would meet them at his office in the council room in the village. As he went to his room he saw Hinata sitting there holding Noriyuki in her arms, Naruto just did a heavy sigh and continued to go pack his things.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Naruto I just needed to hold him one more time, I'm going to give Nori-kun to Junya right now and I'm going to take little nap since I know he will wake up at eleven-thirty" as Hinata came over with Noriyuki to make Naruto forgive her for keep picking him up all the time.<p>

Naruto just smiled and kissed his wife on the lips.

"I'll be back before you know it" as Naruto headed downstairs with his bags to go on his trip.

* * *

><p>As Naruto arrived at his office in the village he saw that his advisors were looking angry.<p>

"That S.O.B. cancelled on us, he sent a message saying that we have to reschedule our appointment plus he sent his list of demands over.

As Naruto read them he knew exactly why they were looking angry, they had to do an all nighter to reevaluate their proposal and budget for him to agree to their terms. Naruto took a deep breath and went into his office with his advisors to please the Land of Frost leader. At least he thought now he could spend more time with Hinata and the children since he didn't need to leave the village.

* * *

><p>As Hinata woke up from her little nap she noticed that it was just a little past nine p.m. and the house was quiet, she went down stairs to get a bottle for the baby when she noticed that something was off. She quickly activated her Byakugan and searched the house, as she looked around she saw that Junya was laying on the floor along side Akina and Makoto in the next room. As she search some more she found the maid and the caretaker was lying on the floor as well. As she continued to search the house she saw three men in the baby nursery room approaching her son. She quickly rushed to protect her son, as she came to Akina and Makoto they were barely breathing but Makoto was waking up with a large bruise on his face and chest that looked like a palm mark.<p>

"Makoto do as I say take Akina and run to the neighbors' house and get help" as Hinata ran as she talked to save her baby from the intruders.

As she approached the room she saw three Hyuugas waiting for her. I was hoping to just take the baby and not kill the clan leader's daughter. I'll make your death quick as possible" as the large Hyuuga activated his Byakugan to take out Hinata.

As the other two looked at the comrade they told him to make it quick. As he attacked Hinata she quickly parried every attack and struck him in his chest making him cough up blood and dropping him to one knee. She grabbed a kunai off the side of his belt and cut him across the back, and then she darted toward the other two. As the other two saw this they quickly jumped from the second floor window as Hinata followed closely behind them as she jumped out the window also. As they all landed on the ground Hinata noticed that they killed the chunin that usually patrol their estate as he laid slumped over with a palm print bruise to his face, she assumed they must have killed the other two as well.

"Quick burn down the house!" said the Hyuuga as he held Hinata's child in his arms.

As the other Hyuuga pulled out a cocktail bomb he lit it and was about to throw it until Hinata with pinpoint accuracy hit the jar with her kunai making the liquid spill onto him making him catch on fire. As he screamed in agony from the flame, Hinata rushed to kill the Hyuuga holding her child. As she came close she felt a stinging pain on the left side of her body. As she looked down a kunai had pierced her side, as she turned around it was the Hyuuga she defeated in the nursery. She turned around and tried to place a Juken strike at his heart, he jumped back and Hinata quickly removed the kunai and waited for him to attack.

"Kill her and burn down the house, meet me by the boat so we can get the hell out of here" as the Hyuuga started to run with the baby. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs for him to stop, a costly mistake as her attacker struck her with his palm making her body almost go rigid. With her kunai she tried to cut him but he was able to dodge her every move at close range. Hinata knew that these were the elite Hyuuga jonin of the clan, the one who held her baby was name Zayurie. As she fought the large Hyuuga in front of her she could not come up with a strategy to take him down. Then it came to her, with her swiftness she rushed toward him with her kunai. As he pulled out his kunai as well, he aimed it toward her head, at the last possible second she ducked and struck him in the Hyuuga blind spot in the back of his head killing him instantly. As Hinata looked down she saw that he caught part of her collar bone leaving a deep cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. As she had her Byakugan activated she ran at top speed to stop the kidnapper from leaving the village. As she got close to the harbor, she saw Zayurie holding Noriyuki in the air with one hand.

"Listen hear Hinata, my mission is to take the child back to the Konoha not to kill you. I looked at the child; he doesn't have the kekkei genkai of our clan which makes him expendable. If you want the child to live comeback right now with me and you can have your precious little baby back. He is worth you coming back to the village for isn't he? Just say yes Hinata the Weak and the baby will be safe" as he used the name he came up with when he was younger to insult Hinata to make her feel even worse about herself by taking away her pride.

"If I come back, I know my clan will either kill me or slap that Cage Bird Seal on my head or even worse try and sell me as a slave for someone who's looking for an obedient wife. My life is here with Naruto, please let me have my child back."

"You sicken me; you love that demon with all your heart! I had enough of this, I'm taking the child but I'm going to kill you and blame it on the Hyuugas' you killed earlier. You make us Main branch look like sniveling weaklings, I don't even know why they would want this bastard of a child? His father is a demon and his mother is an incompetent Hyuuga with no dignity, sleeping around with filth you ruined the Hyuuga name for centuries" as Zayurie placed the baby down and attacked Hinata with great ferocity.

As Hinata blocked most of his blows, she couldn't block them all because she had lost so much blood earlier during her other fight and some more when she ran to catch up to Zayurie. Hinata pulled out her kunai and tried her best to slit his throat, he saw that Hinata was moving like she was in slow motion; he decided to punish her before killing her. He quickly backhand Hinata in the face so hard it made blood and snot come from her nose, he quickly grabbed her by her throat to choke her completely out. Hinata with all her strength plunged her kunai into his forearm making him scream in pain. She quickly grabbed his right arm into arm bar take down and with the remainder of her strength broke his arm. As he struggled to get to his feet he felt some blood on the middle of his back, Hinata had stabbed him in the back with her kunai when they were on the ground when she broke his arm. Zayurie could feel himself getting weak as he removed the kunai from his back. As he held the kunai in the arm that he was stabbed in, he once again charged Hinata this time connecting to the other side of her body with the kunai. As he held Hinata up with the kunai he removed it and caught her by her neck once again, he threw the kunai down and listened for her last breath. As he heard nothing but a faint breathing he smiled as he continued to hold her up by her neck. As he loosened his grip on Hinata, she quickly kicked him in his groin and quickly bit into his cheeks with the last bit of her energy tearing away a large piece of flesh from his face. As he screamed in agony, his face felt as though it was on fire from Hinata's vicious bite. As she crawled toward her son, she could hear him crying his heart out. As she crawled on her knees to reached her baby she pulled him close to her heart to stop him from crying, Zayurie staggered toward Hinata as he picked the kunai back up to finish her off. As he approached her to finish his mission, two Spring ninjas with swords pierced both his legs, they quickly tackled him and tied him up before he could finish killing Hinata.

"Holy shit those two little kids were right! This is Hinata-sama and her baby, quickly go alert Naruto-sama and tell him what happened. On the way send more ninjas just in case there are more out here and make sure you send for a medical ninja, I don't think she's going to make it" as the young chunin went to help Hinata from losing so much blood.

As the genin ran to get help and to see the leader of the village, about his wife, he couldn't get that awful sight out of his mind of Hinata literally being shredded to death by a kunai.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and his advisors were still going over the budget, four ninjas busted through the door and looked right at Naruto.<p>

"Uzumaki-sama, your wife was attacked by Leaf ninjas! I don't think she's going to make it. Everyone in the house was killed except Akina and Makoto, we removed the bodies so the children want see them. The little girl suffered three broke ribs and the boy suffered a dislocated shoulder from their technique. We have the culprit tied up at your house, we didn't want to come through the rural roads just in case there were more out their so we just held position at your house until we know things are safe" as the genin kneeled before Naruto.

Naruto hearing this left the building and within a flash he was at his house. As he opened the door he saw four medics working on his wife, as he was about to approach Hinata he was stopped by one of the chunins.

"They said this is a delicate operation their doing and they must not be disturb" as the chunin bowed his head to Naruto.

Naruto quickly ran over to the tied up Hyuuga. As he pulled the Hyuuga's hair back he saw he didn't have the seal mark placed on his head, Naruto with all his strength punched him in his face. As the tied up Hyuuga screamed in pain because of the bite mark on his face added with the punch he took from a pissed off husband, he stared at Naruto.

"He's a Main branch member of the Hyuuga clan! Alright who sent you? Was it Hiashi?" As Naruto placed his finger into the bite wound on his face.

As he hollered in pain, he refused to answer the question.

Naruto quickly performed his Rasengan and held it up to him.

"You refuse to talk right"? As Naruto looked at him.

"I only have to say this; I hope your bitch dies! One less miserable failure in the world and I hope you're next one demon" as he spat in Naruto's face.

"No I won't kill you, I have something special planned for you" as Naruto wiped away the spit from his face.

Naruto quickly made a long series of hand signs and pressed his hands on the temples of the tied up Hyuuga. As he hollered in pain, he noticed that he couldn't see in color. Everything was black and white, he quickly tried to activate his Byakugan but he went completely blind and he could feel blood running out of his nose.

"What the hell did you do to me? I'm blind, fix what you've done demon"! As he rocked back and forth in the chair.

"What I've done is put a seal on your forehead, if you want to see again deactivate your Byakugan. This seal right here can't be removed only I can do it, if someone tries to mess with it you die! You try an eye transplant you die! Within two years you will become completely blind, you will next loose your hearing as well. You will live in a world with out sound and sight, a suitable punishment. But if my wife dies I will slap another seal on you that will make you loose your mind as well" as Naruto pulled him up by his collar.

"Naruto we will make him talk, we will find out before the end of the night why the Leaf sent them to our land" as Yashura walked in with the rest of his advisors.

That's okay I know who done this, men make sure he doesn't die because he's about to show the five nations the treachery of the Leaf.

As Aneko went into the other room she saw Hinata lying on the floor surrounded by medical ninjas.

'They didn't want to move her, they said she might die if they tried to take her to the hospital if they couldn't stabilize her here first" as Naruto looked at his number one advisor.

"She's tough, she'll pull through" as Aneko hugged Naruto.

"Your wife wants to speak with you Uzumaki-sama, we did all we could the rest is up to her. To be honest Uzumaki-sama I'm not so sure she will make it, but it doesn't mean she'll die either" as the medical ninja took Naruto to his wife.

As Naruto looked at his wife, she looked extremely pale and weak; she had bruising all over her body and face. As she motioned for Naruto to come closer she whispered something in his ear that he could barely hear.

"I can't do that Hinata or rather I won't" as Naruto kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Naruto it looks as if you're about to do some bad things, I would advise against it" as Aneko blocked the door to the outside.

"Don't worry, I'm in control" as he removed Aneko from his path.

"What did Hinata say to you Naruto?"

"That's private, but she wasn't the target or me" as Naruto kept walking.

"You mean the baby? As Aneko looked shocked at that revelation.

* * *

><p>As he got outside he bit his finger and went through the proper hand sign to summon Gamabunta. As Gamabunta appeared he told him to take him to Mount Myōboku, as Gamabunta did as he was told, he could tell Naruto was not the same man when he last talked to him.<p>

As they arrived Gamabunta asked Naruto why he wanted to come here.

"Can you do a reverse summon and get me close to the Konoha?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure but why? And why were you in the Land of Spring? Naruto are you in trouble" asked Gamabunta?

"We'll talk later but for now can you get me to the Konoha?"

"Sure but I'm holding you to that talk later" as Gamabunta told Naruto to jump on his back and they both puffed away.

As Naruto made it to the outside of the Konoha he told Gamabunta he would need his services later to get him back to Mount Myōboku. As Naruto came to the outer part of the village wall, he knew how to get in the village undetected and he had one thing on his mind…kill Hiashi Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>I just want to let everyone know thank you for reviewing my story, thank you for all of your tips and ideas. I had some great ideas thrown my way and I incorporated some of them in my later chapters. the one who gave me the ideas I will thank you in thoses chapters.<p>

P.S.

if you have the time go to Brown Phantom profile and take his poll. I know a lot of readers are aware of his work and it a short and simple poll that you can pick your favorite author.

Thanks.

Chris


	9. Justice, Vengeance,Revenge Its The Same

As Naruto made it inside of the village with great stealth he only had one goal to kill Hiashi Hyuuga, Naruto knew that the Main branch only followed Hiashi orders. He knew that Hiashi was a cruel man but he never thought he would stoop so low to kill his own flesh and blood. Naruto at the time thought that Hinata and her father was starting to get along better but after she went to save Naruto from Pein, the Hyuuga elders and her father felt disgraced, not for her losing but for her going to help Naruto the Nine Tail container.

Naruto was angry at Hiashi for not standing up for his daughter; she did what a true friend would do, save a life. He was never mean about it but he always stressed that Hiashi needed to show her respect and no matter what he should love his daughter eternally. Hinata didn't want Naruto and her father fighting so she told Naruto how she felt about her father.

"_I love my father and I know deep down he loves me too, all parents love their children even when they think they don't measure up to their standards. He may be cruel but I won't hate him or wish anything bad on him"_ was Hinata only reply to Naruto's anger toward Hiashi.

Naruto was shocked since he never knew of a parents love but he trusted Hinata's judgment. He knew Hinata wasn't like her clan members at all because she lacked that cruel and conceited attitude the Hyuuga's possesses. When Naruto and Hinata began to date Naruto's reputation through the village was said to be on the level of that of the Fourth Hokage, the Hyuuga's at first didn't mind. A failure from a prestigious clan got the attention of a future Hokage and a war hero, which made them feel even more superior. If a miserable failure could get someone like him than a prodigy of the clan could have any mate they wanted.

As Naruto waited by an empty field area he concentrated all of his chakra until his eyes revealed that of the Toad Sage's power. He quickly searched for Hiashi's chakra signature, as he found out where Hiashi was at, he darted out to dish out a divine retribution punishment that Hiashi completely deserves. As Naruto came to an opening he saw Hiashi walking with two clan members, Naruto quickly activated his Sages body cloak and dashed forward and extended his chakra where it grabbed the two Hyuugas bodyguards and slung them both against a tree knocking them completely out. Naruto quickly punch Hiashi in the middle of his stomach causing him to lose his wind.

'Naruto what the hell are you doing here and attacking me and my guards?" As Hiashi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Like you don't know, I came here to put you six feet deep in the dirt! It's time that you pay in blood for what you've done to Hinata; it's just you and me now. My love for my wife against your hatred for us, let's see which is stronger" as Naruto walked up to Hiashi to take him out.

"What the hell are you talking about? You want me dead for what reason, because of that wife of yours " as Hiashi got in his Juken stance?

"Enough talk, time to pay for your sins against Hinata" as Naruto rushed Hiashi with such speed Hiashi could only use his rotation to get Naruto away from him.

As Naruto saw Hiashi perform his rotation he quickly jumped back to avoid the gust of wind, he waited till Hiashi stopped spinning and attacked by using taijutsu. As the two combatants faced off, Hiashi used every bit of his taijutsu arsenal to take down the blonde powerhouse, he heard many stories about Naruto skills but he always thought it was mere exaggeration than fact. Now he knew for sure the stories were all true and that he was in the fight of his life.

"Do you think that I will roll over for you boy! My Juken skills are dominant in taijutsu, you don't stand a chance"! As Hiashi countered every blow Naruto threw at him.

Naruto quickly punched Hiashi in the face and staggered the older Hyuuga making him jump back to get his strategy together. He quickly formed the **Eight Trigram Empty Palm** and tried to back off his opponent from doing more damage to his body. As the rush of chakra and wind came rushing toward Naruto he stood there as the force of the wind crashed on the side of him causing damages to the trees to the left and right of him. Hiashi stood there stunned, wondering how his jutsu missed him completely.

"That type of jutsu will never work on me! I trained myself endlessly to manipulate my wind affinity and I also know how to alter my opponent's wind affinity also. Face it Hiashi your way out of your league with me, anything you can come up with I can counter" as Naruto walked slowly up to his pale eyed prey.

"Boy you haven't seen anything yet, do you really think that the Hyuuga Gentle Fist is weak? The Juken style has no weakness" as Hiashi got back into his stance.

"There are three and I'm willing to show you personally and that these moves will send you to the afterlife" as Naruto prepared once more to attack.

As Hiashi rushed Naruto he aimed a chakra filled palm toward Naruto's chest, Naruto quickly side stepped and caught Hiashi's wrist. Naruto quickly turned around and delivered a devastating blow with his elbow toward Hiashi's jaw, as Hiashi head flew backwards from the blow, Naruto held onto Hiashi's wrist and grabbed all of Hiashi's fingers and snapped them where they were touching the backside of Hiashi's hand. Hiashi screamed in excruciating pain, he actually thought his fingers were torn off by his son-in-law.

"Lesson one: The Gentle Style can be broken if the combatant's fingers can't hold chakra" as Naruto punched Hiashi in the chest and sent him flying back several feet.

As Hiashi looked at Naruto he noticed that Naruto's eyes held hatred for him that was equal to his bloodlust for vengeance. Hiashi didn't know why Naruto wanted his head all of a sudden but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He quickly gathered his thoughts and prepared to attack again, he quickly rushed Naruto with another Juken strike. Naruto moved and looped his arm around Hiashi's and threw Hiashi over his shoulder sending him crashing down onto ground breaking three ribs.

"Lesson two: The Hyuuga technique is vulnerable to throw moves and wrestling moves! See you Hyuuga's concentrate so much on striking someone's chakra system that you don't know how to counter the basic throw moves. It seems that you and the other Hyuuga's egos made you forget that" as Naruto looked down at Hiashi.

Hiashi couldn't believe what was happening to him, this young ninja of twenty-two was systematically taking him apart no matter what he did. He realized just a little too late that the rumors of this young blonde ninjas was no exaggeration what so ever. He knew if the battle last even twenty seconds longer than his life would come to an end at his owns son-in-law's hand. He quickly pulled out a kunai and looked at Naruto; he noticed that Naruto started smiling at the outcome of his action.

"_Damn it what are you playing at Uzumaki? What could possibly make you want my head on a platter so bad? He refuses to talk except when he's pointing out the Hyuuga weaknesses, does he want to start a war between the Land of the Spring and the Leaf village"_ as Hiashi twirled his kunai around his good hand and prepared to stop Naruto's murderous attacks.

As he rushed the blonde ninja, Naruto quickly made a one hand ninjutsu sign and a gust of wind hit Hiashi head on. The wind tore through Hiashi's clothes and muscles like a thousand razors leaving him in a bloody mess and making him drop to the ground. As Hiashi looked down he noticed that his body was scarred with tiny cut marks that continued to bleed all over his body, as he looked up he saw a smiling Naruto standing over him with his arms crossed.

"Lesson number three: Hyuuga's are weak against certain types of elemental affinities such as wind and fire. I hope my enlightening lesson of Hyuuga Juken inferiority made you just a bit wiser old man? You see I trained with your daughter and I picked up a few things about your techniques, so I trained Hinata so she wouldn't have those flaws your clan has. Just ask the assassins you sent to harm my family, oh wait Hinata killed two of them and the other one is alive and our prisoner in the Land of Spring. So I guess your killers couldn't do what you ordered, it's time Hiashi to pay the piper" as Naruto stood over his beaten combatant.

* * *

><p>As Naruto looked at Hiashi his anger began to rise as he had visions of Hinata lay dying because of his father-in-law actions. He reached down and picked the elderly Hyuuga up by his neck and began squeezing his throat ever so tightly.<p>

"She was precious to me Hiashi and you tried to take her away from me, just because she loved the demon of the Leaf village! Everyone thought she was weak but she was as strong as they came! Her gentle touch of kindness could shatter mountains, her voice could tame the most wild and dangerous beast that ever walked the planet. She looked for peace rather than war; she protected me numerous amounts of times with no regards to her own safety. She was and always will be my soul mate in this world or in the next! Her love is so strong she asked me not to harm you; as long as our child was safe she said she could die knowing that! Why Hiashi did she want me to let you live? I refused her and she had a look of sorrow in her eyes, why are you so precious to her when you did everything in your power to make her life a living hell? Why? Answer me Hiashi!" as Naruto threw a series of punches to Hiashi's face.

"_Someone tried to kill Hinata? Can't take much more, barely can say a word or stay conscious"_ as Hiashi was blacking in and out from Naruto's steady punching to his head.

* * *

><p>As Hiashi finally hit the ground again he remembered something his wife said when she was on her death bed.<p>

_I have to leave you now but promise me you will look after Hinata, she has unlimited love for you and anyone she meets. Her kindness will make even the most evil man smile at her warmth __and __tenderness__, anyone our daughter loves I know__ he__ will protect her from all harm. I believe our daughter's destiny will make our village even stronger, trust our daughter__'s__ heart Hiashi. It will lead us out of dark times of hopelessness into the light of happiness. Show Hinata your love so she will not feel sad that her mother has left this world, promise me you will treat her like the precious child she is. Tell Hanabi that I'm sorry and that I wish I could see her get older; tell them to make a good life filled with happy stories so they can tell me everything when we meet on the other side. I'll hold you to this promise my dear husband, any man that love our daughters unconditionally honor them, cherish them because they will definitely make our clan stronger"_ as she lifted her head up and kissed her husband goodbye.

"I promise I'll keep her happy and safe, this is a promise of a lifetime" as he kissed his wife a final farewell.

"Get up Hiashi! You're not that weak! You always berated Hinata but it seems you're the weak link of the Hyuuga clan! Now last chance to get up and die as a warrior or I'll put this Rasengan in the back of your head killing you like some stray dog rather than some noble combatant! "As Naruto's Rasengan hummed with anticipation to kill Hiashi on the spot.

"Hinata…can't get…up… forgive me… Hinata…I broke all my …my promises… to your mother…" as Hiashi was incoherent from Naruto's threat due to his past vision of his wife last moment alive.

"Now you call for your daughter when you're on death's door! Die you malicious bastard" as Naruto was about to hammer his Rasengan into the back of Hiashi skull.

"Hummfff" as Naruto was grabbed by the two Inuzuka jonin who tackled him to the ground knocking the wind out of him and expelling his Rasengan. Naruto quickly grabbed the shorter Inuzuka as they tumbled and quickly got to his feet and threw her to the older dog warrior woman knocking her completely off balance. Naruto swiftly came and punched her in the face and then to her solar plexus knocking the wind out of her, the younger Inuzuka recovered from the throw and charged Naruto. Naruto grabbed her by her arm and slung her to the ground full force as she wailed in pain from the slam. The older Inuzuka used her speed and backed Naruto away with her kunai, as she pulled up the younger dog jonin they both stared at the blonde in front of them.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to start a war? If you kill Hiashi the Fire country will want your head on a platter! Why after all this time you came back to the village to start trouble now" as Tsume the Inuzuka clan leader looked at Naruto?

"Hiashi owes me blood and his life; if you stand in my way I'm going to kill you Tsume and your daughter as well! Let the Fire country come for me, I won't run anymore! Hiashi dies tonight and so will you if stand in my way of justice" as Naruto walked toward the duo.

"Justice? For what? What could have Hiashi done that warrants his death" screamed Hana?

"He tried to have his own daughter killed, the mother of my child, my wife ! She lay dying as we speak, it's time for retribution and the penalty is death" as Naruto stopped and looked at the two jonins.

The two looked in horror, they knew that Hiashi could be cruel at times but he would never stoop to have Hinata marked for death by his hands. They knew it had to be more to it but they knew they couldn't defeat Naruto together they needed more shinobis. They decided to try and stall for time for a much needed assistance.

"It sounds like to me its revenge, he kills her, you kill him and eye for an eye! But it's murder because you don't have proof!" Screamed Tsume.

"In my village I have two dead unsealed Hyuugas and one that's still alive until I deemed he's no longer necessary. You see revenge, vengeance and justice is all the same thing, just different words but the same meaning. When someone's life is taken you want that person punished for leaving a hole in your heart. Don't all three words describe punishment for a wicked person for the injustice they are trying to get away with? Now I know your stalling for time so someone can come and help you but the time has come, move or die!"

As Naruto walked toward them he looked up and saw two twisters coming straight toward him, he immediately recognized the technique **Fang over Fang**. As both twister headed toward Naruto, he just stood there waiting for the impact. As the two cyclones struck Naruto the jutsu was broken, as both Tsume and Hana looked stunned at the outcome. Naruto held Tsume canine assistant Kuromaru in one hand by the throat and Hana's dog in the other hand by neck. He quickly threw Kuromaru into a tree and slammed Hana's canine helper to the ground with a choke slam. Never in their ninja careers have they ever witnessed any ninja alive stopping their canine's attack with the rising of an enemy's hand.

"Very smart Naruto, you knew that technique would cause unwanted attention, especially since it's such a loud attack. So you neutralized it by taking out our dogs" as Tsume looked impressed by his cleverness and his ability.

Hana looked at Naruto and dashed straight toward him at a blinding speed, she quickly threw a punch toward Naruto's head. As she swung her fist at him, it looked as if Naruto just vanished right in front of her eyes.

"You're fast but to me it looks like your moving in slow motion, now you left your mother unguarded and yourself open for an attack" as Naruto was directly behind her.

As Hana tried to turn around, Naruto ducked down and struck her knee cap with a chakra filled fist sending her down in pain.

As Naruto used his speed he pulled out his kunai and aimed it straight at Tsume throat, the blade was about to end Tsume life when Hiashi caught his kunai with his good hand at the last possible moment.

"Enough Naruto! You want me dead, not Tsume and Hana. I know you have contempt for me but I didn't order anyone to kill my daughter! I love Hinata with all my heart, but I'm the head of this clan and I have to make difficult decisions everyday about how the clan should move forward. I know that it seems cruel that I have to use my children as property and chess pieces but if my clans dies out it will be my fault! The one thing I refuse to do is sacrifice my children lives for the clan! I do everything in my power to keep them safe but I refuse to murder them because of any rule or Hyuuga custom" as Hiashi staggered to keep from passing out from his injuries as he continued to hold onto Naruto's wrist.

Naruto looked at Hiashi hand as he held onto his wrist; Naruto felt every emotion in Hiashi's body and soul. He felt anger, sadness but most of all shame. Naruto dove deeper into Hiashi's emotions but he couldn't find a murderous intention for Hinata. Naruto wanted revenge he wanted Hiashi to pay for leaving Hinata sad, troubled and scared but he really wanted to punish Hiashi for taking away his love from Hinata.

"_I want to kill him; I want to see him suffer like no one ever suffered in life! I want this pain to stop in my heart! If I kill him, I will be killing him for the wrong reasons. Sure he caused Hinata so much pain in life but she forgave him but I can't. If I kill him my village and everyone that's innocent will be pushed into a war because of my anger toward him. I can't make them suffer because I'm suffering, damn it I want justice_! "As Naruto for the first time since he became an adult looked uncertain on what to do. He decided to listen to Hinata's words she told him when she lay hurt on the bed.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK AT THE UZUMAKI ESTATE<p>

"_Naruto my father didn't do this; I can feel it in my soul. Don't kill my father, I know you're hurting right now but you must trust me. He loves me, the love between parent and child can never be severed. Promise me you want go after my father, I know it looks bad but I need you to promise me this"_ as Hinata's words were below a whisper.

"_I can't or rather I won't"_ as Naruto walked away.

This scene played through Naruto's mind over and over.

"I'm leaving, when I find out who ordered to have my child abducted and my wife killed, I'm going to kill them all! And if the whole Hyuuga clan made a decision to go behind your back to harm my family, the Uchiha massacre will seem like a debutante ball compared to the hell I will unleash on them. It will be the things that nightmares are made of".

"Wait Naruto what, did Hinata have" as Hiashi staggered to Naruto?

"We had a little boy" as Naruto's body cloaked into the Sage's body and disappeared in a yellow flash.

As Tsume looked at Hiashi she noticed that he was smiling like when they were children, a smile that she thought she would never see again in life.

"Come on Hiashi-baka let's get you to the hospital and then to Kakashi, he's going to want to hear all about this" as Tsume put his arms around her shoulder.

"You know I hate that name! Anyways have your daughter go and get Tsunade and tell her to meet me in the Hokage office. Forget the hospital this is too important if what Naruto says is true this could spell trouble for the village" as Hiashi looked almost dead from being pummeled by Naruto.

As Hana was about to leave she saw Kiba and Shino coming toward them, the two saw the area damaged beyond belief and Hiashi looking like he could die at any minute.

"What the hell happened here" as Kiba looked at his mother?

"Shut up and go get Kakashi, tell him it's an emergency" as Tsume continued to hold up Hiashi.

One thing Kiba knew was to not argue with his mother, he quickly departed and headed straight to the Six Hokage home.

"So grandpa want to tell me if this is true or not about someone sent to kill Hinata" as Tsume carried him toward the village council hall?

"I didn't have anything to do with it but I have a clue who might have, but I'll explain everything when we are at the Hokage office" as every step Hiashi made seemed to put him in pain, he smirked at being called a grandpa by his oldest and dearest friend.

As Shino looked at Hiashi's bodyguards he saw chakra burns in their chest, he knew that it was Naruto when he used his Sage's body that caused that type of cellular damage. The only thing he couldn't come up with is why would Naruto come back to the village and attack Hiashi. As he helped up the wounded Hyuugas, he stared at Hiashi and wondered did he do something to Hinata or Naruto to make him come back. He figured he would find out when he go to see Kakashi at the Hokage office tonight.

* * *

><p>As Naruto summoned Gamabunta, he looked at the great warrior toad and began his story from the time he married Hinata to now. As Gamabunta listened with great attention, he felt sympathy for the blonde. Gamabunta would have helped Naruto but since Hinata never signed the toad contract she wasn't allowed to come to Mount Myōboku leaving them to make other arrangements for a getaway. As Gamabunta understood the situation he took Naruto back to Mount Myōboku were there they reverse summon Naruto close by the Land of Spring. As Naruto use his great speed he made it back home within three hours.<p>

As Naruto walked through the door Aneko punched him directly in his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Your wife can die at any moment and you leave your children alone scared and frightened? Akina and Makoto thought you abandoned them! I had to calm them down and make up some lie, so tell me why did you leave the so called love of your life all alone" as Aneko grabbed him by his collar?

"I paid a little visit to Hiashi, don't worry I didn't kill him. On my way back I was thinking, I want to expose the ones from the Leaf village that did this to her. I'm going to give them an ultimatum, tell the truth and punish those who did this or I send a live Hyuuga to the Kumogakure for a science project. I want the rest of the Elemental nations to know about the corruption that's taking place in the Leaf village, if there exposed maybe things will change for the better. But my first priority is to find the ones who did this to Hinata and make them pay. "

"What makes you think they will admit that they sent someone to kill Hinata and to abduct your child? You're a missing nin, all nations expect the Leaf to kill you or do something devious to you" as Aneko released his collar.

Naruto knew she was right but he had to show everyone how far his former village had fallen to corruption. As he went into the other room with Aneko to check on Hinata he saw their child lying next to Hinata and the medical ninja was checking her vitals.

"Why is Noriyuki laying next to Hinata?"

"She said she wants to sleep next to her angel on earth before she meets one in heaven. Naruto she might live, her heart is weak now but she resting and her body is trying to heal itself. Just be by her side so that she knows that you love her. She kept calling you and started to get all nervous and yelling for you, I had to put her under sedation before the situation became worse" as the medical Nin looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving from this spot" as Naruto took a chair and sat next to his wife who was lying down on the bed.

As the medical ninja left with Aneko, he closed the door and left Naruto with his wife.

"You were right as usual Hinata-chan, without you I'm afraid that Noriyuki will feel sadden by you leaving us. Please Hinata fight for me, fight for our child. I always thought I would die before you or rather I prayed I died before you. Losing you would destroy me on a level where the world would have no joy in it and the food will have no taste. Promise me Hinata you'll fight to stay with me and our children" as Naruto held onto her hand. "On the way back from our former village I had all of these thoughts running through my head and I want you to hear them all."

"Hinata you showed me that you loved me completely and truthfully, you given me first experiences on everything as a man."

"You gave me my first date".

"You gave me my first real kiss".

"You married me and made me a husband".

"You're the first woman I made love to, you gave me your virginity and I gave you mine".

"You made me a father of three".

"But most of all you made me complete and you gave me infinite amount love that overwhelmed me. Every time I thought it couldn't get any better, I was proven wrong. If you make it I swear that I'll never let anything bad happen to you again. Our former village is now completely corrupt, it's time I showed their dirty laundry to the world" as Naruto kissed his wife forehead as she lay comatose from her injuries he placed his head on Hinata's shoulder and cried for her to be alright. He looked over and seen his newborn child waking up from his crying, Naruto picked up his son and rocked him backed to sleep. Unknown to him Makoto was watching him cry for Hinata. Makoto never thought he would see someone as powerful as Naruto cry, as he closed the door he began to hate the Leaf village. They tried to take away his adopted mother and left his adopted father a nearly broken man, he swore on his life on this day the Leaf will pay for their treachery.


	10. Never Naruto Always Hinata

As Tsume helped Hiashi to a chair, she saw how much blood he was losing she came over and tried to help as much as she could with his wounds.

"This seems like old times, me coming to save your ass and patching you up. You should have known better than to face a man in love, you lucky he came to his senses or we all would have pinewood coffins right about now" as Tsume took a piece of cloth and tried to stop some of the bleeding.

"Right before I passed out I had a past vision from when me and my wife was speaking, she said that any man that love our daughters would protect them with their life and that she wasn't worried about our daughters being harmed. Even back then her wisdom was preparing me for the future, I wished I would have listened more closely instead of breaking every promise I made to her. Naruto did something I failed to do; he loved my daughter completely, honestly and eternally. Something that was supposed to be my job, I'm glad she has him. Even with the bounty on their heads no one in their right mind will fight him" as Hiashi smiled at Tsume.

"_There is that smile again, you almost lost your life and your smiling"?_ As Tsume inner thoughts could not comprehend that smirk on his face.

As Tsunade walked through the door, she saw Hiashi's injuries were severe as he sat laid back in the chair.

"What the hell happened to you and why are we meeting this late at night" as Tsunade looked at the two clan leaders?

"Hana didn't explain? Hmmm she thought it would be better just in case someone was being nosey" as Tsume continued to work on Hiashi's wounds.

"She said she needed Shizune and they're going to assist Shino with something and that she would be here as soon as possible" as Tsunade now knew it was a dire emergency they were all here.

"I'll explain everything once Kakashi arrives but for now can you do something about these injuries" as Hiashi face looked pale and his body looked literally torn to pieces by Naruto's wind affinity.

* * *

><p>As Shino, Kiba ,Shizune and Hana walked through the door with Kakashi and Anko they all looked at Tsunade healing a bloodied Hiashi.<p>

"Alright what the hell happened here? Who the hell did this to Hiashi" as Anko gave a deathly stare at all the ninjas present?

"One word, Naruto" as Tsume answered the foul mouth jonin question.

"What? Why would he do this to Hiashi? Don't tell me he tried to kill him" as Kakashi took a seat behind his desk?

"That's not the half of our problems…" when Hana was cut off by Tsunade.

"Wait Shizune seal the room so no one can hear us" as Tsunade looked outside!

As Shizune made the necessary hand signs she gave the nod to continue the conversation.

"Naruto claims that the Hyuuga clan made an attempt to steal their child and kill Hinata" this time Kiba cut off his sister and began hollering.

"How dare you send someone to kill your own daughter? You lowlife son of a bitch" as Kiba was about to strike Hiashi in the face, Shino quickly caught his arm.

"Let's hear what he has to say before we jump to any conclusions" as Shino held his friends arm until he settled down.

Kiba could tell that Shino was upset and that he wanted to know the truth on the attack on his friend's life. As he settled down everyone waited for Hiashi to say something.

"I didn't do it but I have a faint idea who did, Naruto said there were three Main branch members that attacked Hinata. He said that two were killed and they have another one prisoner, if it's the same three that left four days ago then we are in big trouble. We violated the political asylum agreement, we trespassed on foreign land without permission and we attacked two citizens of the Land of Spring. Although they were naturalized citizen I'm pretty sure my clan members had to kill someone from the Land of Spring to get to my daughter" as Hiashi finished telling his story on what Naruto told him.

"Shit this is bad very bad" as Anko shook her head.

"Is Hinata dead" asked a soft spoken Shino?

"Naruto said that she didn't have much time left, he was so angry he was ready to kill everyone that stood in his way that protected Hiashi. He also made a threat; anyone that was even remotely connected to harming Hinata was going to die by his hands. He made that much very clear and his eyes confirmed the threat" as Tsume bowed her head. She had always like Hinata and always hope down the line that her and Kiba would get together but she saw how much she loved that blonde haired prankster and was happy for Hinata from the bottom of her heart.

"Hiashi who was it you think planned this little fiasco" as Kakashi looked at him dead in his eyes?

"Hayato, he's the only one they would listen to besides me. He probably convinced them that Hyuugas living in a foreign land should not have the secrets to the Byakugan. But the thing I can't understand is how were they allowed to leave the village without making any kind of report to the council or the Hokage" as Hiashi looked at everyone in the room.

"Shit Homura and Koharu, there are the only ones that can do these types of thing! Shit if Naruto finds this out I know for a fact he won't stop until their dead" as Tsunade slammed her fist on Kakashi's desk!

"Well he won't find out, Shizune go get Ibiki tell him we need his special services Anko you assist him. Kiba and Shino take two ANBU and arrest Hayato. Hana and Tsume go and bring back those two old fools to the interrogation room because they have a lot to answer for and on your way down send up two ANBU to arrest Hiashi and have him treated at the hospital before we send him into a holding cell until we find out if he's innocent or not" as the one eye jonin looked directly at Hiashi.

Everyone in the room looked surprised at Kakashi's statement, although they knew Hiashi was cruel but some were not thoroughly convinced that he had anything to do with Hinata's assassination attempt on her life.

"Wait Kakashi Hiashi is innocent! When they sent you and Sasuke after Naruto and Hinata, it was Hiashi that informed me of Koharu and Homura plans. Although he didn't know of Sasuke's entire secondary mission he knew that the two were up to no good by sending him. He asked me to send Kiba and Shino since they were Hinata's teammates; if I didn't then we would have been looking at the deaths of both Naruto and Hinata. You won't get anything out of those two old fools and in fact you might get loyalty issues with some of your ANBU and ninjas if you don't have undeniable proof they were involved. That was my hardest task was proven them of wrong doings, that's why I was literally forced to put Naruto and Hinata in the bingo books because of them. Be extremely cautious of them Kakashi, they are not to be underestimated by any means" as Tsunade looked out the window.

"Alright but I will get answers from Hayato and the three missing ninjas! I'm going to send a message to the Land of Spring to Koyuki and see if we can come to some sort of agreement before this gets blown into a major confrontation between us. If Hinata is dead then were up shit creek without a paddle" as Kakashi dismissed everyone in the room.

As he went to the communication hall he sent an urgent message to the princess of the Land of Spring. He prayed that she would see it was the act of only a few and not the entire village, Kakashi had to chuckle to himself, five months as the Hokage and already an incident was waiting for war.

* * *

><p>As Hana and Tsume were walking home, Hana could tell that she was deep in thought.<p>

"What's wrong mom? Ever since we left the Hokage's office you were quiet and unfocused about what happened" as Hana looked at her mother.

"Just reminiscing about the first time I met Hiashi, he was quiet and sort of shy. He was part of my team which I thought he shouldn't be, he was very likable but sort of stuck up but he use to love to laugh all the time. He actually saved my life once and never threw it in my face. I use to tease him all the time and say that Hizashi was more handsome than him. That use to drive him crazy but he would always try to act like it didn't, until Hizashi told me that Hiashi use to come home almost in tears but never said anything to anyone about it. Hizashi told me that Hiashi had feelings for me and that when I said he was better looking it broke his heart" as Tsume looked at her daughter.

"Wait that stick in the mud liked you? But they were identical twins why would he be so upset about that" asked a very curious Hana?

"He thought that his brother had a better quality trait that I like better about Hizashi, when you have feelings for someone you hope they see the love you hold for them in their heart. After that day I never said it again after Hizashi told me of Hiashi's feelings."

"Well I'm glad you let him down easy" as Hana continued to walk with her mother.

"Well he would have been your father" as Tsume smiled at Hana.

"What! That stuck up…arrogant…asshole could have been my dad" as Hana shuddered when saying that?

"Yeah, he asked for my hand in marriage and I accepted. But both of our clans refused the union, they said that our bloodline was incompatible that it would weaken both clans. Hiashi gave a big speech on why he loved me and that he wanted to raise a family with me, they threaten to seal him and he accepted the deal as long as he was allowed to marry me. I truly loved the tight- ass snob with all my heart but I couldn't let him suffer exclusion, ridicule and disownment from his clan. I told him what was in my heart that I couldn't live a life like that with him losing everything and me suffering from what they would do to him. He told me he would suffer more if I wasn't in his life, that was the first time in my life words caused me to cry. I knew in my heart that I had to let him go or otherwise I would suffer for putting him through so much pain. It took him seven years just for him to look at me and another three to talk to me, I guess even after all of that he suffered like he said he would" as Tsume looked up in the darkness of the sky.

"You're making this up to mess with me! I never heard anything like that from our family or friends, where's your proof?" As Hana looked at her mother.

Tsume unbuttoned her shirt and unfastened her necklace around her neck, she pulled out a ring connected to the necklace and tossed it Hana. As she looked at the expensive gorgeous ring it had an engraving inside the ring.

_Tsume my one true love, my heart is yours always…Hiashi. _

"Holy crap on fucking cracker! It's true, it's really is true" as Hana felt light headed after her mother's confession.

"Today I saw him smile like when we were younger when Naruto defeated him, that's the Hiashi I remember and I know he would never harm Hinata" as Tsume looked deep into her daughters eyes.

"When we get home you're telling me everything" as Hana smiled at her mother as she handed back the ring.

* * *

><p>FOUR DAYS LATER<p>

It has been close to four days since the attack on Hinata, Naruto continued to stay by her side hoping that she makes it. As he was called forth by his advisors and Princess Koyuki about a message they received about the attack on Hinata, she read the letter out loud in the palace.

"_We were told by Naruto that Hinata was attacked and that she is dying or she has passed away by now, we are deeply sorry and we wish to let you know that this wasn't a sanctioned attack given by Kakashi Hatake the current Hokage. These men were acting on their own agenda and the punishment from us will be severe. We understand that you have three unsealed Hyuuga members; we ask that you return them to us immediately so we can bury the dead and interrogate the one still alive so we can punish all those involved in this misunderstanding. This captured Hyuuga could be invaluable to our investigation and we will be most gracious for your consideration on this horrible event that took place. We will give you our word that all those involved will be trialed under the most serious charges of the law, we ask that you be patient and we will share certain information with your officials. If they are not returned to us in a timely manner steps will be taken to retrieve our ninjas from the Leaf village. We expect them to be returned within forty-eight hours."_

_Kakashi Hatake _

_Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. _

"Even now they have the conceit to issue us an ultimatum for their wrong doings; I want you to send a letter telling them to kiss our ass. Tell them that we want them to come clean about invading our country and violating political asylum among the five nations law. Tell them that I will be informing the four Daimyos of their treachery, I can't believe they have the gall to even send this letter! Inform every politician, every Kage this will never happen in my country again!" As Princess Koyuki crumbled up the paper and had her advisors prepare for the fight of their lives.

Naruto in all of his years never seen Koyuki so angry, he knew that her and Hinata became good friends and that she started to care for Hinata like a little sister. When she heard of the attack, she wanted to contact the Leaf and make a personal threat, if it wasn't for her advisors she would have done it the minute she heard of the attack. As Naruto seen the intensity in her eyes, he knew she had his back no matter what happened. As he prepared to go back home to be by Hinata's side, he decided to talk to Makoto and Akina about what happened four days ago. Every day the two would sit next to her for hours not moving not saying anything, Makoto seemed to take it the hardest when he entered the room and saw a very pale Hinata. As Naruto made it inside his home he looked for the two, he decided to check in the back yard. As he finally came upon the two he noticed that Makoto was hard at work training, Naruto never saw the young boy work so diligently before. Naruto could do nothing but smile at the young boy's effort to become a fine shinobi, he decided to let them be and talk to them later. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Makoto had an agenda of why he wanted to be strong. It had everything to do with the Leaf village and the love for Hinata. In the young boy's eyes the Leaf village was worst than Karajan village, the most evil and criminally base village in the world. His only vow in his heart was to make anyone pay for their wrong doings, it seemed in a world of shinobi hate claimed another future warrior's heart to darkness.

* * *

><p>As Naruto went and got Noriyuki from the new nanny, he took his child to see Hinata who was still lying comatose from her injuries. As Naruto placed Noriyuki next Hinata he kissed his wife on the forehead. As he sat in the chair next to his family, he lightly went to sleep. As he went into a deeper sleep, he had a dream of Hinata when they were younger. Every dream since she was attacked was about her, in his dream he was walking toward the training ground on his way to fight Neji when he came across Hinata. As he looked at her, she kept calling his name over and over. As he woke up he saw Hinata eyes open and her voice was just above a murmur as she steadily called his name.<p>

"Hinata! I'm here please be alright! Wait I'm going to call the doctor back over here, I'll be right back" as Naruto nervousness about his wife regaining consciousness excited him and terrified him at the same time.

"Naruto stop! Come back" as Hinata voice became just a little louder. "Where is my little Nori-kun?"

"He's laying next to you" as Naruto came over and kneeled next to the two on the bed.

As Hinata looked at her two month old child she began to cry as he was lying there peacefully.

"Naruto I have a message from my mother, she told me to tell you thank you for loving me. Thank you for making happy memories for me and to make many more, she told me to tell you also that she can't wait to meet the son of Kushina. She wants you to never change that heart of yours and thank you for sparing my father" as Hinata tried to focus her eyes on Naruto as she talked.

"How did you know I fought your father?"

"I didn't my mother told me as we were on the other side" as Hinata slowly moved her hand to search for her first born child.

"You were right Hinata; Hiashi didn't have anything to do with it. I want to go back to the Leaf to find out who did this but if I do it will cause a war. Don't worry I'll find the ones responsible and they will pay for their actions against us. No matter where they try to hide or what they try to do they will pay!" As Naruto held her hand and cried.

"Remember Naruto your destiny, it's to change the shinobi world not to destroy it. Don't falter from your path, strengthen it from your determination you always displayed since you were a youth" as she tilted her head and smiled at her husband. "Now call the children in here I want to see them before I go back to sleep, I'm still hurting and very weak" as she began to cry just a little.

As Naruto rushed and got Makoto and Akina to see their mother, they out ran Naruto to her room to see their mother who was lying comatose for four days. As they seen she was awake they both felled to the floor on their knees crying hard. Hinata with just a few words ease their pain and told them she would be alright. Naruto looked at his family, for four days his heart was in turmoil and his mind in despair. When Hinata had awakened from her injuries his soul was rejuvenated with love, now he would show the four nations the corruption of the Leaf village.

* * *

><p>AS THREE DAYS PASSED…<p>

Naruto saw that much of Hinata color came back but she was still in incredible pain, she was barely moving and wasn't eating at all, the doctor was forced to feed her through an I.V. As Naruto came into the room he told Hinata that Princess Koyuki was about to speak to the other Daimyos about what the Leaf done and that he was going to be part her of private security. Hinata could tell that Naruto was worried about her health so she reassured him that she would be better by the time he returned. As he prepared to leave he took extra precaution to make sure that this time his family was well protected.

As Kakashi made it into the interrogation room he saw Homura, Koharu and Hayato strapped to a chair. As Ibiki looked at the three he began to talk.

"Which one of you ordered for the three Hyuugas to go into the Land of Spring and abduct Hinata and her baby? Come now, we have been down here for three days and no one has anything interesting to say" as Ibiki grabbed Hayato's hair.

As Koharu looked over she saw Kakashi watching everything that was happening.

"Kakashi stop this stupidity now! Do you think interrogating us over some hearsay is going to get you somewhere? This is the time when we need to be united for the sake of the village!"

"By your so called helpful actions, the Spring called for an emergency hearing among the five nations to discuss why the Leaf village violated certain laws agreed upon by all five nations. In two days we have to discuss why three Hyuugas made an assassination and kidnapping attempt on the Uzumaki's clan! Guess what I haven't a clue to what to say or even do since we are in the wrong! I want answers from the three of you and I want them now or Ibiki will make sure that none of you will see tomorrows sunrise" as Kakashi looked Koharu in the eyes!

"Let us help you, as you know we hold great respect from the Daimyos. If we aren't there they will definitely think we're guilty of something, don't give them any doubt or suspicions. Homura and I have dealt with far worse things than this, you need someone with a silver tongue to make this all go away" as Koharu looked at Kakashi.

"I hate to say this but she's right Kakashi! The Suna and the Kumo just sent messages asking why Hinata Uzumaki was attacked. They want to know why we broke our agreement with the Land of Spring. You have two days to make it to the Land of Trees for this little summit, if the two elders aren't there it will put more doubts in their minds of our wrong doing" as Tsunade picked up Koharu by the collar.

'Still protecting that Jinchūriki as if he was your son? Don't you get it he's our enemy now, him and that traitor of a wife of his? They refused to obey their orders and married for what? Because they want to wake up and see each other in the morning! This is their entire fault and now you want protect them and torture us because you think we sent someone to kill your favorite Jinchūriki's wife? Grow up! This is the world of the shinobi, one man's predators is another man's prey and our village doesn't support traitors" as Homura struggled to get out of the chair!

"So you are confessing that you sent someone to kill and abduct the Uzumaki's child?"

"I never said that, look you need us and you know it! I'll excuse this little transgression of yours Kakashi since you're still inexperienced. Now let us help our village so the other nations know we are still united and strong" as Homura looked at Kakashi and Tsunade!

"Cut them loose, some of the ANBU and ninjas are now questioning my judgment on holding these two. I have enough to worry about than infighting in my ranks" as Kakashi and Tsunade walked off disgusted by the three.

"Come we have much to prepare for this summit meeting, get witnesses documents and evidence against the Spring. If we can't find any then we'll make some" as Homura looked at his former teammate.

"We can always find evidence it's just lies to make the other person believe it's true" as Koharu helped up Hayato from his seat.

"Hayato you know what to do" as Homura and Koharu left the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>THE SUMMIT MEETING<p>

As Naruto and the princess with her advisors made it into the meeting hall to discuss the Leaf complete disregard for the laws set upon the five nations it was a lot of finger pointing and blaming between the Leaf and the Spring village. The Spring village made evidently clear that assassins were sent to kill Naruto's family while he wasn't there.

The Leaf village claimed that Koharu and Hayato were sent a letter claiming that Hinata wanted to return to the Leaf village and asked for a special assistance for leaving Naruto, claiming Hinata was no longer in love with Naruto. This enraged Naruto were he threatened to shorten the lives of Koharu and Homura. The two elders claimed that Naruto and Hinata probably planned there little coup d'état to sell the Byakugan secrets to their new ally the Kumogakure but were met with by force when her escorts arrived to help Hinata return home safely from Naruto's attack. The four Daimyos listened to both sides with great care, the four Daimyos went to go and discuss the findings in private. As they adjourned for two hours, they gave their judgment to both sides.

"We do not believe that the Leaf would send three well trained Hyuugas to escort Hinata Uzumaki back to her former village. You could have gone through the proper channels for her return if that was your plan. This is a woman who left her village to be with her husband, she knew the penalty for treason was death but she chose it. You want us to believe that she was that terrified of her husband that she was willing to die and give up her only child to the village that was going to kill her? We are not gullible; the Leaf will make compensation to the Spring village and issue a public apology to their government and leader. Anymore digression from the Spring village law will be met with more punishable fines and a blockade of trading with other countries and villages" as the Daimyo from the Land of Water finished telling the policy of what was to be followed.

"Wait the Spring is holding a citizen of the Leaf a hostage! We demand that the Spring village release him right away" as Homura yelled at the Daimyos!

"First he was an assassin that got caught doing wrong, he will be punished by their laws" yelled one of the Daimyos!

"Wait I have something to say, we will release the Leaf ninja if they turn over all evidence of who were involved. We want the names and their associates of all who had a hand in it, I believe that the two elders Homura and Koharu are involved in this some kind of way and the Leaf village is protecting them. I believe if we do a thorough investigation on the two we will probably find something interesting about their activities" as Naruto looked at the two militant advisors.

"I'm sorry to say but I won't allow that but maybe we can come up with some other agreement to return our captured shinobi and the dead Hyuugas" said the Fire Daimyo?

"Fine we will take thirty million dollars and we will send all three Hyuugas back to the Leaf, if you don't have the money in two days, then we sell all three to the highest bidder! So your choice investigation on those two old buzzards or thirty million dollars! The choice is yours" as Naruto looked at Homura and Koharu with a devilish grin.

"Well that sounds fair, I mean you broke every law the Spring had and then tried to kidnap and assassinate a citizen of the Spring. The choice is yours on what the Fire country wants to do, pay the money or investigate the ones Naruto mentioned" as the Lightening Daimyo smiled at Naruto's cleverness.

"That's bullshit! Naruto probably already had buyers for the Byakugan secrets, this shows how vindictive that demon is" yelled Homura!

"Doesn't matter, pay or investigate" as the Daimyos left their bench and got ready to leave the Land of Trees.

As Kakashi looked at Naruto, he gave a piercing stare at him to let him know he wasn't as clever as he thought. As Naruto walked side by side with the Princess, Jaetel walked up to Naruto and Koyuki.

"Naruto Uzumaki it's finally nice to meet you, I'm Jaetel Shiva the man Hinata Hyuuga was betrothed to originally" as he held out his hand to be shaken.

"Hinata Uzumaki as you know just had our first child, besides I never heard her mention you before" as Naruto refused to shake his hand.

"So sorry I didn't mean to upset you Uzumaki-san, I thought you would like to meet the man she was going to marry and make some comparisons" as Jaetel withdrew his hand with a smile.

"Why I got the girl?" As Naruto walked away.

This pissed off Jaetel as his anger soared with every step Naruto took away from him. He quickly went toward Homura and Koharu whispering to them to meet him outside of the village at midnight tonight alone. As the two nodded their heads in agreement, they left with their Hokage back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and the Princess's bodyguard made their way back to the village, Naruto was still angry about the outcome of the meeting. Sure the Leaf village would have to make an official apology but Hinata's attackers bared no information who sent the Hyuugas. Naruto believed it was Homura and Koharu who planned the attack with the help of some Main branch family members. But without proof it was all speculations on his part.<p>

"So you ready to see your wife Naruto" as the Koyuki smiled at the blonde to get his mind off today's event?

"Yes I couldn't wait to get on the road to head home" as he returned the smile.

Koyuki noticed that she finally had the real Naruto back and it was thanks to Hinata recovering from her injuries.

* * *

><p>MIDNIGHT<p>

"What's the matter Jaetel? It seems that your upset because of today's summit meeting" as Koharu looked into his eyes?

"Tell me what are you two going to do about the captured Hyuugas? Do you have the money to get them out of the Spring village" as Jaetel put his hand around his back?

"Of course we don't have that kind of resources' to spend on two dead Hyuugas and one live one! We are going to let them do the investigation and then this nightmare will be over and things can go back to normal" as Koharu finish explaining their situation.

"It seems like to me that you're taking this too lightly, their investigation could lead back to me for the well spent money I gave you for certain favors" as Jaetel looked at the two.

"Speaking of which somehow Sasuke Uchiha knows about our agreement but I don't know how. He's of no concern to our little arrangement, the investigation will never show any record of wrong doing on your part" as Homura explained even further.

"Well that's good to know it makes what I'm about to do easier" as he pulled out his blade and pierced the right side of Koharu chest.

As Homura was shocked on the attack of his friend he quickly attacked Jaetel. As Jaetel counter Homura's attack he used his speed to knock the elder man down.

"I really should be ashamed of myself, killing two old shit stains like you. Consider this a retirement gift courteous of the Land of Stone.

As Koharu pulled herself together she went and assisted Homura against Jaetel. As the two old warriors used their taijutsu skills to take down the muscular warrior, their strength began to fade by the second due to their advance age. As Koharu was steadily losing blood and breathing very heavily, Jaetel with his speed charged toward her and struck her in the heart area causing her to fall down and die. He quickly grabbed Homura's arm and snapped it like a twig.

"My you two old fools are damn good, you lasted longer than the assassins I hire to kill me. Well our little union was nice while it lasted but you two were very incompetent, now I have to deal with the last Uchiha to see what he know" as Jaetel lifted Homura in the air with one hand.

"I see you knew you couldn't defeat Naruto so you used us to get rid of him" as Homura struggled from being choked to death?

"Wrong! I thought I would get the demon lover pregnant two or three times and sell that useless wife of mines to the Kumo to finance my war, with my children I would have bred them at the age of twelve to make my very own Hyuuga clan. But that bastard Naruto didn't follow the plan at all, the bastard fled with Hinata making me make other arrangements. Then low and behold you send some ninjas to take care of him and what happens! They get themselves killed by his god damn wife! Then not only that they make it public that the Konoha was the ones that violated every treaty agreement law of the five nations put together. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two old pieces of shit would name me in your corruption, so I'm putting a stop to it right now".

"But if that's true why not marry some other unsealed Hyuuga or because you knew Naruto wouldn't give up Hinata without a fight and he scared you didn't he" as Homura laughed a little bit?

Naruto was never in the equation until he married Hinata; it was always about Hinata all along. Their family is in possession of one of the most powerful weapons in the world and they don't know it! When I would have married her and received her dowry, I would have come across the Seal of the Sage. Think you fool The Sage of the Six Paths body held the Ten-Tail beast and the Rinnegan, his body was being torn to shred the first year he held the demon. The Sage created a seal made of chakra metal imbedded in a blue stone shape like an emblem that could allowed his chakra to become something entirely different, he made the stone seal emblem with the kanji word peace and destruction on it. Meaning who ever held it can accomplish peace or destroy the world! With the right hand combination the Seal of the Sage will give me its unlimited power I will become a god among insects!" as Jaetel continued to hold his victim in his hand.

"Fool the Hyuuga's never own something like that! If they did we would have used it in the war" as Homura bled from the mouth.

"You don't even know your own history, now that is a damn shame! When the **Sage of the Six Paths** lay on his death bed he told his youngest son the power of the stone seal emblem. He told him that it increases the user chakra and his physical capabilities to no end; this was his true secret of containing the Ten-Tail beast. When the older brother attacked his younger brother, the younger brother activated the seal emblem around his neck and was able to defeat his older brother. Seeing this as a weapon that people would seek out, he never used it again and had his clan keeps its secrets safe. Then we jump up two generations, the first Hokage is given the emblem and activates it as he battles Madara Uchiha. This is how Madara was really defeated by the first Hokage, the Hokage seeing the power and destruction the emblem caused became afraid of its power and entrusted it to a noble clan family…the house of Hyuuga. Before he could tell them its terrifying power to his brother and the Hyuuga clan he was killed in battle. The Hyuugas are sitting on the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen and don't know it! Since the Leaf is still one of the most powerful nations on the planet going to war with you at this time would be suicide for me and my country. So the best way to deal with you is to destroy you financially until my country is strong and yours is weak. You got rid of that demon out of the village so that's a plus. I have a ten year plan, I would have conquered at least two of the five nation and after that I will make a move on the Konoha and take my place in history as the greatest ruler the world has ever seen" as he began to laugh manically at his plans for the rest of the world.

"How do you know all of this"?

"My great- grandfather when he was fifteen years old came across one of the Senju elder keepers of the Stone Seal Emblem in a tavern; the elder secret keeper was drunk and began divulging clan information. At first my great-grandfather thought it was just the ramblings of an old tired ninja with too much to drink. Then he noticed that two other clan members got up and escorted him home. The next day the old man was found murdered, my great-grandfather left the village the next day fearing for his life since he overheard everything. Over the years he found many clues and legends and passed down all the information to my grandfather, my grandfather heard rumors and pieced it together that the first Hokage used its power to defeat Madara Uchiha. Ever since then my clan have been saving money and making alliances so one day we can have in possession the Sage's Seal Stone Emblem, then Naruto's power will be just a joke to me".

"What it still boils down to is that your nothing but a true coward, instead of challenging Naruto you had others do your dirty work because of fear. HA HA HA I'm glad you're a fool along with me; you will never defeat Naruto even if you live to be a thousand years old and you will never be the ninja or the man he is! Start your war it will be Naruto that ends it! Tsunade once told me to have faith in Naruto, I couldn't do it. Now that it's time for me to leave this world I'll put all my faith in him. You're not a god only a man with grand delusion of his limited ability. If you were a god than you would've challenge Naruto the first time you felt this god like power in your soul. No you just hid in his shadows and plotted like the scared dog you were. Just kill me your smell of weakness is too much to bear," as Homura tried to break free!

"There is that Will of Fire philosophy your village holds so sacred, it going to be fun destroying that silly belief" as Jaetel kicked Koharu while still holding Homura.

"You're a mad man" as Homura looked at him.

"And you're a dead mad" as he snapped his neck with ease.

As Jaetel men came out of the forest they all took a knee and began to speak.

"You were right my lord, they had ninjas hiding in the forest. We killed all five of them, what would you like for us to do with the bodies" asked one of his ninjas?

"Bring them to this spot; I need something that can cause an uproar in the Konohagakure. I have the perfect idea that will work. They will be so busy looking for the murderer I can do as I please" as Jaetel dragged the body of Homura next to Koharu. This is a bright future for my country, I really should had thank these two old corrupt fool more properly they gave me so much to work with in the Konoha. I should have made it clean and quick, oh well it couldn't be helped. I needed a little fun and those two were entertaining".

As Jaetel began to move all the bodies, he did unspeakable atrocities to the Konoha elders. The Konoha would want blood for the murder of their respected elders as Jaetel smiled at what he did with his creative handiwork.

* * *

><p>Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It seems like I will have more time to write since my leg got broken a couple of days ago. So I'm going to work on Love and Sacrifice and The Super Detectives of the Konoha. And I would like to thank everyone who gave me some really good ideas that could go into my story, I will try and use them but I wrote up to chapter twelve and if I try to use your idea it would make the story confusing because it wouldn't fit. But I am going to use a couple of peoples idea and I will give them credit for it when I use it. Remember to check out Brown Phantoms poll, thanks very much.<p>

Chris


	11. The Setup and Family Dilemma's

Thank everyone for taking the time and reading my fanfic. This chapter is mostly drama but it leads into chapter twelve with a great bang which i will post on Monday. Chapter twelve is filled with action and suspense but i had to set it up with this chapter. This chapter gave me lots of problems because I love to write action scenes but I can't wait to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chris Uzumaki-sensei.

* * *

><p>"Lord Hatake come quick there has been an incident involving Homura and Koharu, we are summoning more ninjas to come to our aid. We will give you time so you can wake up, I'll leave a genin to take you to the site." As the chunin kept his head bowed to his Hokage.<p>

"What's the matter?" Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he got up half dress from his slumber.

"They have been killed lord Hokage, we are trying to look for who did it but we don't have any clues". The chunin kept his head bowed waiting for Kakashi to say something.

"I'll be there, secure the site and make sure no one goes and disturb the location." Kakashi rushed to put on all of his clothes to see what the hell just happen to his elder advisors.

As Kakashi made it to the murder location with his genin leading the way, he saw the look of horror and sickness his ninjas displayed on finding their elders disemboweled.

"Prepare yourself for this lord Hatake; this is a gruesome sight to see." As Choji shook his head and took a deep breath.

As Kakashi came to the murder site, he saw that all five ninjas loyal to Homura and Koharu were murdered and missing their heads. As he looked up he saw the elders tied to a tree, as he examined the bodies he saw that both elders were missing their heart, eyes and lungs. Kakashi did everything possible to hold in the sickness he felt from the elders being murdered in such a horrendous way. The person or persons that did this made it very personal and even left a note.

"_They pledged their heart to the village but it was a lie, so their hearts were taken. They said they looked with love upon their village but couldn't see that they were the disease upon the village existence, so I took their eyes. They said their lungs breathe in the air of freedom within their country. So I return the air of freedom they stolen by taken their lungs so the villagers could have their breath of life returned from their oppressors. All that were and are loyal to these two shall perish." _

"_Shit who could they have pissed off like this?" _Kakashi continued to read the letter._" Wait could Naruto done this? No he wouldn't be this foolish or this twisted; we have another player in the game."_ As Kakashi examined the sword marks on Homura chest, he could tell that the sword was dull when the attacker opened up the elders' chest.

"It was that bastard Naruto who did this!"One of the chunins yelled out loud.

"I know it was Naruto, he thinks that the elders had something to do with Hinata being attack! There is no way that Homura and Koharu had anything to do with something like that! He's trying to show us that he can get away with murder because of the trial!" As the lead jonin joined Kakashi's side, he wondered just what would they be able to do against someone of Naruto's caliber if they were assign to kill him for this transgression against the village and the elders.

"Don't make any assumptions until we have all the evidence that support the facts; I have some other ninjas that kept a tab on Naruto when he left the Land of Trees. When they get back they'll give their report in full but for now keep your opinions to yourself." As Kakashi continued to look at the slaughtered elders.

As Choji told Kakashi to come look at the elder's bodyguards that were killed just ahead, Kakashi looked at the dead ninja's bodies. He saw that the bodies were cut with a sword that left a scalpel like precision on the bodies of Homura and Koharu's bodyguards; Kakashi quickly realized that there was more than one killer. He quickly went back to the hotel and told Choji that when his other ninjas arrived that followed Naruto to come and give their report at his hotel immediately.

* * *

><p>As Yamato and Shibi Aburame finally returned to the hotel they quickly went to report to Kakashi about their surveillance of Naruto and Princess Koyuki. He told Kakashi they only stopped once to eat and they continued to the border nonstop. Kakashi asked did Naruto make any shadow clones that could have taken his place and returned with some Spring ninjas to kill the elders. Shibi told them that he planted a bug on Naruto and that his bug reported that Naruto made it all the way to the border. He also stated that Sai and his team stayed behind about five miles down just in case any ninjas made it pass their stakeout of Princess Koyuki. Kakashi told them to recover the bodies and that he would send a message to the remaining elders on the murder of Koharu and Homura and their bodyguards. Kakashi knew that when he got back to the village the shit was really going to hit the fan, he knew when he took the job of Hokage it would be strenuous but he never knew that his former student would always be the center of the elder's hate.<p>

* * *

><p>As Naruto arrived back in the land of Springs, he rushed straight home to hold his one and only beloved wife Hinata Uzumaki. As he said goodbye to Koyuki and his advisors he rushed home non-stop till he came upon the doorstop of his home. As he entered his home Akina and Makoto quickly rushed him and held him in a tight grasp as if he was about to disappear. As they told Naruto everything that was going on and Makoto's progress at the academy, they dragged him to see Hinata and Noriyuki in the other room. As Naruto opened the door he looked at Hinata and his smile dropped, Hinata had lost so much weight and she was very pale with dark circles under her eyes. As she walked around in a circle with their child, she saw Naruto and smiled as best as she could to bring a smile to her husband. Naruto thought that she was getting better but him being gone for those five days he never knew that her injuries were more severe than he thought. As he looked at his wife he saw that she had an I.V. attached to her arm and that she looked in pain as she held their son as he played with her jet black hair.<p>

"Welcome home Naruto, I'm so glad that you finally made it home. I know you don't want me holding him all day but he's so intoxicating to be around I couldn't put him down. Don't be mad at me." As she smiled at her husband and continued to play with their son.

"No it's alright, you can hold him as long as you like". As Naruto walked over to kiss his wife."Are you alright Hinata? You look under the weather; do you need me to get you anything?" As Naruto cupped his hand around Hinata's chin and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I know I look terrible," As Hinata turned her head away so he could not look into the front of her face." I wanted you to come back to the woman you married not this skeleton like zombie you call a wife." As she began to cry softly in his chest.

"No Hinata don't you ever say that and don't look away from me, I love you and I didn't mean anything by it. You're still recovering you'll get better soon, you're my wife and that's all I see in front of me is Hinata Uzumaki." Naruto hugged his wife and child with the most tender embraced she felt since he left for the summit.

This seem to make Hinata smile, then she grew a serious look on her face.

"Naruto sit down, there is something I need to tell you and I want your full attention."

As Naruto sat down, Hinata moved his leg apart and sat in between them and leaned back with her baby in her arms so Naruto couldn't move.

"Naruto there is no simple way to put this, I'm dying from a serious infection caused by a modified poison known as rhododendron my attackers used. This type of poison destroys the body very slow causing infections and leaving me weak with no appetite, it literally takes its time and destroys the major organs gradually. My doctor has searched everywhere for a procedure to help me but he couldn't come up with anything. There are only three medical doctors who treated this type of infection caused by this modified poison. One of them is dead the other one has been missing in the Kirigakure for over two years and the other is Tsunade. Since we are both labeled as missing Nins, you know she won't do it. You need to make preparations for my funeral and how to take care of our children when I'm gone. I know you don't want to hear this but this must be done." As she lean back with all her weight as she felt Naruto trying to push his way up from her.

Naruto felt his whole world spinning and nothing was making sense to him, it was if he was out of his body trying to make sense of everything that was just told to him. He did the only thing that made sense; he hugged and held his wife with all of his strength and love.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later…<p>

As Kakashi was surrounded by his jonins, clan heads and the newly elected elders, he listened to their outrage on the deaths of their ninjas and elders of the village. Although Kakashi explained to them that it wasn't Naruto or the land of Spring ninjas, they were hesitant to listen to the evidence. Many jonins and a few elders believed that Naruto substituted himself with a clone and went back and fulfilled his promise about killing the elders. Many knew that Naruto was far from a murderer and believed him innocent. As the elders dismissed the jonins, that left only the clan heads and six elders to discuss the outcome of what happen without all of the yelling. As the newly elected elder Haruo Ghada walked toward Kakashi and handed him a file. Kakashi looked at the file and his eye came upon all the elders.

"Is this information true? When was this information acquired and who authorized our ninjas to leave the village and to spy on the land of Spring without my permission?" As Kakashi's temper began to rise.

"Koharu and Homura ordered our spies to do it. We acquired the information when Naruto left his village to go to the summit meeting. Our group was there only to rescue the captured Hyuuga and destroy the two dead bodies of the Main Hyuuga clan. Since they were all in a high security chamber it would have been suicide for our ninjas to complete their mission, so they went searching for information involving the two Uzumaki's and this is what they found out. With this we can have our ninjas return and have Naruto return to face charges of treason and be interrogated for the murder of Koharu and Homura." As Haruo looked at Kakashi.

"We know it wasn't Naruto and for him leaving the Spring village is laughable to be trialed by our courts, he knows that most still think of him as a demon! He will never return for these false charges of murder and for treason we already accepted his political asylum from us." As Kakashi stood up to protest this ridiculous proposal.

"Please Kakashi all those who thought of as him a demon were fools! When I first met the boy I knew he wasn't the demon everyone portrayed him to be. The boy had compassion, empathy and a heart full of love, that's what we're going to use against him now. He loves Hinata completely and devotedly, we offer Tsunade to help with her surgical procedure and in return he comes back and face the charges set against him for killing our elders. Then when he's found guilty, we abstract the Kyuubi from him. We already have a clan candidate's child that should be considered to become the Konoha's next Jinchūriki, with his demise and with a new controlled tailed beast under the village authority we can be seen as the world power like before. I say that this is the best made plan for the village and we can finally put this Uzumaki catastrophe behind us for good." As Haruo looked at all the clan heads and elders.

"You want to make another Jinchūriki? You just want a weapon you can control, don't you? No clan is going to sacrifice their heir or family member for the elders' personal ambition! I'm still the Hokage…!"

"This is for the pride of our village and they will! We considered the Nara clan but since he's married to Temari the Kazekage's sister it would be an insult to even consider their child as a candidate. We can't use a Hyuuga clan member for the next Jinchūriki because of their incompatible chakra system. We can't use Sasuke's child because she is the first born and maybe be the last Uchiha to start the pride of the village over. The only candidate that's suitable is the child of Ino and Choji Akimichi, their loyal to the village and if the baby inherited Choji's genes than it could hold the Kyuubi in her body." As Haruo finish explaining his plan for the next Jinchūriki of the village.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you do that to our child! I seen how the village treats its heroes and our child will not be the pariah of the village so the villagers can unleash their hatred on an innocent child!" As Ino stood up ready to attack Haruo for even thinking about hurting their first born child.

"Why don't you use your own child? You have grand children; sacrifice their happiness for these ungrateful villagers and ninjas! Naruto was the hero of this village and for the first fifteen years of his life he was treated like shit! If any ninja even come on our property talking about it's for the sake of the village I'm going to kill them on the spot!" As Choji stood up along with the rest of the Yamanka and Akimichi clan after hearing what the elders wanted them to do.

"You have no choice! You're ninjas and your village needs you, I'm sorry but this is the way of the ninja world." As Haruo turned his back.

"Should we take a vote on it?" As Kakashi was tired of the elders meddling in shinobi politics.

"There is no need to vote Kakashi; you know as well as the rest of us that this must be done! A foreign country can't have the most powerful tail beast at their disposal. Plus if you don't act like a Hokage right now it would be almost criminal of you not to bring Naruto to justice for what he done." As Haruo made it clear that Naruto times is up and the Konoha will have a new Jinchūriki as their weapon.

Kakashi knew that he would be challenged on everything but he knew that this had to be done but he didn't want to use Choji's and Ino's new born as part of the solution.

"Fine what do you need to be done!" as Kakashi's temper began to show.

"Kakashi prepare the sealing for the next Jinchūriki…"

"Her name is Chomika Akimichi, say her name like it means something! She's not a weapon or a tool for the elders; she's a child… a living breathing human being!" As Ino yelled at the top of her lungs to get her point across.

Haruo just scoffed at Ino's outburst.

"Tsunade and I will be escorted by four jonins to bring back Naruto; we will have him sign a form saying that he came back to the village on his own accord to satisfy the other nation's displeasure. Once were back we will set up the extraction seals and then we will implant the Kyuubi into the Akimichi child." As Haruo looked at the two Akimichi's as they began to cry.

"If you bring that many jonins you will definitely start a war, I'll send you one jonin and three genins. The jonin will be Sai and his team, since Sai is a very good friend to Naruto there won't be any hostility." As Kakashi stood up and approached the clan heads and elders.

"No way in hell you're sending me into a foreign land with a man that can kill the most skilled fighter with the blink of an eye! I want four jonins for my protection not some genin team that still doing D-rank missions!" as Haruo stood up yelling.

"Sai's team or nothing, that's my decision! Love it or leave it!" As Kakashi had enough of the elders shit to last a life time.

As he seen that Kakashi wouldn't budge on this, he accepted the terms and prepared to head out to the Land of Spring.

* * *

><p>As Sai was heading away from the Hokage council hall after he received his orders from Kakashi, he saw Ino approaching him with hatred in her eyes he never saw before in her. She quickly grabbed Sai by his collar and looked him in his eyes and then suddenly fell to her knees sobbing.<p>

"Please Sai don't return with Naruto, if you ever truly loved me like you said you once did, then don't make me and my family suffer like this! She's everything I ever wanted in a little girl and now the elders want to extinguish her beautiful existence to have a controlled weapon for the village! Please I beg you Sai don't punish me or make my child suffer!" as Ino yelled and cried at the feet of her former boyfriend.

Sai couldn't believe his eyes or ears; as long as he knew Ino she was strong and proud. For her to be taken over by fear and have an emotional melt down broke Sai's heart. As everyone in the village looked at the platinum blonde woman crying uncontrollably at the foot of a jonin, they all felt empathy for her.

"Ino let's go somewhere and talk privately, the villagers are starting to gather and wonder about what's going on." As Sai lightly lifted the blonde off the ground.

As the two former lovers walked into a nice secluded restaurant away from prying ears and eyes, they quickly sat down to ease the pain in her heart.

"Please, please don't bring him back…"

"Ino I have my orders, I can't forsake the mission for my feelings for you." Sai quickly reached for Ino's hand to calm her down.

"Don't you touch me!" As she jerked her hands away from his grasp." You still haven't changed! You're a soulless man that can never understand what love is! You once told me you loved me but you don't know what that is! Love is never making the person you cherish cry and you made me cry tears for a year that could form a lake! I'm finally happy and now it's you again that's making me cry by following those stupid orders!"

"Ino if I could, I would help you. These are Kakashi's orders not mine, I'm sorry that it's me that's always making you cry and causing so much pain in your heart. When you got with Choji I was furious with you until I seen you smile at Choji. The old Ino was back and she was happy at last. I swore I would never darken your doorstep again after I seen how much he loved you, you married a great man and I'm sorry about everything even this." Sai got out of his chair and kissed Ino on her forehead and left the diner.

Ino could have sworn she felt a tear fall from Sai's eye onto her forehead but she just assume it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Ino continued to sit at the table and cry uncontrollably until her father was called to retrieve his daughter and escort her home.

* * *

><p>As Naruto watched Hinata sleep in his arms, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Why are you watching me sleep?"

"I always love to watch you sleep; I always wonder just what you dream about." As Naruto pulled her waist closer to his body.

"Mmm this is nice but you have a job to do and I need to check on the children." As Hinata stood up her whole face showed extreme discomfort, she tried her best to hide her pain from her husband but Naruto knew her all too well.

As Naruto helped her get dress and waited for the nurse, he saw Hinata cry just a little. He knew that she hated feeling helpless and that's why she was so upset. As Naruto waited down stairs for her to return he grabbed the baby and woke up Makoto and Akina so they could get ready for the day. As all five sat at the table everyone was quiet except for the baby who played with his mother's hair as he giggled with laughter on how her hair felt in his tiny hands. As Naruto left to go to work, he looked back at his family and smiled and wished them all a good day

* * *

><p>As Tsunade walked with Sai and his genins to the shipping docks, she was quiet during the whole trip until they reached the ship that took them to the Land of Spring. As they headed to the hidden village the genins were excited to be on a mission with the former Hokage and going to meet the most powerful ninja the Leaf village ever produced.<p>

"Lady Tsunade is it true that Naruto Uzumaki defeated the Kage of the Sunagakure when he was younger?" As the genin stared at the former blonde Hokage.

"Shinichi Lady Tsunade is here on important business she doesn't have time to tell old war stories about Naruto. Besides I told you all the stories about his adventures, he was my teammate you know." As Sai gently rubbed his pupil's head.

"Yeah but the way you tell it you always save his life with some sort of super jutsu that wiped out half an army." As Shinichi smiled at his sensei and the attention he was getting.

"Yeah Shinichi got a point, in all of your stories he was always an idiot the way you tell it." As Anzu looked at Sai.

Tsunade began to laugh at the little girl's comment that she made about her favorite blonde.

"Naruto was like a little idiot but he had determination that was unrivaled by any shinobi I met, he had a way at looking at the world in a positive way even when the world was coming down around his ears. He would stand against a hundred foes to save his most precious people from harm." As Tsunade looked at the genin team.

"I can't believe that Toad Sennin of the leaf was like you said, I mean he defeated the one name Pein when I was younger. Nobody else in the village could come close to defeating him and he defeated four by himself." While the little dark haired genin looked at Tsunade.

"When he got older he started to study more and practice even harder than anyone I ever known. He wanted to achieve his dream and surpass all the Hokages in which he did." Sai quickly let his students know that it was hard work that made Naruto the ninja he is today.

"_Wow Sai-sensei really respects Uzumaki-san very much. I wonder why he's sweating so hard and look so sickly as we approached Naruto's village?" _

As they look ahead they seen the village was less than a mile away. As they came to the road that headed straight to the village they were stopped by three kunais that stopped them in their tracks. As they looked they saw three Naruto clones blocking the path to the village.

"Naruto! It's me Tsunade put your weapons away we mean you no harm!" As Tsunade jumped in front of the genin squad to protect them.

"Tsunade you're here!" As one of the clones looked at the busty blonde.

Just as all six gathered together to face the three clones, suddenly a Naruto clone jumped from behind all six toward the three Naruto clones.

"I'll tell the boss we have visitors!" As he looked at the other clones and headed straight to the village.

As the clones looked at the Naruto clone jump away from the area. One of the clones disappeared as the other two blocked the path.

"_Funny why would Naruto's clone physically go get him when all he needs to do is poof his self away like the other clone and give the original Naruto his memories of this event?"_ Thought Tsunade as she looked totally puzzled on the clones' odd behavior.

"We have official business we would like to discuss with Naruto, please let us pass without incident." Asked Haruo as he moved closely to Tsunade for protection.

"Don't move until we have our orders, there will be some jonins that will come and escort you to his home but until then you will wait here." As both of the clones talked in unison the orders they wanted followed.

As about twenty minutes passed by, Tsunade noticed that the clones head shot up as filled with new knowledge. They quickly motioned for the Konoha ninjas to follow them. As they followed the clones they were met by four Spring ninjas that helped escort them to Naruto's estate. As the approached his house they noticed how big the house was and waited to be let in. as Tsunade looked at one of the Spring jonin she recognize the woman as Aneko Sarajima.

'You're the wife of the leader of the Sarajima clan of the Dragon Fang and your husband is Shota Sarajima the Soul Taker. He was wanted in his country for killing his own Daimyo's heir. Your clan is almost wiped out because of his actions, the Daimyo wanted his children dead also, how is it you came to be under the employ of Naruto?" Asked a very curious Tsunade.

"I would worry less about my deceased husband's reputation and more about Naruto's temper on why you came to this peaceful village!" As Naruto's number one advisor looked at all six with hate in her eyes.

"Tsunade you're here! Please I need you help Hinata she's …"

"Dying" said Haruo as he finished Naruto's statement?

"So it seems that the Leaf village sent its spies to find out about me and my village. What do you want for exchange for Tsunade's help?"

"We want you to return to the village where you will stand trial for the murder of Homura and Koharu. If you are found guilty we will extract the Kyuubi from your body and if you are found innocent we will set you free." Said Haruo as he looked at Naruto intently studying his every move.

"Fine but I won't it written that if I'm found innocent or that you just don't want me in the village you'll leave me and my family in peace!" As Naruto walked over to him.

"_Like you'll be found innocent!" _Done but we want you to release the captured Hyuuga and the two dead Hyuuga's as well. Draw up the papers and I will sign it along with any witness. If you do not abide by the contract it will be like admitting you killed the elders of our village." Haruo made sure to try and tie up every loop hole there was when dealing with Naruto.

"Screw that I'm helping Naruto and you can stick your demands where the sun doesn't shine! I don't care if I become a missing Nin or if I'm made to be the biggest traitor in Konoha's history, I will save Hinata and keep Naruto safe!" As Tsunade sounded more like a mother than a former Hokage.

"No Tsunade! The village needs you now more than ever! The Konoha wouldn't be a village without a Senju living in the village. Trust me on this they aren't going to want to see me ever again once I go back to the village."

As his words rang in Tsunade ears she felt his words through her body and soul she could believe him. As they headed to the room with Hinata they had an unwanted visitor spying on them.

"Fine I'm going to need you to run and get this type of medical equipment from the hospital and bring two nurses and her doctor who's treating Hinata." Tsunade handed Naruto a piece of paper with the things she would need for the operation.

Naruto formed six clones and handed them the paper, the clones quickly left and headed straight to the hospital. After about an hour passed and the doctor and the nurses arrived. Naruto quickly guided them to where Hinata was at.

"Do me a favor once you heal her put her asleep for at least sixteen hours. Otherwise she will try and follow us back to the Konoha." Said Naruto as he hesitantly opened the door to his wife's chamber.

As they walked in Tsunade saw Hinata holding a little blonde child that kept playing with his mother hair and cooing and smiling. This brought tears to the busty blonde, she had never been so proud of Naruto and Hinata until she seen their little bundle of joy.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?"Asked a very confused Hinata.

"May I hold the baby if you don't mind?" As Hinata handed Tsunade her son she saw the former Hokage cry just a little." I come to help you Hinata, so get in that bed and be prepared for these miracle hands to heal you." As she handed Naruto his son.

As Tsunade started pulling her supplies out of the bag, Naruto went and kissed Hinata on the lips and told her he would be outside. As Naruto left with the baby he saw everyone looking at him as he held his son as he made it into the living room.

"So this is the little trouble maker that put you in this shit hole of dilemma?" as Haruo started to laugh.

"Did you forget I can kill you and that can be added to my trial when I return the village? You see I know they're going to find me guilty so the next insulting remark that comes from your mouth will be your last." As he handed Aneko his child and pulled out his kunai.

Haruo cowardice began to show but his courage began to return when he looked at Sai and his genins. Sai walked over to Haruo and whispered something in his ear.

"My mission is to keep you safe but my primary objective is to bring Naruto back to the village no matter what, if I have to sacrifice you to bring back the rest of my squad safely back home with Naruto believe me I won't hesitate not for one second to let him kill you!" Sai's anger began to rise because of Haruo's arrogance and disrespectfulness to his friend.

Haruo never made another comment after hearing what Sai said.

"Why are you here Tsunade? Did Naruto ask you to come to save me?" as Hinata laid in the bed looking at the woman who was like a mother to Naruto.

"Just relax Hinata things will be revealed in time. This type of poison is the most difficult to treat, I have to start with all your major organs first then I have to treat you like you're a dialysis patient to make sure that there is no trace of the poison and infection left in your body. This process will take at least three hours. Then you can hold that precious baby of yours, by the way what is his name?"

"We call him Nori-chan, he's our greatest treasure." As Hinata looked over on her dresser and saw a baby portrait on display." You can have that picture over there, by the time he gets older his features will change and the village won't know anything about him." As Hinata watch Tsunade bring out her equipment to prepare for the procedure.

Tsunade came over to Hinata bed and sedated her with a gas mask as Hinata breathed in the gas. Tsunade and Hinata's doctor quickly set up everything to begin. Tsunade gave the doctor and the nurses a particular task to help with the operation.

"Wow I thought this was going to be a exciting mission, we would have secured our prisoner and fought off hordes of shinobi while heading back home." As Shinichi looked bored out of his mind for the last two hours and a half.

"I thought the same when I was a genin, I thought I would be this all powerful indestructible ninja that could defeat all those who oppose me but in reality most of my adventures were just as boring and I almost lost my life constantly on some. The enemies that I faced were more ruthless than my imagination could conjure, so believe me when you get a boring mission such as this savor it. Because once you become a chunin your view of the world will change drastically." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the young genin because he reminded him of his younger self.

"Wow you're my idol, I was seven years old when Pein attack the village and it was you who defeated him. The whole village came out and congratulated you for defeating him. My mom and dad said that the village produced another hero destined to protect the Konohagakure." Shinichi couldn't but feel overwhelmed by the sheer presence of a living legend. "Our sensei said he continually had to save you numerous amount of time because you were also an idiot."

"Shinichi!" as both of his teammate's mouths hit the ground.

Naruto couldn't do nothing but laugh at the young genin's honesty.

"Well your sensei is right; he pulled my ass out of danger plenty of times. He's one of my precious people I love to protect even though he had some sort of penis fascination when I met him." Naruto laughed so loud that the other genins laughed with him.

"I believe you; he once asked did I have a dick!" said Tengu who was usually the quietest of them all.

The genin could not believe that Naruto was so nice and that he showed them great hospitality even though they were sent to retrieve him. Although they just met Naruto it was like they were being reunited with an old friend, they had forgot they were actually on a mission for all the fun they were having. As Tsunade came out she walked directly over to Naruto.

"She's doing great and she's going to make a full recovery, she will be out for at least two days because the antidote and the procedure needs her body to be totally relaxed to take effect."

"Good, Naruto get your things and let's go, I had enough of your stories when you were a genin to last the rest of my life! We fulfilled our part of the deal it's time you did the same!" Haruo quickly grabbed his bags and told the genins to prepare to head out.

"Can he at least say good bye to his wife?" Asked Aneko as she stared at the over- weight asshole.

Naruto never said a word; he went in the room with Hinata and closed the door. He returned about fifteen minutes later with a small bag.

"Okay handcuff him, we don't need to worry about him killing us in our sleep! Now hand us the captured Hyuuga and bring me the bodies of the dead ones as well so I can dispose of the corpses. Now our mission is complete and we can leave this pitiful little village!" Haruo now was being more disrespectful since Naruto was in handcuffs; he knew Naruto was totally at his demand.

As they handcuffed Naruto they headed to the door but were cut off by Makoto.

"You're not taking Naruto anywhere! Hinata needs him and so does this village! I'll fight you no matter how many of you there are I won't let you hurt Naruto!" As tears began to flow down the face of Makoto after he had seen his father in handcuffs.

"Makoto stop, everything will be fine. I'll be home before you know it, that's a promise from father to son." As Naruto stopped in his tracks to calm Makoto down from taken action against the Konoha ninjas.

"You promise us that we would always be a family but there taking you away! Why aren't you fighting for our family? Don't you still care for us? Please Naruto comeback don't leave us! Dad please, I don't want to be left alone in this world again! Dad please answer me comeback!" As Makoto was held by Aneko who wrapped him in her arms.

As he screamed his heart out and cried, he felt once again extreme hatred for the Konohagakure for harming his family. Makoto made a vow; Konoha will suffer at his hands for harming his family and there won't be anyone who would stop him.

As Naruto continued to walk toward the door, he refused to look back. He had to show Makoto the world was cruel but you had to face your problems like a ninja, brother or father. He knew that if he turned around it would be that much harder on the young boy. As they finally left his estate, everyone was quiet on what just happened. The genins didn't know how to react to the events. In just a short amount of time the genins considered him a friend and was now conflicted with today's events. He sacrificed himself to save his wife and accepted it willingly without a second thought.

"You should really be ashamed of yourself giving that little boy false hope like that, come on Naruto do you really believe you'll walk away from our village alive? You married the Hyuuga woman without permission, you attacked our ninjas that tried to take care of her pregnancy and most of all you abandoned our village and set up residency in a foreign country! You deserve nothing but death and we won't even return your body to that miserable failure of a wife of yours! Hell since I know where you live I can send some assassins to take care of the demon lover!" As Haruo began to laugh almost sinisterly at Naruto's predicament.

The genin hearing this was appalled by their elder's statement but more shock on how they found out that the reason Naruto left the village was to save his wife and unborn child. As the focused their attention on Naruto, they saw he hadn't any anger or sadness in his eyes. He was oblivious to everything Haruo said to him, as he looked over to Haruo he smiled which unnerved the young genins.

"Believe me when we get to the Konoha you'll be begging for me to return to the Land of Spring." Naruto placed his hands behind his head and continued to smile on his journey back to the Leaf village.


	12. Student vs Teacher

As Naruto approached Leaf Village gate, he thought he would never see the Hokage mountain monument in life again. Although he was gone only several months his village did not seem the same at all. As they headed to the holding cell of the prison facility, Sai made sure no ninja or civilian seen Naruto as they arrived. As they headed inside the prison facility all ANBU and jonins eyes were on the once future Hokage. As Ibiki came and place him inside the cell he removed his handcuffs and looked directly at Naruto.

"I still stick to my words you're the most interesting guy I ever met. When I heard they were going to the Spring village and ask you to come back voluntarily I thought they were crazy. Now I believe it's you that have a few screws loose for coming back knowing death is the only thing that awaits you." As the scarred special jonin looked at Naruto.

"Well I guess I'm still the number one hyper- active unpredictable knucklehead ninja in this village." Said Naruto as he still displayed a goofy smile on his face.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the last time we met, you stabbed me with a kunai and you made an exploding shadow clone take out Ino." Said a voice from across the cell.

"Choji, Ino why do they have you two locked up?"

"Our child is to become the next Jinchūriki of the village, we were giving orders to hand over our child but we refused and we fought to keep our daughter safe but we were defeated. Now since you're here they're going to go through with the sealing process." As Ino began to cry.

"I'm so sorry about everything, from hurting the both of you to them trying to make your child a Jinchūriki. I had to keep Hinata and my child safe and I couldn't let anyone hurt them not even my closest friends."As Naruto bowed for their forgiveness.

"At first we were angry that you tried to kill us and then we realized that you loved Hinata and that it wasn't anything personal. Now we have a situation that involves our child and we were willing to kill all that try to harm her by putting on that damn seal. It seems though we failed to protect our child unlike you." Choji bent down to comfort his wife on what was going to happen to their only child.

"Hey you two don't give up hope, things are just about to get interesting and far from ending with a sad tale. As long as there hope there is a way." As Naruto looked at his two friends and smiled.

"Naruto just what are you up too?" Asked a very inquisitive Ino.

Naruto never said another word but only to continue to smile.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone get every clan leader and elder and bring them to a closed council courtroom so we can begin Naruto's trial away from the public view." As Haruo gave every messenger their orders on what to do.<p>

As they all left Haruo, he was approached by Kakashi.

"So I take it that Naruto is confined to the strongest prison cell we have?"

"Yes we don't have to worry, he will cooperate willingly. I told you he's too sentimental about Hinata. That's his greatest weakness is that failure of a Hyuuga." Haruo could only smile at Kakashi because he knew that he agreed deep down.

"You know she isn't a failure like you presume, she probably one of the best kunoichi the village had in over thirty years. She probably on the same level as Sakura but not as physically strong as her of course but just as skilled. Remember she went to rescue Naruto when Pein attacked, that right there took courage way beyond her years and her rank." As Kakashi was sick of Haruo's disrespect of Hinata.

"Whatever let's just get to this trial and get ready to make the Akimichi child the next Jinchūriki."

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me that Sakura really left Sasuke alone for good and expecting her first child in a couple of weeks and the father is Lee? Wow miracles really do happen, I'm happy for her. What I'm really concern about is Yakumo being married to Sasuke, she's a good woman and I hate that she settled for Sasuke. I heard from Sai that they had a little girl last month; I think he said her name was Saori? I bet he's already trying to get her to perform her first jutsu." As Naruto began to laugh out loud.<p>

Although Ino and Choji spirits were almost broken, just a few encouraging words from Naruto made them smile just a little. As the door opened Hayato walked through the door and looked directly at Naruto.

"What kind of seal did you place on Zayurie's head? He can't activate his Byakugan and he said he's steadily going blind because of that seal you put on him! I want you to remove that damn seal right now or I'm going to come in there and take your eyes out with a dull knife!" Screamed Hayato at Naruto for hurting a Main branch Hyuuga.

"I don't think so and for you coming in this cell and taking my eyes, this I'll like to see!"

"I can't wait for them to silence that insolent tongue of yours, once you're dead Hinata's next." Hayato knew that would upset Naruto but he was shocked to find that he was just smiling at him.

"Naruto I swear when they release us I will protect Hinata with my life, these new elders are malicious in every way possible. Koharu and Homura were bad enough but these elders care nothing for the shinobis and their families. What they deem good for the village, we must abide by and suffer the consequences later. Most clans are talking about going to the Daimyo for help for unethical treatment of the way we're treated. These are truly dark days for the Leaf village." As Choji shook his head on the current events of the village.

"I prayed that you wouldn't have come but now I'm glad you're here. We should have protected you and Hinata not separated you two by following those despicable orders the elders gave us. Forgive me Naruto." Ino face showed true remorse and regret for the day she betrayed her two friends.

"There's nothing to forgive, you did your job. I know you cared for us and that never cross my mind that you didn't." As Naruto smiled at the platinum blonde.

As they caught up on old times the door opened again revealing Ibiki holding a baby.

"Choji and Ino stick your hands out so I can place this handcuffs on the both of you. Once there on I'll hand you the baby. Naruto you do the same because it's show time." As Ibiki looked at Naruto.

As they lead all three to the Konoha clan meeting hall, they were surrounded by all the clan leaders and elders. As they brought Naruto down the aisle to face judgment for his crimes of desertion and murder, the guard struck Naruto's legs making him kneel in front of the elders. As Naruto fell he never made a sound and tried to lift himself back to his feet.

"So the great and all powerful Uzumaki is bowing down before us, this is a treat." Haruo looked down at the man who nations feared.

"You're calling me the great and powerful Uzumaki? You must have been really scared shitless of me Haruo, this is the most backbone you showed since I met you. I'm handcuffed and surrounded by Leaf ninjas and you actually starting to get some courage in that shaky heart of yours." Naruto looked directly at him causing Haruo to look away.

The room began to laugh at what Naruto just said.

"How do you plead Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked one of the elders.

"Let's forget this farce of a trial and prepare my sentence, I don't have time for your bullshit today!" As Naruto lifted his middle finger up at the council.

"You bastard, you dare disrespect us that way!" Yelled one of the elders.

As Kakashi got the council to calm down, Hayato stood up to say a couple of words.

"Were not barbarians or uncivilized scum like you, we don't want any doubts from the other nations that we were being unfair to you in this trial." Yelled Hayato who stood angry at the ignorant prick in front of him.

"Tell you what, why don't you just let me go home? I came to this trial like you asked and now I'm bored, I'm pretty sure that someone will be coming to tell you some important information on why I should leave A.S.A.P." Naruto's smirk made them wonder just what the hell he was talking about.

"Naruto are you alright? You're surrounded by some of the most powerful ninjas in the village and they're not going to let you go because of some bold words and a lot of vagueness." As Ino whispered to her friend.

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"So tell me Naruto, why should we let you go? Are you going to attack us? We know you're strong but even handcuffed even the weakest of ninjas can kill you." Kakashi had this worried concern that Naruto had some sort of plan. Why else would he come to the village willingly and in handcuffs?

Just as Naruto was about to speak a ninja came in with a file in his hand running up to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the ninja as he was handed the files. Kakashi eye widened at what he was reading, he quickly passed it around to all of the elders and clan leaders.

"_Every Konoha spy that is living in a foreign country and reporting the villages' activities back to the Leaf village will be exposed. I will have my contacts inform every Kage and every Daimyo that there are spies living in their country. I will enclose all the information and pictures of the Leaf village spies to the government of that country. I have enclosed copies of your ninja's information with this letter you received as evidence so you will believe what we are telling you. If Naruto isn't released within the next twenty minutes I will have my contacts release this information crippling the Leaf village for decades to come. If Naruto has even one scratch on his body or is interrogated I will release this information immediately to every Kage and Daimyo." _As Tsume Inuzuka read the letter out loud.

As everyone looked at the evidence in front of them, they knew they had to let him go or their spies would be killed.

"He's trying to blackmail our village! This is the man the village respected so much now turned to some seedy lowlife blackmailer? What you want to save your own life that bad? Or you just want to make your former village suffer for your own satisfaction!" Yelled Haruo.

Naruto never said another word as he looked at Kakashi.

"How did you get this information? This was taken from office of the Hokage council room, talk now your life depends on it!" Shouted Kakashi as he approached Naruto with a kunai.

"You're not the only one who can send spies into a foreign country and retrieve information. That information that I have will cripple your espionage department for at least twenty years or more and your threat of harming me is futile since I have this little bit of information on the village." Naruto's eyes never once blinked as he stared at his former sensei.

"Grab that blonde hair bastard and take him to Ibiki so his tongue can be loosened so he can tell us how he got all of our information on our ninjas living in other countries to spy for us." Yelled Hayato Hyuuga.

"I have my sources Hayato, just like I know it was you that sent three Hyuuga assassins for Hinata and my child. Your loyal Hyuuga assassin told my interrogators everything so he could get his eye sight back and that seal taken off his body. I kept wondering why Homura and Koharu kept insisting that I return all three unsealed Hyuuga's, they were afraid you would get cold feet and implicate them as well for that fiasco of a mission."

"Hayato did you send those men to kill my daughter?"As Hiashi raised out of his seat and stared at him menacingly.

"A foreign country can't be in possession of our most cherished kekkai genkai! I sent those men to bring her back to the village only, once she was back Naruto would have followed willingly and then we could have killed him once and for all. That was part of the plan Koharu and Homura and I came up with. It was for the good of the village."

"How dare you go behind my back and order something like that against a Main house member!" Hiashi rose out of his seat with a killing intent so strong that other clan members had to restrain him.

"Former member! She chose that demon over her own clan and then she chose to bear his child to further insult our prestigious clan name!" Hollered Hayato as he stood up to defend his actions he chose for the dignity of the clan.

"Tick tock Kakashi, you have a time limit to release me or do you plan on sacrificing your ninjas just to hold me for this farce of a trial, is it really worth sacrificing their lives for just one person?" Naruto stared at all the elders and clan members in the courtroom until his eyes came upon Haruo." I told you when we were in my village that you would want me to leave willingly." Naruto couldn't help but be smug when he spoke directly to Haruo.

"Release Naruto in ten minutes" as he whispered to Anko." I'm going to have some ANBU search the village area to see how many planned this little coup of theirs. I'm going to look personally on the outskirts of the village, make sure he's released in ten minutes but make sure no one follows him past the exit of the gates. Until I give the word Naruto isn't to be harmed or we are totally fucked. Kakashi was proud for Naruto using his brain for once but unfortunately he had to use it so well against him.

As Kakashi left the trial, there were talks among all the clan heads about what just took place. The blackmail evidence that Naruto had against them was devastating. Only the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clan looked relieved on the outcome. This didn't go unnoticed by the elders on the council.

* * *

><p>As Kakashi made it to the outside of the village, he summoned his tracking dog to sniff the paper of the individual's smell on it so they could look for the one helping Naruto. As Pakkun took a whiff he looked for the scent, Kakashi followed Pakkun as he waited patiently for his summon to find the odor. As they were on the outskirt of the village Pakkun picked up the scent and headed straight to their target.<p>

As Kakashi finally approached the hideout of Naruto's collaborator, he approached a well hidden cave. The ninja in front of him went unnoticed of Kakashi's presence. As Kakashi was about to attack the hiding ninja, he was stopped by a series of well placed sword strikes that backed up the Hokage. As he looked at his enemy his mouth almost hit the ground.

"So it's true Naruto has a Sarajima clan member working for him, you must be Aneko? The widower of the biggest murderer in the Kirigakure history, trying to make the Sarajima name mean something by allying yourself with Naruto? Your clan name will always be synonymous with traitors and murderers! Even Naruto's reputation can't erase those hard facts." Kakashi pulled up his headband and revealed his sharingan eye for battle.

"My husband may have been what you said but I'm not! It's hard to believe that Naruto has so much faith in someone who wouldn't help him stand against corrupt leaders as they demolished his life all around him! You're more of a traitor than my name could ever be!" Aneko prepared for battle, she knew of Kakashi's reputation as being gifted but she too was gifted in her own way.

"Who gave you our information? Talk your life depends on it!"

Aneko quickly attacked Kakashi with her sword as she aimed for every vital spot on his body. Kakashi easily evaded every thrust and strike the gifted Sarajima clan member threw at him. He quickly caught her wrist and backhanded her in the face; she quickly recovered from the blow and threw a series of kicks toward Kakashi's head. As they made their way out of the cave the battle ensued, Aneko knew that Kakashi was the best of the best but she had to hold out until Naruto escaped from the village.

"This battle ends now; tell me what I need to know!"

* * *

><p>As Naruto looked up at the clan leaders' podium his eyes never left Hayato and Haruo position.<p>

"Excuse me but I have a question, if the letter said free me in twenty minutes or they would release the information to all the elemental nations wouldn't it be wise to comply with the warning? I mean how long did it take the messenger to deliver that letter to Kakashi?" As Naruto somehow manage to free himself from his handcuffs and place them on the table.

Anko looked at the messenger." How long did it take you to get here?"

"I don't know maybe ten or fifteen minutes or more at the most? I was only informed recently that the Hokage was having a closed meeting here by my supervisor.

"Get Naruto out of here now! We haven't a minute to spare!" Yelled Shibi Aburame as he stood up and pointed at Naruto. Usually he was unemotional but the lives of innocent jonin and chunin were on the line.

Anko saw that many clan members were terrified of what might happen, she quickly asked one of the ANBU to give Naruto his mask, so no villager would ever know he was back in the village. As Naruto was handed the mask he looked at Ino and Choji and winked at them to let them know everything was alright. As Naruto put on the mask and headed out the door, no ninja followed because of the stipulation of the letter they received but they had Genma lead him to the gates of the Konoha so he wouldn't be stopped. As they sped away from the courtroom at full speed, the council and clan leaders were in shock on what just took place.

* * *

><p>"So I see you let that chakra-less bastard knock you up!" As Sasuke looked at the pregnant Sakura in front of him.<p>

"Leave me alone Sasuke! Lee's a better man and ninja than you could ever be, he loves me more than you ever could!" Sakura tried to get pass Sasuke as they stood outside of the store but he refused to step aside.

"Can he satisfy you like I once could? Tell you what when you drop that baby come by and see me, it'll be like old times. You on your knees and me behind you, enjoying every second of it. As Sasuke grabbed her right breast. I know you it hate when that scrawny bug eyed fool climbs on top of you, does that weirdo even last more than two minutes with you." Asked Sasuke?

Sakura tried to smack him for touching her but since she was pregnant her reflexes and speed had diminished slightly.

"Let's put it this way, I don't have to show him the hole like I had to do for you!" As Sakura tried to walk past him!

"Listen hear you little whore" as Sasuke grabbed her arm. "All I'm asking for is some sex, not love or commitment from you! You know I still haunt your dream of unrivaled sex, that's why you avoid me completely!"

"I avoid you because I love Lee, anyways you just had a child and got married to Yakumo and you're already trying to commit adultery? You really are a sick bastard get away from me!"

Sasuke leaned over and massaged Sakura's right breast again.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura leaned in with all her might and smacked Sasuke in the face this time connecting with his jaw.

He quickly grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her to him.

"That felt good, if you showed that much tenacity to begin with you could've been the one by my side!" Sasuke pulled Sakura closer as she continued to struggle to get away from him.

Suddenly Sasuke was stopped in his tracks and released Sakura from his grip involuntarily. As he tried to look around he knew that he was caught in the Nara's family jutsu.

"You better release me Nara if you want to continue breathing? This is a conversation between me and Sakura, so back off before I really become piss off!" Sasuke began to cuss at Shikamaru nonstop.

"Maybe I should just tell your dutiful wife of yours her husband's stalking a former lover. I'm pretty sure the Kurama clan would like to know that you're trying to commit adultery on your recently married wife already." Shikamaru held onto Sasuke until he was ready to calm down and leave in peace.

As Sasuke tried his best to escape he noticed from a distant Genma and an ANBU operative running toward the gate. As they were moving very fast Sasuke saw long golden locks from the masked ANBU and he was wearing Spring village clothing. Sasuke knew it had to be Naruto, he knew almost all the ANBU and he never recalled any of them having blond hair.

"_That bastard's back in the village? This is my chance to payback Naruto for destroying my fingers! I'll repay that pale eye slut of his later for damaging my eye. It's going to take years of therapy before I can properly use my sharingan because of her!"_ Sasuke's anger was hitting the boiling point and the further away Naruto traveled the madder he became.

"Alright Shikamaru you win, I'm leaving and I won't harm either of you. Just release me so I can go on with my business." Sasuke knew this was the only way for him to be released quickly.

"Yeah right, I'm going hold you for just a while longer until I see some other ninjas come around. Sakura go ahead and go home. I'm supposed to meet Neji and Tenten here, and then I'll let him go."

"But what if they don't show up soon? You can't hold him like that for much longer, which way are they coming from and I 'll go get them." Sakura held her pregnant stomach as she looked at Shikamaru who pointed to the east on where his friends were coming from.

As Sakura left, she could hear the Sasuke ranting and cussing at Shikamaru to release him. She knew that she had to find help fast. Although Sasuke was a jerk she still felt this undeniable feeling of love for him, when he grabbed her wrist she felt a surge of desire flowing through her. She figured it was just hormones and that's all it was.

* * *

><p>As Naruto made it to the gate, Genma stopped and told the two chunins guarding the gate to let Naruto pass by order of the Hokage. As they let him go, Genma watched carefully on the direction Naruto was going.<p>

Aneko was almost at her limit, no matter what jutsu she performed Kakashi could counter or dodge.

"So this is the best of the Sarajima clan has to offer? Last chance, who gave you that information on our ninjas? Depending on your answer you might walk away alive." Kakashi knew that he had to do everything in his power to protect his ninjas, if there was a traitor in the village compromising everyone's safety he was going to put an end to it personally.

"So now you want to protect the people of the village from wrong doings? What about when Hinata and Naruto were being forced apart by Konoha's back door politics? Did you stand up and say that was wrong or did you just throw your student to the wolves? Funny thing about Naruto he's like a fox, when cornered they're most vicious animal in the world the fox will stand and fight against any predators much bigger than themselves. I'm pretty sure you already know that and for me telling you who gave me the information you can kiss my ass you hypocrite!"

Aneko words hit home in Kakashi's heart, he had always instilled in his students to follow the rules but to also protect a friend. Naruto protected the woman he loved without second guessing if it was wrong or not. He hated to finish off the woman in front of him but he had no choice but to solidify the safety of the Konoha. As he charged up his Chidori he aimed it straight toward Aneko's heart to finish her off quickly and painlessly. Just at the moment of impact his wrist was caught by his former student who slung him away from harming his number one advisor.

"Well, well it seems that the traitor of the Leaf village has finally made an appearance to save the day. The time has come to finally secure the safety of the village by getting rid of you, please forgive me Naruto but the many prevail over the few and I can't let our spies be in danger because of that file you hold over our heads." Kakashi pulled out his kunai and prepared to attack his favorite student.

"Aneko this is between former student and teacher, don't get involved no matter what happens! "

Naruto pulled out his own kunai and charge full speed at his former sensei to take him out. As Aneko watched the two combatants she never witnessed such fluid fighting in her life, it looked like a well choreographed dance the two were performing so effortlessly. Every move was countered by the other as if they knew what the other was thinking; Naruto quickly used his speed and connected a well placed punch to the jaw of Kakashi. Kakashi quickly rolled with the punch and tried a spinning kick to Naruto's head; Naruto ducked the kicked and drove his fist upward in the solar plexus of his former mentor. Kakashi backed up winded from that punch, never in his life had he received such a blow from an opponent.

"Not bad my former student!"

Kakashi quickly recovered and threw a punch to Naruto's jaw staggering him; he quickly performed his _**Mangekyō**_ _**Sharingan Kamui**_ to take out his former student. Naruto noticed this and quickly activated his Kyuubi cloak and darted away from harm. Naruto quickly performed his _**Thousand Clone Jutsu**_ to distract Kakashi from concentrating on his movements. As Kakashi saw all the clones they immediately jumped toward him obstructing his view of the real Naruto. As the clones seemed to vanish from sight caused by the Mangekyō Sharingan, a couple of clones were able to sneak past his point a view and counter his jutsu by connecting a series of well placed blows to his jaw. As Kakashi dispelled his sharingan he quickly finished off the rest of the clones that were not caught by his Mangekyō Sharingan. As Naruto came out of hiding he faced his sensei once more.

"Impressive Naruto, I must admit I always knew you would surpass me one day but I never knew by so much. It really should have been you to take up the mantle of the Sixth Hokage. Unfortunately your time has come to an end!" Kakashi quickly performed a hand seal jutsu and aimed it at Naruto.

Naruto saw a bolt of electricity coming straight toward him, as he dodged the bolt of energy he felt a numbing pain in his left shoulder. Somehow Kakashi got behind Naruto and twisted the kunai in his student's shoulder.

"Give me the information Naruto or this will get real brutal real fast, don't make this worse than it has to be." Kakashi kept twisting the kunai in his shoulder as the blood ran fluidly from Naruto's shoulder.

"I always wanted to challenge you in a spar but it looks like this will be an all out match, one will live, one will die! Believe this Kakashi I'm going back to my family and not you or the Konoha will stop me! Prepare to be defeated by the last in class!" Naruto quickly forced and elbow directly to the nose of Kakashi forcing him back and removing the kunai from his shoulder.

Naruto quickly jumped back and made three shadow clones that stood next to him.

"Really Naruto more shadow clones? You could have a least made a thousand to help you again." As Kakashi watched Naruto go through a series of complicated hands signs.

Kakashi had his sharingan activated as he followed the complex hand jutsu. As he looked he noticed that Naruto's shadow clones were performing a hand jutsu's as well but each one was different from the other.

"_He really doesn't expect me to think I would be fooled into thinking I wouldn't know he's the real one?" _Thought Kakashi as he watched Naruto without blinking.

As Naruto kept performing his hand seal, Kakashi noticed that the two shadow clones finished their hand signs and combined the two together as a tornado of water and wind rushed toward him.

"_Shit that's not possible! How can a shadow clones perform a jutsu of that caliber. This boy has truly surpassed every Kage that ever existed; he truly would have been Konoha's greatest Hokage. Forgive me Namikaze-sensei but I must do this for the village sake, Naruto has to die." _Kakashi said a small prayer for forgiveness against his mentor's son because he knew he had to kill Naruto no matter what.

As Kakashi manage to avoid being hit by the tornado jutsu he left himself open for attack. Naruto and his shadow clone rushed Kakashi with a powerful _**Rasenshuirken **_and _**Tail Beast Ball**_ that was headed straight for his chest by both Naruto and his clone. As both powerful attacks hit Kakashi simultaneously in the dead center in his upper body, a log appeared from his substitution jutsu. As Kakashi escaped from Naruto's attack, he appeared alongside a tree watching the outcome of the battle. As he stood there he saw a chakra blade forming through his chest that made his body lock up, he saw his blood began to run down his upper body. As Kakashi started having convulsion from Naruto's Kyuubi chakra filled kunai that entered through his back and exited through his chest. Although the kunai didn't penetrate through Kakashi's body, Naruto's demon chakra did as it made an exit through the one eye Hokage's upper torso and filled him the Kyuubi chakra. As the Kyuubi's power overloaded Kakashi's body it nearly destroyed his chakra system network and shut down his muscles as well.

"Ho...How did …your clones …do that jutsu? I never saw clones perform their own jutsu while the original perform one entirely different." As Kakashi dropped to his knees from the pain.

"It took me three years for my shadow clones to work independently from me to form separate elemental affinities within themselves. They learned to combine their jutsu's together with other shadow clones to make powerful combinations such as the one you just witnessed. It probably would have taken a life time for other ninjas to do but for me three years is all it took." Naruto increased the Kyuubi's chakra inside his kunai as it made Kakashi shake violently even more.

"Well done Naruto, the student finally surpasses the master. But I have my jonins and ANBU coming here to finish you off, Shibi Aburame planted his insects on you to follow your trail, they shall be here before you know it!" As Kakashi refused to fall down from the continual Kyuubi chakra discharge being inserted inside his body.

"Wrong Kakashi, I knew the moment those insects touched my body. When he stood up and pointed at me it was then he threw the bugs at me. I simply removed the insects once I was out of the village and placed them in a bag and had one of my clones go in the opposite direction with them. Your ninjas are on a wild goose chase." Naruto slowly pulled his kunai out of Kakashi's back and kicked his former sensei to the ground. Naruto tore a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around Kakashi's wound to stop the bleeding." This will keep you alive until they come for you; this is goodbye Kakashi-sensei. If you send any spies or Nin hunters for me or my family, I will make the Konoha a living hell. "Naruto went over to the injured Aneko and placed her on his back gently.

"I can't believe it; you actually defeated the Six Hokage of the Leaf village! This is really going to break their spirits big time; their former nominated Hokage defeated their present day Hokage. Let's head home, we have love ones that are waiting to see us." Aneko had always admired Naruto; he gave her a chance when the name Sarajima was cursed in the shinobi world. The day he accepted her into the village to live in peace was also the day she fell in love with him. Although Hinata was her friend, she never acted on her feelings. When she heard Hinata was dying she had mixed emotions on how to feel. She didn't want Naruto to be sad but she wanted to be the one by his side.

"Ready to head home Aneko? We have a long day journey ahead of us, it'll give us about a good two hours before they realize they been duped by one of my clones." Naruto started to laugh and wish he could see their faces when they find out about his little practical joke.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

'I can't believe this! That blonde haired asshole put my insect in a small bag and had me track them all the way out here. He knew! That bastard knew all along what we were planning and we let him go. He lead us a good hour and a half away. I thought he was heading to one of the village loyal to him but he's heading home, I must commend his determination if anything he's straight forward." Shibi began to slightly laugh which unnerved some of his comrades.

"_I should have known not to follow these idiots to find Naruto! Now he's long gone and my chance at revenge against him has left but there will always be a next time. I should go back and kill that son of bitch Shikamaru for delaying me, well for now I'll just go back to the village and find a nice little woman who will let me get in between her legs tonight."_ Sasuke slowly got down from the tree and headed back to the village.

* * *

><p>"Moegi I found the Rokudaime, he's over here and hurt pretty bad. Call the other ninjas over here and bring a medic with you, he's been stabbed in the back."<p>

"Quickly help me up and gather Sai and his team with Tsunade and Haruo and meet me in my office A.S.A.P., we have a traitor in the village." As Kakashi was helped up by Konohamaru.

As they helped Kakashi backed to the village, Moegi followed Kakashi's order and went to find the team that went and brought back Naruto.

As Sakura came in Kakashi's office she went directly over to him and started working on his injuries. As Moegi came into the office with Tsunade, Sai and his team.

"Where's Haruo?" Asked Kakashi.

"Dead! He was found murdered in his own home with his throat slit. He's not the only one who been killed tonight, Hayato received a well placed kunai between the eyes. There was no sign of a force entry; they knew who their killer was." As Moegi finished giving her report to Kakashi.

"Alright I want everyone to tell me of the events that happened when you entered and returned from the land of Spring." As Kakashi looked at all five of them.

As Tsunade gave her details about what happened, Kakashi listen attentively and ask her to leave. He then asked Sai and he was told to leave as well. This went on until he came upon the last genin.

"Tell me Shinichi everything about when you first met Naruto." Asked a polite sounding Kakashi as Sakura patched up the kunai wound.

"Well we met his clones first, and then one his clone ran to the village to tell Naruto that we were here…"

"You mean one of the clones puffed away and then Naruto came to you?"As Kakashi looked at the young genin.

"No, one clone left to alert Naruto we were here then one of them puffed himself away afterwards. After twenty minutes one of the clones said it was alright to see Naruto, then we headed to his estate."

"Was Tsunade or Sai acting strangely?"

"Not really, I mean Sai-sensei was looking sickly when we approached the village but that was it." Shinichi looked at Kakashi and wondered why all the questions on the clones and Sai-sensei.

"You may leave, but before you go tell Sai to come back to my office."As he looked at Sakura still working on his wound.

As Shinichi left, Sakura stood up.

"You don't believe that Sai had anything with giving Naruto all of our secrets? He would never endanger the village like that! All you have is circumstantial evidence that really doesn't link him to it." Sakura could not believe that Kakashi was seriously thinking Sai was a traitor to the Leaf village.

"I have a report of what happened right before he left the village, he and Ino were seen talking and she was telling Sai not to bring back Naruto. Only someone of Sai's talent could sneak inside the Hokage hall undetected and make off with all those files on our ninjas. I will have Ibiki take Sai to the interrogation room, there he will see if he's innocent or not. As for the files that Naruto has, I think he won't distribute them to the four elemental nations. He wants something he can hold over our heads so we won't come to his village anymore. Naruto won this battle but he won't win the war." As Kakashi waited patiently for his ANBU to arrive so they could arrest Sai.

As Sai made it to Kakashi's office he was arrested and taken to Ibiki's personal room for interrogation. As they questioned Sai about the files taken and the death of Haruo and Hayato. As they continued to question Sai, they knew the only thing left was torture. As they went through many torturing techniques, they couldn't get any information that connected him to the theft or murder of two Konoha's citizens. Ibiki had to report to Kakashi that Sai had nothing to do with it or he hid his emotions so well that even he or Anko couldn't get past his creepy smile to get to the truth. Since they had no evidence to clearly hold him they released him. Kakashi believed that someone from the either the Akimichi or Yamanaka clan murdered Haruo, since he tried to make the next Jinchūriki out of Ino's and Choji's child. Hayato was probably murdered by someone from the Hyuuga clan loyal to Hiashi but there wasn't any evidence to support that theory. To say the least Sai, Choji and Ino were now on the ANBU watch list as possible traitors.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

As Ino came to Sai's home, she noticed that he didn't answer his door when she knocked. She remembered that he always left a key hidden by the garden so she could get in. As she found the key, she opened the door and called his name repeatedly. As she went to his bedroom she saw Sai in his boxers only with a small sword in his hand placed across his chest for protection. As she approached Sai she saw that his body was covered in bruises from head to toe and both of his eyes were nearly shut close from their interrogation beating, both of his hands looked swollen Ino realized that they were broken. Sai looked as though he hadn't moved in two days; she could smell his body as it reeked from sweat and his body had a high temperature due to his injuries. He looked up and smiled at Ino as best he could, as he tried to talk his mouth was swollen and throat was so bruised it made him sound like a completely different person. Ino could not understand anything that came out of his mouth.

"Oh my god don't talk Sai, look at what they've done to you." She quickly ran and got a pan filled with cold water to help with the swelling of his face and body.

As she came back, she quickly compressed the cold rag onto his head. She used her medical skills to help alleviate some of the pain he was feeling. She began to steadily cry as she seen what they done to her former lover. She knew Sai stole those documents from the Hokage Hall and handed Naruto the evidence to help her, she always thought Sai would never know the depths of love and would be a lifeless companion to share her dreams with. Ino realized she was wrong about the man in front of her. She began to cry out loud with tears dripping heavily down her face.

"I always hated it when you cried Ino, it was like part of me died inside when I seen you unhappy especially when I caused it. Is Chomika back at home with you and Choji?" As Sai's hands shook gently to wipe away Ino's tears.

Ino nodded her head, she couldn't believe the condition he was in and yet he asked about her daughter. Ino seen how they interrogate other ninjas and traitors but the way he was handled it looked as though they came close to killing him as they could.

"Good." As his word was slurred, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep from the injuries he received.

Ino kissed his head tenderly and continued to try and heal his wounds.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked through the door in his home, Makoto and Akina jumped on top of him in complete and utter joy. Makoto was glad that Naruto kept his promise to him as they led Naruto to his bedroom they quickly left so he could be alone with his wife. As Naruto opened the door he saw his wife holding their child so tenderly in her arms. This was a sight that Naruto would never forget in his life, he had fallen in love all over again with Hinata.<p>

"Naruto you're back." As Hinata smiled at her husband.

Naruto ran and embraced Hinata in his arms and steadily kissed her lips. He never wanted Hinata to ever leave his arms. Everything felt so right the smell of her hair, the way she looked at him with a longing of desire, the way their bodies fitted so perfectly together that it seemed to combine as one.

"Naruto", as she stuttered and being cut off by a rapid succession of kisses" is everything alright? I mean I love the attention you're showing me but somehow I feel that you're sad for some reason." As Hinata stopped his excessive kissing of her lips.

"Hinata when I first knew that I had feelings for you I was terrified, all I thought about was what if I'm not what she wants? What if she dies and I'm left all alone in this world again. I had over a thousand and one excuses not to be with you and only one to be by your side, it was because I love you! You enriched my life so much that I never knew how to feel love or return it, but you made it so simple on how to reciprocate what was in my heart. Hinata Uzumaki you given me everything a man could ask for and so much more, I'm proud that you're my wife and the mother of my child." Naruto for the first time cried since he returned back home, home to a place where he's loved endlessly.

Hinata planted a long passionate kiss on Naruto's lips.

"You don't think we're going to only have one child do you? I know I said that I won't have anymore because of the pain but I always planned on helping to rebuild your clan or did you forget? I'm no longer a Hyuuga and you are the last Uzumaki. The five nations will know the power of the Uzumaki's clan determination to change the world for the better." As Hinata grabbed his hand.

As they both looked down at their child in the crib, Naruto rubbed his son head he so adorably called Nori-chan.

"I once was so scared that we may have cursed our child and I was scared to have more, the Fire country will always despise the name of Uzumaki and try to kill us off. But I see the strength in your heart Naruto and I realize that love will achieve peace and all the love we will give to our children shall lead us to an everlasting tranquility in our souls and others." Hinata grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him to the bed. She planned on starting their clan right away by making love to the only man she ever desired physically, mentally and spiritually.

This story is not about to end but just the opposite, the will of fire is a deeply held belief and Naruto and Hinata are the personification of that principle that is held in the heart of all Konoha ninjas. Their children will continue practicing that philosophy, the power of the will of fire and to never give up. Get ready world change is coming and it will be changed not by prodigies of gifted parents but that of failures who know the power to overcome starts with love and sacrifice.


	13. 12 Year Skip Plus Gossip and Arrogance

Hey thanks for the reviews and your comment about my story. I'm glad that you all took the time to tell me what you think. I figured another five or six chapters and I will be finished with this story. I have one more chapter to post and that will be up Sunday night hopefully. I wrote most of these chapters when I was at home with a broken leg so I was able to write four chapters. I just want to thank everyone for reading once again. There are a lot of great authors on this site and I can't wait to read some of their fanfiction stories.

* * *

><p>Twelve Year Skip and Gossip<p>

As Ino sat in a tea café in the Spring village, she waited patiently for Hinata to come and meet her. As Hinata saw her platinum blonde friend sitting down she smiled on being able to see a friend from the Konoha.

"Ino it's good to see you" as Hinata took a seat." I'm so glad that you came; I want to know how everyone is doing from Shikamaru to Hanabi. I want to know how your child is doing as well." Hinata knew that Ino could only come to the village every four or five months since the new elders made her an ambassador between the two countries to slowly rebuild a dying friendship.

"My daughter is doing fine", Ino and Hinata had a rule that they would never tell about their children abilities when talking they would only say they were pretty good." My little angel is doing great, she's going to take the chunin exams soon and Choji and I are so very proud of her." As Ino had a gleam of pride in her eyes.

"Wow our children are growing up so fast." Hinata smiled at Ino to let her know she was also excited for her child.

"What about you? I know that your child is of that age will he take the exams as well?"

Hinata and Naruto weren't sure if they were going to let Noriyuki take the exams since it was being held in the Konoha this year.

"Maybe, he's nothing like me and Naruto, he's actually pretty good for a genin."

This was an understatement, since the day he walked inside the Spring academy he was watched diligently by teachers, elders and princess Koyuki herself. Everyone was waiting to see if he was going to be as gifted as his father or just an average ninja. To everyone surprise the boy was a genius when it came to his jutsu's, now they waited patiently for him to follow in his father's footsteps as he transformed into the next legend of the five elemental nations. The thing that bothered Hinata and Naruto the most was that he was very egotistical in his ways of thinking and his abilities. The people in the village kept telling him how great he was going to be and gave him many free things and presents which spoiled the boy rotten to no end. His parents tried breaking him of being that way but when you have the whole village stroking your ego it will make even the most humble person conceited, even words from the ones he love wouldn't make him change his narcissistic ways. Since he got older it just became worse when he completed all his missions with perfection as it was logged in the books updates.

Nine B-rank missions. Completed. Success.

Twelve C-rank missions. Completed. Success.

Seven D-rank mission. Completed. Success.

Three class A-rank mission that he completed successfully at the age of ten which got princess Koyuki and her advisors full attention on his abilities.

Ino just smiled, she heard many rumors of Hinata and Naruto child but pretty good wasn't what describe the boy's talent. She decided to let it go and tell all the juicy gossip on her friends and what's been happening in the village. Nothing that would be considered privileged information or something that could be used against her friend's of the Konoha.

"Sakura and Lee divorce became final last month, it seems that Sakura had an affair with someone in the village and it was her eldest daughter that caught her cheating. She told her father and Lee damn near went crazy where the ANBU had to be called in to stop Lee from seriously hurting Sakura. She soon left the village for a close to a year and then returned." As Ino took a sip of tea.

"Let me guess, it was Sasuke that she was messing around with. Why didn't she stay and try to work it out with Lee instead of leaving the village for all that time?" Hinata just shook her head, she thought Sakura finally seen the light.

"That's the thing; she said it wasn't Sasuke which no one believes by the way and that it was a huge mistake on her part for the affair. Lee refuse to say who she cheated with and all three children now live with Lee. All of Sakura's children refuse to meet or talk with her; she lost everything for someone who wouldn't give her anything but a sore vagina."

Hinata started to chuckle at what Ino said. Ino wanted her pink haired friend to be happy and she was but she known deep down in her heart the man she cheated with was Sasuke Uchiha. Although Sasuke said he didn't and there was no evidence to support that he did, Sasuke continue to have his family stay together while Sakura lost hers completely.

"Did Lee find someone else yet?" Asked a very curious Hinata.

"Yes he did and you're not going to believe who? Ayame from Naruto's favorite restaurant, even though she a little older than him she adores Lee and now is engaged to old bushy brow."

"Great Lee has always been one of my favorites." Hinata pulled a sweet cinnamon roll apart and began to eat.

"Yeah when Sakura left the village for a whole year and came back hoping to work things out but it was too late, he started to move on with his life. She's been staying with me for the last two months." As Ino looked at Hinata.

"How about Hanabi and Neji?"

"Neji and Tenten welcomed their fourth child last week; since Neji is a war hero of the village, the Hyuuga elders waived Neji children to receive the Cage Bird Seal as a sign of great respect for his service to the village and making their clan name even more prestigious than before. Believe it or not the Main branch considered Neji's two children the best they taught in the last fifty years. The other two were born without his kekkai genkai but they're still gifted, the newborn looks just like Tenten. Hanabi has two children one is eleven years old the other is eight, Konohamaru is happy that the last child was born without the Hyuuga bloodline. The both of them are now being considered being put on the clan council, which I think will happen very soon."

"What about Sasuke?"

This was a question Hinata didn't want to know about but she was hoping he changed. Well maybe pigs would learn to fly first.

"Big time cheater, Yakumo doesn't know or she refuses to face reality. When he leaves out on missions, Choji tells me he visit whore houses and bed many prostitutes on the streets or loose women he meets at the bars. He claims it's for the success of the mission for gathering information but that's bull shit, he just want to screw anything that has a vagina. His fingers that were destroyed by Naruto was repaired by guess who? Sakura, I think that's when the affair started she was reminiscing about how good it felt to be with him, she must have forgotten the bad parts of the relationship if you ask me. She used some experimental procedure to replace his lost appendages from a donor that died, she took the donor's fingers and replaced Sasuke's damaged three fingers with the donor's. The bastard hands work perfectly now and he willing to prove it against others even if they're from our own village." Ino took a sip of her tea as she looked at Hinata.

"Well you know I still do missions but now I'm the head of Ninja Education for the village, Naruto and I are also part of the Nine Clans of the Spring village. With the academy personal involvement and the clans, we train our genin differently than the Leaf village. If they graduate early and make genin they are trained with a sensei doing only C and D rank missions and slowly move up, and then if they show progress they're moved to a different sensei who teaches them to be a back up for other squad's area of expertise such as tracking, scouting and frontal assault. When they've learn this they're considered for the chunin exams but they must be at the age of thirteen, they must show teamwork and then they are squared off against a chunin to see how far they advanced in their skills. With all nine clan leaders watching from a tinted glass they make their decision to see if their squad can participate in the chunin exam.

"Wow that's a lot of training and a lot of time to spend on genins." Ino actually thought that was a good plan but too time consuming.

"Well we're a small country and even though our numbers have increased dramatically in ninja's population in the village, we have to train them to be better than the other nations. If we lose five ninjas it's a big deal, the Kumo or Iwa lose five it won't matter because of their population size. So that's why we make all squads either learn tracking, reconnaissance or assassination as a back-up. If they are better prepared than a foreign genin or chunin we're on an even playing field since we lack ninja numbers." As Hinata looked at the time. "I'm sorry I have to meet Naruto at the office I will see you before you go back home, I promise." As Hinata left the table she paid for both of their meals.

* * *

><p>As Hinata walked to her destination she heard a young woman calling her name, as she turned around she was met with a smiling face.<p>

"Uzumaki-san I hate to stop you but your son Noriyuki had a spar with my son and he got carried away. I know they're both genins but look through the restaurant window and see what your son did." As the young lady pointed at the café window.

As Hinata looked inside she saw that the boy's face was swollen, his eye almost shut close and he had bruises on his arms and neck. Hinata was appalled on what her son did. She covered her mouth as the boy continued to read the menu not noticing Hinata at all.

"I'm so sorry that Nori-chan did this, I'm going to make him come over your house and apologize and help around your estate. He knows better than this! I'm so sorry Shana-san this will never happen again." Hinata bowed and apologize once again.

"Its fine but tell your son that he can't be that rough on his fellow shinobi and that we are cheering for him to make chunin." As she bowed and left Hinata to her business.

Hinata thought that was so strange, if the shoe was on the other foot she would be pissed no matter whose child it was. Noriyuki maybe the pride of their village but he wasn't going to escape his mother's wrath.

As Hinata finally made it to Naruto's office she came in and saw Aneko leaning seductively over Naruto shoulder as they went over the budget as he sat in his chair. This made Hinata way too uncomfortable as she cleared her throat to let them know she was there. As Naruto looked up he smiled at the love of his life.

"Hey Hinata-hime, how was your visit with Ino?"

"It was good, what are you two doing if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata waited patiently for Aneko to stand back away from her husband, Hinata saw that Aneko's breast was on his back.

"We just finished this quarterly budget, we saved a lot of money this time around." As Aneko finally lifted her body off of Naruto's back.

As Aneko left his office, Hinata started looking at Naruto with a slight pout.

"What?" Asked Naruto as he noticed that Hinata had her arms cross and not saying anything.

"Why was she leaning like that over you? You're a married man and that was unacceptable." As Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"She was going over our numbers and she couldn't come on the other side of the table because of my food was on the desk, there is no reason to be jealous. By the way Koyuki is stopping by with a client that's very important; she wants this on a need to know bases. She wants just you and me to handle this client personally." Naruto began to tidy up his desk as he prepared for this special client. As they waited patiently for their arrival, they noticed four villagers step into the office. As Koyuki removed her hood she pulled down the shades and told her client to sit down while her bodyguards stood watch over the door.

"Sorry for the cloak and dagger theme but this is extremely important to my country." As he removed his henge there stood a man in Iwa's clothing as he offered his hand to Naruto to shake.

"I'm Liu Oran; it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Nice to meet you again, the last time we met was in the Kumo when we faced off against Kabuto." As Naruto shook his acquaintance hand.

"We need you Naruto to help find this man." As he handed Naruto a picture of a small frail man in his thirties." This gentleman Soun Lang came to us for help; he says he has information in the war involving Jaetel Shiva. We lost contact with him in the Land of Greens; he says that our country is the next one to be invaded. He also states that he's been on the run from an assassin by the name of Chen Mau."

"I know that bastard! He only has two blemishes on his almost perfect record of kills. He was sent to kill Orochimaru but failed, but what I heard is that he almost killed the snake Sennin. Granted that Orochimaru's arms were damaged against the Third Hokage he still managed to come closer than anyone back then. The other is me; I fought him when I was fifteen. He pushed me way past my limit, if Jiraiya hadn't shown up when he did I would be pushing up daisies. Chen is high priced as they come as assassins go; this Soun character is in some serious trouble if someone went through the trouble of hiring Chen. So the plan is for me to escort him back to Iwa alive? How come you didn't send out your own ninjas?"

"No, we don't want to alert Jaetel that we have some intell on him, we want you to bring back Soun to the land of Spring. Here we will question him and we will share our knowledge with your country on our findings. We believe that he's hiding in some of the local gambling casinos, we're giving you a week's time to get to the land of Greens and bring back Soun." As Liu Oran gave Naruto the files to the case and money for expenses.

"This Soun, is he some rogue ninja or a traitor spy?" Asked Hinata.

"No, he's a thief. A very excellent thief that only referred by mouth to mouth by criminals and mob type organization." Said Liu.

"I never heard of him." As Naruto looked at his client.

"He's the best thief in the business not the most famous. This picture I gave you is the only one of him being identified as Soun Lang." As he prepared to get out of his seat he gave Naruto a low bow.

As Liu, Koyuki and her bodyguards left his office, Naruto looked at Hinata.

"So do you feel up for a mission to the land of Greens?" Naruto smiled he knew the answer, a week away from the kids. "Well you'll leave first and I will follow in two days, I'll let you start your investigation from your end then I'll find out more about this Soun character by the time I get there." Naruto knew that Hinata was an expert intelligence specialist and by the time he would arrive she probably would have more information than him.

Hinata smiled.

"As long as we can go in disguise, I need a break from the kids any way. Akina doesn't have any missions maybe she would like to watch the kids?" As Hinata walked over to Naruto and gave a serious look. "We need to talk about Nori-chan."

* * *

><p>Hinata told Naruto about the fight and how he basically beat the boy to a bloody pulp. Naruto told Hinata that he would go and take the boy to his doctor and talk to his parents and apologize for what his son did. As Hinata headed home by herself, she thought of what to say to her thirteen year old son. As she finally made it home, she hugged Sayomi her eldest daughter of eleven years old and the twins Minato J. and Hitomi Uzumaki ages five years old. Sayomi looked exactly like her mother, the only difference was she had light brown hair and she had Naruto's hyper-activity. She was considered a prodigy herself but was overshadowed by Noriyuki being the eldest. Out of all the children she could get away with the most when it came to being in trouble, she was smart and she knew her father hardly ever wanted to punish her because she resembled her mother too much. Sayomi and Noriyuki had a sibling rivalry that caused many headaches in the household of the Uzumaki's, they got so sick of their fighting that Naruto told them that he was going to stop training them and have them go into sewer maintenance work as a career for the village. Hinata backed Naruto up one hundred percent. Most of the fighting was caused by Noriyuki who affectionately called his little sister STU. The acronym stood for.<p>

Sayomi

Tsunade

Uzumaki

He loved to drive her crazy because she hated to be considered un-girly.

"Where's Nori?" Asked Hinata.

"He's upstairs relaxing, I guess all those fan girls of his are in better shape than he thought. I never seen a bunch of desperate girls chase after the blonde dummy with such tenacity in my life." Sayomi left her mother to go and play with her little siblings.

Hinata walked upstairs to ask why Noriyuki fought the boy so roughly, as she approached the door she saw him going through his dresser drawers.

"Nori-chan I need to talk to you about what you did to your friend today. I saw the way he looked, was that really necessary to use such much force on an opponent?"

"Hmmph, he was talking bad about the Uzumaki name so I showed him that we are a feared clan that don't back down from no one! He deserved every punch and kick I gave him, he's lucky I didn't knock out his teeth." Noriyuki self superior attitude of his abilities made Hinata so angry she had to take a deep breath.

"Look you're going to apologize to him and his family and you're going to do his chores around his home until he feels better, you're father agrees with me and he's going to talk to you when he gets home!" Hinata started to raise her voice which was very rare especially at her children.

"Hey I did what was necessary and you're getting angry at me? Heck in two weeks time I take the chunin exams and then I'll be able to do what I want! I'm going to work on all of my jutsu's and surpass you and Dad and then I won't have to hear all that talk from the both of you about my behavior! Heck I already believe I'm a master of all the family's jutsu's anyway! " Noriyuki's attitude had really change for the worse since they said they would audition him in front of the clans to see if he qualified to take the chunin exam this year.

"Oh so you think that you're a master of all our clan's jutsu's? I know a certain jutsu you'll never master because I'm the master of it!" As Hinata anger finally began to boil.

Noriyuki looked at his mother and wondered just what type of jutsu she was a master at he didn't know about? This started to really bug him so he looked directly in his mother's eyes.

"Okay I'll bite, what's this jutsu that you're a master at and that I'll never be?" His curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Belt-jutsu!" Hinata reach down on Noriyuki's bed and grabbed his belt and aimed it right at the arrogant teenagers butt.

"Mom you can't be serious (OWW)! That hurt (OWW) hey (OWW)! Mom I'm sorry calm down I'm your son (OWW)! Hey are you forcing chakra into that belt (OWW)?"

As Noriyuki tried his best to avoid the belt, it looked as though Hinata knew just where to strike on his butt as he did his best to avoid his mother perfect aim. The more he tried to get away from his angry belt clutching mother the more his butt felt every smack. As Hinata stopped whipping him, he held his ass with both hands trying not to show that she warm his entire butt with a heat from the belt that could melt butter. As Hinata went downstairs to calm down Sayomi walked inside his room.

"Get out Stu! I don't want to hear your smart ass mouth!" As Noriyuki continued to massage his butt.

"Man that was the funniest thing I ever seen a ninja getting a whipping, I'm so glad that I inherited the Byakugan. Mom's hand look like a blur with that belt in her hands, I thought I was going to pass out from laughing so hard."Sayomi began to have flashbacks as her older brother tried to get away but kept getting swatted with the belt and she began to laugh once again.

"It didn't hurt! Get out of my room and the next time you come into my room without knocking you'll regret it Stu!" As he threw one of his old childhood toy at her. "I can't believe I got punished by my mom when I'm a ninja of this village who puts his life on the line for mission that are giving to me weekly!" As he launched another toy at his little sister's head.

Sayomi easily dodged the toys and looked at her brother.

"Anyways you might want to checkout your butt; it's giving off a heat from that ass whipping you took." As she snickered just a little. "That was a bad beating; you better make sure that your butt doesn't become infected." Although she was just kidding, she could tell that Nori was actually thinking it might become infected. She always thought he was the most gullible in the family.

As she left the room, Nori went over to the dresser mirror and pulled down his pants to inspect his swollen red ass.

"Man, maybe there really is something called Belt-jutsu." As he talked out loud and looked in the mirror to see if anything was out of the ordinary on his butt appearance.

"Find anything interesting while you're looking at that red rump roast of yours." As Hinata began to laugh.

"MOOOMMM! Why didn't you knock before coming in?" Nori quickly pulled up his pants. He didn't know what was redder his whipped ass or his embarrassed face for his mother seeing his naked butt in the air.

"If you're going to do perverted things you should at least close the door, as you can see I haven't entered the room. Your father will be home soon so do all the things you're supposed to do so you can have a talk with your dad." As Hinata closed the door.

As Hinata went and packed all her clothes in her bag, she was so hoping to see Naruto so they could say a proper goodbye. As she prepared to leave, Akina came over to watch the children for her mother. She kissed all her children goodbye and headed out of the village. As Naruto finally made it back home he greeted all his children and thanked Akina for watching them for when he leave out for his mission. Naruto headed straight to Noriyuki's room so they could talk about what happened today.

"Come on, we're going to take a little walk, so we can chat." Naruto's face showed disappointment and anger in his son's behavior of late.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the heart of the village, Naruto was quiet thinking of what to say to his son. As Naruto was approached by some of the villagers' children he sat and talked to them for awhile. His son walked away toward a food court to get something to eat. As Naruto finished talking to the children he walked over to his son.<p>

"Where did you get the money to pay for all this food?"

"Pay? I don't pay for anything; I get things for free all the time from the store owners of the village."

"You what! Go and pay for your food now!" Naruto yelled so loud it scared his son and cause the passer's bys to look there way.

As Naruto walked with Noriyuki to pay for the food he was given, Naruto asked the store owner not give his son free things. He asked that he either pays or work for it and he asked the store owner to pass the word around to the other merchants. As they came back to eat their food, Naruto took a deep breath and asked his son why he would accept free gifts when he was neither starving nor needed help with anything.

"Dad I'm a ninja, this stuff is small potatoes on what they should be really giving me! I risk my life on every mission I take; this is the least they could do for having an Uzumaki defending the village!" As Noriyuki looked at his dad while eating a sandwich.

"_Is this how I would have turned out if I didn't try to earn the Konoha's citizens respect? If my mom and dad were alive would I have been this arrogant?" _Naruto's thoughts were all over the place about how things might have been. He quickly put those thoughts aside and began to talk to his son.

"Nori you believe that since you protect the village that you deserve everything free? If that's what you think then you don't need to be a ninja, when someone becomes a ninja they do so to protect their family, friends and country. This is the heart and strength of a shinobi spirit, to protect everyone from evil. This belief you have about being rewarded for doing the right thing will always make you weak and your abilities will never advance. Take time to think about what I said, the chunin exams are coming up and you have to think about others before yourself." Naruto rubbed his son's head and smiled.

No matter how mad Noriyuki got, his father's smile always made him feel loved and his anger vanished.

"So Dad when you and Mom come back from your mission will you come to see me qualify to take the chunin exams?" Noriyuki knew that his father would but it was always nice to hear him say he was coming. He respected his father so much.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask. I'm part of the committee but I want to see how far you truly progress."

As father and son left the food court, they headed home to be with the rest of their family.

"_With my abilities there's not a single ninja my age or chunin that can beat me. I'm born of two elite ninja's and a prodigy among my siblings, my skills will always continue to advance no matter what Dad says."_ Thought Noriyuki.

Even with all of his father's warnings his arrogance exceeded his father's wisdom. Noriyuki was one of the hard headed one's that had to learn life's lesson the hard way.


	14. Soun the Perverted Master Thief

As a tall muscular man with red hair with a ponytail that reached the middle of his back and sun glasses walked through the door of the Sado Casino Hotel, all eyes were on him. As he approached the roulette wheel he put down a single chip for one hundred dollars.

"Black nine and waitress can you bring me over some of the best champagne you have, it's going to be a long night. Since I only have one chip it's going to take me all night to walk out of here with a shit load of money." As he looked at the dealer who spins the wheel and the waitress.

Everyone looked at him and wondered just who was this stranger and he must be crazy to think that one single chip is going to make him rich. As some serious gamblers and card sharks began to laugh, the man spun the wheel.

"Nine black! We have a winner." As he looked at the red haired gentlemen in astonishment.

"Let's see that's about five hundred eighty dollars, I put it all on red thirty -three this time that will give me over a thousand. Let it ride!" Yelled the red haired man.

"Are you kidding their buddy? There is no way you're going to win again, you were just lucky the first time around. You just lost everything by being stupid, you should have taken your money and left." As one of the gamblers leaned over to talk to him.

"Thirty-three red! The red haired gentleman wins again!" The roulette spinner handed him some more chips.

His display of luck started to draw a crowd to the table as people started putting down the same chips he place on the numbers and colors. After six consecutive wins, the owner came and shut down the roulette wheel causing uproar among its patrons.

"Oh well I guess I'll try the blackjack table then, I have enough to double my money. Waitress go get the best five bottles of champagne you have and what let's see twenty glasses." As he counted the people surrounding him.

That'll be three thousand five hundred dollars mister, are you sure?" Asked the waitress.

"Yeah I'm sure" as he handed her the money in chips, all I have to do is win what fifteen more times straight and then I'll have what over a little over one hundred thousand?" As he smiled at the pretty waitress who blushed at the handsome features of the red haired man.

"I don't believe it! He's won on the roulette wheel big time and now he's winning on black jack table, he's won six straight games in a row. He's not cheating at all but no one could be that lucky can they?" Asked one of the owners of the hotel.

As he was about to place another bet a blonde woman with lavender eyes with a black dress so tight came behind him and ran her thigh up and down the red haired gentleman's leg. She blew seductively in his ear as she placed her breast upon his back. She saw that he was drinking some alcohol with three olives; she took the olives out with the toothpick and swallowed them so seductively that every man at the table had a hard-on from that sexual foreplay exhibition.

"I see you're lucky." As she talked with a seducing voice that totally unnerved him.

"Yeah I always have been good at cards." As he shook just a little from the sexual tension in the air from his wife.

"I wasn't talking about the cards, I was talking about me, you caught my eye and I can't stop staring at you." The blonde woman pressed her body closer to his making him forget that they were on display to the public.

"_Damn Hinata, you change your hair and wear a dress so tight it's almost causing me to faint. When we get back home she's got to put on this little act for me like she's doing now. This can't be the same stuttering girl that blushed every time she seen me when we were kids? Heck I can't wait to get her out of that dress and…"_

"Sir are you going to place a bet?" Said the card dealer.

"Sorry got a little lost in my thoughts." As Naruto started to sweat a little more from watching Hinata body move.

"If you didn't lose your train of thought I would be surprise." Said one of the spectators watching him play blackjack with a beautiful woman by his side.

As Naruto continued to steadily win at the table, Hinata stood in front of him pressing her backside of her body into the front of Naruto's chest and crotch.

"Do you need a kiss for good luck for you to continue to win?" Asked Hinata as she showed how beautiful and tantalizing of a woman she was by leaning backwards and smiling at him.

She leaned back and bit his bottom lip teaseling and ever so gently with her teeth. As she let his bottom lip fall back into place, she seductively stuck out her tongue and licked the top part of his lip that sent a shiver of pleasure to his private part.

"Wow I think I just found my trophy wife." Naruto smiled at Hinata as he placed one hand on her waist.

"Alright go get the card sharks and have them meet us at the V.I.P. room for no limit poker; he just won the last five hands. We'll get our money back from this red head card shark." As he rushed his associate to set things up.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean what if he's better than the card sharks we have? We could lose three times as much." As the shorter guy looked at him.

"He's already winning big time, close the table and invite him to the poker table. That woman he's with who is she?"

"Just a local escort trying to earn some money, I've seen her around. She must be very high priced because I only see her talking to the local gangsters and she doesn't say anything to anybody who's not one." Said the short guy as he looked at his associate.

He continued to stare at the blonde in the tight black dress, he recalled her two days ago and never remembered her being so flirtatious with any of the winners or gangsters in the hotel. Hell he remembered that a couple of the gangsters tried to get her to leave with them but she flat out refused. What made this red hair man so different?

As the waitress came with another drink for Naruto and smiled at him.

"I get off at eleven thirty; meet me by the front entrance." As she winked at Naruto.

"Eleven thirty? He's going to be too tired from enjoying all of me tonight." As Hinata leaned back and kissed Naruto passionately.

As she looked at Hinata up and down she smiled.

"Maybe we can share him together?" As the waitress was about to try and place a kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto was so shocked by the waitress response that he choked on his drink that made him steadily choke.

"Sorry not into the group thing because I don't share what I like!" As Hinata grabbed the waitress lips with her two fingers and slightly pushed her away from Naruto's personal boundary.

"Your loss, but if you two change your minds meet me over there." The waitress pointed to the front entrance.

As Naruto shook his head, many spectators wished they could trade places with him just for tonight. As he continued to win a burly man approached Naruto. He asked Naruto did he want to be involved in a high stake game of poker with four other players in the V.I.P. room of the hotel. Naruto knew this is what he was waiting for; he could buy the information from the local gangsters on the whereabouts of Soun Lang. As he said he would as long as the woman pressed up against him could come as well. The heavily built man agreed as he showed Naruto and Hinata the way to the game.

"By the way what is your name?"

"You can call me Mr. X and this woman I don't know her name." Naruto lied, he didn't know if Hinata used an alias or not.

"Her names Sunshine, every man in the hotel was wondering about her. She really doesn't speak but she has every man's interest that walks by her." As the heavy built man looked at Hinata's breast making her cover up.

This pissed off Naruto, every man looking at his wife with lustful eyes and thoughts. At their village she was his wife and that was that, everyone knew that but here she was a single beautiful woman that was every man's desires to get her into the bed in this town.

* * *

><p>As they came to a room with only twelve people in it playing cards, they showed Naruto where he would be playing and showed Hinata to the bar so she could watch him from afar.<p>

'So this is Mister Lucky, I seen you when I walked in. You got yourself quite a following downstairs, they all seem to flock toward you and bet what you bet. I hate to tell you this but your luck stops at his table." Said the man with the light brown hair and ebony eyes.

As Naruto looked around he could tell these were the best of the best and that they were probably shark coolers that beat customers with a tremendous lucky streak. Naruto sat next to a well built woman who continually glanced his way and smiled, this made Hinata very angry since she wasn't allowed by the table. An older gentleman who had a beard that reached down to his stomach, a man who was Naruto age who was dressed in some of the most expensive clothes he saw anyone ever wear in his life. As they sat down the dealer told them it would be holdem' poker, each player would be given two cards and the dealer would set out three after they made their bets. As Naruto watched them play he noticed that all four played united. If one thought he had the upper hand he would bet low while the others bet high. Naruto noticed this after the second game he lost. He decided to play smart and hopefully his luck would kick back in.

As they sat at the table for hour and a half Naruto's luck did kick back in, he was able to bluff on a couple of hands putting out the bearded man first. This made the owner nervous on seeing this. The next one to go was the young lady; she smiled and wished Naruto good luck. After another two hours Naruto was able to put out the light brown haired man who thought Naruto was bluffing when he actually had a full house beating his three of a kind. The last two left were Naruto and the expensive dressed man. Naruto told the dealer to hold on for a second and called over the owner of the hotel.

"I know you work for let's say an undesired illegitimate family business, let's make a trade I give you back half the money for a little truthful information. I need to find someone and I believe you can help me." As Naruto looked at the owner and handed him a picture of Soun Lang.

"You seem to forget you could lose everything and I don't share information about my clients to anyone." Said the hotel owner with anger in his voice.

"So you do know who he is and where's he's at. Okay how about a win-win situation for the both of us, this last hand double or nothing, the game **five card draw**. If I win I keep half the money and you tell me the information I need, you win you get it all and I never come back to your hotel again. To make things even more interesting, I'll let you take up to four cards from my hand and give me another four cards if you want. I won't even look at my cards while you can look at your hand." As Naruto leaned back in the chair.

"Boss take the deal, he's not that lucky. We're looking at close to six hundred thousand dollars if we win. If we lose we still get three hundred thousand, this is a win-win situation but he ain't gonna win.

The hotel owner thought about it and agreed to the terms.

"Just so you know if the information is false and you try to cheat me, I'll come back to this hotel and make this money I won look like chump change. Everyone in the hotel seen me and they definitely will place the same bets I will. By the end of the day you will be out of almost seven million, now just imagine that if I did this for a month straight?" As Naruto smiled at him.

"That's why you were being that flashy and drawing attention? If they see you here again and know about your lucky streak they'll come and place the same bet as you and then they'll tell their friends to come to my hotel and bet the same as you. I'll go bankrupt within the month if ten people bet the same as you a day."

Naruto made a clicking sound with his mouth as he pointed to the hotel owner to say he hit the nail right on the head.

"Fine, deal the cards!"

As the young man looked at his cards he couldn't believe his luck, he had two pairs. He showed the owner who smiled at him.

"Alright remove four of his cards." Said the young man sitting across from Naruto.

Hinata began to feel nervous as they removed four of Naruto's cards and set them to the side and gave him four more cards.

"Beat that Red! Two pairs!' As he slammed the cards down smiling.

Naruto never looked at his cards; he began to turn them over. Five of heart, six of heart, seven of hearts, eight of hearts. Everyone held their breath as they waited for him to flip the last card, nine of hearts. The young man and the hotel owner nearly passed out when they saw the last card made a straight flush.

"Fine you win, take half the money as you said, Soun is held up at the Targus Hotel. You won't be able to get to him because he's protected by all the family cartel heads for protection. Even that assassin knew better than to try and take on the mob in this town. Good luck trying to get in, even better luck trying to get out alive. Don't worry I want tell them you're trying to get to him, the jonin we hired need to earn their money. What better way than to let them kill you! He's in room 902, nice knowing you." As he began to laugh.

As they brought in the money for Naruto's winning, Naruto threw the money to Hinata so she could count the money. As she activated her Byakugan to make sure there was just money in the bag, she hurriedly counted the money and nodded to Naruto to say it was all there.

"Leave out the back alley, my men will make sure that no one tries to steal your money, you have my word. Naruto didn't trust him no further than he could throw him. Five of these chunins will escort you out of the building and then you're on your own."

As Naruto walked toward the back alley way with Hinata with a large bag of money. As Hinata took off her high heels, she walked inside the corridor with the five chunins and her husband. As they came to the exit the chunins looked over at Hinata and quickly tried to strike her with a kunai. Hinata caught the man's wrist and blocked her other assailant's kunai that was coming toward her with her opponent's weapon. She quickly gave a kick to the man's stomach backing him up; she quickly grabbed her high heel and pulled off the long heel of her shoe and pressed a small hidden button on her heel causing a knife to spring out of the bottom of her high heel. She quickly planted the blade deep inside the man's eye socket killing him instantly. Naruto grabbed his opponent so quick before he could go for his weapon and snapped his neck. Naruto quickly backhanded the larger chunin and kicked the chunin in his leg making a clean break which caused him to fall down screaming. Hinata got between the other chunins and place a well strike blow toward both of the chunins heart killing them instantly.

"How many are waiting in the alley?" Naruto knew that it had to be more than one ninja waiting for them to arrive from the back corridor.

"Four and one is a jonin! As the chunin grabbed his broken leg.

"Tell your boss that I'll be back for him if he as so much alert the other mobsters about me trying to get Soun and tell him I'll tell them he gave up valuable client information to me. I know how tight lip you mobsters are supposed to be, I'm pretty sure he would lose his respect from the other families." Naruto knew that he had to take out the ones waiting for him to come out.

Naruto stopped and pushed Hinata to the back of him.

"Wait here, make sure nobody comes through this door." As Naruto pecked his wife on the lips.

"Wait I can help you! There is no need to take them all on alone, we're a team remember?" As Hinata looked at her husband with pleading eyes for her to let her help him.

"I know but if you don't reinforce this area more ninjas can come out and sandwich us between them. I'm pretty sure he won't send down no more than five, just to make sure the job is done" As Naruto left and went outside he walked casually out in the open waiting for an attack.

"Hey Red! I see you killed the chunins that was to escort you out, it seems I finally have a challenge waiting for me." As the jonin jumped down and looked at Naruto.

"Just let me leave and things won't have to get bloody, I won the money fair and square. If you attack me I will kill you."

"Oh really?" He snapped his fingers and four armed ninjas came flying down off the landing toward Naruto with their weapons aiming at him.

Naruto stayed completely still as one of the chunin came flying down with a long spear aiming it straight at his heart. As the spear tip came close to Naruto he grabbed the spear with one hand and slung the attacker away like he was a fly, the ninja released the spear as he tried to brace himself for impact. The other two came down with a vertical slice trying to cut Naruto in half, Naruto remained still and blocked their attacks with the spear. He stood in the exact same spot as he cut one of the chunin across the chest wounding him deeply, the other came to try and cut Naruto's head off. Naruto ducked and planted the spear straight through the chunin's leg making him scream in pain and dropping his sword. The chunin who spear was taken from by Naruto came rushing toward Naruto; Naruto threw the spear with great velocity and hit the chunin directly in the shoulder as the spear exited through his back. The chunin screamed in agonizing pain as he saw the spear sticking into his upper body.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I guess it just down to me and you?" As the jonin pulled out his sword and was prepared to attack Naruto.

"You're still fighting? What's taking you so long?" Hinata quickly ran to her husband side with the bag of money.

"Why aren't you watching the entrance? They could be sending men down as we speak?" Naruto looked at his wife and couldn't believe she disobey a direct order.

"They sent them down the moment you left the building; I took care of them just that quick. I planted some paper explosive tags on one of the chunin in front the exit. So there won't be any more coming from this direction." Hinata held onto the large bag of money and smiled at her husband.

"You planted live explosive paper tags on him?"

"No, but he don't know that or the other ninjas coming down the stairs." Hinata looked at the jonin in front of her.

"The two of you are not taking me seriously? You act like this a date night for the both of you" As the jonin looked at the couple.

"I guess you could say that, we have kids so this is pretty exciting but it's time for us to go." As Hinata looked at her husband.

The jonin got pissed and aimed his sword at a downward thrust at Hinata's head; Naruto caught the sword in the palm of his hand as it glowed with chakra from his sage's body. The jonin looked stunned on what just happened, Naruto lifted his other hand up in a one hand jutsu sign a surge of red chakra and wind tore into the jonin's flesh leaving him in a pool of his own blood.

"Leave the bag of money and let's head to the hotel." Naruto looked all over the area to make sure there were no more ninjas coming to stop them from leaving.

"Screw that we need this money! This will help with the bills and our kid's future." As Hinata refused to drop the money. "Plus we need to hurry and get to the hotel; he will be moved the next day. That's why the assassin can't find Soun. If we wait for the next day we will lose him and have to start all over again. We have to wing this and see if we can get him out of his room with no dilemma." Hinata began to run to the hotel the mobsters told them Soun was at. Naruto quickly followed behind his wife.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the hotel, Hinata straighten herself up and bought a large purse at the hotel gift shop and made preparations on how to get to Soun before the mobsters sent someone over to stop them. As they walked up to the ninth floor they both noticed that there were two guards guarding a private area one was at the entrance the other one further down the hall.<p>

"Naruto I have an idea, just go back down the stairs and wait for my signal."

"No way am I leaving you to fight two jonins by yourself! I'll take one you can take the other." As Naruto looked at his wife.

"There's no time to spare I can handle it!" As Hinata let it be known that she was a ninja as well.

"Fine but you're not going there alone!"

Naruto made a shadow clone and transformed it into a puppy. As Naruto placed the dog inside Hinata's large purse he nodded at his wife to go ahead with her plan.

"Really Naruto? You transformed a clone into Akamaru, you make me look like one of those snobbish uptight trampy girls that carry around a small dog around their waist as if it was a baby." As Hinata looked at Naruto with a scowl on her face. She knew he would be worried so she tried not to be too angry at him. "Just follow my lead." As both of them walked up the stairs toward the first jonin.

"Don't touch me! Go back to that tramp that you kissed at the poker table! I can't believe I ever let you touch my body! Go on and be with that Gonorrhea and Syphilis soaked slut! I'll find a real man, someone that can handle all of this!" As Hinata waved her hand all over her body as a display on how great she looked.

Naruto was too stunned to say a word, never in his life that he would ever hear Hinata yell or speak that way. Even though she was just acting it actually hurt him just a little.

"Fine I will, I won't be coming back to our room tonight!" As Naruto walked back down the stairs.

The jonin looked at Hinata walking with a little sway in her hips and smiled. He looked at her as she had a pair of shoes in one hand and on her shoulder a large bag with a puppy inside.

"Hey gorgeous, that must be a fool you are dealing with. Never in my life have I seen a man voluntarily leave a beautiful woman alone with a body like that to chase after sluts. If you were my woman I would lick away your day!" As the jonin walked toward Hinata.

Hinata put on a smile but was totally disgusted by the jonin's manners and yellow teeth. As she looked down she saw that the transformed puppy was snarling up a storm at the jonin.

"Are you trying to get me to be a bad girl?" As Hinata walked seductively over toward the jonin.

"Hey babe I'll satisfy you or my name ain't Kahlee! Now bring that sexy body over here so I can look at it more closely."

As Hinata walked over to the jonin she pressed the jonin against the wall.

"Let me feel those muscles." Hinata had the jonin almost melting in her hands.

As Hinata rubbed on his chest he closed his eyes on her touch. She quickly activated her Byakugan and pressed all of her fingers into his chakra system and nerves making him pass out. As the transformed Akamaru poofed away, Naruto walked up the steps and toward Hinata to help move the body. As they moved the body Hinata noticed that Naruto looked upset with anger and wouldn't look at her.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"For some reason I'm angry at that display on how you were talking seductively to that jonin and touching him like that! I know it shouldn't bother me but it does, even if it was for him to lower his guard I still hated that you did that. I'm just not use to seeing you act that way to someone who's not me." Naruto looked saddened as he finished tying up the knockout jonin.

Hinata felt bad as she saw her husband look on his face, she never wanted Naruto to ever feel bad at something she did. Although she knew they had to take the jonin out quietly, she couldn't understand why he would feel that way. Then it came to her he was jealous, not on how she acted with the man but the way he felt for her. He always had her attention and childish as it was he wanted her to just be his desire only. She looked at Naruto and for the first time in a long time blushed hard on how he was acting. Naruto looked over and saw that she was red and smiling.

"You're blushing and smiling about what I said? We're on a mission and you're acting like this?" Naruto wasn't angry but he did want to know why she acting so….girly all of a sudden.

"I'm happy that you think that I'm still sexy and beautiful, I thought since I had our children that you didn't see me the same way as when we were younger. That's why I'm so happy; my husband still finds me attractive. That's the greatest feeling a woman could ever have when the one they love feels that way about them."

Naruto just looked at his wife and smiled.

"When we get home, we have a lot to talk about, especially the way I feel about you. But for right now let's get into that room and get Soun." As Naruto henged into the jonin that was tied up.

The two quickly went to the other end of the hall to get the other jonin and Soun. As they came to the jonin, he looked directly at Hinata.

"Who's this?" Asked the jonin.

"I'm here for Soun, I was sent by the hotel owner of the Sado Casino." As Hinata tried to cover up her breast.

"Another one? Damn how many women does this little squirt want?" Said the jonin as he looked at Hinata.

"Another one? Just how many girls are in his room now?"Hinata had a disgusted look on her face.

"Six and the guy seem to be on some type of sex drug if he's just keeps asking for more women. Kahlee you can go back to your post, I'll let the escort in." As the jonin headed to the door to open it for Hinata.

Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and struck the jonin in his back incapacitating him quickly. As Naruto grabbed the jonin he told Hinata that he would place him in the broom closet with the other jonin. Hinata opened the door and saw a scrawny looking man with dark hair with an unkempt mustache lying in between three girls and three more at the bottom of his bed. As he looked up he saw Hinata and smiled.

"Hey Sugar why don't you come over here and give me a big fat kiss, it'll be worth it." As Soun showed his tempting smile and flicked out his tongue disgustingly.

Hinata wanted to break his ribs on this disgusting little man as he eyed her up and down. He got out of the bed and walked over to Hinata and tried to grab her breast but Hinata quickly caught his hand and twisted his wrist as he screamed in pain.

"Oww, Oww you're hurting me! You're into the masochist thing that's cool babe, I'm into it as well, tell you what let me tie you up and then you could tie me up afterwards." Soun sexual excitement started to glow in his eyes as he looked at the lavender eyed beauty.

Hinata pulled out some handcuffs and smiled as Soun jump up and down from excitement from seeing those handcuffs being pulled out from her breast. He placed his hands out in front of Hinata and smiled.

"_It can't be this easy? He's willing to put on the handcuffs without a struggle."_ As Hinata placed the handcuffs on him.

As Naruto walked inside the room he saw that Hinata had him handcuffed but all he had on was a tee shirt and boxer shorts.

"Hey Red this is a private party for me and my harem! Now get out while me and Blondie make out on top of these women, I'm the only sausage up in this room. Come on babe let's get down to business so I can get in between those legs." As Soun walked up on Hinata.

Naruto eyes glowed red with anger, he raised his hand and was about to knock Soun into next week.

"No don't! Otherwise we're going to have to carry him!" As Hinata grabbed Naruto's fist from striking Soun.

"Hey who are you guys? Who the fuck is this guy!" As Soun walked up on Naruto.

"I'm her husband and you're coming with us!" As Naruto yelled so loud it woke up the women on the bed.

"Like hell I am, girls get him!" Soun smiled as he looked at his harem of girls.

"Take him he's a douche bag!"

"He's a big ass pervert as well!" Yelled another woman.

"I'm not getting paid like that to help you!"

"Which one do you want me to have sex with?" Said a drunken girl who looked at both Naruto and Hinata." Soun just smacked his head in embarrassment

"He's a freak that had us do the most despicable sex acts for him; I hope you anally rape him." As the escort got up and put on her clothes.

"You heard the ladies put on some pants because you're going to the Spring village courtesy of Iwa." Hinata threw him his pants and shirt.

"You're not with the assassin? No way am I leaving this room, just kill me now! That assassin is Chen; if he finds us he'll kill us all!"

"Don't worry about him, as long as you're with me he won't lay a finger on you." As Naruto looked out the window for an escape route.

As he seen a perfect escape route ahead, he told Soun to get on his back.

"Hey why can't I ride on Big Blonde Boob's back over there? I hate the touch of a man skin!" Screamed Soun as he got on Naruto's back.

Naruto butt the back of his head into Soun's face knocking him out. Hinata just looked at Naruto with a disapproving look.

"What? He's was getting on my nerves." As Naruto opened the window and jumped to the other building hoping to make it out of the casino without any more incidents.

"Now you have to carry him, anyways let me head to my hotel and get changed. Those jonins who I struck chakra system will be awake in about two hours so we have time. Let's get out of here; my hotel is only five minutes away." Hinata jumped from building to building as Naruto followed her to get to their destination.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at her hotel building, they walked along the side of the building until they came to her room. As she quickly changed into a dark black outfit with sky blue pattern and the Uzumaki crest on her back, she grabbed her bag and they both headed out the window with the knocked out Soun on Naruto's back. As they took the farthest route so they could go unnoticed by travelers and especially the jonins of the mobs. As they finally made it out of the village and was about to make it to the border, Soun woke up and had a terrified look on his face as he stayed on Naruto's back.<p>

"What the hell! You didn't have to hit me I was going peacefully! Anyways since I'm out of the Land of Greens you can just let me go. I'll tell you everything you need to know and I'll disappear forever." As Soun stayed on Naruto's back.

"Sorry but we need to make sure you live so you're coming with us." As Hinata looked at the map on which way to go.

"Wow you have a hot wife man! I been all over the five element countries and I'm here to tell you that you lucked up to get someone as sexy as her." As Soun looked at Hinata with straight lust in his eyes.

"Look here you little freak! The next time… hey what's that thumping on my back?" As Naruto felt an uncomfortable silent from Soun.

"Sorry but seeing your wife got me a little too excited and I grew a hard on." As Soun blushed as he saw Hinata look his way with a frown.

"Get the hell off me you pervert! I thought Jiraiya was a super freak but this scrawny little sex addict sends a shiver to the depth of my soul. This mission can't end quickly enough for me! If you look at my wife one more time I'm going to punch you so hard when you wake up your clothes will be out of style!" As Naruto threw him off his back so hard that Soun felt a shooting pain in his ass as he hit the ground with a hard thump.

"Well, well. It seems like my crew was right about some ninjas that had Soun and was headed out of the village and that they would probably use this route. Hand over Soun and you can actually tell the tale that you met the legendary assassin Chen Mau. Now you have fifteen seconds to think about it." Chen stood there waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"I don't, I'm just here to take him back so he can do a certain task my employer wants."

'What kind of employer sends an assassin on a retrieval mission?"

"That's not your concern, you're outnumbered there are five of us and only two of you. The time limits is over, men kill him and bring me Soun unharmed." As Chen stood there relaxed and waiting for his men to take out the enemies.

"Boss can we have the woman? It's been a while since we had the touch of a woman, we'll kill him and have a little fun with her. Hell she probably enjoy it." As three of the assassin's men walked toward Hinata.

Like a blur Naruto moved between the three and aimed his kunai at Chen's heart. As Chen jumped back and blocked Naruto's kunai with his forearm, he quickly pulled out the kunai and threw it down. As he looked at Naruto he noticed that his henchmen were cut down by the red head assailant. He only left one of his assassins alive.

"Since you didn't make a move toward my wife I let you live." As Naruto had a kunai pressed up against his foe's throat." Now I suggest you take my kindness and run for your life!"

"Who the hell are you?" As Chen looked nervously at the red haired man in front of him.

"You tried to kill me when I was younger but you failed." Said Naruto as he looked fiercely at Chen.

"I never failed in killing someone except two, Orochimaru and… no it can't be? Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto!" Yelled Chen's henchman.

He quickly ran away from Naruto and ran toward Chen. Chen noticed that his henchman dropped his weapon in fear, Chen could tell in his teammate's eyes he was only thinking of saving his own life. Chen unsheathed his sword and decapitated his own teammate.

"Useless scared bastard, I guess it's just you and me Uzumaki. Let's…." before he could finish his sentence Naruto used his speed to slice at Chen's throat.

Chen was barely able to dodge Naruto's attack, he quickly tried to match his speed but he could tell that no matter how fast he was Naruto was faster.

"_Shit, out here in the open I'm a dead man! I have to lure him into that forest where his speed won't be as effective, there I'll have the advantage it will be an up close and personal battle_." Chen knew that was his only option.

Chen started running toward the forest as Naruto followed him. As Chen headed to the middle of the forest and stopped to face the red haired ninja. As Chen pulled out his sword he swiped at Naruto who looked like he disappeared before the sword could strike him.

"I get to finish what I started all those years ago! You're going to make my reputation excel in all the nations!" As Chen got in his sword stance.

"You're not going anywhere; one of us dies this day! Shadow Clone Overkill!" As Naruto formed over a thousand clones that formed in the trees and made a complete circle around them so there could be no escape.

"_Damn I forgot that he could do that! But these clones they aren't attacking there just standing guard, what the hell is his plan?" _

Chen quickly attacked Naruto with his sword; Naruto blocked every attack with his kunai and landed a blow to the jaw of Chen. Chen regrouped and threw a couple of Shurikens at Naruto to back him off; Naruto dodged his attacked and used his speed to take out Chen once and for all. As Chen saw Naruto running at top speed at him, he charged at Naruto as well and placed the sword through Naruto's stomach. As it connected a puff of smoke formed and a log appeared and Chen's sword was wedged inside of the log.

"So much for that sword of yours, let's see if you're good at taijutsu." As Naruto backhanded Chen to his face.

As Chen backed up from the blow, he eyed his foe as they prepared to fight to the death using only their fists. As Naruto delivered blow by blow to his opponent he couldn't knock him off his feet, Naruto quickly roundhouse kicked him to his face making him lean against the tree for support. Chen quickly made a hand sign and a gush of fire headed Naruto's way singeing his coat. Naruto quickly ducked behind a tree as Chen continued to aim his fire balls at his enemy.

"I guess it's time for me to end this Chen! I been working on this technique for quite a while and I'm going to show you why I'm so feared by my peers.

"_**Uzumaki Kamikaze Clone Bombs!" **_

As the clones Naruto made that were in the trees came flying down head first in a suicide manner toward Chen, he tried to move but the clones on the ground quickly grabbed him and held on tight to him. As the clones came crashing down each one caused an explosion as they hit the assassin causing him to fall down in pain. As all the clones in the trees had finish exploding on their target, all that was left of Chen was a bloody corpse. Naruto headed back to Hinata and Soun to continue their journey. As Naruto reached the two, Soun looked directly at Naruto.

"The rumors about what you can do are true; if you would have told me you were Naruto Uzumaki to begin with I would've left with you willingly. I have an offer for you Naruto, let me live in your village and I will tell you everything I know about Jaetel Shiva. If you 're protecting me then he'll think twice about sending someone into the Spring village." As Soun looked at Naruto.

"Something is not right about this situation, he's send an assassin to bring you back, you're no ninja but just a high price thief. Why does he need you so badly? As Naruto looked at the scrawny looking man with dark hair.

"I'll tell you this right now; it has something to do with the Hyuuga clan. That's all I'm saying until we reach your village." As Soun started to walk to their destination.

"_What does Jaetel wants to steal from my clan? He's willing to send someone to their compound knowing we have the Byakugan? No matter what it seems that everything that happen so far revolves around Jaetel, whatever happens I know that Naruto will have my back." _As she reached for Naruto's hand they walked on the side of Soun as they headed back home.


	15. Problems of the Uzumaki Family

As Soun sat in the office of Naruto surrounded by Liu, Hinata and princess Koyuki, they waited patiently for him to give much needed answer on Jaetel's plans for the future. As he sat there looking at them, he was steadily drinking water from his cup to calm his fears down. Liu came over and poured some Sake into his cup to calm him down.

"Thank you, first off I want to stay in this village and be protected from Jaetel, that man is a lunatic if I ever met one. He wants me to break into the Hyuuga compound for some old relic that belonged to the First Hokage."

"What relic?" Asked a very curious Hinata.

"That I don't know, the only reason I know it's a relic is because I broke into his hideout and found very little clues and documents on what he was looking for. I still don't know what it looks like or why it's so valuable for him to get; he was going to tell me the same day I was to break into the Hyuuga compound, but I figured after I gave it to him he would kill me. Jaetel was obsessed about this relic owned by the First Hokage, he didn't even tell his own men about this so called valuable antique."

"Wait is it that important to him were he's willing to risk war with the Fire country by stealing from his ally?" As Naruto looked at Soun.

"I don't know, maybe? But if it is, the Hyuuga's should have it in a better protected place than inside their compound." Soun continued to drink his Sake as his hands shook with nervousness about betraying Jaetel.

"My clan was given many artifacts from every Hokage as gifts for services to the village, the First Hokage gave my clan three gifts but they aren't valuable money wise it was just special because it was from the First Hokage. As I recall all the gifts are valuable for sentimental reasons only." As Hinata looked at everyone in the room. "

"That's the thing an unsealed Hyuuga is more valuable than some old trinket could ever be, he has to be insane to want to steal something from the all seeing eyes of the Hyuuga's."

"Wait so Jaetel doesn't really want to invade my country?" As Liu looked at Soun.

"Oh in time he will but he believes what the Hyuuga's hold in their compound can make him the ruler of all five great nations. Once he gets this artifact your country is first then the fire country, all the little villages like this will be next."

"It has to be more to it than what you're telling us, you said it yourself that he was going to tell you the day you were to break into the Hyuuga compound. It could be money, clan taijutsu scrolls or even a new born unsealed Hyuuga child. Well any ways I will send an anonymous tip to the Konoha to watch for strange activity in the village. I been up nearly eighteen hours and I have to go and see how my son will perform on his try-out for qualifying for the chunin exam." Naruto yawn so wide they could see his tonsils from his mouth being opened.

"Before you go we have a situation involving Makoto, go talk to Aneko so she can tell you what happened on his mission in the Suna." Princess Koyuki had a worried look on her face that unnerved the young couple.

Naruto bowed to Liu and Princess Koyuki and headed to see his first in command. Hinata was tired as well but she was worried about her eldest adopted son and what had happened.

* * *

><p>As the two finally made it to Aneko's home, a feeling of dread came over them. As they knocked on the door, it seemed that she was waiting for them. As she let them come in she asked them politely to take a seat.<p>

"I believe we need to make Makoto take a leave of absence from his duties as a jonin until we figure out if he had anything to do with three assassinations that took place in Karajan village. He already admitted to almost crippling three Konoha ninjas that were near our border two days ago, his comrades said the Konoha ninjas posed no threat and Makoto attacked them without mercy. His only excuse was they were near Spring territory. Gaara is requesting an investigation about the incident that took place in Karajan, three leaders of the most powerful horde of criminal organization in the Suna lay slain. There now is a gang war that every want- to- be crime boss are fighting to gain power over certain territories to become the next top crime boss in Karajan, there have been fourteen innocent deaths since the time you left and the body count is growing daily. The Karajan Dark Angels, The Death Pack and the Karajan Rising Suns all claim that it was the work of an very skilled ninja that killed their leaders. One gang member that tried to help his boss claimed that a brown hair man around twenty years old displayed phenomenal skills as he killed seven of Old One Eye's personal body guards within mere seconds. He claimed the attacker told Old One Eye this statement_" this is for trying to kill me and trying to take away my sister." _Then he slit Old One Eye's throat nice and slow and set his body on fire with a jutsu and disappeared into the night. The other two gang leaders met a similar fate but Old One Eye's was very personal. I remember you telling me that you saved Makoto and Akina from Old One Eye the leader of the Death Pack; I didn't mention this to Gaara. Makoto can't verify where he was at the time when the attacks occurred; he claims he was just reminiscing about being back in his former village as he walked around. This was just a simple body guard mission for a client that turned into something else, his comrades can't verify if Makoto did this or not, but he was missing for over an hour. If he did do this he caused a gang war that will cause countless innocents to die unnecessarily in this gang war." As Aneko looked at the both of them.

Naruto and Hinata were stunned about this news, they wanted to come back home and relax and get back to their old routine. They wanted to see Noriyuki off to take his test, now this darkened their spirits for their son's special day.

"I don't believe Makoto would go rogue like that! It has to be a mistake; we raised him to be a caring young man not a murderer. There are many with brown hair and it's just a coincidence that Old One Eye got killed by a ninja with a grudge. He had many enemies, him being a crime boss and all. Someone could have paid a ninja to take him out." Hinata stood up unnerved about the accusation.

"No gang leader would ever hire a ninja to assassinate another crime boss. They don't trust them; they like to use men they trust in their gang to get the job done. A rogue ninja or a paid ninja could tip the scale for them but a rival could hire a ninja as well and that would eat into both of their profits. Plus many rogue ninjas could seize power for themselves if the chance permitted itself. Until we get to the bottom of this Makoto is under full investigation." As Naruto took a deep breath and slid his hand down his face from worry. He knew Gaara would have to send in his ninjas into Karajan village to maintain peace leaving his ninjas reserves less than adequate from foreign attackers by the borders.

Naruto and Hinata decided to go straight to the chunin trials since Naruto and the clan leaders were the ones who ultimately decided which teams would take the chunin exams. This day for the Uzumaki's just got worse.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Akina? I know you heard the rumors and you want to check up on me, is that it? There is no need to be concern, I'm innocent and there is no evidence that can link me to those murders. Plus I'm going to see Noriyuki qualify for the chunin exam, the whole village is waiting for him to take the test and become a chunin."<p>

"This isn't about Nori-chan this is about you! Did you really kill all of those gangsters in Karajan village? Give me your hand Makoto, let's see you future." As Akina placed her opened hand in front of her brother to see his fate, she waited patiently for him to place his hands into hers.

"What did I tell you when we were kids? I know my destiny; I don't need you or anyone telling me about what my future holds. With my own two hands I can shape my own path of what lies in front of me, my abilities will make me feared and my name will be remembered for doing great things like our father." Makoto quickly walked toward the door of his apartment to get away from his younger sister presence.

"You really did commit those murders liked they said you did, didn't you Makoto?"

Makoto ignored his younger sister question and headed to the door. "There is no proof to connect me to those slayings; it was an act of violence of gangsters being gangsters nothing more." As Makoto left his sister alone in his apartment and went to see his younger sibling performs on qualifying to become a chunin.

* * *

><p>In Konoha three daughters stood outside as they refused to go back in the house. Ayane age 13 covered her ears, she looked just like her father with midnight black her and eyes as dark as charcoal. Saori age 11 paced back and forth worried what was happening in her household and Mia age 8 looked as if she was ready to cry but held her tears back. Both the younger girls resembled their mother with kind features but their father's dark hair and eyes.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha can be heard screaming at his wife that disturbs the neighbors and scared his three daughters.

"I have three daughters and no sons to carry on the Uchiha legacy! We tried so hard for a boy and this is what you give me three girls! I should have never married you! All you do is stay sick and spoil those three useless kunoichi; only Ayane can activate her sharingan."

"Sasuke we can try for another child, I just need a little time for my body to get better and …"

"Oh you would love for me to have sex with you again so you can give me another daughter that's weak just like their mother, isn't that right Yakumo? I should have had my head examined for marrying a weak woman such as you." Sasuke cold demeanor toward his wife was sickening as he kept bellowing more insults after insults.

"Leave my mom alone!" Cried the middle child known as Saori as she came to defend her mother.

"Look the middle child is the only one that came to your defense, the other two are afraid of their own shadows. And you want me to lay down with you again and pray we have a son this time?"

As Sasuke's voice became louder and louder Ayane step in between her mother and father.

"Please father you said you would train us and mother needs her rest, once we finish training I'll take care of mother." Ayane eyes pleaded for mercy for her mother that seemed to calm down Sasuke for a time.

"Humph…fine take your sisters and meet me at the training field five for special training." As Sasuke went up stairs to retrieve the training gear.

As the sisters left the house and waited for their father at the training ground, they all had a look of gloom that wouldn't disappear.

"I was rookie of the year and had the highest scores at the academy and I completed my entire missions with perfection and he acts like I'm some third rate shinobi! I can't wait to become a chunin so I can move out of that accursed house of ours! The day I realized I was a true Uchiha my happiness was strip from me." As Ayane sat down to let out her stress her father and last name was putting her through.

"_**Uchiha, Uchiha**__ … are nothing but traitors to __**K-O-N-O-H-A**__ … Hate is what they love …All shinobi's want them dead… There are a curse upon the lands…Come from behind and take their eyes and leave them blind and end their lives."_ As all five children passing by the training field sung in unity a song of disrespect toward the Uchiha sisters.

"Shut the hell up before I come over there and remove all of your tongues with a dull kunai!" Screamed Saori with the full capacity of her lungs.

"I hate this village! Everyone despises us especially the ones that served in the war, their eyes are always looming on us as if they are waiting for us to betray the village." As Ayane threw a kunai at the children scaring them away from the training facility.

"I know but the Lee family really hates us, especially Ivy Lee. She said that she's going to put you down Ayane." As Saori watched for her father.

"Like I'm really worried about that pink haired clown or her even more stupid looking brother, they're a more screwed up family than us! She can make all the threats she wants but these eyes sees all. When father gets here make sure you guys give it your best, Saori backup Mia, father will target her first since she is the youngest. We have to use teamwork to avoid his attacks." As Ayane continued to go over the strategy to train with their father.

"No don't help me! The more you help me the more he takes out his anger on me; he believes an Uchiha is an elite ninja that can overcome any adversary no matter how many or how strong. His blows have become more violent each and every time he trains us. I don't think that I will be able to take any more training from him in the future." Mia eyes showed fear that her older sisters knew all too well.

As their father came he told them to get in their stances and prepare to be trained the Uchiha way. As they attacked their father viciously each was struck with devastating slaps, punches and kicks. This was the way of the Uchiha training, only the strong and the true eyes of the Uchiha remove the weak ones from the clan.

* * *

><p>As Naruto looked at his son's performance he could see that Noriyuki abilities surpassed his and Sasuke when they were that age. As all the clan heads watched all genins doing their best but their focus was set entirely on Noriyuki and his teammates. Although Team- G was astonishing separately they lack team work which made many clan leaders shake their heads in disapproval. Nina Sarajima was the eldest child of Aneko who was Naruto's number one advisor, her abilities with weapons was renown even among many jonins of the village. Many believed that she was born to wield weapons as a bird was born to fly. Nina was level headed and she had a crush on Noriyuki but he always thought of her as just a friend. Then there was Jae-Sun Bok, son of Jon-Sun Bok he was from the farthest lands to the east and his clan was the most feared in the region. They had unrivaled taijutsu and they had a keen understanding for military strategy and intelligence. They also had a bloodline ability that allows them to stop certain bloodline special abilities when they use a certain hand sign. So far it was effective against Hinata's Byakugan, Ino mind jutsu and even against the Nara clan's shadow possession. It is unclear as of yet if it can overcome the sharingan bloodline ability.<p>

As Makoto decided to watch from a distance, he waited eagerly for them to begin.

"_Show them your stuff little brother" _as Makoto talked to himself as he hidden himself away from the clan leaders view.

As they watched all eight team perform all jutsu skills and bloodline abilities. They set up the genin team against each other to see who would come out on top. As the genin teams battle each other, each clan leaders looked at Team- G as they went against Team- X. As both teams fought valiantly to overcome the other, the strongest fighter lured Nori away from his team by taunting him and calling him weak compared to himself. Nori took the bait and chased after him leaving his team exposed to attacks by the rest of Team- X. Nori realized at the last minute it was a divide and conquer strategy and headed back to help out his teammates. As the test continued they pitted each genin individually against a chunin to determine their skills. Although most genin could only fair somewhat good against the chunin, Noriyuki was the only one who not only defeated the chunin in battle but was able to do it in a record breaking time. This impressed all the clan heads, even though he failed miserably at the teamwork test this more than made up for it. As all eight teams were asked to go home and rest, each genin was excited about qualifying for the Spring village chunin tryouts to see if they could go to Konoha and take the chunin exams.

As the clan leaders of the Spring village decided to give their vote for what three genin teams were heading to Konoha, this was their hardest decision. All twelve clan leaders had to agree unanimously, if one disagreed and could not be persuaded to change their mind then that team would not take the chunin exam. So far Team -J and Team -C were selected to go, as they approached Team- G results ten clan members raised their hands for Naruto's son team to go and take the chunin exam. The other two who didn't raise their hands was Hwang Minyeo the oldest member of the twelve clan leaders. He was honest and very well liked and many including Naruto cherished his wisdom. Then it was Naruto himself who raised his hand.

"You got to be shitting me! You're going to fail your own son? This kid's abilities are known through the village and you're failing him?" Asked one of the clan leaders.

"Yes, he failed the teamwork part of the exam miserably. My son lacks the leadership skills to take the chunin exam this year." As Naruto looked at his fellow clan leaders.

"I agree with Naruto" said Hwang as he stood next to his young friend." The boy has skills but he's impulsive, reckless, egotistical and undeserving to be considered to take the chunin exam.

"Are you two crazy? This boy ability is what this village needs to show the other hidden villages that our young are more gifted than theirs. His display at the chunin exam could bring in a large amount of revenue for this village, we can get more political contracts and we could raise our fees." As Quan of the Kinjo clan protested the two decisions.

"Naruto if you're nervous about Nori going to Konoha we can give him an alias, this is done all the time when there is a blood feud between countries. The genin can take the chunin exam and can be told later of the participants' true name. My daughter is on the same team as your son, this is what she been dreaming of since she was three years old. I can't deny her that." As Aneko looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"I know but my son could cause someone to get seriously hurt or even killed! True his skills are breathtaking awesome but he's only looking out for himself, I tried and tried but his arrogance will be the death of him. I'm trying not to let anyone get pulled along in his down spiral." As Naruto place his hand upon Aneko's shoulder.

"Naruto can you reconsider this decision you're about to make, it's not good for the village? Your son if he takes the test being so young can boost more ninja jobs in the village, if he takes it next year at the age of fourteen with other like twelve and thirteen he won't stand out. Since he attended the academy on day, everyone's eyes have been on him, clan leaders, jonins, politicians, villagers and Princess Koyuki herself. How do you think all these people are going to take your rash decision not to send him? Just talk to your son about using more and better teamwork." Said another clan leader.

"If he hadn't listened in all this time what makes you think he will listen know and practice it?" Naruto temperature began to rise. "I guess we're only sending two genin teams this year to Konoha" as Naruto walked out the clan hall.

"Shit this is unacceptable! We need Team- G, I say we go over Naruto's head and talk to princess Koyuki and her advisors about this screwed up situation!" Screamed Oshi of the Kamizura clan.

"He's afraid because his child has to go to Konoha and that the village may find out that he's Noriyuki's dad. This is a personal reason and must be reported to princess Koyuki at once. Notify the Team- J and Team-C that they're heading to Konoha in three days. The rest of you follow me as we submit our report to the princess." As Tae-Sung incited rage in his fellow clan leaders in Naruto's decision to report directly to the princess with him.

Although many had an undying loyalty to Naruto, not sending the boy to the chunin exams was almost a criminal act to the village. Noriyuki was technically the poster boy of what a Spring ninja was supposed to be, many knew this would cause Naruto to become mad at them but this had to be done for the good of the village.

* * *

><p>As three genin sat at their favorite table for a pre-celebratory victory at their much loved restaurant.<p>

"I can't believe you're celebrating this early? We just took the test only four hours ago, we're not even sure if we are selected" said Nina as she looked at Nori's big plastered smile on his face.

"Yeah right! We aced that entrance exam, you two lasted long enough against a chunin and I defeated one. You two just need to go home and pack your bags, we're heading to Konoha _baby_!" Noriyuki was full of confidence that their team was picked without a shadow of a doubt.

"We messed up on the teamwork part big time. You left me and Nina to fight that ninja who taunted you, it made us look very bad." As Jae-Sun looked at Nori.

"Hey I came back and helped! They're not going to flunk us just for that!"

"Nori they want teamwork more than they want anything else, they don't care if you know all the jutsu's on the planet! They want a well trained and unified team that works well under pressure together, you hear your father say that to you every day!" As Nina slammed her hands down on the table of the restaurant.

"Well look who we have here it's Team –G! Guess your sensei told you the news about what's happening, right?" As Hajime looked at Nori and his friends. "My squad is heading to the chunin exams."

Team-G always disliked Hajime, he was cruel but he was the most talented genin they ever met. He loved to play mind games and he hated anyone who liked Nori. He believed that Nori was just living off his father's reputation and that was enough for him to hate him.

"What? Our sensei hasn't called for us yet to tell us" said Nori.

"Well this year there are only two genins teams going to take the chunin exams."

"Really so it's just Team-G and J?" As Nori looked at Hajime.

"Nope it's Team-J and C; you guys didn't qualify to go maybe next year." Hajime grew a cruel and obnoxious smile as he walked away from their table.

"That's bull! He's just trying to mess with us, let's just go find Tamura-sensei for answers.

As the three left the restaurant to find their sensei, each one had a feeling that Hajime was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked into his house, he knew he son would be upset and he wondered how Hinata would take it him not qualifying their own son.<p>

"You're back early how did Nori do on the exam?"Asked a very curious Hinata.

"He didn't pass." Said Naruto very stoic and fast.

"What? That's impossible what went wrong?"

"His teamwork was terrible and he lacked leadership qualities." Naruto was now feeling did he do the right thing. Out of all the genins he stood out the most in abilities, he was starting to wonder if it was because the exams were being held in Konoha.

"I trust your decision Naruto; I wasn't so keen on him going to our old village anyways. How did Nori take it?" As Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto to give him moral support.

"I'm going to tell him when he gets here; I figured this would be a better place to have him throw a temper tantrum."

"Good call" as she smiled at her husband.

As they heard a knock on the door, Naruto felt a feeling of dread of opening the door. Although he was the father he felt like he was disappointed for making a decision that was seem like the right call. As he opened the door, there stood the royal bodyguard kneeling before Naruto.

"Uzumaki-sama, princess Koyuki request your immediate appearance at the royal palace." The bodyguard made a hand sign and vanished from sight.

"This can't be good." She rarely sends her bodyguard for him unless it was upmost importance. "

Tell me about it."As Hinata came to the front door.

Naruto walked out the door and Hinata quickly followed. She knew that whatever it was she was going to support her husband.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was shown to the royal throne room their sat princess Koyuki with her advisors and the ten clan leaders of the village minus Hwang he refused to go against Naruto's judgment.<p>

"Naruto I never interfere in any of your judgments on shinobi matters but it seems that your colleagues think you made a very unwise decision involving Nori-chan." Princess Koyuki always loved Naruto's son and watched him closely as he grew up.

"I know they think that this is unwise but his arrogance is greater than his abilities, he can actually get someone killed in the chunin exam. I know he's good without a doubt but he needs to mature just a little more, sending him to take the exam now he will either fail or have his spirit broken." Said Naruto with passion in his voice.

"Naruto I've always let you run the shinobi council with no interference from me or my advisors, everyone from the clan heads all the way up to me believes your son will show the strength of the Spring village in the chunin exams. I'm sorry Naruto but I want Noriyuki to participate." Koyuki had a hurt feeling in her voice. She cherished Naruto and his family but what she felt like she was doing was right for the village and a betrayal to Naruto.

"Since I'm out voted can I have one stipulation? I want you to send Akina Uzumaki as the jonin in charge and could you send Tamura Zenzai to Karajan, Tamura could be the most effective with her skills in investigations and counter terrorism of the Suna." Naruto knew that she could find the answers if Makoto actually committed those assassinations and that Akina would look out for Noriyuki better than anyone else they could assign.

"Akina just turned a jonin six months ago, she doesn't even have any training as a sensei, let a better skilled jonin-sensei take over what about Uri Oskel?" Said Quan.

"No Naruto asked for this stipulation and it will be granted, he was forced into this situation by all of us and he has the right to ask for this." Koyuki gave Naruto a slight nod of her head and was ready to leave the room.

"I can't believe it! My own father blocked me from taking the chunin exam! Why? I've been a good son, I practice hard and I live up to the name Uzumaki with pride! I thought you believed in me completely, am I a failure in your eyes?" Asked a hysterical sounding Noriyuki.

"Nori-chan I do believe in you but you failed the teamwork part of the exam, you are as they say very gifted but until you shed you egotistical view of your superiority than you will only be half the ninja you are. You need more leadership skills and better teamwork with your squad, once you do this then you will be an unstoppable ninja. Although I didn't want you to go it looks like you're going any way, I just hope that you realize this in time before you leave the village." Naruto went to place his hand on his son's head but Nori moved his head away from his father's gentle touch.

"That's bull! Everyone else's father our proud of their children going to take the exam, you want to hold me back for what reason I don't know. I practiced night and day just to have your recognition to be a skilled ninja in your eyes and still nothing. All you do is lecture me, criticize me, and make me feel that I won't be as good of a ninja as Makoto or you! Your eyes hate my very presence!" Noriyuki was almost in tears.

"Noriyuki you know that's not true why would you even say something like that?" As Hinata walked over to her son.

"Nori-chan the day your mother told me she was pregnant I was the happiest man on the planet, I still am for having a child like you…" Naruto was cut off.

"Yeah right, then let me go to Konoha and let them see the Uzumaki abilities first hand. Just because you're afraid of them doesn't mean I am! You won't even tell me the whole truth why you left, just half truths and lies. Wait till I go to Konoha village and take the chunin exam, I'm going to make chunin and show you that I am a real shinobi of the Spring village!" Noriyuki ran from the palace throne room and away from his parents.

Everyone witness a terrible sight that day, the breaking of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki's heart.

* * *

><p>As three Stone ninja's genins stood over twenty dead combatants' bodies, they all had a smile of ecstasy on their faces. As their leader walked down toward the arena he had an even bigger smile on his face. This boy was named Ares was in fact the son of Jaetel Shiva who was raised to be a sociopath by the man who gave him life. Jaetel raised the boy by start off killing small insects then to killing large animals then finally people. Jaetel wanted a warrior with no emotion but that of killing machine; he succeeded perfectly with his son. When his father told him that he would teach him the ways of killing man through jutsu's the boy was ecstatic and learned every lesson well, he even thought of some of his own jutsu's to kill his victims in a more satisfying way. Although Jaetel was actually proud of the boy he sometimes couldn't wonder if he would had a child by Hinata and their child would have been blessed with the Byakugan making him even a more precise killing machine. Jaetel even bought some children from slavers with bloodlines abilities to build a perfect squad of killers, although he used the same method he used on his son the other two wasn't as crazy as his son. These two names were Phobos and Deimos also named after the stories of the west mythology.<p>

"Father we killed theses traitors who refused to follow you, what else can we assist you with?" As Ares Shiva took a knee.

"My son, my wonderful first born son. I named you well, your name is foreign it was said that it was the name of the god of war in the west. You have been just that on the battlefield a god, every ninja in our country know of your abilities. Now it's time to move you to a higher rank of shinobi but first I need you to take on a special mission while taking the chunin exam. I want you to kill a certain genin ninja with the name of Uchiha, you kill the person with that name you will put more fear in the hearts of our enemies." Jaetel Shiva smiled at his first born child.

"Father I heard the Spring ninjas are good too… may I kill them as well along with the other ninjas taking the tests?" Ares showed signs of happiness that most sociopaths' never outwardly show.

"Sure son kill till your heart is content."

Ares smiled so sinisterly that his other two brothers shudder to think what would happen to them if they were not on the same team as Ares.

* * *

><p>As Naruto sat at the table to have dinner with his family, there stood a dark and gloomy uneasiness that veiled the Uzumaki family. No one said anything; even the eight year old twins who were usually hyperactive and downright earsplitting noisily ate their meals in silent.<p>

"So Nori did you want to practice training with me until it's time for you to leave?" Asked a very nervous sounding Naruto.

"I'm fine. May I be excused I'm not hungry and I have to get up early and train." Nori got up and walked toward his room not saying goodnight or even glancing back at his family.

The room went silent again.

"May I be excused?" Said Sayomi as she scooted herself away from the table as her parents gave a nod of alright.

Sayomi went directly toward her brother's room steaming mad, although she was the younger sibling you couldn't tell the way she acted. Naruto always said that she had been in this world before because she acted more grown than she ever acted as a child.

"You're an asshole!" Yelled Sayomi to her brother as she opened the door.

"What?"

"You're an asshole, you act like you're a true shinobi and that you're a leader but when dad gives an order you completely disregard it and act like a baby."

"Shut up! Even the shinobi council thought I should go, only dad and that old fart Hwang think otherwise. You don't know how it is to be compared to dad and Makoto, if I don't be as good as them then I'm a failure!" Yelled Nori at his little sister.

"I don't know, do you really believe that? Since I came to the academy they compared me to Mom, Dad, Akina, Makoto and always and I mean always with you. Then Dad and Mom told me something make my own mark on the world and don't chase other people's illusions on what I should be. Be yourself and make friends, with good friends that love you for who you are." Sayomi looked at her brother and walked out.

Noriyuki sat on his bed thinking about what his little sister said, he only had three true friends and yet his sister had more friends than he could count and all of them seem to like her for herself. He heard that same speech but it went in one ear and out the other. This time it actually stuck, he always wanted to be more powerful, more well liked and above all that he wanted to show his father that he was exactly like him not only in looks but spirit and philosophy. He had to wonder if his father would have reacted the same way when he was that age. He knew that his father would never been that loud or have that child like attitude that he displayed. Little did Noriyuki know that his father would have acted even worse, he would probably never know this or maybe one day he would find out the truth on what the living legend was really like. He now prepared himself for tomorrows training and how to approach his father to apoplogise.

* * *

><p>As Noriyuki woke up, he quickly washed up and prepared to walk to the training ground. As he approached the training field he saw his father there with training equipment spread out on the field. Nori just smiled and his father smiled back. Both knew that deep down they love each other and that no words were needed just a loving smile and some serious training.<p>

The next chapter will be up by Thursday. between taking my friend to her prom and everyday activities I fell a little behind. The next chapter is A Son Returns. I personally like this next chapter because i can focus on the Uzumaki family and Naruto's new trials that he will endure. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is out there I would appreciate the extra help.

Chris Uzumaki=sensei


	16. Chance Meeting In the Leaf Village

As Akina walked the genin squad to the borders of the fire country, Nina couldn't understand why Hinata and Naruto looked so worried about Nori meeting an elder of the village by the name of Tsunade? He was giving a false name Noriyuki Eiji to use for the chunin exam but why did she say Nori will get seriously hurt or killed if he didn't show the proper respect, surely she wouldn't kill him or anything because he didn't show the proper respect? But those same words kept popping in her head and what Hinata kept weeping about.

"_Tsunade is going to kill my baby I know it! Nori never knows when to shut his mouth and he acts just like you did when you were a genin."_

"_All we can do is pray and hope she mellowed out"_. Replied her husband.

These words stuck in her head the whole trip out of the Spring village.

"Hey sis can we stop at that tavern and get something to eat? We won't hit Konoha until the next day and we have been traveling for over five hours now." Noriyuki had these big puppy dog eyes as he looked at his sister.

"Nori you have to call me Eiji-sensei or Akina-sensei that's our cover, you can't be informal with me. Show me the same respect as you would have shown Tamura-sensei." Akina looked down at her little brother.

"Alright Akina-sensei!" As he saluted the eighteen year old jonin.

She could only smile as she seen the smile their father usually wears on his face. As they approached the tavern they could see that many other genin teams from different villages had also stopped in to take a break. As they all walked in everyone's eyes were on Akina, Nori knew that in the Spring village almost all the men eyes were always on Akina. It took him a while to figure it out but almost all men thought she was a living breathing sexual goddess. Most boys and men would stutter or drool whenever she came around; Nori thought this was strange that people would act like that toward his sister. He just figured it was just a bunch of horny idiots pining over her and that most in this tavern was the same way. As everyone watched the voluptuous hour shape young woman with the lightest strawberry-blonde hair take a seat, they watched as her squad followed closely behind her.

"Wow!" Said one of the jonins as he continued to stare at her.

Suddenly the room went back with boisterous laughter and storytelling. Some of the older genins that were around sixteen thru twenty-three began to act rowdy and started to bully the waiters and waitresses. Some even began to challenge other genins to fights; some of their jonin sensei's encouraged it. Akina told her squad to be on guard but not to incite any confrontations with the other genins.

As three Stone ninja genins sat on top of the balcony tavern looking down on the floor, each was eager to get to Konoha and release their blood fury on the unsuspecting genins down below.

"Well look who we have here? Spring ninjas, one of their comrades put me out in the second round last year! I say they're nothing but cheaters! They send in chunins to take the genin test to bolster ninja contracts from other countries to take away profits the real hidden villages! But these three loser look weaker than the others from last year, hell they'll probably get killed in the second round!" as the eighteen year old genin laugh out loud.

"You're still taking the chunin exam at your age? Man you're old enough to have a kid and you can't pass this stupid chunin test yet? Why don't you take up pottery or flower arrangement course it looks more your style than being a ninja." As Nori looked at the chunin with the light mustache and thick beard.

"Hey their Blondie, you want to go outside and put your fist where your mouth is? I'm Koizawara Miyazaki of the Steel village ever hear of us? Does that bring fear to your heart?"

Nori of course heard of the name before, they were master of the silent weapons and most feared when it came to assassination and bounty hunting.

"Well I'm Noriyuki..." he had to catch himself from saying Uzumaki." Eiji from the Spring village."

The older genin rubbed his chin thinking had he heard the name.

"Never heard of you, you must be from a weak clan or a villager turned shinobi thinking he can make the cut of being a ninja. You're not even worth my time clan-less. You'll be sent back in a body bag and be just another casualty courtesy of the chunin exams." As he walked off and back to his table.

Nori was furious, he wanted the boy to know who he was talking to, the son of a living legend and that he was an Uzumaki damn it. Akina could see it in his eyes that Nori could barely restrain the killer intent on his face. The Steel ninja table looked over and saw Nori's face.

"Keep looking over here boy and 'm going to send my students over there to take out your eyes." Said the jonin sensei.

Noriyuki smiled and politely lifted up his middle finger and turned around. Many of the other genins and jonins who seen this burst out laughing making the Steel ninjas red with rage. As the jonin gave a slight nod to take care of Noriyuki, they steadily approached the Spring ninjas.

"Damn it Nori I just told you not to provoke anyone!" Akina put her hand on her head and wonder if it was going to be like this the whole trip.

"Do that again and I'll remove that finger of yours Blondie!" Said the overweight Steel ninja.

Nori politely turned around, smiled and pointed his middle finger up at the boys and waited patiently for them to make a move. As all three gave a nod to attack simultaneously, all three struck down on Nori position but they all struck each other in unison knocking each other out.

The Steel jonin stood up and knew at once they were under a genjutsu.

"Wow Akina I didn't see you make a hand sign, I heard you were a powerful genjutsu specialist but that was amazing. You hypnotize all three at the same time without them realizing they were under your effect." As Nina looked at Akina with new and admiring qualities of a female role model.

'Hey how dare you do that to my pupils? Step outside and I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" Yelled the Steel ninja's sensei.

"Maybe some other time, as you know it's against the rules to attack fellow chunin hopefuls on the road. It can lead to you being heavily fined and your team being disqualified, I would hate to tell the Daimyos that you encouraged them to attack my squad." As Akina took another sip of water from her cup.

The jonin seem to realize that he just jeopardized his students' chances, he made a feral grin and kicked his students lightly to get them off the floor and headed back to the table. As the Stone ninjas looked down at the scene they grinned.

"Well there are some Spring ninjas down there but the blonde one looks kind of dumb. The girl with the katana she may be the most dangerous one of them all." As Phobos looked at them.

"Why do you say that? Just because she has a sword doesn't make her skilled with it." Said Deimos.

"Look at the handles it's worn out and the sword looks like it's from four or five generations old, there is no way her parents would let her take that sword with her if she wasn't skilled with it. That sword looks very valuable maybe I'll keep it for a souvenir if I ever face her." Phobos continued to stare at the Spring ninjas.

"The other one, the short one with the buzz hair cut seemed to look around trying to find a solution on what to do. He remained calm and never showed any kind of emotion what's so ever, that's a sign of a strategist. We need to keep an eye on him; he may be the leader of the group." Deimos took a sip of water and waited to be served his food.

"There all weak including the busty strawberry-blonde sensei of theirs, I was hoping to find strong warriors like they say the Spring village has. If these are the strongest then I'm very disappointed what people call quality." As Ares left his brothers and headed outside away from the noise of the tavern.

As he came down he looked at Naruto and wonder if he knew the boy, he decided that he probably just resembled somebody he met in his village and nothing more. As Nori and his squad finished eating they stepped out of the tavern when they were stopped by a Stone ninja genin that put out his arm blocking their way.

"Well look here, three weak Spring ninjas heading to take the chunin exams as well. Look at you, one is real skinny, the girl is flat chest and the blonde looks like a classic straight up idiot." Said the tall and very muscular genin. "I heard that the Spring ninjas are some of the elite among the smaller countries, heck it took a lot of business away from the Konoha and the Suna. But looking at this group it just has to be a rumor on how strong their ninjas are. You their jonin? That was a cute trick you pulled in there but can your students make the cut?" As the genin look at the Spring ninjas.

"Wow another grown genin what you're like twenty-two? What's up with all these old ass genin rejects?" As Nori crossed his arms.

"True I might be old for a genin but the Stone ninjas are bred on the battlefield. The year I made genin I was fighting in a war. We Stone ninjas love the smell of blood on the battlefield, our enemies' screams are our lullaby's at night and the breaking of bones is like the sound of a well played violin to our ears. So little Spring genin we are more trained and a hundred times deadlier than you could imagine."

"And a bunch of psychopaths!" said Nina with disgust.

"Shut your mouth now or I'll cut you into so many small pieces that you'll be able to fit into a shoe box!" Yelled Ares as he stood on the wall of the tavern nonchalantly. "You waste your breath threatening below average ninja trash like this. We are the chosen warriors of my father that don't need to speak to people to know how dangerous we are, the next time you open your mouth during this trip I'm going to make you cut out your own tongue, got it." Ares had a presence that not only scared his comrade but gave a chill to all the Spring squad except for Nori.

"Yes lord Shiva." Bowed the muscular genin with respect.

"Who the hell are you calling weak? Look at the quality of your ninjas, their old and bloodthirsty idiots! When I was in there I only saw three Stone ninjas in there our age, the Spring village would never let a genin be the age of twenty without making them become a civilian." Nori was on a roll, he was giving Ares the strength of the Spring village and how elite they truly were.

"_So this blonde idiot was actually scoping out the tavern, he saw me and my squad up in the balcony. He may not be the idiot he appears to be."_

"We'll see, maybe your squad's flesh will meet my lovely and precious blades. But right now you and your squad are nothing more than a piece of shit I have to step over to get what I want." Ares tone sounded like that of the grim reaper himself, the tone made even Akina get chill bumps and a feeling of apprehension as he looked at them.

As Ares walked back inside the tavern, Akina told her squad to follow her so they could reach Konoha village by morning. Even though Nori was brave against the Stone ninja, he couldn't shake that killer intent that seemed like a second skin attached to the Stone ninja's body. Nori was so affected he never asked him his name or gave his; this was strange for Nori because he loved to say just who he was. That boy's killer intent stayed with the group all night as they traveled to their destination.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it we're finally at Konohagakure! The first thing I'm going to do is take a bath and sight see. I want to see my mother's old clan; I want to see where my father lived…"<p>

"The first thing we're going to do is check in and rest, we have to meet the elder later and go over the rules and laws of the village. Then if we have time we will sight see." Said Akina as she stopped Noriyuki's rant on what he wanted to do.

As they made it to the gates, they were shown in and where to go for shelter. As they walked around all four were astounded on how beautiful the village looked. They thought their village was magnificent but the Konohagakure seemed almost majestic to them. Nori wondered how a spectacular village like this could also be the most powerful of the five great nations. As they walked around they happened to pass by some Hyuuga clan members, Noriyuki smiled and gave a small bow. To his surprise they looked at him as though he had the plague and continued walking as if Nori wasn't even there. This enraged him but he calmed down quick. He had always thought his mother's clan was nice and polite like her; this was a real eye opener for him. As they came to the hotel a chunin stopped them and told them to head to see the elder of the village Tsunade who was welcoming all genins personally to her village. As they made a heavy sigh, they all headed to see the elder. Nori remembered what his parents said about her attitude and strength and that she was young looking with blonde hair. He decided to once listen to his parents and do as he was told. As they came into the office they saw the Stone ninjas from the tavern, all three didn't even look their way as they waited for the elder of the village. As a blonde woman came in her eyes went directly toward Nori, she stared hard and Nori felt an uncomfortable feeling for being stared at for so long and her not saying anything.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back." Ino knew that was Naruto's son not because of Naruto's looks but because of Nori's eyes, they were Hinata's.

"That was weird." Said Nina.

Yeah I know, maybe Nori's ugly face creeped her out?" as Jae-sun started to laugh.

The three Stone ninjas said nothing; barely recognizing the Spring ninjas were even in the room.

Suddenly the door opened up and in walked Tsunade with Shizune.

"Is that the old lady Tsunade that just left out of here" as Nori asked the two who walked through the door?" Man my parents told me she was as old as the Konoha hills and that she uses some sort of jutsu to make her look young but I thought they were just kidding. They told me she was also a heavy drinker, maybe she storing all that alcohol in her big breast of hers like camels stores water in their humps. She should feel ashamed of herself trying to fool people to make them think she's young! I bet she's as wrinkled as prune…" Nori's rant was cut off with a fist to the dome.

As Tsunade hit the blonde boy he went flying through the door and crashing to the outside hall way. She quickly moved at a speed so fast that Nori hadn't a chance to move as she planted her foot down with a thunderous thump on his chest.

"Old lady! Camel breast! Drunk! No one disrespect me and live you blonde little idiot!

As she was about to finish him with a punch, she saw Naruto's face in the boy she was about to strike.

"Lady Tsunade stop!" Yelled Ino so loud that everyone attention was on Ino.

"You're the elder Tsunade?" As Noriyuki rubbed his chest

"_Can this be Naruto's child? He has the same demeanor and he has a darker shade of blonde hair but it's still kind of spiky like Naruto's. If he says his name is…."_

"What's your name brat?" Tsunade grabbed him by his collar and looked him dead in the eyes AS HE dangled in the air.

"No…ri..yuki… Noriyuki Eiji!" As he stammered it out.

"_Oh my Kami it's really is Naruto's child, he looks just like his father and even has that stupid grin on his face. Yes he even has Hinata's lavender color eyes, they must be using the Blood Feud Regulation Act were clan members can use an alias to take the chunin exam in a hostile country." _

Tsunade wanted to hold the boy in a loving embrace and kiss him until he exploded with limitless love. She knew that if she did it would blow his cover and put him in great danger. She quickly healed the boy's chest and jaw and gave him a once over look to make sure he was alright.

"Alright brat, everything is fine I don't want your village to say I hurt you that's why you didn't become a chunin! Now when we're done here you're going to fix that door you ruined and clean up this mess you made!" Tsunade shouted so loud it made all the Spring ninjas jump from her volume.

"The mess I made? You're the one who knocked me through a door! What kind of woman are you to get so mad about a couple of unfavorable words toward you? No wonder you're alone and so …" before he could say _old_ his words were cut off.

Akina had covered his mouth.

"He will fix it as soon as he can Elder Tsunade." As Akina kept putting pressure on her younger brother mouth to shut him up.

"_Wow that's why Nori-kun's mother was crying. If it wasn't for the other blonde he would be pushing up daisies and he still hasn't shut that god awful mouth of his."_Nina knew Nori could be overbearing but now he was just being plain stupid. She thought him being hit through a door and into a wall would put him in a better listening mood.

"_Blonde idiot, he isn't worth me using my blades on. He'll be dead by the end of the week."_ Ares started to become more and more disgusted by how the blonde was acting.

Ino and Tsunade just smiled, it was like watching Naruto act up all over again. Tsunade thought she would pay Nori a visit when he comes by and fix the door.

As Tsunade greeted the Stone ninjas and the Spring, she went over all the rules and regulations and the laws that had to be followed. As all six genins along with their jonin stood there, all began to feel bored and tired from Tsunade's excessive talking.

* * *

><p>"Ivy I bought you and your brother these new kunais and some other supplies so you can take the chunin exam." As Sakura handed her daughter a big bag of supplies.<p>

"Take it away, we don't need them no more than we need you!" said Ivy as she tried to brush past her mother.

Sakura quickly grabbed onto her daughter's arm.

"Ivy I won't let you talk to me like this! I'm your mother, we're family!" As Sakura looked misty eyed at her daughter.

"Family! Don't think I don't know your dirty little secret mother! You betrayed my father, you betrayed your family!"

"I know I made a mistake with Sasuke! Kami I know I hurt all of you." As Sakura dropped to her knees for her daughter to forgive her.

"You think this is all about your adultery? I know more than what you think, I know your deepest darkest secret! Leave* Yurasu* and me alone we're dead to you now, we're finally happy with Ayame and dad so don't cause any more trouble. Now be with the man you gave up your family for… oh that's right he chose his wife over some common whore." Said Ivy with cruel intentional spite toward her mother.

Sakura without even thinking smacked her daughter so hard in the face that Ivy hit the ground with a thud. As she looked at her mother stunned and hurt she ran as fast as she could from her.

"Wait Ivy come back, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you. Please come back!" Sakura chased after her daughter but her child was inhumanly fast for someone her age.

"You're not my mother leave me alone! Why don't you just stay gone this time and let us be happy! If you really love us than leave this village and never return, I hate you, I hate you…" As the small pink haired girl continue to chant those words and steadily crying at the same time.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and realized that she lost the love of her daughter and probably her son too.

* * *

><p>"So Nori did you fix that door you got clobbered thru?" Laughed Jae-Sun jovially.<p>

"It was kind of strange, I was expecting her to go all crazy and start yelling at me but she was very nice. She asked me about my childhood and was I good ninja. We talked all day; she even made this map for me of the sights I wanted to see. When she left things really got interesting, I was attacked by those Steel ninjas as it was getting dark."

_**FLASHBACK **_

"As I left the building I took a small detour to the training facility Tsunade told me about, I figured I would practice my taijutsu and come straight back to the hotel. As I arrived at the training ground three ninjas appeared and surrounded me."

"Last time you had your sensei to use that dirty genjutsu trick on us, let's see if the Spring ninjas are the cream of the crop as they say.

"There are only three of you? I fought this many when I was in the academy my first year, come on you old useless genins let's see what you got." Nori got in his stance and prepared to fight the older boys.

As they rushed the blonde from all sides, it looked as though he vanished from their sight. As they looked around they wondered if he was using a genjutsu. As one of them turned around he was greeted by a kick to the face that sent the older boy crashing into his friends. Nori with a speed so fast came and slid into the overweight ninja with a kick to his balls and a foot to his face as he bent down from being struck in the crotch. Naruto quickly flipped up and rushed the bearded chunin who challenged him at the tavern. As both were using taijutsu, the older genin was more strong and taller than Nori. Nori decided to pour all of his speed into his punches and evades for finishing off the bearded genin. As Nori struck the Steel ninja's liver, heart, throat and eyes, the older genin finally fell. Nori took a deep breath and turned around and saw three more Steel ninjas.

"Very impressive and you used only taijutsu, I guess the stories aren't rumors, care to face the rest of…"

Suddenly all three Steel ninjas fell down as a figure in dark blue passed by them as if she was an apparition and stopped next to Nori. Nori looked at the girl who was about the same age as him. As the Steel ninjas moaned in pain, they felt as if they were struck with a bolt of electricity.

"Six on one and you call yourselves noble shinobi! Get out of here before I do more than put you to your knees!" As the dark haired girl eyes flash a death glare at the Steel ninjas.

As all six genins hobbled to their feet, they groaned and headed away from this dynamic duo.

"Wow you were amazing! I never seen anyone besides me takeout three ninjas what looked like one attack." As Noriyuki smiled at the dark haired girl.

"If you could move the way I can then the first three wouldn't be a problem at all, while you were about to fight the next three the others would have been recuperating and attacked you from the rear. You have to be the sorriest ninja in history!" As Ayane turned away from Nori.

"Sorry ninja? Me? Look I could have handled it but thanks. My name is Nori…"

"Don't care; don't want to know, so get lost you blonde baka! That's all we need is a genin ending up dead in Konoha before he takes the test." As Ayane started to walk away from him.

"People always told me that the villagers of Konoha were rude, who would have thought it started at such a young age of them being jackasses. I think it's time for me to leave before I lose my good manners and tell you to go to hell with gasoline draws on or panties I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl!"

"You asshole!"As Ayane turned back around" I'm a girl, let's see if you can backup what you said, I dare you, make a move and you won't make it to the exam!" Ayane never thought she would raise her voice to anyone like she was doing right now. Usually the taunts and the glares didn't bother her but this blonde idiot for some reason made her blood boil.

"Naww, you're good but I'm a whole lot better, go home and play with your dolls and doll house little Konoha ninja. Maybe you can give your doll a wedding ceremony because I can't see someone wanting to marry a tomboy like you. You're flat chest, a violent girl who looks like a boy and a mediocre ninja to boot." Nori walked toward his hotel not looking back.

"_**WHAAAATT! **_ Screamed Ayane. " Who are you? Tell me your name right now you blonde baka!"

"Oh now you want an introduction, that formal moment passed with your inexcusable rudeness! If you want to know go look for a gypsy so she can look in her crystal ball." Nori continued to walk away.

Ayane was fuming mad, she wanted to say something mean and clever but all that came out was _**"Oh yeah."**_

"When you come up with a better comeback let me know." As Noriyuki walked away and out of sight.

Never in her life had she met anyone as rude as the blonde that just left, although she was rude it was okay because she was a Uchiha and Uchiha's have the regal majestic smugness that comes with the name. As she stood their thinking of what to say to that jerk next time they meet, an hour and a half passed and her anger still hadn't left as she continued mumbled to herself.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow you only been in the village a day and you already pissed someone off and had some ninjas try to take you out. I thought you at least had three more days before this type of shit happens," Nina couldn't help but smile at her best friend." Any way we're going to the first exam and Akina wants to see you before you go so head over to the southern part of village and wait for her. Make sure you don't be late, we all have to enter together as a team."

* * *

><p>As they left Nori, he walked to his destination to wait on his older sister. As he came to a small ramen shop he decided to get something to eat. As he sat down he looked over the menu and ordered one three meat ramen. As the older lady brought out his food, his mouth began to water from the succulent flavor coming from the bowl. Now his stomach started to grumble for him to hurry and eat the ramen fast. As he slurped down the ramen he entered a dream like state that made time stand still and noise around him sound just like a well played symphony being performed.<p>

"Nori! Nori wake up!" As his older sister woke him up from his out of body experience.

"Hey Akina-sensei, you needed to see me?"

"Did you eat nine bowls of ramen?"

"No I only had one." Then he looked and saw eight bowls in front of him and he was eating another right now.

"Yeah you did kid, you just kept slurping them down and kept ordering them, and we didn't think we would be able to keep up with you." As the waitress smiled at the blonde boy.

As Akina paid for his meal she handed Nori some new ninja equipment that Makoto gave to Akina to give to their younger brother. Nori smiled and wondered why didn't Makoto give it to him personally? Akina removed her ponytail bandana and wrapped Nori's hair into it making his spiky hair disappear into a nice long straight golden braid. As they talked, two Uchiha in the distant were talking also. As Sasuke told his daughter to humiliate all those she are put against, she saw Nori in the distance. Her anger began to boil all over again, her face made the most hideous scowl. Sasuke thought from her expressions it was his speech that was hyping her up.

"I'm glad to see you're highly motivated to show everyone the powers of the Uchiha, now make our name proud but first all make your father proud." Sasuke walked away and headed back home.

As she walked over to Ichiraku's Ramen diner, she stood in front of Nori and his sister.

"Idiot, moron, baka, gaki, fool!" Ayane screamed at Nori.

"Hey Ducky this is your comeback from yesterday? Oh and by the way those are synonyms, just in case you don't know what synonyms means, words that have the same meaning but spelled different." As Nori smiled at her.

That smile of his pissed her off even more than his definition of synonyms.

"Why the hell did you call me Ducky?"

"Well you're flat chest liked a duck, you're flatfooted like a duck and the back of your head looks like that of a duck's ass!"

"Nori apologize right now!" Yelled Akina.

Ayane had enough, she helped him from being stomped to death by those ninjas and this was the thanks she got? She decided to punch him into next week. As she threw a punch at Nori's head, it was intercepted by Akina's hand. As Akina held onto the girl's hand, her eyes went white and her body stiff as she mumbled incoherently that startled Ayane. Nori knew what was happening he had seen it happen about six years ago and his parents told him to never tell anyone of Akina's ability to fortune tell. As Akina wobbled and fell back into the chair, her eyes return to normal and she had a sadden look on her face.

"Nee-san are you alright?" Nori was almost petrified on seeing his sister fall back into the chair that way.

"I'm fine" as she smiled at her kid brother." Now say you're sorry and head out to the exam, maybe if you apologize nicely she will show you were to go." Akina pushed herself up in the chair.

"Are you sure you're alright, I didn't mean to…." As Ayane looked at the older blonde.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine Ayane, just a little exhausted from the trip you two go on and pass that exam."

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"In this village people talk, the next time my little brother says something offensive you have my permission to pound him into hamburger." Akina rubbed her little brother's head.

As Nori had a worried look, he prayed his sister would be alright. As the two walked away, Akina shook her head as a tear fell down her cheeks.

"Poor Ayane, poor Nori. Their fate is sealed; I just didn't know it would be so cruel to the both of them like this. I wish there was something I could do for you Ayane." Akina began to cry a little harder when the waitress came to check on her to make sure she was alright.

* * *

><p>As Nori walked in front of Ayane, he could hear her calling him all sorts of names but he ignored her entirely. As they walked he saw many people stare at Ayane with hatred in their eyes, this made Nori think what could she or her family possibly done to deserve such a foul treatment. As they approached a group of Konoha ninjas, Nori stopped in front of them as he looked at them.<p>

"Hey how are you?" Said the dark haired Hyuuga as he was surrounded by three other clan members.

"Wow" said Nori amazed that the Hyuuga spoke first. "Last time I said hello to one of your clan members I was ignored completely."

The tall Hyuuga began to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you can say they have all the warmth of a penguin on an iceberg. My brother and cousins here are a whole lot different from the normal Hyuuga clan members. I'm Hogosha, this is my brother Ikasu and the little shy girl and brown headed boy behind Chomika Akimichi is Taiyou and Sentou Sarutobi my cousins. Sentou was born without the Byakugan but still is a gifted genin. The tall feral looking boy is called Ookami Inuzuka; Ayane's teammates are Sentou Sarutobi and Kengen Shimura." As Hogosha pointed everyone out.

Nori knew most of them were clans from Konoha but the last one Kengen Shimura, he heard that last name. He wondered if it was the same last name his father talked about in his youth, a Danzo Shimura.

"Why the hell are you being so polite and introducing yourselves to this outsider? We may have to face this asshole in the chunin exam!" Screamed Ayane.

"Isn't he a friend of yours? Maybe you should introduce him? I mean you were following behind him as if you knew him." Said Chomika Akimichi.

"His name is Narobi or Norkenyu or something like that. and I was not following him; I was telling him how much of a jerk he was! " said Ayane.

"My name is Noriyuki Eiji of the Spring village, nice to meet you." As Nori took a respectful bow. I don't know Ducky's real name over there either, she just keep ranting about how great she is and that she's going to kill me in the exams, blah, blah , blah and all that. The real thing I'm impressed by is that she can rant none stop for an hour without gasping for air. I feel for her squad who has to put up with her."

Sentou Sarutobi and Chomika Akimichi began to snicker at what he said.

"My name is Ayane Uchiha and you will fall by my hands! The Uchiha are feared by all!"

"You're an Uchiha?"

Nori couldn't believe it, could this be the child of Sasuke Uchiha his father's greatest adversary? He stared at her intently and realized that's why she received those hateful glares from the villagers. He wondered how she would take it if she knew he was an Uzumaki. He decided to distant himself from her but to also have a little fun at her expense.

"What my last name puts fear into your heart?" As Ayane started to give an evil little grin.

"Boy I thought I had an ego, the name is meaningless it's no more threatening than saying _"your farts can kill" _if you want me to fear you, you're going to have to do it the old fashion way and beat it into me! It was nice meeting all of you but I have to go, so long there Duuucky." As he stretched her new nickname and took off to find his squad to begin the exam.

"Wow your boyfriend is really straight forward, I see why you keep following him and he's cute too." Chomika watched the blonde boy fall from sight.

"That jerk could never be my boyfriend and he's not cute! He's egotistical, rude, obnoxious pain in the ass!"

"Are you describing yourself? If he's like that than you better hurry up and marry him before someone swoops up your exact counterpart." Laughed Sentou.

"I think he was kind of cute and cool." Said Taiyou as she came from behind Chomika Akimichi.

"Hey you're too young to be thinking about boys Taiyou! Cripes you're my baby sister, you're only eleven! You're only taking this chunin exam because they consider you a genius, so leave the blonde alone." As Sentou made his point to his sister.

"There is something about him that feels … I don't know familiar and right. Don't you feel it?" As Taiyou wondered if this was her first crush or something entirely different.

Although her brother agreed, they had no idea that they just met their cousin by their aunt that was banished for following her heart.

* * *

><p>As Nori met up with his squad, they greeted each other in a fun manner as they always did. As they began to walk they became a little lost and decided to ask for directions. As they saw a group of girls up in front of them Nori decided to ask for directions.<p>

"Excuse me Mrs.," as Nori tapped the girl with the short bowl cut pink hair that went to her ears." Can you point me in the direction of the chunin exam?"

"Who the hell are you calling Mrs.? I'm a boy, are you blind as a bat jackass!" Said the pink haired boy with venom in his voice.

"Holy shit you're a guy! A guy with big pink bushy eyebrows and big bulging eyeballs the size of plates and you're wearing women Capri's that are green and a red tight spandex shirt!" Nori and his squad had never seen such a disturbing sight in their life and they thought they seen it all.

"These aren't women stretch pants, the name's Yurasu Lee and this is a man's leotard, the chunin exams are that way I suggest you get going before I lose my temper!" The two girls held onto his arms to hold him back.

"Man you would think somebody who wears Christmas colors would be jollier." Said Jae-Sun as he looked at the horrible dressed boy in front of him.

"Forget them little brother, we got a single mission and it doesn't involve these three."

As Nori and his squad left the strange trio, Nori turned around to speak to his squad.

"It looks as though the Leaf village are sending in way too many young genins, they must be doing this to show that they're the most gifted in the five nations."

"Also to compete against us, our village had more genins turn chunin than any other nation and they were all of the age thirteen to fourteen. What better ways than to have some genins younger than us try and pass the chunin exam.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>As they reach the door of the building the chunin exam was taking place, they saw complete mayhem and fights in the hallway as most looked confused on by what was happening. As they avoided all that fuss, they headed to their assign door to begin the first exam.<p>

As they walked in there were more genins than they thought were taking the exam, the Stone village had at least twenty-one genins taking the test and the Leaf had nine genins while Nori's village only had six genins taking the test and there were at least a hundred more genins from other villages there also.

As they sat their Hajime and his squad walked over and just stood next to Team-G and said nothing. As they stood there, Ayane came over and looked at Nori.

"I can't wait to kick your ass!" Then she walked away.

'Wow that's the most emotion I seen her show since I've known her. She must really like you or she hates your guts!" Said Takahiro Nara who watched the dark haired girl walk away.

"She hates his guts." Said Hajime as he looked at the Leaf ninjas.

"Hey Nori this is my squad, that's Takahiro Nara and the blonde is my cousin Dina Yamanaka." As Chomika smiled at Nori.

"Hey nice to see you again too Chomika, you been really friendly toward me. I hope I can repay your kindness.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you make chunin." As the husky girl smiled at him.

Nina and Jae-Sun looked at the size of the girl and wondered just what her parents were feeding her to get her that big. Nina thought that their food bill was humongous and if they didn't feed this extra large girl fast enough that she would probably eat her parents. As a pale slender man walked into the room he told them that they all would be taking a written exam first. Most in the room groaned when they heard this but the smart ones had no problem about taking the test. As they all went inside the classroom, they were separated from their squad. As Nori looked at the paper he realized that this test was hard and that most wouldn't know how to pass this test. Luckily for Nori he inherited his mother's sharp mind and answered the questions quite easily. Unfortunately he inherited hi s father hyperactivity which made him antsy. As he stood there looking around his eyes came upon Ayane as she was studying the question. As if having a sixth sense, Ayane felt she was being watched, as she turned around the young blonde saw her and started mouthing some inaudible words. As she read his lips.

"_You…Suck…Big time…And you have... a flat chest too... "As_ she read his lips with perfection._  
><em>

"_That_ blonde hair bastard!" Ayane's temperature began to rise as she saw herself planting a kunai where the sun doesn't shine on the blonde baka.

As Ayane kept staring at him, he lifted up a piece of paper as it was in big bold letters that read.

**AND**

**U**

**KNOW**

**IT'S**

**TRUE**

**DUCKY!**

**QUACK! QUACK! QUACK**

As he began stick out his tongue and laugh to himself.

"_What the hell is the matter with those two?"_ Thought Takahiro Nara.

As Sai looked at the blonde and what he was doing he began to laugh, in fact so loud it disturbed the genins where there attention went in his direction. He could only remember laughing that loud from and old friend's sense of humor. As he calmed himself down, he began to go along with the plan to eliminate most of the genins. As he came up with strange rules and intense situations some of the genins began to drop out. As Sai saw that most held strong in their belief he passed the rest.

As they finish taking the exam and exited from the classroom, Ayane had one thought and one thought only, knock the blonde bastard into the future. As she saw that he was outside walking to the ramen diner, she turned him around with force and threw a punch directly to his jaw. As her fist connected she heard a poof sound as a mist of smoke replaced Nori.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__**?**__ He knows the shadow clone jutsu, so he is kind of skilled. Good I won't feel so bad when I beat him within an inch of his life!"_ Thought Ayane.

You know I'm beginning to think you don't like me very much." Said Nori in a sarcastic tone.

As she turned around and looked up on the nearby roof she saw him with that same mocking smile on his face that drove her up a wall.

"Wait till we get to the Forest of Death, I'm going to show you a thing or two!"

"Whatever you say there Ducky, whatever you say." As Nori jumped down and walked the opposite way. He couldn't help but smile.

As she watched him walked away, Ayane smirked just a little at the blonde and his weird, conceited and obnoxious ways.

* * *

><p>Hey little known fact, Yasura is also another form of rock in Japanese language. I had a hard time coming up with a name for Rock Lee's son. When I translated the name rock it came up with five names one was Iwa and the other Yasura. I figured Yasura was better than saying Rock Lee Jr.<p> 


	17. Duet on the Battlefield

As the genins lined up outside the Forest of Death, there was a tension in the air that made the chunins hopeful afraid for their lives.

"Remember to find the Uchiha girl and evaluate her ability, let all of the Stone ninjas know." As Ares walked away from his squad.

* * *

><p>"Man we finally moved onto the second part of the exam, remember to watch each other's backs." Said Jae-Sun as he looked directly at Nori.<p>

"And don't use anything but taijutsu!" as Nina looked at Nori.

"And for Kami's sake don't be flashy or provoke anyone!" As Nina and Jae-Sun said it in unison.

Nori thought they sounded just like his parents.

As they looked at the jonins handing out the scrolls and going over the instructions to find and collect the opposite scroll of what they had to enter the tower in the Forest of Death. Some were giving a heaven scroll the others an earth scroll. As Hajime walked over to Nori and his squad, Jae-Sun tried to persuade him to tag along with his group since there were only six genins from the Spring village. His hatred for Nori made him decline as he left with his squad he only spoke to Nina and Jae-Sun. As the genins scattered all over the Forest of Death, each group were coming up with a plan to get the opposite scroll they had.

Ayane and her squad watch the Spring ninjas as they went over the plans on what to do. As they were ushered into the Forest of Death gates, they watched the trio take off.

"Ayane what type of fighter is that blonde? Genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu specialist?" As Kengen looked at the blonde take off.

"Don't know, he's very good at taijutsu but he performed the Kage Bunshin technique once. Don't worry about him, I got his number." As Ayane smiled about fighting the blonde baka.

"She sure does, I bet she can't wait to plant those lips on him!" As Sentou made a kissing face along with the sound effect to irritate his teammate.

As Sentou and Ayane entered the gate, they looked and saw that Kengen had a look on his face that they never recognized before. They thought surely he wasn't worried about the Spring ninjas that left.

* * *

><p>As Nori and his squad took refuge near the lake, they set traps nearby so would be intruders would be taken care of. As they came up with a plan, they decided to go after the weakest ninja's scrolls first and then head straight to the rendezvous spot. As they went out together there was someone watching the trio from the shadows who presence was masked so good that none of them felt his presence.<p>

As Nori and his squad came upon some Iwa ninjas, they challenged them and defeated the group in a matter of seconds. As they looked it was the same scroll, so they kept it and hoped down the line they could trade for it. As they decided to take a break and back to camp, Nori was pissed that one of the Iwa genins threw a modified stink bomb at him. It was so bad smelling that his squad wouldn't come twelve feet near him.

"Please Nori go wash up and burn those clothes!" As Nina held her nose and waved her hands for him to stand down wind.

"Alright I'm leaving, just save me some food alright!" Yelled Nori as he watched the two eat.

As he left camp he headed straight to the lake to wash up, luckily he brought extra clothes. As he got in the water he nearly froze until his body got use to the temperature.

* * *

><p>As Ayane and her squad collect two more scrolls, they decided to call it a day. Ayane thought about Nori and decided to look for the blonde and challenge him one on one. She told Sentou and Kengen that she would be gone for about an hour and that she would be back. Sentou argued with her, telling her that it was too dangerous and that all three should go together but Kengen told Sentou just to let her go. As Ayane started walking looking for the blonde baka she came across the Steel ninjas she helped defeat with Nori. As they looked up all six smiled at their luck. As Ayane pulled out a kunai her first instinct was to take out the weakest and then the strong ones. As they were about to attack five kunais came there way stopping their attack. As she looked up it was Stone ninjas and a shit load of them, as she counted there were eighteen of them plus the six in front of her. She thought maybe the Stone ninjas came for the Steel ninjas until one of them spoke.<p>

"We have dibs on the Uchiha girl, you Steel ninjas back off now!"

"Wait we have a score to settle with little miss helper here, just give us five minutes with her and then she's all yours." Screamed the older genin.

"As the genin pressed the walkie talkie Bluetooth in his ear, he gave a nod to say go ahead. Ayane knew that she had to get away; fighting six was child's play but fighting eighteen after that was just plain dumb. She quickly dodged their attacks and ran as fast as she could hoping that she would run into one of her comrades from the village.

"Crap someone's coming and I can't get to my clothes in time. I'm going to have to wait until they leave." Nori quickly dove into the water.

As she came from the bushes she was cut off by the lake and the Stone ninjas along with the Steel ninjas that surrounded her.

Ayane quickly activated her sharingan to take on her attackers.

As Nori hid in the water with only his eyes out like a frog, he couldn't believe the bad luck he was having in the Forest of Death. As he seen Ayane surrounded by two different ninja faction, he knew he couldn't properly help her because he was naked under the water and there was no way to get his clothes because the ninjas were directly next to his gear. He knew if he didn't act right away that they would beat Ayane to a bloody pulp, suddenly he thought of an interesting way to help her but he had to make sure not to get hit too hard. As he transformed into himself with clothes on, he used his chakra to walk on the water and with a surge of chakra leapt over the Stone and Steel ninjas and right next to Ayane.

As she looked at Nori up and down a red blush came over her face.

"What kind of idiot comes to a fight like this? What the hell is your problem are you that big of a pervert that you want to show me tha..tha.. that..Thing? "As Ayane stuttered and looked away from the blonde's crotch.

"_Damn that's right her sharingan can see through henges and genjutsu." _Thought Nori.

"Hey Ducky I didn't think that you would have a mob after you like this, hell I was about to get out of the water until you brought them this way. Hell you could at least say thanks for trying to help you!" Screamed Noriyuki.

"Help me? How can you help me like this baka?"

"Excuse me but you do know that both of you are surrounded and that we will beat the both of you within an inch of your lives right?" Said the Stone ninja who looked confused at the arguing duo.

"Shut up you asshole! You try to showing a little chivalry and this is how girls act, especially this flat chest ninja! It looks as though she has two grapes hidden in her bra!" As Nori anger left the ninjas and focused on Ayane.

Both Steel and Stone ninjas began to laugh as Ayane covered her chest.

"You must like them, if you know they look like grapes you ass!" Ayane was steaming mad, it's one thing that the group in front of them wanted to hurt her, but she couldn't believe he would hurt her pride as she looked at the ninjas laughing at her.

"You're still growing Ducky maybe in five years they will be the size of strawberries." Nori looked at the ninjas as they laughed again.

"Well I see that I'm not the only one still growing, that pecker of yours is too small for your hands I bet you have to use tweezers so you don't piss on your fingers."

"Hey that water was ice cold! Of course there going to be shrinkage."

Now everyone began to laugh at them.

"Enough attack them and put them out of the chunin exam!" Screamed the Steel ninja as he tried to hold back his laughter.

In the distance Hogosha seen the ninjas about to attack the two he quickly was about to rush down when he was stopped by Kengen Shimura. As he was about to say something, some more Konoha ninjas came from the bushes. There stood Yasura and Ivy Lee, Sentou, Takahiro Nara, Chomika, Taiyou, Ikasu Hyuuga and Ookami Inuzuka.

"Quick let's help them out!" Yelled Hogosha!

"No, I want to see what the blonde is capable of, I want to see what other abilities he has in his arsenal. This is the perfect opportunity to collect information on him." Said Kengen.

"What the hell is the matter with you Kengen? That's your teammate down there and someone from another village is trying to protect her!" Yelled Chomika.

"I'm going to help her, screw you Kengen!' Yelled Sentou.

"I have my orders and they're from ROOT they want me to take down all information on all genins to see if they will pose a threat to the Leaf in the future. So all of you will stand down until I give the order!" As Kengen took out a camera and began to take pictures of the two ninjas by the lake.

"Yeah let the Uchiha bitch fight, who cares if she gets hurt. Kengen if anyone tries to interfere in the battle me and my brother will stop them." Ivy took a knee and smile as she looked down the hill where fight was about to begin.

As both Ayane and Nori took up their family stances, they attacked quickly and struck hard every ninja that approached them taking them off their feet. Nori saw a Stone ninja coming toward him with a Bo staff; he quickly caught the staff and backhanded the Stone ninja in the mouth. He swiftly picked up the Bo staff and quickly demonstrated that he was extremely skilled in using the weapon as he rapidly vanquished two Steel ninjas in the back of him and three Stone ninjas that were in front of him. Ayane smiled at the blonde, he was skilled, in fact she had thought that maybe he was on her level after all. As three Stone ninjas with swords approached her she quickly dodged every attack and countered with blows to the throat and eyes. As one of last swordsmen came with a vertical slice, Ayane stopped it with her kunai and kicked him in the face knocking out three of his teeth and then stabbed him in his shoulder causing him to release his sword. As she picked up the sword, she jumped back toward Nori, they both stood in an offensive stance with their weapons all set to take on some more ninjas. Ayane took a lower stance while Nori stood over her, as the ninjas looked at this duet on the battlefield they didn't know what to think of them. As they rushed them hoping to take them out, Nori and Ayane swung their weapons with great velocity as they hit their targets with perfection. As their weapons whistle in the wind, not once did they even come close to striking each other as they took down every enemy on the field. The way the two moved in unison one would think that they grew up and trained together or they could read each other's mind. As they defeated everyone they looked at each other and laughed.

"Not bad Ducky, but I think I took out more than you and quicker." As Nori took a deep breath in his lungs.

"While you were slacking off I had to cover your ass, I mean literally. Hurry up and put some clothes on." As Ayane turned her head with a blush.

They threw down their weapons and were about to head out when two Stone ninjas step out from behind a tree. These ninjas were unbelievably gigantic and they had battle scars unlike the rest of their comrades.

"Hey I'll take the one on the right and I bet I beat mines before you beat yours." Said Ayane as she was ready for battle one more time.

"If I win you have to buy me ramen from Ichiraku's until the day I leave."

"Fine if I win you tell everyone I'm the best ninja you ever saw and you pale in comparison to me." As Ayane struck Nori releasing the henge, she rushed to take out her chosen opponent.

As Nori large adversary ran toward him he stopped and looked at the naked teen in front of him.

"Hey no fair! You didn't say start!" As Nori henged back into some clothes and began to fight his challenger.

As they used nothing but taijutsu on the Stone ninjas, Ayane was fast, brutal and deadly. Nori was skillful, precise and swift. Both of their styles were like night and day but both were effective against their adversaries'.

"I can't believe it", said Taiyou. "I got to see this a little better."

As she activated her Byakugan, she almost passed out from shock.

'He's naked! He's naked! He's fighting buck ass naked!" As she closed her eyes but forgot she had her bloodline ability on and still seen Nori in all his glory.

Hogosha activated his Byakugan and started laughing at what he saw. He wondered just what type of ninja this kid was.

As it looked like Ayane was about to beat her opponent with one more blow, Nori called her name.

"Hey Ducky look!" As he shook his hips, his penis moved from side to side distracting the poor virgin girl.

"Awww!" As Ayane screamed at his perversion and closed her eyes.

Nori quickly knocked out his opponent then with blinding speed knocked out hers as well.

"No fair you pervert! That was a dirty trick!" She quickly deactivated her sharingan so she wouldn't have to see Nori's private part again. She walked over to where his clothes were and threw them at him as it hit him in the face.

As he put on his pants, he looked in front of him and saw Ares, Phobos and Deimos.

"Not bad you blonde fool, now move away from the Uchiha before I kill you too." Ares took off his coat and prepared to fight Ayane.

"Shit he's challenging Ayane, everyone get down there now!" As Kengen stopped taking photos and rushed to get to where she was at.

"Fine by me emo boy, I guess I'll have to put you down like your buddies over there." Said Ayane.

"Oh I'm a whole different kind of animal than those lambs, I wanted to see your ability and I'm not impressed with neither of you. You're my target or rather my prey Uchiha.

"She's no one's prey to day Shiva! Now back off before we all attack you!" As Kengen pulled out a small sword.

"I'll kill you all, your all are weak and I'm the god that can kill you all with my hands alone!" Ares was ready to fight as his eyes glowed with a bloodlust.

"Man this guy really does have a god complex; people better never say my ego is that big." As Nori looked at Ayane as she smiled. "Yo chuckles why fight Ducky over here? I mean there has to be a certain reason since you sent your comrades after her."

Ares looked at the duo and then looked directly at the blonde, this baka in front of him made him angrier than he could ever recall in his life.

"Ares there will be another time for this fight to happen; right now we don't know anything about the rest of the Leaf ninja. When we get more intell on them we'll kill them slow and painfully." As Deimos stood in front of him.

Ares looked at the squad in front of him and turned his back and went to pick up his coat. He looked at his squad and the disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Hey aren't you going to take your men with you?" Asked Nori as he looked at the strewn bodies on the ground.

As they left Nori put on his shirt and shoes as he saw Taiyou staring at him along with Chomika.

"You were amazing. "Said the young Hyuuga.

"Yeah, I can't believe you and Ayane defeated them all like that. When you took that Bo staff away from…"

"Wait that was from the beginning of the fight! You mean you just sat and watched us and didn't lend your comrade a hand?" As Nori voice got louder.

"What the hell", yelled Ayane. My own teammates didn't even care if I died or not! I ought to break everyone of your bones!" As Ayane looked at Sentou and Kengen.

"Sorry it was a judgment call; I wanted to evaluate your friend's ability. And now that I have, Nori I'm going to need you to hand me your scroll or me and my comrades are going to get really brutal on you." As Kengen pulled out his sword.

"Really you're going to attack me after I just helped out your comrade? Anyways I don't have it, now I'm out of here."

"You're going too far Kengen! I won't let you hurt Nori." Said Sentou.

"Yeah!" Said Hogosha and Ikasu in unison.

"You must be crazy if you think after you just sat up there and watched me fight and you did nothing I'm going to let you hurt the one who stood next to me like a real teammate should have, then you're a foolish little boy!" Ayane activated her sharingan and looked at Kengen.

"You idiots! Don't you get it? He's going to be a problem down the line when we have to face him later in the chunin exam, it's better to deal with the problem right here and now! If he's out now then all we have to deal with are those Stone ninjas, this blonde Spring ninja just fought in his birthday suit using only taijutsu and a Bo staff for crying out loud, that says he's above a genin rank already." Kengen was now pleading with his comrades to attack.

"Don't worry Kengen; we'll take care of it." As Yasura and Ivy walked toward Nori. "I want to see if he can match our speed." Yasura looked excited to challenge the Spring ninja.

As they looked at Nori and was about to strike, Jae-Sun and Nina jumped in front of Nori with their hands on their weapons.

"Try it and I'll leave you two limbless!" As Nina unsheathed her sword.

"We're not going to attack him." Said Ayane as she looked at the two.

"You got damn right! If you Leaf want a battle then bring it otherwise back the fuck off!" Jae-Sun was ready and he had no fear in his heart.

As the Leaf genin looked at the Spring ninjas, they really didn't want a confrontation especially since Noriyuki helped out Ayane.

"We're out of here!" As Noriyuki finished dressing and walked away.

As Ayane was about to walk with Nori and his squad, Kengen grabbed her arm.

"We've got something to discuss." As he pulled her away from Nori.

As they watched the Spring ninjas vanish from sight, Kengen gathered all the Leaf genins around to tell them of what was going on.

"The reason I didn't help you was because I needed to know more information on the blonde. ROOT and a select few civilian council members wanted us to spy on the genins taking the chunin exam. That blonde one's background is interesting and so are his teammates." Said Kengen.

"If the Hokage finds out that you are spying on what is considered to be a sign of peace among nations, you will never become a chunin as long as you live. This is a sacred tournament that is supposed to promote unity, if the other nations find out about this then the Leaf village will be shamed and the chunin exams will become a thing of the past." As the lanky Nara looked at him.

"True, but I think all nations do this and that no one ever got caught. Theses Spring ninjas are very advance. Ayane, Takahiro, Hogosha and Ivy take a look at Nori's genin statistics missions."

"Wait how did you get those? Those are given directly to the chunin committee and Hokage." As Sentou looked at his partner.

Kengen said nothing and showed Nori's genin statistic missions.

**Three class A-rank mission .Completed. Success.**

**Nine B-rank missions. Completed. Success.**

**Twelve C-rank missions. Completed. Success.**

**Seven D-rank mission. Completed. Success.**

"This reads like a chunin mission statistic more than a genin mission stat." As Ayane looked at Team-G documents.

"The reason they sent me in to spy on these genins is because they had sent some spies to the Spring village about three weeks ago. Two jonins and two chunins, they were attacked by a jonin of the Spring village who put all of them in the hospital. There was no other way to get information on the Spring ninjas, my mission is to take out these Spring ninjas and make sure they don't make it to the third round."

"So basically our village wants us to be the future of the ninja world that clients and villages turn to when they need ninjas." As Takahiro looked at his comrades.

As the Leaf genins looked in horror about what ROOT and some select civilian council were up to, they continued to look at the Spring, Iwa, Kiri and a host of other villages' documents that had information on their genins stats from their villages.

Ayane turned away from her teammates and walked the direction the Spring ninjas were heading.

* * *

><p>"Man I can't believe after you helped that girl and then they turn right around and tried to betray you like that. The Leaf ninjas can't be trusted." As Nina looked at her comrades.<p>

"Yeah you're right; they didn't even thank Nori for helping their comrade after he fought her attackers in the nude."As Jae-Sun started to laugh.

Nori gave a frown, until his face filled with horror when he saw Hajime staggering from the bushes Naruto and his squad quickly ran toward him as he was covered in blood from a sword wound to the side of his kidney.

"No..Nori…need your help….my squad is …down. We …were attacked by three…Stone ninjas."As Hajime breathing became irregular. As Hajime fell forward Noriyuki caught him, he quickly pointed to where his squad were. As they arrived Team-G mouths hung open.

Nori quickly laid Hajime down and told his teammates to check on the others. As Nina checked their pulses it was low and they had lost a lot of blood also. Nori told his squad to grab Hajime's troop and head to the tower; there they would receive medical help from the Leaf medics.

As they dashed to the tower at top speed not stopping for anything, Ayane saw them and caught up to them. As she looked she saw that his friends were severely hurt.

"What happen to your friends? Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Ayane as she saw the look of fright upon all their faces.

"No, we have to make it to the tower or my comrades will die, our little bout will have to wait." As Nori took off at a faster pace.

"That's not why I'm here baka! Let me help you I'll be your bodyguard until you reach the tower." Ayane saw for the first time on Nori's face fear.

"We don't need any help from you …."

"Nina enough she's trying to help and we need all the help we can get." Nori looked at Nina and the comrade she had on her back.

As they made it halfway to the tower, Hajime began to try and talk to Nori.

"Nori which scroll do you have?" Said an incoherent Hajime.

"The heaven one, why?"

"Good I have the earth scroll, take it. Those Stone ninjas wanted my scroll; after they fought us I gave them a forgery. After they took it, all three began some sick ritual and carved into our bodies with their swords and knives. I begged for them to stop and just take the scroll and leave but they had this smile of pure delight on their faces. They wanted us to suffer; they wanted to see the pain on our faces. When we all passed out from our injuries, they left and I saw Jin and Osko not moving and barely breathing. Then you showed up, you have to face him! He kept telling me before I die that it was _Ares Shiva that killed you. _You must make chunin for the sake of the village and defeat that psycho son of a bitch, you have to forget that ego of yours and put our village first. I believe you can beat him Nori; you can't be that spoiled rotten kid that must have his way. This is for our…" as Hajime passed out.

"That bastard Ares he did this! We're almost there; soon as we drop off Hajime squad we're going to put the fear of god in Ares!" Yelled Nori as he lifted Hajime up more on his back.

As they sped through the forest they were suddenly attacked by six Mist ninjas. As they poured on more speed they saw Ayane stopped and looked at the Mist ninjas.

"Keep going and help your friends, I'll take care of these jackasses." Ayane stood firmed and activated her sharingan and waited for her new prey.

"Should we set them down and go back and help her?" Yelled Jae-Sun.

"No, that's one Leaf ninja that doesn't need our help, if anything I feel sorry for the ones who are taking her on." Nori had a smirk on his face that Nina didn't like one bit.

* * *

><p>As they made it to the tower, they all scream for help for their friends. As some Leaf chunin came out they looked at the bodies lying down. They quickly radioed for medical assistant, as they waited what seemed a lifetime, a pink hair woman and a blonde came and assisted their friends. As Ino looked over she saw Nori looking angry and ready to hurt anyone who came his way.<p>

"Come on it's time to find Ares and show him you don't mess with the Spring ninjas!" As Nori was about to run off.

Suddenly his arms were caught by the blonde medic who had an angry look in her eyes.

"You're here at the tower with your squad and you can't leave once you have the two scrolls, if you leave then you forfeit taking the third exam and you will be sent back to your village." Ino stood stern with her words as she looked at Naruto's son.

Nori and his squad grunted in anger as they looked at the blonde woman in front of them. Sakura looked over and saw Ino talking to the Spring ninjas when Nori caught her attention. As she continued to stare she saw Ayane perched on a branch looking at Nori, as she balanced herself on the nearby branch her gaze caught Sakura. As Sakura looked up their eyes met, Ayane had this look that she wished her stare could kill Sakura right here and now. Sakura broke the gaze and continued to work on the Spring ninjas. As she called over Ino, she whispered in her ear.

"These two aren't going to make it, they lost too much blood and I can't heal their injuries. The other one will be fine physically in about a month or so but he might be mentally scarred because of what happened to his teammates." As Sakura looked at Ino with tears in her eyes.

"Don't tell those kids over there, get ready to make arrangements and send word to the Spring village about what happened. I'll go get statements from those three and make the report." As Ino walked toward the Spring ninjas.

"Wait!" As Sakura grabbed Ino's arm." Who's that blonde kid?" Asked Sakura.

"Don't know, Tsunade punched him through a wall and this is the second time I met him." As Ino lied to her best friend.

Sakura knew that she was lying but let it go.

As Ino began asking them questions and getting her information correct for her report, she could tell that this genin team was out for blood. The chunin exam just became a whole lot bloodier and cruel, the Stone ninjas made sure that this wouldn't be about brotherhood or unity among the five nations but of death.

* * *

><p>As Ayane made it back to her camp, she threw down some scrolls she took from the Mist ninjas. As Kengen looked at the scrolls he began to speak.<p>

"Ayane we need to take out that blonde and his team, there a threat to our village if they become chunin we will lose our status as being the greatest hidden village. You seen the mission records, we will fall on hard times if he defeats us all in battle. Ivy, Yasura you and me attack the trio tonight. With them eliminated my mission is complete and we can become chunins." As Kengen looked into her eyes for support.

"They already entered the tower and they can't come back to the Forest of Death, we have to meet them at the next test. I would be very careful how you tread Kengen, their comrades were hurt bad and they look like they're out for revenge. So unless you feel very confident about taking them on, I suggest that you stay out of their way." Ayane too much didn't like her teammate but he deserved a warning none the less.

"So is the blonde your new best friend? I say that you and I fight right here and now Uchiha spawn! You may have the rest of the genin afraid to fight you but I'm not, show me those eyes of yours, let's see if they can keep up with my speed!" Ivy ran toward Ayane about to deliver a blow when Hogosha stopped her rage.

"Enough Ivy, you're not going to attack your comrades in front us! You pull that shit again then you will deal with me!"

"Don't get mad at me for what your mother is! Whatever her and my father had is between them!" As Ayane walked away.

Ivy tried her best to get past Hogosha and rip her head off for that statement.

"Let me go! Did you hear what she said! She insulted my mother's honor, she has to pay!" Ivy was adamant about hurting the hell spawn of Sasuke Uchiha.

"There will be a chance for us to meet in battle Ivy but the thing you wish for might be something you don't want at all. Just remember I told you, I warned you, now here's the result of your actions toward me and it will be unbearable pain given to you a hundred fold." Ayane activated her sharingan and looked directly at the pink hair girl and gave a devious smile that unnerved her comrades.

The chunin exam just became deadlier.


	18. Secrets Reveal The Lies In Our Heart

Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki Children:

Noriyuki or Nori (13)

Makoto Uzumaki- adopted (last name unknown presumably Sarasochi) (20)

Sayomi T. Uzumaki (11) (lovingly called Stu by Nori) Hyuuga bloodline

Akina Uzumaki- adopted (last name unknown presumably Sarasochi) (18)

Hitomi Uzumaki (twin) (7)

Minato Jiraiya Uzumaki (7) (twin) Hyuuga bloodline

Sasuke and Yakumo Uchiha children:

Ayane Uchiha (13) Mia Uchiha (8) Saori Uchiha (10)

Sakura and Rock Lee: (divorced)

Yasura (11) Ivy (12 in four months 13) Ishi (7)

Neji and Tenten Hyuuga

Hogosha (14) Hyuuga bloodline

Ikasu (12) Hyuuga bloodline

Henna (10)

Angel (4months) Bloodline unknown

Temari and Shikamaru Nara children:

Takahiro (13) Nara bloodline

Zaria (9)

Hanabi and Konohamaru Sarutobi children:

Sentou (12) Taiyou

(11) Hyuuga bloodline

Ino and Choji Akimichi:

Chomika (13) Akimichi bloodline

Danzo Shimura (decease) (uncle)

Kengen Shimura (14) (nephew)

Kang Shimura (13) (nephew)

Parents (decease) unknown

Kiba Inuzuka and Arianne Yamanaka (legally separated)

Ookami Inuzuka (13)

Dina Yamanka (14) (step-daughter)

Kiba Inuzuka and Mena Trique:

Kahlee Inuzuka (5months) born out of wedlock

As Nori and his squad followed Akina to their destination, she explained the secrets of the scrolls to them, as they listened intensely to what she was saying; they understood the message and what it met. As they walked out of the tower, Akina told them that since they were one of the first to arrive out of the Forest of Death and the rest of the Genin wouldn't be ready for two or three days that they would had to stay inside the tower rooms until the other Genins arrived. They could only leave the tower to go out and eat and they would have to return within the hour. As the young Genins heard this news, they began to dread being locked up for nearly three days. They wanted to go and visit their comrades at the hospital. As Akina told them no and that she would keep them updated on their friends status, she told them to go have something to eat and return within the hour. As they debated on what to have, Nina wanted sweet and sour chicken, Jae-Sun wanted tofu with bean sprouts and of course Nori wanted Ichiraku's Ramen. He couldn't understand this strange addiction he acquired to eat there. Each decided to go their own way and meet back at the tower.

As Nori made it to his now most favorite restaurant in Konoha, he smiled at the owner and the waitress as he ordered two bowls of special blend ramen. As he sat there enjoying himself he heard a woman talking to him. This was very strange, she managed to sit next to him without him even knowing it and she didn't make a sound.

"I said you must really love ramen Nori." As she smiled at him.

Nori gave a smile and then gave a frozen stare at the woman, she resembled his mother. She was a little thinner and she was younger but the resemblance was uncanny, he knew this had to be his aunt Hanabi who was sitting next to him. He wanted to run away but his body wouldn't move, she said his name but someone could have told her his name.

"Do you mind if you give me and my little friend here some time alone to talk?" As Hanabi smiled at the duo behind counter.

"Sure thing Hanabi-sama." As they left and went into the back room.

"I know who you are Nori and you don't have to say a thing or be afraid but just listen. "Hanabi was cut off quick from Nori's response.

"Sorry but I don't know you and I don't talk to strangers." It sounded childish coming from a ninja but that's all he could think of at the moment, he was totally unprepared to meet a relative who knew who he was this soon.

Hanabi laughed at his statement as if he told a joke.

"Nori I recognize your mother eyes the first time I seen you, that eye color you have is called lavender love. It's very rare trait for anyone to have and it's almost impossible for a Hyuuga to have them but your mother did. You don't have to tell me anything about your family, just tell me about you." As Hanabi had sincerity in her voice and in those pale eyes of hers showed that she truly wanted to know about Nori's life.

He refused to say anything as he kept eating his ramen. She could feel his fear that made him hesitant to say anything to her so she asked him was there anything he wanted to know about his mother side of the family or his parent's.

"I'm not the kid you think I am, but let's just say I know who you're talking about. I do have questions and I want some answers for my friend who is their son." As Nori was scared to talk to Hanabi as he pretended not to be Naruto's and Hinata's son.

"Sure why don't we take a little walk and I will tell you all that I know so you can tell your friend everything about his mother and father's heritage." As Hanabi winked at him.

As they began their walk, she told Nori how his mother had an undying crush on his father and that she stuttered and fainted when he was in close proximity to her. She told Nori about how she risked her life to save Naruto from Pein who had him pinned in battle. She told of the time after the war that his father asked her out on a date and that his mother nearly died from excitement. Nori listened in amazement as he found out numerous things about his parents; he was shocked to find out that they were married in the Konoha and not the Spring village and that he was to be aborted so his mother could marry someone else. His aunt told him the reason his parents kept that a secret from him was for him not to hate their former village; they wanted him to live a life devoid of hate that was caused by his parents' decisions of the past.

Nori began to feel misty eyed, all this time he thought they only fled to be with each other. They fled to save his unborn life.

"You were their precious child. "Hanabi looked as if she could read Nori's mind.

"You're telling me the truth aren't you?" As Nori smiled weakly at Hanabi.

She just nodded her head tenderly.

"Your last name Eiji, is it your middle name?" Asked Hanabi as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah my father's friend Harumi Nakajima of the Suna came up with the name.

"The name Eiji in the Fire country means protector but in the Suna it means two protectors. Hinata and Naruto were your two protectors; it seems that Harumi knew what name to give the Uzumaki family as a gift. Her wisdom is astounding, Noriyuki (law and happiness) and Eiji (protector) or in Suna translation two protectors that cherished happiness and law. It's fitting since my village broke every law there was and caused unhappiness to my sister and brother-in-law." Hanabi had a look of anger that flashed across her face. "Tell you what every day that you have time, I'll tell you something new about your parents. They're the most interesting couple I knew but they loved each other endlessly. "Hanabi bowed toward her nephew and left from their little walk.

As he watched his aunt walk away, he saw Akina and his squad coming his way. He could tell that something was wrong because Nina was crying and Jae-Sun had his head hanging down as if he too was crying.

"Brace yourself Nori, Jin and Osko died from their injuries. Hajime is still alive but is in very bad shape. The Leaf council sent a messenger bird to the Spring village to tell them what had occurred. I sent one also directly to Naruto going into greater detail. I'm waiting to see if they're going to make you forfeit and have you take the exam in Iwa next year." As Akina looked at her substitute squad.

"Hell no! This is no longer about becoming a Chunin this is about revenge simple and plain! This is our decision not the ninja council's, Queen Koyuki or my father's decision! If we don't avenge our comrades who will?" As Nori looked at Akina with determination in his eyes.

Akina knew that Nori would we react this way, so she gathered her group up and headed back to the Chunin tower exam room. She would later try and talk to them about seeking revenge; she knew it was a double edge sword. The Stone ninjas just made some powerful enemies' this day.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

As Hinata sat in sat in Naruto's office, she peeled backed a brown paper wrapping that revealed a book called _Icha Icha Paradise: Love Affairs of the Heart_. Naruto just shook his head.

"Well since they couldn't make any more comics of you and I told them I love to write, they published the books I continued from Jiraiya's popular series. I can't believe my little novel sell so well all over the world." As Hinata smiled at her literary handiwork.

"That just goes to show you there are a lot of perverts in society today. I'm so glad you use a pen name of Hinako Hikami, I'll be the laughing stock of the village if they knew my wife wrote porn books for the masses."

"Naruto this isn't porn! This is a romance novel shared by lovers so they can talk about it with their friends and lovers!" Hinata had a pout on her face that showed a little anger at her husband comment.

"Page 124" as Naruto took the book from her hand … "As she laid down on the bed in an uncompromising position showing her bare flesh, her one night stand lover poured chocolate syrup on her body and placed whipped cream on her breast and womanhood. As she laid on the bed handcuffed she could feel his tongue invading every place she held sacred on her body, as he licked the sweet sticky chocolate off her body and sucked off the whipped cream with pure delight….Yeah this doesn't read like a porn book at all." As Naruto cocked an eyebrow at his wife and held up her book so she could get it back.

'You wouldn't know literary art if it struck you on the head!" As Hinata snatched her book back and slightly hit him on the head teasingly with her book.

"I would if it was porn and believe me that book is porn you just struck me with." As he began to laugh out loud.

"They say this book will be the best seller yet, they already had many customers reserve this book. We can use this extra money for our retirement and leave a good inheritance to our children and grandchildren." As she looked at the outer quality of her book of a half-naked man kissing the back of a woman's neck in a night time lingerie. "I wonder if they could make this into a movie?"

"_Then it would be a porno movie."_ As Naruto snickered a laugh to himself.

As Naruto sat back in his office chair going over paperwork with Hinata, Tamura walked in with two letters from Konoha and handed them to Naruto. As he looked at the letters he said nothing to Hinata and Tamura as he scanned the documents. Once he finished reading the letters he waited for Tamura to give her investigation report on the murdered gangsters in Karajan. He could tell that she looked unsure about how to start off.

"The ninja who killed the gangsters of the Karajan village covered his tracks well; there is no evidence that connect the murders to Makoto. So of this moment Makoto must be taken off as a suspect. I gave the same report to the Kazekage and he agreed. Now Karajan has to worry about these up and coming gangsters, especially the one known as Kazuhiko Sarasochi." As Tamura bowed her head to Naruto and Hinata.

"Kazuhiko Sarasochi!" Yelled Hinata and Naruto at the same time.

Tamura looked surprised, "do you know this gangster?" As she looked at the both of them.

"That'll be all Tamura-san; I'll read your report later" as Naruto gave a half smile." For now report to Queen Koyuki and hand her this letter sent by the village of Konoha." As Naruto handed her the letter and basically pushed her out of his office.

"Naruto it can't be him, it just can't be! We have to make sure that Makoto never know who this man is! Naruto you must make sure he never take anymore assignments from the Suna, especially those involving Karajan village. Do you think I should go down there and make him leave the Suna, we can't let Akina and Makoto find out who he is." Hinata was pleading with her husband to let her go to the Suna village.

"No we have more pressing concerns at this time; two of our Genins have been killed in the Chunin exams. I have to alert the parents and send out some Chunins to go and collect the bodies. Don't worry" as Naruto put his hand up to calm Hinata down," Nori and his squad are safe. If Nori and his team pass the third exam, we will be leaving the Spring village to accompany Koyuki and her movie company to the Hidden Leaf Village as royal bodyguards in three weeks."

"That will give me enough time to do what I have to do! I'm leaving out tonight, inform Gaara that I need to enter Karajan to speak with someone and that once I do I'll be heading back to the Spring village." Hinata's body language showed signs of nervousness and fear.

Naruto just sighed and nodded his head.

Naruto and Hinata knew no matter what they had to keep their family together and weather out the bad storm that was coming by the name of Kazuhiko Sarasochi.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama the Chunin exam this year is nothing more than a bloodbath that took place in the Forest of death. We had a total of twenty-seven death and sixteen injuries. Lucky for us that our Leaf village Genin weren't killed but seven were injured and will not be able to compete for the title of Chunin. We sent out all the papers of the decease Genin to their respected villages telling them what happened, there is going to be a big shit storm coming our way." As Konohamaru went over the abridged details of what happened.<p>

"There hasn't been casualties' like this in almost thirty-nine years; we're calling the Genins that made it earlier to the tower back to the exam." Said Anko.

"We also don't have enough beds for the hospital or enough room for the morgue. We have every Chunin and Jounin collecting the bodies from the Forest of Death so we are short staffed in the hospital as well." As Sakura gave her report to Kakashi.

"Make room for the seriously hurt in the hospital and for the morgue do the best you can; gather up all the Genins that made it to the tower back to finish the third exam. All those who look unable to continue Sakura make sure their out of the exam. All we need is some more Genin's ending up dead in our village to rile up the other nations." As Kakashi put on his ceremonial Kage's robe on, he quickly headed to the third exam to give his speech.

As Nori and Hanabi shared a laugh as he ate his lunch, he felt so lucky to have met Hanabi. She gave him a history of her side of the family and many more entertaining stories of his parents. Although this was their second time meeting, all nervousness and distrust disappeared between aunt and nephew.

"Noriyuki Eiji, you are to report back to the Chunin exams immediately. You have twenty minutes, any later and you will fail the Chunin exam." As the Chunin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hanabi nodded her head and wished Nori luck. He returned the nod with a bow and ran off to the exam.

As Nori finally made it back to the tower he went straight toward his squad. As he looked around he saw that nearly ¾ of Genins were missing.

"Hey Ducky, where is Taiyou, Chomika, Takahiro, Hogosha and Ikasu?" As he looked concerned for the friends he made in Konoha.

"They're hurt, seriously hurt, those Stone ninjas surprised attacked a lot of Genins in the middle of the night. Some were killed, some lost their appendages, and they were brutal no matter who came their way. They killed all of the Steel ninjas after they were no longer useful, the Forest of Death now smells of death due to those three assholes." As Ayane pointed to the three Stone ninjas dressed in black.

Nori recognized the three; they were the ones he met at the restaurant when they entered the Fire country and the ones who challenged Ayane when she was out numbered in the forest.

"Those bastards? They're the ones who attack Hajime and his squad!" Said Nina.

"Ares, Deimos and Phobos, they're nothing but murderers not ninjas." As Ayane stood at attention as the 6th Hokage made an appearance.

All three Spring village ninja's eyes flashed hatred toward the Stone ninjas. Ayane knew those three were the ones that injured Nori's friends but she had no time to attack the three since there was so much killing going on in the forest. She figured she would get them at the third exam.

"Don't worry we were able to defeat some of their comrades, that's why there are only the three of them.

As the Jounin of the Leaf village walked out, Nori saw a huge man with two dogs that stood the size of ponies next to him. This man looked like he was a mountain man; he had long brown matted unkempt hair that came down to his shoulders and a beard that was long and shabby looking. His hair was the same color as the fur was on the inside of his hooded coat. He had an eye patch on and a scar that was covered by the patch, Nori figured he lost an eye in battle. Nori noticed that this man was a muscular thick, he was around 6ft. and weighed around a 240lbs. Nori heard the funny dress man in a one piece green leotard call him Kiba, as the one eye Jounin walked over to him he was joined by a tall guy with his hair pulled up with a cigarette in his mouth. Nori knew right away that Kiba was Ookami's father when he passed by him because he smelled just like a dog. As Akina leaned over the rail looking at her little brother and his squad, she saw a tall well-built dark hair man approaching her. As the dark hair man stopped and admired Akina's body. Akina knew exactly who the dark haired man was…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey there sexy! The name is Sasuke Uchiha, the man of your dreams. Now tell me the goddess name in front of me." As he flashed a sexy grin at the blonde.

"Not interested, I just want to see my little brother make Chunin."

"Yeah which one?" As he leaned over the rail next to Akina.

Akina didn't say a word but just pointed to Nori. Sasuke looked at the boy and back to Akina, he couldn't see the resemblance but their hair was similar.

"_Wow this woman is sexy as they come, I'll try to put my charm of seduction to get this woman in my bed. _Sasuke continued to stare in amazement at the young woman's body.

As Nori looked up he saw Sasuke next to his sister smiling. Sasuke looked down and their eyes locked. Sasuke took a long look and saw something familiar in the boy but couldn't put a finger on it.

As one of the proctors came out, he told everyone that the third exam is physical combat and that if no one feels up to it they could leave. Some were already denied to continue but some still raised their hands and departed. As he told them to watch the screen and when their name is shown come down prepared to fight. As the two names flashed Ayane Uchiha and Ivy Lee, both girls stared at each other with hatred in their eyes. As they jumped down to the floor to begin their match, Ivy dreamed of this match for three years. Three years Ivy thought only about making the Uchiha suffer by her hands, this was her dream, her ambition to make the Uchiha's suffer a humiliating defeat in front of the village and her family.

"Ready for that ass kicking, I'm going to annihilate you and then the rest of that fucked up clan of yours for destroying my family! It's time someone got rid of you murderous traitors and it begins with me to get your clan out of this village." As Ivy took up her taijutsu stance.

"Still trying to protect that fallacious whore of a mother of yours? It's your mother fault on why your family is broken; she made my father her first priority and your family last. Blaming my family shows just how much you're in denial about everything. Your mother never loved your father so how could she possibly love his children even if they are part of her?"

"You bitch shut your mouth!" Yelled Ivy.

"Hey I didn't say begin!" As the proctor jumped back from the confrontation.

Before Ayane could activate her Sharingan, Ivy used her speed with a straight punch that connected to the dark hair girl's solar plexus making her gasps for air. Ivy quickly twisted in the air and thrust a stern kick to the side of Ayane's head backing up the Uchiha prodigy. As Ayane staggered, she struggled to think of a plan of action to take down the pink haired banshee from attacking, she pulled out a series of Shuirikens and threw them at her adversary. As the Shuirikens headed straight toward Ivy, it looked like Ivy disappeared right in front of the Shuirikens. As Ivy came from behind and placed a powerful kick to the side of Ayane's head once again, the young Uchiha looked half knocked out. Ayane finally activated her Sharingan and was able to see some of her moves but not all. Ayane seriously underestimated the pink speedster; Ayane quickly jumped up in the air and released a series of fireballs that headed Ivy's way. As Ivy leapt into the air to dodge the barrage of fireballs, her path was clear she was heading directly toward Ayane with her fist directed toward the head of the young Uchiha. As Ayane waited for her to make contact, Ivy descended from the sky. Ayane caught the pink girl's fist, she noticed that there was more power, more chakra than she could handle in her hands as she saw Ivy smiling at her. As the chakra erupted from Ivy's hand with an earth shattering explosion, it left Ayane in a crater on one knee still holding onto Ivy's fist with both hands.

"Foolish little Uchiha! I have more than just speed; I have the strength that goes along with it!" As Ivy placed a kick to the middle of Ayane's chest that sent her rolling several feet back.

As Ayane rolled with the kick, she got up into her family taijutsu stance. As she looked at her hands they ache with pain and were swollen and she was dizzy from whatever chakra attack Ivy used on her. She tried her best to block out the throbbing but she felt as though her hands were broken. Ayane knew she was in trouble, Ivy could go from super speed to super strength at any time and Ayane knew she could not match her speed or her strength; she would have to rely on her ninjutsu since her Sharingan couldn't keep up with Ivy's pace. As she tried to make a hand sign Ivy rushed her once again and delivered a fast punch to her jaw.

"What's the matter, your hands hurt too much to form the proper hand signs?" Asked Ivy smiling.

"_Shit she's right! I'm at a total disadvantage and she knows it. I can't form the hand seals fast enough because of the pain in my fingers… I can't think of what to do! Wait Genjutsu, I might be able to get her through an illusion if I can stop her movements for at least a second or two to make eye contact_." Ayane prayed that she could hold out from Ivy's next attack to perform her Genjutsu.

As Ivy rushed Ayane with a speed so fast that the spectators only seen the dust that she left as she sped toward her victim with a killer intent on destroying her. Ayane received a blow again to the stomach but this time caught the pink hair aggressor in a simple headlock and wrestled her to the floor. Ivy quickly kicked out of the headlock and threw three kunais at Ayane backing her up. Ivy quickly burst out into her inhuman speed and charged directly at the dark haired girl once again, as she did a moving whirlwind kick toward her foe head, Ayane disappeared from view.

"You're now caught in my illusion, you did remarkably well considering who your parents are but this is now over!" Ayane now was face to face with the pink haired dragster.

Ivy knew that when she was caught in that headlock that is when Ayane made eye contact and put her in the Genjutsu. As Ivy looked at her, she saw three Ayane doppelgangers' illusions and each one came rushing toward her. As she felt every punch and kick across her body, she felt herself being punished over and over until her body ache with pain. As the blows stopped, Ivy stood up wobbling back and forth.

"You're still in my illusion, give up or this will become more brutal than it has to be!"

Although Ayane words were brave, her hands and body told a different story. Her words were meant to scare her into quitting. When she saw Ivy's demonic look on her face, she knew that it had the opposite effect on the pink haired girl.

"I guess I have to break that Genjutsu of yours then don't I? Opening the first Gate!" As Ivy stood there as the wind surrounded her." Opening the Second Gate of Healing!'

This one broke Ayane's illusion as she felt her opponent's chakra overwhelm her.

"Opening the Third Gate, the Gate of Life! Opening the Fourth Gate the Gate of Pain!"

As Ivy stood there and her skin turned darker, she moved as if she was the speed of light. As she pounded on Ayane mercilessly, Ayane blocked some of the blows but she was helpless under the speed and strength of Ivy Lee. As Ayane was able to finally see an opening from her Sharingan, she placed a chakra filled kick to the ankle of Ivy only slowing her down just a tad. As Ayane saw another opening, she knew this would be the most difficult one to do. Her hands were already shaking from pain and she knew the only one to stop Ivy's vicious attack was to place all of her remaining chakra into her hand and strike her opponent in the throat. Although Ayane didn't want to be so cruel, she knew she didn't have any other choice. It was do or die! As Ivy came with a blow that could have taken off Ayane's head, Ivy saw an open hand coming toward her throat. Unable to avoid the blow she tense up for it, this made the blow even worse. As she backed off gasping for air and throwing up, Ayane rushed her and struck her repeatedly with her swollen hands that were now three times their normal size. As everyone witness the sheer brutalities of the girls, many turned their heads others looked with great fascination on seeing a blood filled match. As Ivy finally fell from exhaustion and punishing blows, she looked up at Ayane.

"I'll never stop! You won this one but I'll become more powerful, more skilled and a thousand times deadlier! What your family did is inexcusable!" As Ivy continue to lay flat on the ground breathing irregularly and unable to move.

"My family did! It takes two to tangle! Instead of blaming us look at the real culprit and leave us the hell alone! She wasn't raped or blackmailed, she was a willingly participant! She ruined my family as well, but I didn't swear a blood feud with your insignificant clan did I?" As Ayane arm was raised in victory.

Sakura from the background heard every word and became sick with shame. She destroyed two young girls' lives with her betrayal, leaving the village on an extended mission sounded like the best solution after hearing the girl's reactions on the scandal she caused with Sasuke. Rock Lee jumped down and lifted up his little girl bridal style.

"It's alright Ivy, let go of your hatred and remember to love. If you continue down this road it will only become darker and you will be by yourself on the long journey of hatred. Life is mixed with good and bad, it's never filled with just bad or good. How we react to our choices make our future." As Rock Lee looked at Ayane he smiled." Congratulation on your win, make our village proud." As he disappeared in leaves with his daughter.

Ayane couldn't believe it; her enemy's father had no hate in his heart for her. Ayane thought that Ivy had to be crazy; she had a loving father that would do anything for her. Ivy was truly blessed but didn't know it; Ayane wished that her father was at least half the man Rock Lee was than her life wouldn't be about hate or fear. As she walked back up to the stand, she looked uninterested in anything as she placed her chin on the steel guard rail. As Udon came up to Ayane he gently wrapped up her hands and smiled at her.

"All better now?" As he rubbed her hands caress fully.

"Yes thank you sensei." As she smiled at her favorite person in the village that wasn't family.

"Hey nice match their Ducky, I thought you were in real trouble there for a second. I guess you're a so-so Kunoichi after all." As Nori smiled at her.

"So-so! Ahh forget it, I'm too tired to argue with a baka like you right now. Let's just watch the next match."

As they called down the other combatants it was Ookami versus Nina. The two were evenly matched but, Nina was an expert with a sword that stopped the young Inuzuka speed down to nothing. As the match went on longer it was Nina with her skill in the sword that defeated Ookami. The next match was Deimos versus Kinjo Mossoro from the land of Copper. This was a one sided fight as Deimos put the young Genin under a Genjutsu that had the boy screaming in terror. The next one Sentou and Jae-Sun, this match had everyone standing on pins and needles. In the end it was Jae-Sun whose strategy defeated the young Sarutobi. Phobos of the Stone village annihilated his opponent, Dina Yamanaka as the girl was almost cut to ribbons. Kang Shimura defeated an Iwa ninja but was badly injured in the process.

As Ares name was show he came down to face Yasura, he stood there and gave his enemy a deathly glare. Yasura smiled as he jumped back and forth with anticipation. As the proctor told them to begin, he jumped backed from the duo. As Yasura used his speed just had his sister done and aimed a punch directly at Ares face, Ares stopped the punch with a rising of his hand. Yasura looked shocked, he never knew anyone that could match his speed. As he looked up the dark haired boy had a smirk on his face that unnerved the pink haired boy. He quickly jumped back and released the weights in his ankles; he knew that this Stone ninja wouldn't be able to keep up with his new speed. He quickly used his speed and went in a circular attack with punches and kicks. Every punch and kick was blocked by a single hand of Ares; he looked at Yasura as if he was an annoying fly buzzing around. Yasura backed up with extreme apprehension; this boy never moved from one spot and still had this smirk on his face.

"Is that all you got you pathetic looking weirdo!" Ares gave a disappointed look at the boy.

Yasura took in a deep breath and poured more speed than he ever mustered up in his life and sped toward him as he jumped in the air and delivered super powered punch toward him. As the punch connected to Ares palm it stopped the chakra filled punch, Ares quickly grabbed the pink haired boy's wrist and snapped it like it was a pretzel. Yasura hollered in pain, never had anyone stopped his technique that simply. Ares delivered a punch to the boy's stomach knocking the wind out of him. He quickly grabbed Yasura by his leotard and kept punching the boy repeatedly in the head in the same spot. As he let him go, Yasura looked as if he was punched drunk. He could barely stand and his head was ringing, he knew he had a concussion. Ares walked up slowly to his prey and lifted him up over his head.

"I'm going to break your back you sorry excuse for a ninja!"

As Yasura was coming down on top of Ares's knee, he was saved by Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru used his shadow possession to stop him and Kiba with his speed grabbed Yasura before Ares could break his back.

"This is the power of the Leaf! You interfered in the Chunin exam and dare use a ninjutsu on me! I'm the son of Jaetel Shiva; he'll have your heads for this!" As Ares looked at the Jounins.

"Shaddup kid before I back hand ya! Nobody gives a shit who your dad is; you won the match now get the fuck from down here!" Yelled Kiba as he was nose to nose with the loudmouthed teenager.

Ares shut up and gave a sneer and went back over to his squad. Kiba looked at Yasura as he wiped the blood from his mouth. This was not the day for the Lee children.

As the next names came up it was Nori and Kengen Shimura. As they came down the stairs they both looked at each other and both gave a confident smile that they wouldn't lose to the other.

"Well you wanted to know about my abilities, I'm so glad I get to show you first hand." Nori smiled as he said it with arrogance.

"Don't underestimate me you blond fool! Just because I don't boast don't mean this will be a walk in the park for you. In fact you're about to get eliminated because your luck just ran out." As Kengen brandished his small sword.

Both combatants got in their stance waiting for the examiner to yell start.

* * *

><p>As Kazuhiko Sarasochi sat at the table drinking all night at the bar with his hired thugs, he got up and went to the men's restroom to release the stored up beer in his system. He walked in tipsy and opened his fly and began to release all the alcohol stored in his bladder. As he stood there humming while urinating, a kunai came across his throat and another across the family jewels.<p>

"I think it's time for you to relocate, don't you Sarasochi?" Said the female ninja.

As Kazuhiko shook from fear his eyes looked sideways and recognized the features.

"Hinata Uzumaki? What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me! What's this all about?" As Kazuhiko still had fear in his voice.

"Like I said it's time for you to explore the world and have new adventures, Karajan village isn't a place you want to stay anymore!" As Hinata's blade pressed against his jugular a little harder.

"Hey I kept my promise not see them! Those bastard kids don't know I'm their father and I plan on keeping it that way! Now we had a deal, you bought them from me fair and square now their Albatross around your neck!"

"We didn't buy them from you! You blackmailed us and threaten to tell the children what you did to their mother and that you're their father! They didn't need any more grief in their lives; the money was given to you for your disappearance and silence. Now it's time for you to make good on your promise and leave Karajan. As Hinata continue to hold the blade to his throat.

"Here's the revised deal, you and that famous husband of yours are going to do me a favor. I need Masuko of the Karajan Rising Suns taken out and then I'll change my name maybe to something like Kensei or Konawa. But if you try to you kill me or force me to leave Karajan, I'll have my friend that will get in touch with Makoto and Akina and reveal everything if I die. How do you think my bastard children will react? Well to my version of the story anyway. I was a struggling father and the Uzumaki's threatened me and took away my precious children from me and killed my wife." As he tried to sound innocent as telling the story with compassion." We came back for our children but they refuse to return them, my wife argued with them and a day later she was murdered. Then the two came up to me and told me to disappear, I did so reluctantly because I didn't want my precious children to be harmed by the Uzumaki's." As he gave a devilish smirk at Hinata.

"We won't kill for you or give you any more money! Leave Karajan now or someone will die and it won't be your enemy! I hope you see and feel my point, disappear now! "Hinata gave a light twitch as she cut his throat and his penis at the same time.

As he howled in pain and fell down, he looked up searching for Hinata but she just vanished from the restroom like she was never there.

"Alright you pale eye bitch, you don't want to take me serious then you'll find out the hard way. You don't fuck with a Sarasochi unless you want to die!"

Kazuhiko felt his penis and his neck as it bled from where Hinata cut him, his anger began to rise as he thought about destroying the Uzumaki family with blackmail and deceit.


	19. The Son of Naruto Shows His Power

Sorry for the long update, been really busy trying to get three stories together is very hard. That's why I have tremendous respect for those authors who write five to six stories a month. I been really busy, a author asked me to take over one of his stories for him. I totally re-wrote the Demon of the Leaf and the author approved all of the changes. Hopefully I will have the story out before 4/18/13. Enjoy the story

* * *

><p>"Who's the short loud mouth kid from the Spring village?" Asked Kiba as he looked at Shikamaru with his one good eye.<p>

"His name is Noriyuki Eiji from the Spring village, from what I heard he's a real tough guy." As Shikamaru gave his opinion.

"Yeah I know look at his taijutsu stance its perfect, it looks as Kengen have quite a battle ahead of him." As Choji joined his fellow friends.

Still this undersized blonde boy is in for a rude awakening if he thinks this will be easy for him, they held Kengen back just for this, plus I only seen Danzo's nephew fight a couple of times this should be quite the entertaining match for us." Kiba leaned over the rail to get a better look at the Genins match.

Up in the stands stood Nori's aunt Hanabi and his surrogate grand-mother Tsunade all alone as they watched Naruto's son.

"So when did you figure out he was Hinata's and Naruto's son, Hanabi?" As Tsunade looked at her.

"The moment he walked in the village I knew, he has his mother's beautiful eyes. Let's just hope he doesn't have any of his father's loudmouth traits." As Hanabi covered her mouth and laughed causing the former Hokage to try to stifle her own laughter from that comment.

As the two combatants looked each other in the eyes, each one refuse to avert their stare from each other's presence.

"You may be a good fighter but you're clearly out of your league with me, this sword will pierce your heart with ease. Come little Spring ninja face a real Konoha ninja!" Kengen rushed Nori and swiped at his head.

Nori quickly ducked the sword swipe and pulled out his kunai he got from Makoto as he tried to place it in his combatant's chest to end the match early. Kengen blocked and counter as they quickly parried every thrust and swipe they threw at each other. Nori evaded effortlessly as Kengen could not connect his blade to his opponent's body. Kengen moved with the speed of a cheetah but each time he increased his speed so did Nori, both were going for an early win to advance to the next stage. As Nori waited patiently for an opening, he finally saw one as he ducked Kengen sword and struck Kengen in his kidneys making Kengen take a knee from the wind being knocked out of him. Kengen swipe his sword in an upper position backing up the blonde ninja as Kengen recuperated from such a well place punch in his kidney his anger began to boil. He quickly calmed himself down and began to think of a way to take down this blond boy from the Spring village.

"This isn't a Genin, I don't care how gifted or who trained him! Only someone with great field experience could connect a punch like that. It was like a strike from a Hyuuga, it was precise gentle blow and at the same time powerful; I say we look into his background. I think that he's a Chunin already. I knew that the Spring village are sending Chunin as Genin to impress potential future clients, Kengen is way too skilled to get struck that way by a Genin. I'm going to ask for an investigation on the Spring misconduct for breaking the rules. "As one of the elders of the village looked at Noriyuki.

"Nice punch but it was just one and that was your last time striking me you little shit! From this moment forth your ass is mine!" Yelled Kengen as he lifted himself up with his sword.

"_My_ _ass_ is yours? No offense pal but I don't swing that way and for me only hitting you once it ain't going to happen because I'm just getting warmed up! By the time this match is over I will have nearly beat the living shit out of you!" Nori got into stance and prepared to fight once more.

Kengen took his stance and concentrated all of his fire affinity into his blade.

"OH it looks like Danzo's nephew is about to get real serious on that little loud mouth blond." As Kiba looked at the fight with his one good eye and smiled.

As Kengen's blade turned bright red, he released a series of flames through his sword at Nori who dodged every attack. Everyone looked at the two combatants but mostly at Nori, his only goal was straight forward to defeat his enemy. As Nori came closer Kengen released a barrage of flames that connected to the back of Nori as he muffled the pain coming from his back, this made him stumble and back off his attack. Kengen smiled, he was finally in control of the match at last. Nori quickly grabbed a couple of smoke bombs and threw them by his side and at Kengen. As Sasuke, Kakashi and Ayane activated their Sharingans', each Sharingan user grew a smile on their face. The spectators looked for the combatants, they finally saw Kengen and four Nori clones standing in the arena next to Nori.

"Really kid? Henged clones, that won't help you at all, this match is mine. "As Kengen charged his fire affinity in the blade more.

"Remember that he can make actual shadow clones Kengen! Don't be fooled, he wants you to think their illusions! Be prepared for anything!" Yelled his little brother Kang from the sideline stadium.

As two clones rushed Kengen while the other two clones and Nori stayed behind, they pulled out their kunais. As the fire was aimed at the clones they avoided being hit and steady closed in on their target. Kengen smiled as the two were only three feet away from him. As he cut the clones in half as soon as the sword made contact there was an explosion that knock him back staggering him, he couldn't make left from right or up from down his whole body was aching from the explosion.

"Did that kid actually make an exploding shadow clone?" As Anko looked at Kakashi.

"Nope he had the clones carry paper bombs tags on their backs, he wanted to save on chakra so he figure out how to make the perfect suicide bombers, ingenious for this kid is to come up with that kind of solution. I caught the last part with my Sharingan and wondered what he was planning. This kid knows how to really think outside the box." As Kakashi interest grew more into the match than before.

"_That bastard! He's better than I thought"_ as Kengen felt like his body was shutting down from the pain" _now I have to worry about those two other clones that could explode. I'm going to have to throw them or use a long distant attack. This sword was the only thing keeping us at an even fight up to now, he just took away my only advantage. I know I burnt his back good but how is he still fighting so well?" _

Kengen looked at his opponent as he put his sword away and pulled out some throwing shuirikens. As he aimed for the clones they dodged effortlessly and the two clones began their counterattack, as they tried to close the gap between them and Kengen. The closer they got to Kengen, he would jump back from their attack while he kept them at bay with his shuirikens. As he was finally cornered the clones grabbed him and turned to water, soaking him from head to toe. As he looked down he saw that Nori threw a kunai with a seal attached to it into a puddle of water he was standing in, as the seal ignited it let out an electrical charge that dropped Kengen to his knees. As Nori saw his opponent drop, he rushed with top speed with his kunai in his hand as to finish off his opponent. As he was mere inches away from Kengen's throat, he felt something wrap around his chest like a vice and someone grabbed his wrist. As he looked down it was a large hand that was expanded by an Akimichi clan member and his wrist was caught by a feral looking man with a patch over his eye.

"I'm glad I wasn't born in this generation of shinobi, their so violent and blood thirsty. The way of the ninja really went down isn't that right Choji." Said the feral looking man known as Kiba as he grabbed Nori's wrist.

"I must concur with you on that Kiba, it's just an exam and they have a bloodlust to kill everything that breathes." As Choji continued to hold onto Nori body with his enlarged hand.

"I wasn't going to kill him, I was just trying to scare the shit out of him that's all." Nori released his kunai from his hand so Kiba would let go of his wrist.

"I don't know about shit but he did release some type of bodily fluids." As Kiba took a whiff of Kengen.

As Kengen stood up he looked at Nori and begin to speak.

"You truly are something, I never met a Genin that fought like you. I may have lost but this little display of ours but this will make my future Konohan Chunin recruits train better. Then the Leaf will once again rise to be the best out of the Elemental Nations once again.

"My village will always keep raising the bar of excellence, it's the way of the shinobi. These Chunin exams are met to bring together a camaraderie, the next time we meet we can battle again as friends." Nori smiled as he stood there looking at his fallen opponent.

"Wow he's way more mature than Naruto was at that age, he sounds like a little old wise man. Naruto would have done something boneheaded and challenged the strongest Genin that's here and been all loud mouthed about it." Tsunade felt a pride in her like that was truly her grandson.

As Nori looked up he saw Ares talking to his teammates up in the stands, Nori quickly threw a kunai in Ares direction. As Ares looked down at the kunai it was between him and Deimos's hands that were on the rail, Ares looked at Nori then started talking back to his teammates as if nothing happened at all.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? That was not called for, you can get disqualified for that! Next step out of line and you're going back to where you came!" Yelled the proctor as he looked Nori up and down in a menacing manner.

"I was just getting his attention that's all, I was letting him know that kunai right there is waiting for him for what he did in the Forest of Death." Nori looked up at the trio in rage as he headed back to his teammates.

His teammates smacked their heads in disbelief for what he just did.

"Hey Blondie, you're very conceited aren't you? Even all that egotism can't help you, with that stunt you just pulled you sign your own death certificate in blood." Phobos took out the kunai and threw it at Nori's feet.

Nori picked up the kunai and placed it back in his leg holster. As he looked back up he began to speak.

"No I'm not conceited or have an inflated ego, I'm just convinced that you three assholes can't beat me!" Nori then flip up his middle finger at the trio and stood next to his teammates.

All three stood there stunned at the blonde boy's action. Although they showed no emotion, each one thought about how they were going to kill him.

"Well I guess father like son, Naruto always challenged the strongest ninjas as I recalled." As Hanabi shook her head in disbelief and looked at Tsunade.

"The little twerp is nothing like his father! Naruto was never like that, loudmouthed and dumb yes but never arrogant." Tsunade wanted to come down there and choke him until he turned blue.

"Get the ninjas that do the lottery draw to see who fights who, we have a match to rig." As one of the elders hurried to leave the arena. "Go get Kengen and bring him to us, we have some questions that need to be answered about this boy from the Spring village.

* * *

><p>As Kakashi told the Genins to take a break and come back in fifteen minutes, Nori told Jae-sun to follow him to an isolated part of the stadium. As Nori noticed that they were alone, he fell to one knee breathing hard as he removed his shirt. Jae-sun noticed that Nori was badly burned and he had to be in unbelievable pain.<p>

"Jae-sun please heal me, it took all my strength to walk back to you and Nina. He's was no Genin that's for sure, that flame could have killed me if it was aimed at my head." Nori began to feel weak and look ready to pass out.

"This is way beyond my skills Nori, all I can do is relieve the pain but it's going to leave a bad burn." As Jae-sun was about to start his hand was grabbed by Hanabi.

"Let a professional healer handle this one kid." Hanabi pointed in the direction of Tsunade who walked toward Nori.

As Tsunade hands glowed over the young man's back, Nori was looking better and the scars were disappearing right before their eyes. As Nori was on all four breathing heavy, he could barely move but was feeling much better.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Asked Tsunade with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I feel good." Was his reply as he cracked a smile.

"Are you positive everything is good, does your back feels a 100% recovered?" As she rubbed his back gently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just peachy fine, I feel fantastic." As Nori caught his breath and was about to stand up.

Before he could stand up, Tsunade slapped him on his back so hard it was heard all through the arena along with his yell, Nori thought she severed his spine.

"AHHHHH, what the hell was that for grandma?!" How sadistic are you? You heal me then you do this? Are you senile you old fart?" Screamed Nori at the top of his lungs.

Both of his teammates braced for what was going to happen to their teammate. Old, senile and she was called an old fart on top of that didn't bode well for Nori's life expectancy. As they looked at his back, Tsunade left a hand print in the middle of his back, it looked like a perfect red hand tattoo as his teammates began to chuckle slightly. Tsunade quickly punch him in the head making him dropped to the ground once again.

"What kind of boneheaded stunt was that you pulled? Throwing a kunai at those killers just excited them more to kill you! Not only that they may take it out on your teammates as well, you may not even fight Ares Shiva did you even think of that?!" Tsunade was ready to hit him again.

"You're right I didn't think of that, I was so focus on challenging them I forgot about my teammates." Nori looked scared about what he just done. They proved already they enjoyed killing and he just pointed out his teammates to them.

"Story of our life, it's hard for him to be part of the team." As Jae-sun looked at the handprint on Nori's back and started laughing.

"Think before you act so carelessly, come on Hanabi we have things to prepare for." As Tsunade smiled at Nori while she ruffled his hair before she left.

Nori smiled at what she did, he watched Hanabi and Tsunade walk away and he returned to the waiting arena.

As they headed back to the arena to see who their next opponents will be. Nori was worried that he put his squad in danger. As all eight Genins waited patiently for the Hokage to come out, Ares stared menacingly at the Spring ninjas. As Kakashi came out he went over a well-rehearsed speech and immediately following he told all of the Genins to look up at the board to see who would face who. As they looked up at the lighted billboard with the names, most were shocked on who was facing who.

Jae-sun Bok vs. Phobos Shiva

Nina Sarajima vs. Kang Shimura

Noriyuki Eiji vs. Ares Shiva

Ayane Uchiha vs. Deimos Shiva

As Kakashi looked at the board he knew something was wrong. The odds on two of the Spring ninja facing the Stone ninjas was just too small to happen. He couldn't say it out loud but he was going to have a chat with the elders and the ones who run the board. Hanabi, Tsunade and Ino shook their heads, even they knew the Chunin exam was rigged. As Kakashi looked at the elders, he motioned them to follow him.

"There's no way that can happen" as Jae-sun whispered to his squad." I figured on of us would have to face each other but the odds are in Ayane Uchiha's favor. She's facing a Genjutsu type that her Sharingan can easily dispatch, while we have tougher opponents that could leave us drained from the first round leaving a completely refresh Uchiha waiting for the second round. Everyone knows that people who use Genjutsu are terrible at Taijutsu." Jae-sun knew someone rigged this match for the Konoha's favor.

"So it just not us who thinks that, look at the Hokage he looks very pissed offed." As Nina pointed to Kakashi.

As Akina walked away from Sasuke and to her Genin squad, she quickly tried to usher them outside of the stadium. As Akina told them that the odds were stacked against them, she wanted them to rise above it and meet their treacherous acts by defeating the obstacles in their way. Akina promise that she was going to help them to succeed. As they were about to walk away they saw Ayane standing next to her father, as Nori was about to walk away from his squad he could hear Sasuke berating his daughter about her performance.

"How could you let that pink haired buffoon make a fool out of you? You're an elite, the best of the best and she made you look like an amateur that was scared of his own shadow. I swear if you don't make Chunin I'll see that you'll remain a Genin until you're in your late thirties. When you get home be prepared for a training session from hell! I refuse to let you sully the name Uchiha with your incompetence." Sasuke walked away from his daughter and headed back to the compound.

Ayane looked hurt but quickly hid her emotions when she saw Nori about to approach her.

"Nice match baka, I guess that means me and you are destined to fight in the finals. I won't hold back so I expect the same from you." Ayane quickly gave Nori a soft punch in the arm and ran off. She heard him calling her name but her tears were coming down from what her father told her. She could not let Nori of all people see her weak from just a few mean words.

As he was about to chase after her, Akina grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Nori looked up and he saw his sister shaking her head.

"Let her get her thoughts and emotions together, you going after her will only make it worse than it is." Akina felt sorry for the girl, here she is passing the finals and her father is telling her she needs to do better." Alright we're going to practice and then eat and go straight to bed and then practice again in the morning. I'm going to contact the village and tell them you advanced to the third stage, your parents will be so proud of you."

As all three Genins smiled, they walked back to the hotel with Akina.

* * *

><p>As Makoto sat at the bar with his fellow Jounins, he knew that he had an assignment in the morning but it was Tamura's birthday and everyone was drinking heavily. Although they were friends, Makoto knew that Tamura liked him in a more sexual way but the feeling wasn't mutual. As Makoto sat down with one drink on the table, Tamura came from behind his chair and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Hey sexy, drink up and dance with me. I know you have to leave in the morning but why don't you give me a special birthday kiss. Later on after we leave the party maybe you can come back to my house for a night cap?"

Makoto had to think quickly, Tamura was the same age as his parents and he thought it too uncomfortable and weird to have a one night stand with her.

"After I check on my little brothers and sisters, my mom went out of town and I got to make sure things are good." As Makoto was about to get up.

"She went to Karajan to see that Sarasochi guy didn't she? He's just small potatoes, he's not even worth the trouble of going to that hell hole in the Sunagakure." As Tamura took a big gulp out of her cup and stayed behind Makoto's chair.

"Sarasochi?"

"Yeah do you or your mother know him?" Tamura was drunk and just spilling all information as if she was a Genin.

"_I thought my mother was going to Iwa?" _

"Anyway, your mom should be home tonight, so you can stay with me a little while longer." As Tamura swayed her hips back and forth as she sat down in the chair.

"I think I will, tell me more about this Sarasochi." As Makoto ordered her another drink.

"_Could mom found me and Akina's biological father and not told us? I need more information." _Who is this man if you don't mind me asking?" As the waitress set the drink down, Makoto pushed it to Tamura gently.

"Some low-life douche bag who wants to be the top gangster in Karajan, somehow he got support from and outside source and a shit load of money from that same unknown source. Whoever it was had the funds and the power to put him in that position."

"Tell me everything." As Makoto ordered more drinks for Tamura.

After an hour of drinking and talking about Sarasochi, he finally knew everything about Sarasochi even his first name.

"_I guess I'll be heading back to Karajan after my mission."_ As Makoto took a sip of his drink with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

><p>As Naruto laid next to the love of his life, he used his two fingers and traced them from the top of Hinata's shoulder down the sides of her hips. Even after all this time he was still entranced by the way her body looked and felt and even more that she was his wife and that she loved him. That's the part that was always a mystery to him, out of everyone in the world she chose him.<p>

"You know touching me while I'm sleeping is so very wrong, luckily for you I love you." As she gave a smile just for him as he kissed the back of her neck.

"So did Sarasochi get the message well received to leave Karajan?" As Naruto pulled her closer to him.

"I think he got the point quite literally." Hinata reminisced on how she cut his penis and neck just a bit.

"I hope he got the point, we have to protect Akina and Makoto." As Naruto looked down he saw his wife smiling and giggling." What's so funny?" As he pulled Hinata around to look at her as she gave and explanation.

As she told him what she did, he burst out laughing.

"Good! I wished you would have cut it off his dick after what he did to his wife. If he thinks about blackmailing us again, then I'll put him in the grave myself. I pray he has enough common sense to leave Karajan."

"Enough of Kazuhiko Sarasochi, did you miss me?" As Hinata smiled at her husband.

"Yes and little Naruto missed you as well." Naruto smiled devilishly at his wife with a perverted grin.

"OH really? Why don't big Naruto show me how much little Naruto misses me?" Hinata pulled Naruto on top of her and kiss him passionately.

Naruto willingly obliged Hinata's advances as he kissed on her neck making her moan in ecstasy. He pulled one her nightgown strap down with his teeth to expose one of her perfect breast. Hinata quickly pulled down Naruto's underwear as she removed her as well. As Naruto sucked on her neck he used his tongue to slowly make his way to her breast. Just as he was about to suck on her breast the door popped opened scaring the two from making love.

"See Minato mommy is back and daddy's with her" as she climbed on the bed and started jumping on it as her little brother joined along with her." Mommy, daddy we have a letter addressed from Akina. Umm daddy why are you laying on top of mommy like that? You're going to crush her to death like that." As Hitomi looked at her parent's oddly.

"Daddy was reaching for something in the cabinet drawers sweetie let me see the letter" as she reached for it in Minato's hand.

This seemed to make sense to the twins since their parents were in a funny position. As Hinata read the letter she smiled.

"Nori and his squad made it pass the second exam, she says they all did remarkably well. She also says that they will get up early and practice every day." Hinata smiled as she handed her husband the letter.

As Naruto smiled he saw Minato kicking his briefs.

"Daddy you're sleeping with mommy naked? That's nasty daddy, no one wants to see you naked, especially mommy! Why would you even take off your underwear anyway are they dirty? Is that why you're naked in the bed because you don't have any clean underwear?" As Minato scrunched up his face in disapproval.

"Out…! Both of you right now! We'll be downstairs to fix you breakfast in a minute." As Naruto pointed to the door for his children to leave.

As they walked toward the door Hitomi turned around and spoke.

"We don't need any breakfast, we both had nine bowls of Super Sugary Sugar Frosted Flakes with honey for breakfast. We been up since four thirty this morning." As Hitomi skipped out of the room with her twin brother.

"You're the one who wanted twelve children, still want to try for six more?" Hinata began to undress under the covers as she smiled at Naruto.

"Let's just go through the motions only, those two and Nori aged me very badly." As Naruto jumped on top of his wife making her yell and then giggle with excitement as they began to make love.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

As Nori finished practicing for the day, he passed a bookstore and seen a long line by the door that was filled with at least two hundred people. As he looked he saw many people were reading the book as they walked out of the store. He saw the Hokage and his wife reading it together as he had his arm around her waist. Nori saw the tittle of the book, it was Icha Icha Paradise series. Nori couldn't believe how many perverts lived in this village, was his mother and father undercover perverts since they came from this village? He quickly threw that thought out of his head, his mother would never read something like that and his father wouldn't let that type of material in the house. As he looked over he saw Ayane trying to hide the book in her back pack, she looked nervous and her hands were shaking. Nori thought this was the perfect opportunity to mess with her. Nori with speed ran toward her and swipe the book from her grasp.

"Hey give that back you blond baka! That's not yours, if you want one go buy your own!" As Ayane tried to get it back from Nori.

"Please like I would want to read this pornographic garbage, do your parents know your reading this filth?"

"It's not filth you jackass! This is the sequel to Icha Icha: The Princess Lover, people have been waiting for this for over a year now." As Ayane kept reaching for the book.

"Oh yeah? How does the second book begins and end?" Asked Nori as he looked at Ayane.

"Go buy the book!"

"If you tell me the synopsis of the story I'll give this back to you, it's the trilogy right?" Said Nori as he held the book.

"Fine," as Ayane turned her back on Nori." The princess fell in love with the son of a coward of the village. The son was nothing like his father he was brave and he fell in love with the princess as well. He enlisted as a shinobi to win her heart but the king would not let his only child be married to that of a son of a coward. Her beloved trained hard and became a powerful ninja, when the kingdom was attacked by one of the most powerful shinobi in the country, her beloved went to challenge the attacker one on one in front of the castle. Her beloved fought heroically but the ninja was too much for him. As he lay ready to die by the ninja's sword, the princess rushed out in front of the sword to stop it from killing her one true love. Her beloved seen this act of bravery rushed in front of her and blocked the sword with his sword and plunged a kunai in the man's chest killing him. The people could not believe the coward's son killed the most powerful man in the country, her beloved asked for her hand in marriage but the king refused. The two lovers wanted to be together so they ran off to another country and… "Ayane turned around and saw him reading the book not paying any attention to her. "Hey you butt hole! Were you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry could you repeat that Ducky? I was reading page six, listen to this. As their tongues wrestles in each other's mouths, each fought for dominance. He lifted her up by her legs and positioned her toward his manhood. As both of their privates touched they could feel the heat of desire, his swelling in his pants and the moisture in hers…Yeah this is some cheesy literary work of porn alright. Swelling, moisture you actually like this stuff? I'm going to stop calling you Ducky and call you Pervy girl." As Nori began to laugh.

"Jerk... give me that book back!" As she lunged for the book, she tripped and Nori caught her in one arm by her waist like when the male dancer dips the woman.

Ayane heart was racing but she couldn't understand why. She looked into his eyes and they were the color of light lavender. His teeth were sparkling white and his breath smelled that of peppermint. She was unable to move her body and it was quivering by him just touching her. As Nori looked in her eyes he noticed something different, her eyes were compassionate with a slight hint of sadness. He had looked at many girls before but Ayane was different, in his village he was the son of a legend but to this girl he was a normal boy. They couldn't stop staring at each other until someone called Ayane's name.

"AYANE! AYANE! Finally you're able to hear me. Who's your friend Ayane and why is he holding you in an inappropriate manner? And another thing why is he holding my book?" As Yakumo waited for an answer.

"Sorry mother Nori-kun was just looking at it and I was trying to get it back and I tripped and he caught me from falling." Ayane held her head down not wanting to look at her mother.

"_Nori-kun?" _As her mother looked at Nori.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, it's all my fault I was teasing her and she was trying to get the book back. _Did she just call me Nori-kun?" _

"What's your name?" Asked Yakumo.

"Noriyuki Eiji of the Spring village, it's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san.

"Well did you like what you read so far? I been waiting for a long time for this to come out, Hinako Hikami is one of the best authors of her time when it comes to romance. Once I finished reading it I will let you borrow it Noriyuki." As she motioned for the book and Nori handed it to her with a crimson blush. "I would like to get to know you a little better Noriyuki, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" As Yakumo put the book in her bag.

Too bad Nori and Yakumo didn't know that Hinata wrote the book under the alias Hinako Hikami.

"Mom no! He's way too busy and …"

"Non-sense Ayane, I would like to get to know your friend. I have many questions about the Spring village and he can give me a little history lesson on his village."

'Well maybe some other…"As Nori was cut off.

"I won't take no for an answer Noriyuki, I'm going to write down the address so make sure you be there or I will take it as a personal insult. See you tonight Noriyuki Eiji. Yakumo gave him the address and gave a bow and began to walk away.

As Nori watched the two walk off he just shook his head.

"_How on earth did I get myself into this situation? I just wanted to tease her a bit and now I'm invited over to the house of my father's greatest enemy for dinner. What if Ayane's mother tell him that I was playing inappropriately with his daughter? What if Sasuke sees some similarity between me and my father? Would he kill me on the spot? Man talking about walking into a snake's lair_." Nori went to tell Akina and his squad that he was going to have dinner at the Uchiha's household. The funniest thing to him was to see their faces when he told them.


	20. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

"Have you lost your fuc…freaking mind?" As Nina tried to watch the profanity in front of Akina. "Why didn't you just say that it was against the rules since Ayane was one of the participants' in the Chunin exams? Boy you really put both of your feet in the shit this time Nori!" As Nina looked more pissed offed by the second.

"I know but I was so surprised when she asked me, before I could refuse she went on about how it would be a personal insult to her. Plus it's just about two hours what's the worst that could happen?"

All three looked at him as though he lost his mind, Sasuke the man that tried to kill his father. Sasuke the man that tried to kill his mother, Sasuke the man that tried to kill Nori while still in his mother's womb. This was the man Nori was having dinner with and he was acting like it was nothing.

"Okay what time is the last supper?" As Jae-sun began to laugh.

"She said seven o'clock, so that gives me around seven hours to prepare. I'm telling you everything will be fine." As Nori smiled at Akina and his squad.

"Nori we're going to go over your cover story to make sure that you don't slip up, if I can see it so can Sasuke. You have to look in their eyes and talk with the up-most confidence, otherwise they will be able to detect deception." Akina sighed heavily she had plan on relaxing today after that long exhausting practice now she had to go over practice lines with Nori for an hour to make sure there isn't any slip ups.

* * *

><p>As Kazuhiko felt his penis to see if the cut Hinata left on it healed completely, he swore that if she returned that he would send every man in his arsenal to kill her. He had to explain to his men that the cut on his neck was done by him, saying that he forgot that his knife was in his coat when he was taking it off. Since that stunt that Hinata pulled it made him very paranoid as well, he refused to be out in public unless he had at least five strong men around him. Sleep never came easy, every little sound set him off into paranoia. Every shadowy figure looked like Hinata, he would send his men to investigate even the smallest noise. This cause many problems with his men who had to deal with his uncontrollable fear, they gave him the nickname Scaredy Cat Sarasochi when he wasn't around. Tonight was one of those nights that his terror was on high alert.<p>

"I feel like I'm being stalked, everywhere I go I feel that someone's been watching me for the last twenty-four hours planning my demise. Make sure that every door is closed and locked, make sure every window is checked. Don't let any women in with dark hair into the building, and fact don't let any women in or men with blond hair also. Do I make myself clear?" Sarasochi walked away shaking with nervousness while he felt like he was covered in fear.

"Damn Scaredy Cat Sarasochi! I haven't seen my wife and kids in three days because he's paranoid about someone's out to get him, you're a got damn gangster everyone is out to get you… moron! Just how did he become the head of the Karajan Dark Angels?" As the bodyguard of Kazuhiko sighed deeply about Kazuhiko erratic behavior to the guy next to him.

As they walked down the aisle of the hallway of their headquarters to calm down their leader's fear, they failed to see up on the ceiling a lone ninja stalking his prey.

* * *

><p>As Nori left the hotel to finally get away from Akina and Nina's nagging, he saw Chomika the daughter of Choji and Ino Akimichi being harassed by a trio of girls. As he walked up he could hear their conversation.<p>

"Hey Piggy Akimichi, heard you didn't make it to the second exam. I guess all that fat on you made you to slow to reach the tower." As the red head girl looked at her.

"She probably ate her teammates, that's why she couldn't compete in the second exam if you ask me." Said the smaller of the girls.

"Akimichi are nothing but a fat ass clan, their nothing but an embarrassment to the Leaf village! Why don't you just go on a diet and look like a real woman instead of a fat ass cow!" Said the dark head girl.

"Why are you so mean? All I want to do is be left alone, why do I have to be the butt of your jokes and cruelty? All I ever did was try and be your friend, if you don't want my friendship you could least leave me be." Chomika words were choked out as he heard the hurt in her voice.

"Hey Chomika are these dumb ass useless girls messing with you?" Nori hated anyone that was bullied.

"Who are you calling dumb ass useless girls? Can't you see we're Konoha Kunoichi, Blondie? We can kick your ass in less than a second." Said the smaller girl as she pointed to her headband.

"Did you girls take the Chunin exam?" As Nori looked at all three.

"Well we're waiting for next Chunin exam, then we will be Chunins." As the red head girl stood in front of Nori.

"Hey Chomika, did these girls graduate with you?" As Nori looked at his new friend.

"Yeah, they graduated with me, we all made Genin at the same time." As Chomika voice began to break more.

"Just as I thought, your Jounin instructor knew that you're not as good as Chomika here. Her Jounin knew she had what it takes to make the cut, so I guess that proves that you ass clown don't even compare to her." Nori pointed his finger at all three and began laughing hysterically.

"Hey that's not funny! We are good, how did she get nominated and we didn't is beyond us?" She's fat, slow…"

"you're wrong, Chomika is strong, stronger than all three of you put together. If she wanted to she could kick all three of your asses without even breaking a sweat! The only reason you dumb asses aren't pushing up daisies is because Chomika is kind hearted. If it was anyone else you bitches… yes I said bitches would be dead! Chomika is the Kunoichi men look for to help build a powerful clan, she's pretty, strong, confident, kind and brave. That's some qualities most of you are lacking, instead of making someone feel bad so you can feel good about yourself, why don't you put that kind of effort you use for bullying into training… you third rate bitches." Nori was heated, Chomika was so kind to him when he came to the village and showed him around. He wasn't going to let below standard Kunoichi's put his friend down.

As all the girls heard Nori's rant, they knew he was right. They grumbled but they left without saying another word. Unknown to Nori and Chomika, Ino and Sakura heard the whole confrontation as they were behind a building listening to Nori taking up for Ino's daughter. Ino anger disappeared, Nori said what Ino would have said but with less attitude and anger. She was a mother and mothers protect with all their heart, body and soul, like a lioness protecting their offspring's she wouldn't have been that nice to the trio.

"Hey Chomika don't let those three losers ever put you down! I know you're compassionate but people like that never appreciate kindness. You're great and I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart. I'm proud to have you as a friend and I'll never take advantage of your generosity." Nori smiled and held out his fist.

Chomika seen his fist and made one as well, as they bumped fist both of them smiled as if they understood what was in each other's heart.

"Thanks Nori, I'm glad I got a friend like you too." Chomika couldn't help but to smile.

Ino told Sakura to give them a minute and to act like they heard nothing. Ino didn't want to embarrass her daughter. She would talk to her later on that night about what happened. As they gave them enough time, they came around the corner and acted like they heard nothing.

"Hey Sweetheart, do you feel like walking with me to see your father?" Ino's smile always filled Chomika with a warmth inside.

"Yeah but I don't want to leave my friend by himself. Maybe I can meet you there after…"Chomika was cut off from completing her sentence.

"Don't worry Chomika I'll take good care of your friend." As Sakura placed her hand on Nori's shoulder.

Nori looked up at the pink hair woman and could not believe how beautiful she was, she smelled as the sweetest rose in bloom and had a smile that was breathtaking. All Nori could do was look in amazement at this angel that made his heart skip two beats more per second.

"Umm... than...thank…thank you." Nori couldn't understand why he was tongue tied all of a sudden and twiddling his fingers.

Ino looked at Nori and chuckled at the way he was acting, it seemed so familiar. He had his mother shyness and his father infatuation for Sakura. Maybe it was the pink hair or maybe it was something about Sakura that drove the Uzumaki men to putty in her hands.

"Okay I leave Nori in your hands Sakura, take care of him please." As Ino walked with her daughter to see Choji.

"So where are you heading to?" As Sakura's smile entranced the boy.

"I'm heading over toward the Uchiha place do you know where it's at?" As for some reason he was stuttering and it was driving him crazy.

Sakura had a look of sadness when she heard where he was going.

"Tell you what I'll walk you there half way there kid, is that fine?"

Nori shook his head yes and smile, as they began to walk Sakura looked at him and began to converse with the blond boy.

"So do you like our little village?"

Nori was still too scared to talk, he didn't want Sakura to think he was some sort of loser by stuttering so he just shook his head in a yes manner. As he looked at her hand, he saw a ring on her finger just like his parents have. As he recalled the feral looking man Kiba had they exact same one, he noticed it when Kiba grabbed his wrist.

"Hey that ring you have on your finger what does it mean?" As Nori started the conversation.

"This one? It's a promise to always be united no matter what. I seemed to fail at that promise as well." Sakura face went to that of depression

Nori knew it was more to it than that, as he recalled Hanabi had the same ring also. It stood for something but what? As they were walking she looked around the landscape and smiled. Nori noticed that this was a genuine smile of happiness that was coming from her.

"This village is more than a home to me, it's my life that gives me purpose to protect it. I feel sorry that I have to leave this village for my children sakes so they can finally be happy." Sakura had a hurt tone that came from her voice.

"Leave? If the village means as much as you say to you, why would you leave especially since your children are here?" Nori couldn't fathom someone leaving there children.

"I've done so many wrong things to my family that this is the only way for them to be happy is away from me. I hurt my ex-husband and all three of my children with lies and deceitfulness, when I leave they will finally have the life they so much deserve." Sakura couldn't understand why she was telling this young man her business, maybe she thought she needed someone to talk to who wasn't from the village that would judge her harshly.

"That's stupid! I don't care what my mom did, I wouldn't want her to abandon me because she made a few mistakes! I wouldn't care how many bad things she done as long as she was in my life. Listen Lee-san I had an argument with my mom before I left and guess what she gave me a whuppin." Nori couldn't believe he told her that.

"Wait a ninja got a spanking by his mother?" Sakura burst out laughing.

"Yeah and then my father didn't want me to come to the Konoha but I disobeyed him and came anyway. I thought he wouldn't want to speak to me forever but before I left he wished me good luck and I said nothing to him as I left my village. Soon as I arrived in the village I realized that I was acting like a spoil brat, even though I was angry I still love my parent's with everything in my heart. So I know your children love you as well, they're just angry but anger eventually wears off and then forgiveness comes in." Nori looked at Sakura and smiled, he felt his heart about to explode out of his chest from the sexy pink hair woman in front of him.

"You're a smart kid you know that? Plus you look a lot like a younger version of the Fourth Hokage, maybe I will see my children again to talk them before I decide to leave. Well this is far as I can take you, I'm not welcomed in the house of Uchiha. Be respectful when you're in Sasuke's presence, he probably wouldn't hit you but he can be so very intimidating that he could make you wet your pants." Sakura pointed in the direction of a large brown house at the end of the road.

As Nori bowed, he headed down the road to the Uchiha house, he never felt so nervous about going to dinner. He started to feel like it was his very last meal. As Nori walked down the road he could've sworn that he was being watched, as he stopped and looked around he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"The boy got great senses, I almost thought for a moment he detected us. Why do Kaeden Shimura wants us to follow this little Genin around for anyway? All he does eat ramen and do basic training, you think someone would have told him that all that sodium and starch is bad for his health." Said the Konoha Nin as he looked at his partner.

"It looks as if he's going to the Uchiha home, why would he be going there of all places? We better report this to Kaeden, let's go." The taller ninja said.

"Don't you think it's strange that he or his squad never performed any type of ninjutsu at all in their training? Do you think they know they're being watched?"

"Naww they would've said something to the Hokage by now if they had proof of what we were doing." As the smaller ninja came from the bushes.

As they walked away, they went to report what Nori was up to.

* * *

><p>As Nori came upon the house he knocked on the door twice. As the door opened a girl around eight years stood at the door.<p>

"What do you want?" Her demeanor was cold and rude." Well are you going to say something or just look stupid?"

"Hi I was invited…"Nori was cut off as another girl who came to the door to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey...hey_... (Wow... he's handsome who is this blond boy?)" _As Saori thought to herself. "Who are you looking for?"

Before Nori could answer he was yanked in by the arm by Ayane. Ayane looked outside to see if anyone was out there and then shut the door.

"Does anyone know you're here?" As she had a worried looked on her face.

"Just my squad and sister." As Nori seen her face relax from his answer.

"Hey Ayane who's the blond? Is he your boyfriend?" As Saori waited for an answer.

"This is Nori, I'm going to defeat him in the Chunin exam."

"So he's not your boyfriend that's good." Saori smiled at Nori and blushed at the same time.

"He looks pretty stupid to me, why are you here and why are you so close to Ayane-chan you blonde baka?" As Mia stood in between him and Ayane with a menacing glare.

"I was invited over for dinner." As Nori took a knee to look at the small girl in front of him.

"Yeah right! No one comes here and no one is ever invited to come, get out of here you liar! If our dad catches you here he's going to roast you alive with his fire jutsu!" Mia grabbed Nori by the arm and tried to push him out the door.

"Mia stop it right now! He's our guest and he was invited by me, show him some respect or you can go straight to your room!" Yakumo hardly ever yelled at her children but rude behavior to a guest was unacceptable.

Mia backed down and backed away from Nori. As Yakumo told Nori to follow her to the dining room, all three sisters watched as her mother try to make their visitor comfortable as possible. As she told them they were waiting for her husband to arrive, she asked Nori what was the Spring village like. Nori went into great detail of the village history and sites, about the first king all the way to princess Yuki. All four of the Uchiha women were shocked to find out that Nori knew the princess personally. As Yakumo looked at her watch, she knew Sasuke would be home any minute. She told Nori to hold that thought while she go and bring the food out. As Sasuke walked through the front door of his home, he saw a young blond teenager sitting at the dining room table. As he approached the teenager he gave a stern look at the boy that unnerved him greatly.

"You're that Noaki kid from the Spring village what are you doing in my home?" As Sasuke bent his head down to look directly in the young man's eyes.

"I invited him dear, he's a friend of Ayane and his name is Noriyuki Eiji I thought he could enjoy a home cooked meal and good company instead of eating at restaurants all the time while he's in Konoha." Yakumo smiled at her husband hoping that he would be courteous to their visitor.

Sasuke snorted and sat at the table and gave a certain look only Yakumo knew all so well to go get his meal, she went to get the dinner off the stove so they all could sit down and enjoy their meal. As Yakumo came out with the food it look like a grand feast, Nori's mouth began to water from the succulent smell. As they passed around the rice bowl and entrees Sasuke began to speak.

"So you're a friend of my daughter how did that come about?"

"Well as I was heading back to the hotel and some Steel ninjas wanted to fight me, your daughter stop them from ganging up on me. We took them down with no sweat and I guess we just became friends." Nori smiled at Sasuke hoping to break the tension at the table.

"So I guess you're too weak to defend yourself and my daughter had to save your hide?' Sasuke shook his head in disapproval.

"No it's not like that, I helped her in the Forest of Death from the same Steel…" Nori was cut off by Saori.

"It's you Ayane was talking about, the baka that was fighting naked against the Steel ninjas! I heard other stories from some of the older Genins that you two had a bet to see who could take out the most ninjas and Ayane won.

Yakumo and Sasuke nearly choked on their food when they heard he fought naked alongside their daughter against some foreign ninjas.

"She didn't win I won that contest fair and square! It only shows how good I am, I fought them in my birthday suit." Nori hated to be a loser at anything, he failed to realize that he just made himself sound like a pervert.

"You only won because you showed me that…that thingy of yours!" Ayane blushed hard once she realized what she said.

Sasuke stood up and hovered over Nori.

"You little perv, how dare you do such a disgusting thing around my daughter! I should ring your neck and gut you like a fish and choke you with your own intestines!" Sasuke was furious.

"Wait…it wasn't my fault, I was taking a bath in the lake and she brought them over my way. She was outnumbered twenty to one, I had no other choice but to help her fight but in the nude. I henged as if I was wearing clothes but her Sharingan saw through it." Nori's heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I see you had no choice but to fight that way to help my daughter, thank you Nori for helping Ayane." Yakumo smiled at the boy and Sasuke seemed to calm down.

As there was silence for a quite a while, Sasuke spoke again.

"So tell me what do your parent's do for a living?" Sasuke stopped eating and sat back to hear his answer.

"Both my parents belong to the _**T.R.S**_., they been part of it since I was born." Nori continued to eat.

"_**T.R.S.**_? what's that?" Asked Saori and Ayane simultaneously.

"It stands for the _**Thrones Royal Shinobi**_. There the equivalent of our ANBU, except it consist entirely to protect who ever sits upon the throne. It consist of eight highly trained masters, two sword masters, two Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu masters who guard her, it's always those eight by her side. No one knows their true numbers in that organization but many think it's around thirty. They are the majesty's most trusted royal bodyguards, they never show their abilities unless attacked. Their famous for holding off an assassination that involved sixty-two ninjas of the Shin Wey clan known for completing assassination of a target, the _**T.R.S.**_ saved the queen and held off the attackers until reinforcements came. They became legendary that day, rumors have it that their children must pick strong husbands and wives from strong clans. Is this why you're so interested in my daughter Noriyuki Eiji?" Sasuke facial expression changed to that of hatred again.

Ayane never was so embarrassed in her life, her face was that of a tomato.

"No sir, that's not it." Nori started to sweat.

"An Uchiha could make even the weakest clan great, do you think that's what my daughter could do for your clan? Lead it to greatness and make the name Eiji eternal for every ninja in the Elemental nations?"

"Sorry to say this Uchiha-sama but the one who will lead my clan to greatness is me! If I have to grab every clan member by the ankles and drag them along the way screaming at the top of their lungs into history's finest shinobi, it will be me they remembered that got them to the top of greatness and it will be done by my hands and my hands alone! Only someone like me is the next modern day warrior for this age, I will be the example of what shinobi should strive to be like." Nori had his thumb pointed at himself as he finished talking to Sasuke.

There wasn't a sound made until Sasuke smirked and then began to laugh out loud.

"I like this kid! Bold, straight forward, honest and confident in his abilities. If I had a son I would want him to be just like him to carry on the Uchiha name in a proudly manner, I know your parents are proud of you boy because I just met you and I'm proud of you of what you just said! You're welcomed over my house anytime, too bad you're not from the Leaf village kid I would betrothed you to one of my daughters in a heartbeat. My grandkids would need that fighting spirit and that confidence in their personalities." Sasuke smacked Nori on the back and smiled at him.

All three daughters had a wounded look in their eyes, they had never once made their father smile or heard him laugh. In one night a complete stranger was closer to his heart than they ever were. Ayane thought maybe he did want a boy very badly and all he ended up with girls he had no use for. All three wanted to scream at their father, they wanted to hit him, they wanted him to notice them to be recognized as his child but all three said nothing. They continued to eat in silence and prayed that they become older quicker to move out of the house of Uchiha.

"I had the same dream when I came back to this village but my so called friend didn't see eye to eye with me." Sasuke face became full of anger once again.

Yakumo knew that look and quickly decided to get off that subject.

"So tell me Nori what are your parent's like?" Asked Yakumo as she looked at him with attentiveness.

"Well my dad is strong and well respected in the village. Sometimes he's a little difficult to get along with but my mom says that's because we're both alike and that's why we clash. My mom is beautiful, strong and caring but firm with all of my siblings. If something would to ever happen to my mom, I feel we wouldn't really be a family anymore because she gives just that much love to us. My mom never showed any favoritism with any of us and we always felt loved. My father once told me that my mom is what makes him be better at everything, a father, husband and leader. When I get older I hope to meet a woman like my mom, just seeing how much they love each other makes me wonder if I will ever have that kind of love."

"We're warriors Nori, love is good but it's only second hand of what we need in life. Find a decent woman from a great clan and make your dream come true about leading your clan to greatness. Shinobi's love is unheard of, only procreation for a stronger clan is what is necessary in this world not love." Sasuke smiled again at the boy as he gave some of his worldly wisdom.

Yakumo now looked hurt after that statement Sasuke made. As the dinner started to come back to life Nori made Ayane's sisters laugh along with their mother. He told many tales about his adventures as a Genin that even had Sasuke listening intently to every word. As the night was coming to an end, Nori thanked both of Ayane's parents for an enjoyable evening. Yakumo asked Ayane to walk him half way home and then come back home. Ayane frowned but did as her mother asked. As they walked down the dirt road Nori noticed that Ayane was looking angry and refused to look at him or talk to him as well.

"Is something wrong there Ducky? It seems you have an attitude." As Nori stopped in his tracks.

'Yeah I got one alright! My father basically said that he rather have you as a child because of what's between your legs! He never smiled at us, he never once said that he was proud of us! But in one night he told you what we all wanted him to say to us for years! What makes you so special? How come he doesn't love us?" Ayane was almost in tears.

"Your father does love you Ayane, didn't you see the way he was looking at me when your sister said I was naked? He was going to kill me, he thought I did something perverted to you."

Ayane smiled a bit.

"Plus you got to remember he's in a house full of women, he was probably glad to see another guy. Plus you are a great daughter Ducky, you remind of everything my mother is." As Nori began to walk again down the road.

Ayane thought about what Nori said about his mother at the dinner table. Beautiful, caring, strong, she wondered if he truly met what he said that she reminded her of his mother.

As they looked up the road they saw three figures blocking the road.

"Well if it isn't the lovely couple coming from their date, spend much time with each other as you can because these are your last days on earth." As Deimos looked at the both of them.

"Once I kill the blond over there, I'm going to enjoy killing who's left in the exam. Maybe it will be that Nina or that Kang that's left? Either way I'm going to enjoy myself." As Ares smiled at Nori.

Nori began to laugh and pointed at all three.

"This is the best scare tactic you got in your arsenal? Man my mom can scare the hell out of me more than you three losers ever could. This shows how desperately scared you three truly are, I'm a shinobi not a four year old child. Now why don't you ass-monkeys move before there really will be trouble." As Nori looked at them with an intense looked that unnerved Phobos and Deimos but not Ares.

"I say we show the baka just what type of ninjas we are!" As Phobos pulled out his sword.

Deimos and Ares followed suit, Ayane and Nori pulled out their weapons. As they all prepared to attack two Konohan ninjas appeared between the warring teenagers.

"That enough! It's against the rules to fight outside the Chunin exam, now all of you disperse before I inform the committee what was about to take place. You three return to your hotel, you Nori go the opposite way and Ayane go home." Said the slender ninja.

As the three Stone ninjas left, Nori just stood there looking at the Konoha ninjas.

"I said leave! Said the more built of the ninjas.

"Not until you tell me how do you know my name? You're not part of the Chunin exam and you are the guys that was following me earlier when I came to the Uchiha compound. At first the chakra signature was too weak, so I ignored it. But just now the same chakra signature tripled, only Jounins and high ranking Chunin know how to hide their chakra on such a level." Nori looked at the two.

"We know you from the rumors and we were curious on why you were going to the Uchiha compound, no one ever goes there." Said the slender ninja. "We stayed to make sure that you were alright, we can't have any type of bad publicity spreading about our village."

"They're right Nori, I know them from the village. They can be trusted, thanks for intervening, that could've been an ugly situation to explain to the committee." Ayane put away her kunai and bowed to them graciously.

Nori seemed to buy why they were here, he waved goodbye to Ayane and thanked the ninjas for assisting them. As Ayane returned home, the two ninjas looked at each other.

"Come on we better report this to the boss."

* * *

><p>As Makoto waited patiently to strike he remembered what happen earlier this week.<p>

Flashback

As Makoto made it safely into the village of Karajan undetected, his first stop was to see an old friend that helped him and Akina survive when they were children. Nikia was kind and always helped scrape up food when they were starving. She was the only thing that Makoto could remember well about his former village. As he made it to Nikia's abandon home, he saw the candles lit up the front room. He quietly knocked on the door, as he heard the footsteps coming he took off his hood.

"Who is it?" Asked a frail voice from behind the door.

"An old friend of yours, it's me Makoto come to see how you been." Makoto looked around to make sure no one noticed him.

"Makoto? Is that really you?" She seemed hesitant to open the door.

"It's truly me Nick-nick" As he used her nickname that only the two of them knew.

"Makoto it is you!" she rushed to open the door and hugged the now grown man. "Come in out of the heat and cool yourself off. I never thought I would see you again, you've grown into a fine looking young man. I bet that you have to beat the women off you with a stick, how's Akina doing is she married yet?" Asked Nikia with great interest in their life.

"She's fine but I came here for personal reasons, Kazuhiko Sarasochi rings a bell to you?"

Nikia face went pale as if she was told that death was on her doorstep waiting for her.

"Your parents told you about your father?"

Makoto was shock, he didn't think that his parents ever met Nikia. How many secrets were they hiding from him and Akina? He decided to lie to get the truth from his onetime caregiver.

"Yes." Was his only reply.

"I see, what all did they tell you or you're here for my version of your father history?"

"Your version." As Makoto sat down.

Nikia walked over to her cupboards and pulled out a bottle of rice sake and begin to drink. Her hands shook terribly as if this was the scariest thing she had to do in life.

"Your mother and father used to live on the other side of the village, they both lost their family in the war and the economy here in the village dropped dramatically within the first year. Many lost their homes and many more lost everything including their job and the money they had in the bank. This is when the gangsters moved in and made things even worse. They came with drugs, prostitution and white slavery. These things prospered here in Karajan and your father loved money, he figured he would join any mafia to become well off. One of the factions The Karajan Dark Angels, the leader fell in love with your mother…Kayla. He offered your father a place in his organization and fifty thousand cash to buy his wife. Kazuhiko agreed and went to get your mother to bring to him, your mother fought your father tooth and nail to get away. She stabbed him in the chest and leg and ran to my house; since we were friends she told me to hide you two. I heard that she tried to find a safe passage out of the village with the two of you but was caught by Kazuhiko. I heard she put up a good fight but she was no match for him. Unwilling to live the life of a concubine, she took the knife she had and committed seppuku in front of your father. He was furious that this happened, he decided to sell Akina and abandon you. I left my home with the two of you and came here but I had to keep you at arm's length. If he found out I took you, he would've killed me." Nikia took another swig of her bottle.

Makoto anger began to rise, his father tried to sell his mother and his sister, this man who brought pain to their existence for the love of money. Then Makoto thought about something.

"How did he find out about my parents?" As Makoto looked at the older lady.

"When you were eight Naruto and Hinata had to see if any of your biological parents were still alive to see if they would let you two be adopted. I told your parents of him and they found out through their own detective work of his sorted evil past and decided to keep him a secret from you."

"Again how did he find out about us?"

"It was my fault Makoto, I got addicted to drugs and I needed money in a really bad way. I got in touch with Kazuhiko and told them of your parents, he got in touch with them and blackmailed them into giving him a large sum of money to keep the two of you. Your parents paid him but Naruto made a threat to him, if he as so much as cause pain to you or Akina that he would come to Karajan and rid the world of his presence. Please forgive me Makoto your parents knew I was the one that informed him of your presence in the Spring village, I brought that horrible man back into your life because of my addiction and short comings." She started crying very hard about the role she played in giving Kazuhiko the information on Naruto and Hinata.

Makoto came over to her and gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and turned away to go bring him something to drink. As she felt a stinging pain in her chest, she looked down and saw Makoto's sword penetrated through her chest right next to her heart. She gasped for breath and wanted to scream but nothing came out. As he pulled out the sword, Nikia fell to the floor. As she looked up she saw Makoto wiping off his blade with her curtains.

"Apology not accepted, you brought this pain and suffering to my parents who adopted me because you wanted to get high! I won't let anyone hurt my family from my past to the present. You brought this on yourself old woman! Anyone that partake in evil will pay the price with their life, I will never let the innocent go through the pain like I did. To prove my conviction I'll start by taking the life of my biological father, I'll bring true justice to the world and those who stand in my way are my enemies." Makoto reached down and covered Nikia's mouth and nose with his hands to stop her breathing. As she finally expired, he grabbed a candle and set the curtains on fire and left as the flames started to consume the abandoned house.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Your time is finally up Kazuhiko Sarasochi, your son brings you an agonizing death by torture. I will make you pay for all your sins in blood and then will you greet the reaper you will be sin free against the crimes held against you. May Kami have mercy on your soul because you will receive none from me."

* * *

><p>As Ayane made it back home, she went straight to her room and jumped on her bed to relax. As she was laying down Saori walked into the room.<p>

"Wow you never told me that Nori you hated so much was that cute, what's he really like Ayane?" Saori seemed very eager to find out all she could on Nori.

"Well he's nice when he wants to be, most of the time he's egotistical and a jerk… wait why do you want to know about him?" Ayane had a confused look on her face.

"I think I have a thing for him, I couldn't take my eyes off him at the dinner table. The more he smiled the more my heart race and my temperature rose. You don't like him right?" Asked Saori as she looked deep in her sister's eyes.

"That jerk! He's a good fighter but that's about it, he wouldn't have never come over if it wasn't for Mom. Plus when you see me kick his ass at the Chunin exam you won't have those feelings for him anymore." Ayane gave a half smile as she looked at her sister.

"Do you think Nori-kun would like to go on a date with me?"

"Saori your only ten years old! Nori isn't going to feel the same way you feel about him, he may feel different if you were the same age or when you get older but he will see you as a little kid. One more thing he's from another village how would that possibly workout?" Ayane was trying to be nice so her sister wouldn't get her hopes up.

"What that's got to do with me being younger and him from another village? I'm the second born which means that I don't have the obligations you have. You heard Dad, you're out of the question but I on the other hand can be negotiated with as a bride. You heard what Dad said, many clans would love to have an Uchiha as part of their clan and Nori's clan is no exception." Saori had an angry look on her face.

Ayane knew it was just a crush her little sister was having but for some reason she felt bothered by it and a little bit envious on what she was saying about her role to choose who she could be with while her role was chosen for her. Before she could say another word, Saori left the room and shut the door with anger. Ayane started to wonder what was going on, Nori somehow off set the balance in the Uchiha home with just one visit. She never thought nothing special about the boy but lately he was starting to grow on her, both of her parents like him and her sister had an infatuation with him. Mia of all the Uchiha's seemed not to like Nori that much. How could one boy start so many ripples with his presence was an enigma to Ayane.


	21. Monster of the Spring Village

As Makoto stayed hidden in the shadows waiting for the gangsters to completely lock down the compound. He started to formulate a perfect plan on how to get rid of the Karajan Rising Suns and his father altogether. Then he thought about it, he would make it look like another attack by the Dark Angels enemies and burn down the compound. As all of the gangsters made their security rounds, Makoto attacked them and took them out silently. Some of the gangsters realized that some of the guards weren't reporting in so they went to checkup on their associates. When they came downstairs they saw a blood bath that Makoto had done, they quickly ran back upstairs to Kazuhiko to protect their boss. Makoto followed from the shadows to get to his prime target where the men were heading to. They quickly banged on the door to tell their leader they were under attack and to let them inside, Kazuhiko refused and kept the door lock. Kazuhiko heard the men screaming through the door; as he slumped to the floor in fear he said a prayer hoping that the man outside the door would just go away or die from a heart attack. He battled through his fear as he could barely move his legs from his cowardice and grabbed a sword off the wall display. Kazuhiko held the sword at the door and waited for the intruder to come in, suddenly a man was thrown through the door and landed next to him. He dropped the sword in fear and screamed his head off as he saw one of his men had his throat sliced. Makoto walked in and gave a deathly glare at his biological father; Kazuhiko fainted from fear of this deathly stranger presence. Kazuhiko looked in disgust at his father's spinelessness; he quickly handcuffed his father and set the Karajan Dark Angel's compound on fire. Unknown to Makoto he was being watched very carefully and then followed by unknown assailants.

Kazuhiko had finally awakened and saw that he was suspended in the air and his wrists were chained to a ceiling beam as his feet dangled effortlessly off the floor. He realized that the stranger for whatever reason brought him to this dark and abandon warehouse to kill him. He saw a dark figure leaning against the wall dressed all in black with the bottom part of his mouth covered by a mask.

"You over there, what do you want? You want money? I can give more money than you ever seen in your life if you just let me live."

"Money can't buy your way out of this Kazuhiko Sarasochi! It's time you paid for the death of my mother and the pain you caused her children!" Makoto walked over toward his father. "I wanted you awake for what I'm about to do to you, it's the least I could do for you for all the kindness you bestowed on to me and my sister." Makoto said sarcastically to his biological father.

"What are you talking about? I never hurt anyone, especially you or your sister! I just took over as head boss three weeks ago! It had to be my predecessor, you got to believe me!" Kazuhiko was pleading with the man in front of him but he could tell that this man wanted only his death.

"No it was you, my mother killed herself right in front of you, and I got the information from a reliable source."

"Whoever this source you're listening to is straight out lying to you! I never murdered anyone, I'm many things but I never murdered anyone with these hands!"

"Yeah figures you wouldn't remember killing my mother Kayla! This is for my mother you sorry son of a bitch!" Makoto pulled out a small knife and stabbed him twice by the heart as his father screamed in horror as he passed out from the pain." Justice and revenge have been served; my mother's soul can rest in peace finally!"

"Kayla…Kayla…you're Makoto my son. Then the prophecy that Kayla predicted came true, my son would return and commit patricide. Well at least…your mother is safe from your wrath, at least I saved her." Kazuhiko smiled at his son as he spat up some blood through his mouth.

"What are you talking about? You killed my mother; she performed seppuku right in front of you!" Makoto looked bewildered by his father statement.

"No Kayla was your aunt not your mother, you fulfilled your destiny now leave this village and never come back!" Kazuhiko's eyes began to fade into death's embrace.

Makoto couldn't understand it, if Kayla wasn't his mother than who was. Then it came to him maybe it was Nikia. She knew every detail that happened, no stranger would know the most intimate details of what happened the way she described it. He quickly pulled back his father's hair.

"Is Nikia my mother? Answer me now old man!" Makoto eyes were almost in tears as he waited for an answer.

Kazuhiko eyes opened up as he looked up in surprised at his son and he began to cry. Makoto knew right then and there Nikia was his mother, his whole world came crashing down as he felt dizzy from the revelation as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"No... … you killed her didn't you? "His eyes began to tear and his voice began to break into sobs."You killed my wife, your mother who gave you life! She had a mental illness and was on drugs! She suffered for years with the guilt for deserting her children and the pain of trying to sell her own sister into prostitution! When Kayla made that prophecy about you killing us, she looked at you in fear every day. There was not a day that went by that she didn't think about killing you to save her own life! Drugs were the only way to cope with the horror of what you were going to do to us that drove her mind into more madness every day, she had to suffer by looking at you every day but she couldn't take her own child's life no matter what was prophesied. The drugs became her only outlet, it made our family broke. She told me to take your aunt and sell her to the top mafia boss for drugs and money. When I did your mother had a change of heart but it was too late Kayla killed herself in front of me. This drove your mother over the edge completely, her mind was shattered beyond repair and she thought of her children only as street urchin trash she was watching for a friend. I had to leave this village because the head boss wanted me dead for reneging on our deal and taking his money and running away. Years later I snuck back into the village and your mother told me about you being adopted by the Uzumaki's, she came up with the plan to extort money from them. After we tricked them into giving us the money I was able to pay back the leader of Karajan Dark Angels and was able to join after giving extra money as a gift for amnesty. We thought the prophecy was finally broken but no prediction can be broken once made. Here is a prediction that was made about you; you will be killed by one of your five siblings that will cease your path to darkness. Since me and Nikia only had Akina it maybe her or one of the Uzumaki's children, I know which one so let this keep you up at night with paranoia as it did with me all these years." Kazuhiko smiled as his eyes dimmed even more.

Makoto quickly grabbed him by his throat and choked him until his eyes opened up.

"Talk you old bastard! Who's the sibling that's supposed to kill me? Is it Akina or Noriyuki? Tell me you senile old fuck!" Makoto eyes showed insanity as he shook his father by the neck demanding an answer but Kazuhiko never answered.

As he stood there looking at his father, his mind was racing by the fact he killed his biological parents. It was slowly destroying his sanity little by little, suddenly out of instinct Makoto jumped back from four projectiles hurled in his direction as it struck his father in the head and chest area.

"Well, well it seems someone hired a high price assassin to take care of the gang competition in Karajan. What gang faction hired you? What is the purpose of your mission? Answer me now you bastard!" As the young woman with dark hair stood there looking menacingly at Makoto on top of a ceiling beam.

Makoto never said a word as he looked at the young woman as a well armed man jumped down next to her.

"Go away! Unless you want to die as well." Makoto said in an ice cold demeanor that sent a chill up his enemies' spine. "I'm done here; you and your eleven minions back off now! I can feel their chakra and I know all of you are ninjas but none of you are on my level!" Makoto nonchalantly backed away slowly waiting for any of them to make a move.

"This masked bastard is very good, you sensed out all of them and you knew we were ninjas. That's very impressive indeed but do you think we will just walk away after what you just did to the Karajan base and after you killed its leader?" The woman grinned as five of her squad members jumped down with her to the floor. "This abandon building is surrounded you're as good as dead, we'll make it a very humane kill if you just lay down all your weapons and surrender now.

Makoto pulled out one kunai that made his attackers ready for an attack.

"Really…? One little kunai? That's what you're planning on defeating all of us with?" The dark haired girl started laughing as she looked at him.

"It's all I'll need to kill pieces of shit like you." Makoto flipped the kunai back and forth in the air as he kept catching the kunai's handle in his hand.

"Kill him and remove that damn mask so we can identify what village he's from and who hired him to take out the Karajan Dark Angels."

As they got ready to pounce on Makoto, Makoto quickly threw the kunai at the group of shinobis. The kunai multiplied and split up and headed straight toward its targets, each kunai found their objectives as it embedded themselves into the ninja's chest and head. The dark headed girl quickly jumped behind one of her subordinates, as he fell down in front of her, she noticed that two kunais were stuck into her comrades' chest while everyone else only had one. She quickly theorized that somehow he was able to hone in on everyone's position by focusing on their chakra and throwing his kunais to kill them no matter where they were; she had to admit this was one hell of a technique. If she hadn't jump behind her comrade it would have killed her as well. She quickly looked around and there were only four of them left to fight this mysterious stranger. She realized that he had to be a specialized Jonin to take out so many of her squad in a matter of seconds. Makoto slowly walked toward them like a predator that was on the hunt, his eyes showed no fear and his kunai twirl for anticipation for another bloody kill.

"I told you to leave and I warned you, your actions caused your own demise." Makoto words were icy cold that sent a shiver down their spines.

"Mayumi-sensei we have to escape! He's way above our level; if we stay then we die in this shithole of a building! We live to fight another day but we must warn Ja..!"

"Don't you dare say his name out loud you fool! Urado, Katsu slow him down until me and Yasu can get reinforcements!" Mayumi headed toward the upper level of the building hoping to get away from the masked murderer.

As one of the bodyguards followed her he looked at her and began to speak. "So we're using them as bait? Very clever and cruel but how long do you really think they will last against someone like him?"

"Don't know, don't care. We must survive to warn my uncle, that's our only objective.

Mayumi turned around and saw Makoto running toward Urado and Katsu with his kunais, as Makoto spun like a twister and easily evaded there clumsy attacks and ran straight past them untouched, he sped toward Mayumi and Yasu direction. As Urado and Katsu stood there motionless both of their heads fell from their bodies with a thud onto the floor and then their bodies fell as well, Yasu and Mayumi looked in horror.

"This is no mere ninja or man, he's a monster bred to kill. Whoever trained this shinobi must be a murderer among murderers! Yasu we must stop him right here and now! If he finds about any information about who's sponsoring the Karajan Angels it could be bad for business. We must…" before she could finish the sentence she was backhanded by Makoto so hard she could sworn she saw a tooth fly out of her mouth.

Yasu quickly rushed to her defense and backed up Makoto with his sword; Mayumi recovered quickly and assisted her comrade against the masked ninja. Although both were Jonins they could barely keep up with Makoto's speed, they could tell this wasn't going to end good in their favor.

"Quickly run to the roof top of the building I have an idea!"

Mayumi quickly threw a smoke bomb at their nemesis causing him to jump back cautiously. They quickly jumped to the top of the roof by hopping from wall to wall and finally making it to the top only to see Makoto standing directly in front of them with a deathly glare that unnerved the two Jonins.

"How the hell did he beat us to the top? He was directly behind us and now he's directly in front of us as if he was expecting us all along to be right here" Yasu whispered it to Mayumi making them both step away from the predator in front of them. "On my mark attack him ferociously; I have a plan follow my lead closely. "

As the two attacked Makoto they encircled him with precision thrust and stabs with their weapon but they couldn't make any contact with his body. Makoto eyes showed that death was the only thing he wanted to bestow upon the two ninjas. As the two battled bravely against Makoto they knew they were outclassed in every way. Makoto quickly cut Mayumi across the side of her ribcage making her scream in agony, he quickly ducked a sword swipe from Yasu and planted his kunai deep inside Yasu's thigh and kicked him several feet toward Mayumi knocking her down. Mayumi quickly darted toward Makoto with a series of sword slices but couldn't connect; she quickly threw her hand toward Makoto's face and was able to pull down the mask just a little to get a side view of his face before he punched her back toward Yasu. As the two suffered in pain Mayumi whispered to Yasu to run and jump across to the other side of the building, as both stood up and ran to the ledge Makoto sprinted after the two. As the two ninjas jumped in the air Mayumi turned around in mid air and released dozen of paper tags explosives at Makoto, Makoto saw them coming toward him and quickly ran away from them to avoid the explosions. As the paper explosive tags hit the roof of the building it made a thunderous sound as fire erupted on the roof top and caved in most of the abandoned building's roof top to fall down. As Mayumi and Yasu landed to the other side they saw Makoto standing on the solid part of the roof looking at them through the fire, his eyes did not blink and his face showed extreme rage. The two ninjas realized that this was the first time they actually saw him showing any kind of emotion. Many civilians gathered into the streets to see what the commotion was about, as the crowd grew Makoto knew that he could not pursue Yasu and Mayumi. As the two ninjas lay across the roof, they look over and saw Makoto standing in the middle of the fire; he looked directly at the both of them and yelled across the building.

"Very smart drawing out a crowd like that, it seems that you will live just awhile longer. Just so you know you two will eventually die by my hands; it's just a matter of time so live like it's your last day on the planet every day." Makoto backed up into the flames and disappeared altogether as the building came crumbling down as it lit up like a bonfire in the night.

"Shit whoever that devil was we have to report him to my uncle, he basically killed off all the Karajan Dark Angels. This ninja …could he be living in Karajan? He knew the area all too well and where to hide and why make it so personal on Sarasochi? Come on Yasu, we have to get moving if the villagers find out we're ninjas they'll kill us on sight. We have a long way to go to get to the Land of Stone.

As they made it down from the building they quickly blended themselves in with the crowd, Mayumi knew that this ninja of death was someone that had to be put down and put down quick if her uncle's plan was going to be fruitful in the future. Whoever he was he was their top priority now and she got a glimpse of his face, she was pretty sure that she could recall his face if she ever saw him again.

* * *

><p>As Naruto came down stairs to his man cave he saw Sayomi looking over his private seals with great interest.<p>

"Find anything interesting?" Naruto crossed his arms and stared at his daughter.

She suddenly shot up in surprise knowing she was caught red handed about being down in his private room without permissions.

"Yeah this seal that you're working on needs a ton of chakra for it to work, even you don't have the reserves to pull this off." Sayomi looked at her father hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"Really?" Naruto looked at his daughter with fascination." Continue and tell me about your calculations." Naruto motioned with his hand for her to continue.

Sayomi went over to the large paper seal and spread it out so she could see everything and began explaining.

"This seal isn't really used for sealing something up but releasing it, to release whatever you're trying to free you needs more chakra than what's seal up. But all the chakra from both parties can literally burn the sealer to shreds instantly killing him but freeing what was originally sealed. The only thing that this formula could be used for is freeing a tailed beast …Dad no… tell me you're not going to use this seal to release Kurama? This is suicide on what you are about to do! I know you owe him for helping you in the Great Shinobi War but do you have to die to repay that favor? Does mom know what you're doing down here?" Sayomi ran to her father and hugged him tightly as if he was going to disappear, this knocked the wind out of Naruto just a little as he saw his little girl in tears as she held him.

"Don't worry Sayomi I'm not going to use this seal anytime soon without making sure it's foolproof, I've been working on this seal since I was seventeen. I'm not going to risk losing my family over a mistake, now stop crying I swear to you the day I use this seal it will be made perfect were I will still be alive. Now tell me what did you come down here for?" Naruto gave his little girl a hug and slightly pulled her back so she could tell him what she wanted.

"Queen Koyuki sent me to tell you she wishes to see you A.S.A.P.; she wants to discuss something with you." Sayomi wiped away the tears and looked at her father and walked upstairs to the main house.

Naruto felt bad about how his daughter was feeling and decided later on that he would do something with her…just the two of them. As he rolled the seal back up, he thought about Sayomi. She was always put in the shadows by her older siblings but she was just as good as they were if not better; she took to seals like a fish to water. She was already past Nori when it came to seals and she was just below a level away from being a great seal master like Makoto. He chuckled to himself, she never complained and she was always in control in every situation she was in. that was the sign of a great leader.

As he headed upstairs he saw his wife struggling with the twins while scolding Hitomi about giving her brother a haircut with a pair scissors.

"Where are you off to?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"I'm off to see Koyuki, want to come?"

"Yes! Oh dear Kami yes a hundred times yes, Sayomi can you watch your brother and sister until I come back please?" Hinata yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

"Yeah go ahead I'll watch them." Sayomi came running down the stairs just in time to see her parents leaving.

As she looked at her siblings she raised her finger and pointed to their rooms.

"Go to bed…Now!" Sayomi gave them a deathly stare that made them almost want to cry.

"But it's only 230pm, we'll be good…we swear." Hitomi gave Sayomi the puppy dog eyes on her.

"That won't work on me, now get to bed." Sayomi loved the twins but sometimes they were more than a handful.

The twins slowly walked to their room as they gave a mean look and a bunch of dirty mumblings at their sister.

Sayomi grabbed a book and began to read as she waited for her parents to return.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata made it into the Grand Hall of the Daimyo, the guards bowed and let Naruto through as they followed behind him and closed the door leaving Hinata behind all alone. As she leaned against the wall and waited patiently for her husband to come out, Kamatari Tsushima came around the corner and smiled as he seen the most beautiful woman in the village…Hinata Uzumaki. Saying he had an unwavering crush on her was putting it mildly; Hinata was always on his mind. He thought only of a world with just the two of them, her always making love to him and making him a father through their union. As Hinata looked over and saw him coming a frown appeared upon her face, she hated this man with a passion. Usually she gave people the benefit of the doubt but this man had a touchy feely problem that always involved her body.<p>

"Hello Hinata-san, you're looking quite beautiful today. I must say that I love *facing the sun*, maybe we can go for a drink when you have time?"

He reached over and gently played with her hair with his fingers, Hinata politely removed his hands from her hair. Kamatari became a little more perverted as he grabbed her hips and tried to pull her toward him, Hinata resisted him by getting more aggressive herself by pushing him away forcefully. Kamatari grabbed Hinata by the butt and reached for her breast, with the quickness she grabbed his arm and twisted it. She activated her Byakugan and struck Kamatari right below his neck making him spit up some blood, Hinata steadily twisted his arm and took her elbow and smashed into Kamatari's forearm making a clean break in his arm. Kamatari yelled in pain as he saw that his arm was broken, as Hinata released him he looked up in anger at her.

"Too many times have I told you that I'm married and that I love my husband, my heart, body and soul belong to my husband just as his body and soul belongs to me. The next time you touch me inappropriately I will tell not only my husband but Queen Koyuki as well! How will she take it as one of her clan heads advisor is acting inappropriately? And you know how my husband will react; he will not show you any type mercy once he learns of your perverted hands, so I suggest that you think long and very hard about the next time you feel touchy and grabby! Now get the fuck out of here!" Hinata yelled and pointed toward the door.

Kamatari got up slowly and pushed Hinata to the side as he kicked the chairs over as he held onto his broken arm; he wanted so much to choke Hinata until she was blue in the face but he knew if she told Naruto he touched her the wrong way that he would be put in a body cast for at least a year. He headed to the door mumbling and cursing under his breath. Hinata watched him as he made it to the door as he walked out he never once looked back; Hinata finally hoped he got the message to leave her alone.

* * *

><p>As Naruto waited patiently for Koyuki and her advisor's to say something, they looked at him and motioned for him to take a seat.<p>

"I called you hear to let you know that in three days time I will be in Konoha filming a new movie, I will also be staying for the Chunin exam and I want you to come to Konoha in disguise as one of the royal bodyguards along with Hinata. You won't be recognized since the chakra armor and mask will block your features and chakra. I know that you want to see Nori and his squad in action so you two arrive five days later with the diplomatic papers with the names Tokuma and Sumie Hiriyama, they will not ask you to remove your armor or your mask because you're my personal bodyguards." Queen Koyuki smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back as he got out of his chair. "I hate wearing that clunky chakra armor but to see my boy in action at the Chunin exam, I can deal with that. By the way I just got a message from Makoto saying he will be back tomorrow morning. I'm going to have Hwang take over when we leave for Konoha and have Makoto be in second command. He really came along way and I believe that Makoto will be the next Spring Kage; I want Hwang to show him the ropes until I get back. Then I will train Makoto personally to take over when I get too old to continue." Naruto smiled and headed toward the door.

"My old friend your way too young to think about retirement at this time, remember the Third Hokage fought all the way up until his seventies, you still have another forty to go." Koyuki couldn't help but to laugh.

As Naruto left the room, one of the advisors turned to Queen Koyuki and began to speak." I don't trust that Makoto, something about him rubs me the wrong way it's like he has an impenetrable darkness deep inside his heart. Did you ever look into his eyes? It's like staring into death embrace itself, the only one he shows compassion for is his family especially his mother. She's the only one that can get him to smile; he cares nothing about this village welfare or its people. I say you ask him to train someone else as a potential Kage, Makoto isn't worthy of such an honor."

"I trust Naruto's decision; he has great instinct when it comes to choosing people with good hearts." As she walked away from her advisors they all had the same thoughts as the first advisor opinion, Makoto was just too much of loner to help run a village.

As Naruto came out of the Royal Hall, he looked at the chairs scattered about in the room.

"What happened here?" Naruto approached his wife as he looked around.

"Nothing, just someone blowing off some steam." Hinata put her arms around his waist as Naruto put his arm around her shoulder.

"I got some good news Hinata but at the same time it's kind of scary, it involves our son and us, let me tell you everything over lunch."

Hinata looked at Naruto with curiosity as they headed toward the exit and on their way to lunch so Naruto could explain everything about the mission given to them.

* * *

><p>As Ayane practiced with her father, every time she made a mistake it was a mistake that was corrected with a lesson well learned that usually consisted of either a hard slap to the face or a kick to the stomach that took the wind out of her lungs. Sasuke's training was way rougher than an actual C-mission. She could never recall on being so tired or so many muscle pains. Although her body was in pain she learned many new techniques from her father to help in the Chunin exam, it was painful lessons but well worth the price to get stronger.<p>

"You're still too slow! Your moves need to be more fluid, stronger and dangerous. You need to know how to evade blows and counter, your aggression is good but you need to know when to strike and defend." Sasuke stopped the spar as he gave his advice to his eldest daughter about what to do.

"Why can't you teach me how to use a sword? Those Land of Stone Genin all carry swords, with a sword I can be on equal ground with them."

Sasuke quickly snatched Ayane by the arm.

"Didn't I tell you that the greatest weapon is the human body! A sword is just an extension of an arm, they have been practicing for a long time and you want to learn to master the sword less than a week away? Your body and reflexes along with your Sharingan can overcome anything! Now take a five minute break while I go look for Saori." Sasuke anger toward his daughter started to fade.

"She's not here; she took that blond idiot some lunch over to training field five. All she does is talk about that baka day and night! She should be here training with Ayane not giving food to that freeloader!" Mia hated Nori with a passion, something about him just made her hate him.

"That's so sweet; Saori has a little crush on that Eiji kid. She's growing up so fast, who knew that dinner with a young boy would make her jumpstart to puberty." Yakumo smiled as she heard the news about her middle child's puppy love.

Sasuke looked at his two daughters and said three words.

"Go get her!"

Both Ayane and Mia heard the seriousness in his voice, as they headed toward training field five. They both knew not to incur their father's wrath, even though he liked Nori her place was at the Uchiha compound with her family. Less than a week Ayane would be facing some strong opponents that would show how truly strong she was.

* * *

><p>AT TRAINING GROUND FIVE<p>

* * *

><p>As Nori was working on a complex seal, he heard his comrades groaning about something and saying here she comes again feeding Nori. Nori looked up and Saori was on her way toward him smiling and skipping. He quickly rolled up the seal and put into his back strap like the one Jiraiya use to carry.<p>

"Hey Nori I brought you some lunch, I figured you be finished training around now and would like some company." Saori smiled at Nori which was very rare for an Uchiha.

"Sure let me get my things and I'll meet you by road." Nori went over by his squad to get his things.

"Really Nori? You need to get rid of her, you might have to face her sister in the finals and you're acting like your good old friends." Nina was pissed that he wasn't using his head at all. She could be telling her sister the inside scoop on how to defeat Nori.

As they sat down to eat all Saori could do was asked how the food taste and that if he was getting stronger and what type of girls he like. Nori knew where this line of questioning was heading and decided to nip it in the bud before she got the wrong idea. Just as he was about to say something the Uchiha sisters walked up toward him and Saori.

"Dad wants you home now Saori, this little rendezvous is over get your stuff and let's go." Ayane looked at Nori if he was the most disgusting little boy on the planet.

"Yeah you blond baka, why don't you jump off the Hokage monument with a bomb up your ass!" Mia was never the one to hold back words from anyone; it was the arrogance of the Uchiha pride.

"Instead of feeding your face you should be worrying about facing me in the finals, I don't want any excuses on why you loss to me!" Ayane looked at Nori as he continued to eat.

"Hey I have a high metabolism I can eat all I want, just because you put on some weight around the hips and stomach don't make that excuse when you lose to me fatty. Nori smiled at her and gave a wink that made her blood boil.

"Why you little…I can't wait to show you what I got in store for you! I'm literally going to beat the living sh…!"

"Ayane don't be rude to Nori like that! Sorry Nori but I have to go." Saori jumped up and hugged Nori and started to walk off with her sisters. Little Mia turned around and stuck her tongue out at Nori. Nori replied by doing the same that made Mia eyes go wide as plate, never had anyone older than her sunk to her level like that.

"You need to leave those little hell spawns alone, next week we show them what the Spring village is made of." Said Jae-Sun as sharpened his sword.

"Well let's go to the hotel and relax, Akina said she wants to go over some things with us." Nori looked at Ayane walk away and smiled, he always thought she was cute when she was angry.

* * *

><p>"That pale eye no good…how dare she strike me that way! All I wanted was for you to recognize my feelings and what do you do? You assaulted me! I swear that one day you'll pay for what you done!" Kamatari held onto his arm as it began to ache from where Hinata struck his arm.<p>

"You need to lower your voice, I heard you all the way from the other room. It's your own fault stalking that poor married woman like that, there are many single women in the village for you to choose from, I suggest.."

"Shut up don't say another word or I'll…" Kamatari's anger rose as he looked at the man in front of him

"You'll do what? You just got your arm broken; keep talking and I'll break more than just your arm." It was one of the advisors known as Shoo he came out from the shadows and from around the corner.

This seemed to startle Kamatari as he looked at the advisor in front of him.

"Get over here and I'll heal your arm. " As advisor Shoo Hiyamato grabbed Kamatari's forearm and began healing it for him." It seems that Naruto's wife really let you have it didn't she? Don't look so surprise my shinobi told me everything. Too bad you can't get a little payback for what she did; well maybe there is a way…."

"How?" Was Kamatari's only reply with excitement.

"Easy, in three months time I need you to recommend Sayomi Uzumaki for a particular mission as a spy, you will say that this mission will be a focal point for her being nominated for the Chunin exam."

"No way! She won't be allowed to do a solo mission until she completed three B-missions and Naruto isn't going to give a Genin straight out of the academy three B-mission in three months!"

"No need a client will ask for her by name just persuade Naruto and the rest of the clans by saying how remarkable she is and that she will be perfect for the job handed to her, which by the way I hear is true about her skills. When she is killed on this mission Hinata will blame Naruto for her death. This will make Hinata become distant and cold toward Naruto and she spurn his very existence. This will make your chances that much more favorable with the Uzumaki woman and put some extra money in your pocket as well, in due time her name will become Tsushima Hinata." Advisor Shoo gave a devilish grin to Kamatari.

Kamatari was starting to like the way that name sounded…Hinata Tsushima.

"Let's talk more about your plan in private." Kamatari started to walk with the advisor as he overheard more of his plans on how to get Hinata to truly be his.

* * *

><p>TWENTY-FOUR LATER<p>

As Mayumi and Yasu walked into the mansion of Jaetel Shiva, both of them had a feeling a dread of what they were about to tell him. Jaetel was a man that didn't take news very well; the last man that brought bad news to their leader received a broken jaw. As Jaetel came into the living room both of his loyal ninjas drop to one knee and lower their heads.

"What news do you bring me about Sarasochi, is he following my plans to the _**T?"**_

"He's dead lord Shiva, him and most of the Karajan Dark Angels …" Mayumi was cut off as he grabbed her by her neck.

"What do you mean dead? I gave that son of bitch a shit load of money to insure that we would have enough foot soldiers that would be able to overrun the capitol of the Suna! Now I'm out of my money and no lackeys to do my bidding!"

"Sir the person that killed Sarasochi was a highly trained high priced assassin that was on a Jonin level, he killed all of our ninjas with ease. We think this assassin could be link to the Yoo Sun Kai, only they're skilled enough to take out our ninjas and the gangsters. He was a precise killer, he knew how to kill and how to do it right. That's right up their alley!" Yasu looked in horror as he saw Mayumi suspended in air by one hand by Jaetel.

The Yoo Sun Kai are allies of mines, they would never betray me that way. This lone assassin what did he looks like?"

"He wore a mask but I got a glimpse of his face when I pulled down his mask, I'm pretty sure if I see him again I'll recognize him right away." Mayumi was released from his grip as she dropped to the ground and inhale air once again through her lungs.

"You're lucky that you're my niece otherwise I would seriously have to hurt you for your failure. Find another gang faction with a weak minded leader and find me that assassin, I'll find out if the Yoo Sun Kai had anything to do with it! Now I have to make plans on going to Konoha to see Ares and his squad fight, it seems he was the only one that did what I asked. He eliminated all potential new threats in the Chunin exam, I heard it was the bloodiest in over twenty-three years." Jaetel seemed so proud that his son killed on his command.

"Yes I heard in the Suna that his squad was the most feared in the exam, he's showing the true power of the Stone Leaf village." Mayumi rubbed her neck as she felt a bruise coming on after she was choked.

Don't try to kiss my ass remember don't come back here until you have the assassin's head or until I call you back, don't fail me again my favorite little niece. I trained you well so make the name Shiva proud." Jaetel turned around and headed out the living room.

Mayumi felt relief; she was giving another chance which was very rare that her uncle gave. This time if the assassin attacked she would be ready and she will be the pride of her uncle's eyes not Ares.

It seems as the Uzumaki family has many problems that come with being a shinobi but family problems seems to be the hardest.


End file.
